Unsere Mauern brechen, unsere Herzen nicht
by Rinoa L. Trancy
Summary: El general Ivan Braginski llega con el 3er frente bielorruso al bastión fortificado de Königsberg, que aún resiste al asedio soviético. Allí se enfrenta con el Oberleutnant de la Wehrmacht Gilbert Beilschmidt, al que toma como prisionero de guerra. A partir de entonces comienza un juego de dominación y resistencia en el que ninguno está dispuesto a perder.[Histórico] RuPru/PruRu
1. Chapter 1 Potsdam

Axis Powers Hetalia. **URSS!Ivan y RDA!Gilbert. RusxPru. PruxRus.**

**Warning fic completo:** Yaoi, lemon, drama, angst, dominación, violencia, mención al nazismo, -fluff y romance en algún momento-. AU Histórico (finales de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y Guerra Fría. Flashback al sitio de Leningrado).

Les dejo con el primer capítulo (introductorio y el más histórico) de un fic medianamente extenso protagonizado por Rusia y Prusia (la OTP de una servidora). En principio tengo planeados 5 capítulos (Potsdam, Königsberg, Siberia, la RDA y Kaliningrado). Prometo que los siguientes capítulos no tendrán tanto "rollo" histórico y sí más yaoi (Es lo que tiene ser una fujoshi drama-queen). Así que les pido paciencia y les animo a darle una oportunidad al fic si lo que quieren es leer una "bonita" y floreciente relación romántica y destructiva entre los maravillosos, increíbles e inigualables Ivan y Gilbert. Por cierto, utilizo sus nombres humanos. Aparecen muchos otros personajes de Hetalia -más o menos secundarios- pero que no desvelaré para no estropear algunas... sorpresas.

Este fic es mi regalo de cumple con mucho retraso para Russian Psycho 3, que de forma inconsciente me ha inspirado a escribir de nuevo. _Spasibo, Russkiy_~ ^-^

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al gran Hidekaz Himaruya. Las opiniones y valoraciones políticas vertidas en el fic pertenecen a mi versión de los personajes, en ningún caso es muestra de la opinión de la autora. ATENCIÓN: La obra ha sido registrada en SafeCreative cambiando los nombres e identidades de los personajes. 

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. POTSDAM<strong>

Potsdam había sido una buena elección para continuar con Yalta, y más en verano. Uno miraba a su alrededor y casi podía llegar a olvidar que apenas tres meses antes habían llovido bombas aliadas sobre la última joya de esplendor prusiano. Los pájaros gorjeaban sobre los castaños reverdecidos que flanqueaban su paseo hacia el palacio de _Sanssouci_, y las flores, con sus colores vivos e inocentes, se burlaban del polvo y de la muerte que aún flotaban en el aire tras la destrucción gratuita que aquel inglés obsesivo había desatado sobre el último bastión del orgullo histórico alemán. Y pensar que luego aquellos cerdos capitalistas torcían el gesto y desprestigiaban las hazañas de su Ejército Rojo, el mismo que había hecho posible que ahora estuvieran reuniéndose allí, en Potsdam, ultimando por fin su codiciado reparto del pastel. La hipocresía era el cáncer de la civilización occidental.

Ivan se detuvo en cuanto _Sanssouci_ apareció ante sus ojos. Incluso él era capaz de reconocer la gloria de Federico el Grande. No pudo evitar que su mente se desviara una vez más hacia aquel pequeño juguete enjaulado suyo que se había dejado atrás, en Rusia, aguardando su regreso, y una sonrisa involuntaria y fugaz apareció en el rostro del soviético. Se lo imaginó ascendiendo por aquella escalinata de otros tiempos, todo porte y soberbia, presto a reunirse en palacio con su querido monarca, su capa revoloteando a sus espaldas a cada uno de sus pasos marciales y resueltos. Tan seguro de sí mismo como si fuera el maldito dueño de todo cuanto había bajo el sol. Era su prisionero desde abril y desde entonces apenas había logrado arrancarle dos palabras seguidas —entre las que al menos figuraba su nombre—, de modo que no veía el momento de medir hasta cuándo aguantaban intactos su orgullo y su voluntad. Paso a paso. Poco a poco. Él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Reanudó sus pasos en dirección hacia el palacio y a medida que percibía la serena belleza rococó de la regia construcción, casi llegó a sentir conmiseración por la debacle del imperio alemán. Aquel Gran Bastardo Nazi se había apropiado de la grandeza prusiana para enaltecer su propia medianía: los desfiles, las marchas, el honor, el prestigio… Hasta había tenido la desfachatez de equipararse al Viejo Fritz, el rey al que el propio Napoleón, con todas su ínfulas y arrogancia, había ensalzado al penetrar con su ejército un siglo antes en tierras prusianas. "Señores, si este hombre continuara vivo, yo no estaría hoy aquí", había dicho el conquistador francés cuando visitó la tumba del célebre rey prusiano en 1806. Del mismo modo, si él hubiera estado vivo, quizás Gran Bretaña, Estados Unidos y la URSS no estarían en Potsdam aquellos días de julio, decidiendo el destino de una Alemania en ruinas, sin alma, quebrada, humillada, merecidamente aplastada.

Las reuniones de los días previos habían sido más fructíferas de lo que había esperado. Se creían muy listos, pero si él hubiera contado con las fuerzas navales del inglés y los recursos y riquezas del americano, sin duda a aquellas alturas el mundo sería suyo. Así y todo, sin el apoyo de la URSS aún estarían peleándose los unos contra los otros, mientras el gigante germano se lamía las heridas y resurgía de sus cenizas. Una cosa les podía conceder a los perros "arios": sabían cómo luchar. Recordó el brillo salvaje de los ojos de su cachorrito encarcelado cuando lo vio por vez primera, rodeado por sus hombres, sabiéndose acorralado, aceptando lo inevitable e incluso así, dispuesto a salirse con la suya a toda costa. Ivan sacudió la cabeza y se rió de buena gana. No parecían darse cuenta, pero él siempre ganaría al final. Siempre prevalecería. ¿Acaso aquel hipócrita de Alfred Jones creía que iba a intimidarle al mencionarle su "arma definitiva de poder increíble"? Los servicios secretos ya le habían advertido de la existencia de aquella bomba milagrosa que pondría a Japón de rodillas. Recordar la mirada de complicidad que se dedicaron los aliados entre sí, como si él no se enterara de nada, lo hizo sonreír. Lo subestimaban, y él lo disfrutaba. Incluso había colocado micrófonos en sus habitaciones privadas en Potsdam y los idiotas largaban sus planes sin saber que él dominaba la situación.

Para empezar, él mismo ya había trazado la frontera en la parte polaca que le correspondía, y ellos, sus queridos aliados, no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar entre dientes su política de hechos consumados y atenerse a la férrea decisión rusa en asuntos que requerían mano dura y expeditiva.

En la reunión de aquella mañana se lo había pasado incluso bien a costa de aquel par de ingenuos. El americano sentía admiración por él a la par que un temor reverencial que resultaba hasta cómico. El inglés trataba de congraciarse con él pero le era imposible disimular su extrema animadversión por el comunismo. Los capitalistas adoraban hablar, no paraban de hacerlo; hablaban de trivialidades, de venganzas pasadas y futuras, de la estupidez y ceguera de los nazis (ahora que habían mordido el polvo, claro) y de la eficacia de sus propios ejércitos, si bien es verdad que Alemania debería haber caído mucho antes de no haber cometido fallos tan evidentes en su conquista por el oeste. Ivan sonreía, los oía hablar en silencio y esperaba pacientemente su turno para, a su debido tiempo, formular su larga lista de exigencias. Él, a diferencia de Alfred y Arthur, sabía muy bien lo que quería.

—Quiero Prusia Oriental.

En la sala de Cecilienhof se hizo el silencio cuando su voz afable y jovial formuló aquellas tres palabras con una naturalidad pasmosa. Para él era un hecho y así se lo estaba transmitiendo a sus interlocutores. Se echó atrás en la silla y la apacible sonrisa de sus labios se amplió aún más.

—Sí, señor Braginski. Eso ya lo habíamos hablado y…

—Dos millones de alemanes. Los quiero fuera.

—Pero…

—Estuve allí en abril haciendo un poco de… digamos que haciendo un poco de turismo. Y me pareció un lugar encantador. Por desgracia mis chicos tuvieron que quemar algunas cosas para que las ratas salieran de sus escondrijos. Se aferraban a su fortaleza como si no fueran a vivir ni un solo día más.

Arthur carraspeó y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Dos millones… —repitió el americano—, ¿pero dónde van a ir esos dos millones más de alemanes? La situación en sus provincias centrales es ya bastante…

—Eso no me interesa lo más mínimo —en la mente del ruso volvió a aparecer por enésima vez en los últimos tres meses la imagen de su prisionero de guerra, sentado en la oscuridad, inmóvil, sin pronunciar palabra, sin dirigirle la mirada, resistiéndosele con deliciosa tenacidad. Se preguntó si su muñeco prusiano sería oriundo de Königsberg o si en cambio era berlinés y le habían enviado allí expresamente con el maltrecho 4º Ejército para la que sería su última misión suicida. ¿Pero por qué no había huido? Los nazis tenían un burocrático y anquilosado aparato de decisión y sabía que el Gran Bastardo no había dejado evacuar ni replegarse a posiciones defensivas a los miembros de la Wehrmacht que quedaban en Prusia Oriental. A pesar de todo le constaba que habían tenido una breve oportunidad de escapar, pero _él_ no lo había hecho.

—Bien, señor Braginski. Sin duda sus… chicos se merecen una recompensa por su… eh… gran trabajo en el este —comentó Arthur con una sonrisa cínica y apenas velada.

"Otra dulce conquista".

Ivan adoraba divertirse. Y adoraba los asedios, si no era él quien sufría y esperaba tras los muros. Requería paciencia, pero cuanto más durase la conquista, mayor sería el valor de la victoria. Uno de las memorias que más satisfacción le procuraba recuperar era el modo en que fue cayendo la fortaleza de Königsberg. Muro, tras muro, tras muro… cayendo uno tras otro hasta la ansiada rendición y las inevitables y dulces súplicas de piedad. Así planeaba hacer con él, con Gilbert. Frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo. No le gustaba utilizar su nombre, ni siquiera en sus propios pensamientos, porque aquello lo humanizaba, tanto a su cautivo como a sí mismo. Se preguntaba qué diría cuando acudiera de nuevo a su celda, se sentara justo en frente de él como solía hacer y le confesara que Prusia Oriental era rusa ya casi en su totalidad, y que sus compatriotas habían sido expulsados de sus hogares. ¿Lo miraría? ¿Se atrevería a desafiarlo, a alzar hacia él su mirada de fuego, aquel fuego que ahora permanecía apagado?

Alcanzó por fin la escalinata del palacio que se había salvado del bombardeo. Habían dividido Alemania en cuatro partes y se las habían repartido y Potsdam también sería suya. ¿Desnazificacion? ¿Desmilitarización de Alemania? Les demostraría a todas esas débiles y patéticas democracias que eso solo sería posible con un régimen como el soviético. El juego no había hecho más que comenzar.

"Voy a romper tus defensas una a una, conejito indefenso. Como los muros de tu querida Königsberg. Ya lo verás".

Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.


	2. Chapter 2 Königsberg

**NOTAS PREVIAS: **Bueno, gracias a la review de Kalrathia, una de las mejores escritoras que existen en FF (Y no es peloteo, es totalmente cierto, compruébenlo ustedes mismas), aquí tienen el segundo capítulo. Hacía años (AÑOS) que no escribía, de modo que me siento oxidada y torpe, pero aún tengo la esperanza de que las cosas mejoren con la práctica.

Anyway, aún espolvoreo por ahí detalles históricos para aquellos a quienes les gusten. Pensaba explicar estos detalles al final del capítulo en anotaciones pero entonces se convertiría en una especie de pequeña enciclopedia y no es esa mi intención. Sí que dejaré las traducciones del ruso y del alemán y quizá comente alguna cosilla. Me siento muy vaga pero lo intentaré.

Sobre el capítulo anterior, en realidad se trata de la conferencia de Potsdam en la que se reunieron Stalin, Churchill (los primeros días) y Truman. Ivan toma el papel de Stalin, un poco absurdamente porque en el fic es en realidad general del NKVD. Pero esto, amigos, es Hetalia. Donde los países son personas, así que imagination~~.

**WARNING: Violencia, dominación, lenguaje explícito, mención al nazismo, yaoi DEMASIADO light.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. KÖNIGSBERG<strong>

1

Hacía ya varias jornadas que el ruso no se dignaba a aparecer por su acogedora morada. Si no fuera porque su inventiva para mortificarlo se había ido volviendo más ingeniosa, refinada y retorcida incluso habría echado de menos su insidiosa presencia. Había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba allí, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le trajeran la comida una vez al día, de modo que, en ausencia del más mínimo resquicio de luz, había desistido de llevar la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido entre aquellas estrechas cuatro paredes.

La oscuridad extrema en la que se hallaba sumido era incluso peor que las leves torturas a las que lo sometía aquel lunático de voz incoherentemente amable. Su voz era lo único que percibía con claridad en aquella negrura plagada de sonidos sibilantes e irreconocibles con los que compartía celda y a pesar de la turbadora dulzura de las palabras de su carcelero, prefería aquellas crueldades a la soledad con que el ruso lo castigaba durante horas y a veces, estaba casi seguro, días.

"¿Sabes que si permaneces a oscuras el tiempo suficiente acabas ciego?"

Esa fue una de las primeras cosas que le dijo. No podía verlo, pero habría apostado lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad a que lo decía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Su tono lo delataba.

Al principio lo único que hacía era quedarse allí, cerca de él, notaba su presencia, oía su respiración pausada, percibía su calor corporal en el frío de su celda y se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando que debería temerle y que, sin embargo, se sentía estúpida y desesperadamente reconfortado cada vez que volvía. Sabía de lo que era capaz el ruso, sabía que podía tener arranques de genio devastadores, pues así lo había comprobado en sus propias carnes aquel día fatídico en Königsberg, en que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con él.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, el soviético empezó a formularle preguntas en alemán a las que él jamás respondía. ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? ¿Cuál era tu rango en el ejército?... ¿A cuántos rusos había matado? ¿Había participado en alguna masacre de civiles inocentes? (Esta le parecía hipócrita viniendo de alguien que había tomado parte en la aniquilación de miles de civiles en Prusia Oriental, pero se guardó convenientemente su parecer). ¿Había participado en el asedio a Leningrado? Esta última cuestión en particular la pronunció con una ira que no se molestó en ocultar. Fue una de las poca preguntas a las que Gilbert se atrevió a contestar. _Nein._ Y en el momento en que aquel monosílabo salía de sus labios cuarteados por la sed, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Fue la primera vez que el ruso lo tocó (la segunda, en realidad, contando la vez en que se conocieron aquel terrible y ya lejano 9 de abril). Su captor le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que lo arrojó de espaldas al suelo y le hizo llegar a creer que le había desencajado los huesos de la cara. El poder de aquel bolchevique enorme era colosal, acorde a su tamaño, y, desde luego, no estaba dispuesto a experimentarlo de nuevo. Y aunque hubiera querido responderle, no habría podido. Era bastante obvio que no sabía una sola palabra de ruso. Jamás habría aprendido la lengua de un sucio _untermensch._

Otro día trajo consigo una lámpara de gas y le forzó a mirar hacia la llama sin tocarle siquiera un solo cabello ("quiero ver tus ojos inhumanos, _nemet_"). Solo una orden. Bastaron un par de palabras para que él le obedeciera como un cachorrito bien entrenado y terminara por quemarse las pupilas, que por lo demás eran hipersensibles a la luz directa. Se estuvo odiando por ello lo que duraron unas cuatro visitas más. Y es que el cabrón era bueno. Sabía lo que hacía. Y al prusiano cada vez le costaba más aparentar indiferencia por su propio destino y disimular aquella angustia creciente que le estaba carcomiendo la mente. No podía tenerlo allí encerrado en la maldita oscuridad hasta que enloqueciera. ¿Era ése acaso su plan?

Pero de repente su sádico carcelero había dejado de acudir a sus preceptivas citas. Supo enseguida que no era él quien se aproximaba a su celda porque a aquellas alturas ya conocía de sobra el sonido de sus pasos. "El gigante con pies de barro". Se habría reído, pero sabía que no era una buena idea, no solo porque sus carceleros podrían hacerle daño, sino también porque, en su estado, lo más seguro era que las risas se volvieran histéricas y acabara hundiéndose del todo y perdiendo la cordura.

De modo que el ruso se había olvidado de él. Ahora era un desconocido el que abría la puerta y le arrojaba la comida encima de malos modos. Cuando se trataba de un trozo de pan duro no le importaba demasiado, pero a veces era un cuenco de madera lleno de sopa insípida, y entonces maldecía a la Madre Rusia y a todos sus vástagos por aquella hospitalidad que le dedicaban. Con el agua sucedía lo mismo. Al final tenía que quitarse los harapos que lo cubrían para exprimirlos y poder beber hasta la última gota de agua o sopa con que lo habían empapado. Si al menos el cuenco fuera de loza, hacía tiempo que habría acabado con su sufrimiento. Pero no, ni siquiera ese consuelo le dejaban.

Si volvía a ver a aquel _russkiy, _le suplicaría que lo matase.

No lo hizo.

* * *

><p>2<p>

—¿Me has echado de menos, cachorrito blanco?

La silueta del soviético se recortaba, a contraluz, en el vano de la entrada de la celda debido a la luminosidad que se colaba desde el exterior. Instintivamente, Gilbert se tapó los ojos con un brazo tanto para rehuir la luz que irritaba sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, como al propio ruso recién llegado.

Por supuesto que no se había olvidado de él. Cómo iba a hacerlo.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo y trató de que no se notara el temblor que, muy a su pesar, empezó a sacudir su cuerpo. Rezó para que él no se percatara.

—_Da nyet_ —respondió el prusiano entre dientes, sin apartar el brazo de su rostro y, sin embargo, el otro hombre oyó con claridad su respuesta.

La conmoción que le produjeron las carcajadas del ruso al oír su réplica casi le cortó la respiración. Nunca se habría imaginado que aquel tipo implacable supiera reír e incluso su temblor remitió un poco.

—Bien, bien. Veo que has aprendido algo útil en mi ausencia.

Ivan avanzó unos pasos hacia su prisionero y se detuvo justo a su lado. Al sentir que el gigante se cernía sobre él, Gilbert se cubrió la cabeza esta vez con ambos brazos y gritó con las pocas fuerzas que aún albergaba tras la intensa carestía de alimentos que ya casi se había prolongado durante cuatro meses:

—_Bitte, tut mir nicht weh! Bitte nicht!_

Sabía que las dos únicas veces que le había hablado en alemán habían acabado con él por los suelos, tratando de proteger su integridad y sus dientes, así que estaba preparado para recibir la somanta de palos correspondiente. Pero su anticipación fue en vano, porque los golpes nunca llegaron. El ruso se limitó a agarrarle de un brazo y a levantarlo del suelo como quien alzaba a un chiquillo.

—Esto es una puta pocilga —dijo tan solo, arrugando la nariz mientras arrastraba al otro hombre hacia la puerta con una facilidad asombrosa—. Y me aburro de observarte en la penumbra. Me pierdo matices de tus… reacciones.

Gilbert enmudeció una vez más. "Lo más seguro es no responderle. Lo más sensato es seguirle la corriente…", se repetía sin cesar, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no caer al suelo como un fardo inútil.

—Te vas a dar un baño y quizá luego juguemos a algo si tengo ganas —le informó el soviético con una sonrisa llena de dulzura—. Acabo de llegar de un viaje interminable en tren desde Berlín y estoy tan aburrido que sería capaz de matarte de un solo golpe por divertirme, pero sería estúpido por mi parte deshacerme tan pronto de mi juguete favorito.

El madito bolchevique tenía un nivel más que aceptable de alemán, así que no podía fingir que no comprendía lo que le decía.

—_Da_… —le contestó el prusiano estremeciéndose cuando salieron por fin fuera de la celda sin apenas ventilación.

—Voy a enseñarte otra cosa útil en ruso. Te aseguro que usarás esta expresión más que ninguna otra. ¡есть! Repítelo, vamos.

—_Jest _—susurró Gilbert intentando emular la pronunciación.

—No está mal para un alemán —dijo resoplando y encogiéndose de hombros—. Significa "¡Sí, señor!". Así que ya sabes. Tu nueva palabra de cabecera para cuando te dirijas a mí.

—есть.

—Conejito listo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —Ivan le palmoteó en la espalda con tanta fuerza que su prisionero cayó al suelo medio desmadejado y solo cuando le propinó una patada en la espalda con su gruesa bota de piel sintética para la nieve, pudo levantarse y continuar su camino, cojeando, tragándose las lágrimas de humillación, de ira, de dolor y de frustración.

Por ahora le seguiría la corriente. Más que nada porque estaba a punto de desmoronarse y no quería darle la satisfacción de perder el sentido y caer a sus pies. Pero como le dejara la más mínima oportunidad de recuperarse… entonces que se atuviera a las consecuencias.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraban. En algún lugar en Rusia, eso estaba claro, pero aquel maldito país era casi tan grande como su propio ego. Según sus cálculos debían de estar ya en pleno verano, y a pesar de ello, el frío que hacía por aquellos pasillos desnudos por los que lo arrastraba el ruso era inconcebiblemente insoportable. Sobre todo para los exiguos jirones de tela con los que lo habían vestido.

El ruso se detuvo ante una puerta y sin molestarse en llamar, gritó unas cuantas palabras en su idioma y una mujer salió de inmediato de la sala. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras en un ruso rápido y perentorio y la mujer hizo un gesto respetuoso y marcial. Quizás no estuviera mal saber ruso después de todo. Al menos ahora sabría qué pensaban hacer con él. Aquellos rojos podían tener un ejército descabezado, sin sus mejores oficiales, sin una cadena de mandos como Dios mandaba, pero aún así les habían derrotado. Por aplastante superioridad numérica, sí, pero eso no disminuía el dolor del fracaso, más bien al contrario. La camarada soviética lo tomó de un brazo y sin mirarlo siquiera lo instó a caminar a su lado con un tirón seco y brusco. Gilbert miró de reojo al hombre que lo había entregado a aquella mujer y que se quedó atrás, ahora solo, con aspecto ligeramente divertido.

—La camarada Arlovskaya te tratará bien, _nemet_ —le aseguró con un gesto burlón y displicente de la mano mientras se alejaban—. ¡No te preocupes! Las mujeres rusas no son como las alemanas, créeme.

"Por supuesto que no, asqueroso comunista". Nunca olvidaría a aquellas muchachas y aquellas matronas de las afueras, sus ojos abiertos de par en par en una mueca de horror congelado, sus sesos, esparcidos sobre la tierra, sus faldas, hasta la cintura.

Al menos no parecía que por el momento tuviera planes inminentes de acabar con su agonía.

El prusiano observó a su nueva celadora y evaluó las posibilidades de escapar. La conclusión a la que llegó en apenas unos segundos fue que era inviable. Él apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie y aquella mujer era robusta y casi tan alta como él. Iba vestida con el uniforme soviético verde de un rango intermedio que él desconocía. Su cabello era rubio dorado y lo llevaba pulcramente recogido en la nuca, a medias cubierto con una gorra cuartelera con la consabida estrella roja. Si no fuera por las insignias, aquella mujer podría haber pasado fácilmente por una preciosa alemana de facciones delicadas y a la vez inflexibles. Claro que en Alemania apenas había habido mujeres con uniforme. Algunas entre las SS, pero ni siquiera entre sus filas eran habituales.

Su mirada se perdió en la parte superior de su uniforme y notó con claridad que se sonrojaba al distinguir la curva del busto generoso de aquella hosca rusa a través de la tela cálida de su chaqueta.

"Oh, vamos, ¿llevas cuatro meses como un animal enjaulado y esto es lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza?"

Era, de hecho, demasiado hermosa para los estándares rusos. ¿La habría seleccionado su captor a propósito?

—_Kamerad _Arlovskaya —dijo él en un intento de congraciarse con ella—, _wo bringen Sie mich hin, bitte?_

Por toda respuesta, ella apretó el paso, torció el gesto en disgusto y en apenas unos segundos salieron al exterior, donde brillaba un sol de justicia que lo hizo recular y hasta gemir de dolor.

—_Warte! _¡Espera! no puedo exponerme así al sol después de..

Ella le tiró con tanta fuerza del brazo que hasta la tela del hombro se le desgarró con el movimiento. Se quejó de dolor inútilmente, pero por supuesto la rusa no sabía alemán y aunque lo supiera no iba a apiadarse de él. Notaba la aversión de la mujer hacia él con una nitidez casi palpable.

Por lo visto estaban en una especie de campamento militar. Se pararon junto a lo que parecían unos barracones y unos cuantos cubos de agua al lado de un abrevadero para caballos, y al fin comprendió lo que pensaban hacer con él. Habría apostado su desposeída Cruz de Hierro a que no se habrían molestado en calentar el agua. ¿Un pequeño detalle de humanidad hacia un insignificante "perro nazi" que tenían en su poder? De nada servía que les repitiera que él no era nazi, que nunca lo había sido; ellos se lo seguían llamando indistintamente. La mujer le espetó algo en ruso y le señaló los cubos con insistencia para luego señalarlo a él y a su ropa. Sus gélidos y clarísimos ojos apenas se detuvieron en él más de lo necesario. Le repugnaba. Era consciente de ello. Y no la culpaba. En aquel momento no se soportaba ni siquiera a sí mismo.

—¿Quieres que me duche y enjabone aquí, _fräulein_? ¿Delante de todo el mundo? ¿Con el agua de los caballos?

Ella volvió a señalarle la ropa con impaciencia. A su alrededor había unos cuantos hombres uniformados que habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y reprimían la risa y otros que directamente se reían a carcajadas de aquel prisionero alemán que ya tiritaba bajo aquel sol ruso que apenas calentaba. Todo en aquel puto país era demasiado frío. El prusiano apretó los labios con rabia y se dijo que había cosas infinitamente peores que aquello.

Al ver que tardaba más de la cuenta, la camarada Arlovskaya perdió la paciencia y lo abofeteó con gesto cansino, como quien hacía aquello a diario, para luego arrancarle de encima la prenda superior y acercarle uno de los barreños con el pie. Uno de los rusos lo vitoreó y lanzó un silbido y las risas se multiplicaron a su alrededor. Si al menos hubiera sido hacía meses, no tendría nada de lo que avergonzarse, pero tras haber perdido parte de la masa muscular de la que estaba tan orgulloso los huesos de sus caderas y las costillas sobresalían y destacaban, terribles, bajo aquella piel suya demasiado clara. Se agachó para tomar la pastilla de jabón y acabar con ello cuanto antes pero la mujer se lo impidió y chasqueó la lengua mientras meneaba la cabeza. Luego, señalo inequívocamente hacia sus pantalones y hasta creyó detectar un leve atisbo de diversión en los ojos de la inexpresiva soviética. El prusiano, por su parte, maldijo la blancura superlativa de su piel, pues su rubor, que ya empezaba a manifestarse, sería nítidamente visible en kilómetros a la redonda.

Bueno, haría falta mucho más que eso para quebrantar su voluntad.

Se deshizo de los pantalones aparentando dignidad y echó una furtiva ojeada a su alrededor, esperando encontrarse al ruso por algún sitio, siendo testigo de su humillación pública. Por alguna razón, que _él_ lo estuviera mirando lo afectaba mucho más que las exclamaciones burlonas que se extendían por todo el campamento ante su desamparada desnudez.

La mujer le acercó un cubo, lo alzó sobre su cabeza, y, con una media sonrisa, mirándole de arriba abajo con detenimiento, le confió en un alemán de marcadísimo acento:

—Los hombres pierden mucho desnudos. Y tú sin tu uniforme no eres nadie, ¿_da_?

A continuación, con aspecto desganado, le volcó el cubo de agua casi congelada sobre la cabeza.

* * *

><p>3<p>

—¡_Oberleutnant_ Gilbert Beilschmidt! Tenga usted por seguro que de no estar en esta situación desesperada y de no ser usted un militar de carrera bastante competente, ¡le montaba un consejo de guerra en este mismo instante!

El prusiano ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí en posición de firmes ante aquel sujeto al que despreciaba y cuyo único mérito era haber sido el mayor exponente del Partido en Prusia Oriental. Una especie de Hitler a pequeña escala con libertad casi total para tiranizar la provincia más lejana y vulnerable del _Reich_. Él, desde luego, como miembro de la _Wehrmacht_ no le debía obediencia directa, pero buscarse más problemas innecesarios en mitad de aquella vorágine caótica desatada ya desde aquel maldito enero no habría sido muy inteligente por su parte.

—No se crea que porque le hayan concedido la Cruz de Hierro de primera clase podrá salirse con la suya. ¿Qué se cree usted? ¿Acaso una especie de héroe?

"De héroe no. De soldado", pensó el teniente. "Salvar vidas de civiles inocentes es lo que tiene que hacer un buen soldado, escoria nazi de despacho".

Claro que era lo suficientemente listo para morderse la lengua en los momentos adecuados. Aunque lo cierto era que en ocasiones no podía evitar dar rienda a sus sentimientos y temía que aquella fuera a ser una de esas veces.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Hable! Me saca de mis casillas.

Gilbert apretó los labios y contó mentalmente hasta tres.

—Con el debido respeto, _Gauleiter_ Koch, hice lo que debía hacer según el código de honor militar.

—¡Contravino una orden directa del _Führer_!

La contraorden en cuestión, en realidad, había partido del propio Erich Koch, que no quería evacuar a los más de 170.000 berlineses que se habían ido refugiando en Prusia Oriental para huir de los bombardeos incesantes en la capital. Goebbels quería recuperar a aquellos civiles pero el _Gauleiter_ de Prusia logró salirse con la suya al menos parcialmente y 55.000 mujeres y niños pudieron huir de Königsberg antes de la visita del Ejército Rojo.

—¿Resistir hasta el fin? —inquirió el prusiano levantando una ceja con ironía—. No he incumplido esa orden. Yo pienso quedarme aquí hasta el hundimiento del castillo y morir en batalla.

—¿Está diciendo que vamos a perder esta guerra, _Oberleutnant_ Beilschmidt?

—Estoy diciendo que voy a cumplir con mis órdenes.

Durante los últimos meses aquel hipócrita no había parado de exhortar a sus ciudadanos para que resistieran, gritando por doquier: "La victoria es nuestra. ¡Königsberg será la tumba de los bolcheviques!". Mientras él, por supuesto, ponía a su familia a salvo y huía de la ciudad el mismo 28 de enero para refugiarse en su bunker cercano a Pillau. Koch ignoró, conscientemente o no, la crítica velada del teniente hacia él y se quedó mirándolo con una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Considera que sacar a todos esos civiles de la ciudad es cumplir con su deber? Necesitamos hasta el último hombre para defender esta maldita ciudad de esas bestias asiáticas.

—Yo no los saqué de la ciudad, señor.

—Puso de su parte para que huyeran. O no hizo nada por evitarlo. Yo, como comandante de la _Volkssturm_ no puedo aceptar el peligro que usted ha ocasionado con su… con su patética conmiseración.

—Esos hombres, mujeres y niños no eran más que bocas que alimentar y únicamente serían un estorbo para nuestras tropas.

No mencionaría que serían carnaza fácil y servida en bandeja para la venganza de los soviéticos. Eso era obvio, pero ¿qué le importaba a aquel cobarde que se había llevado su mercedes a Pillau para huir del continente en cuanto se le presentara la más mínima ocasión?

—Le arrancaría ahora mismo sus galones y llamaría a la _Feldgendarmerie_ para que lo pusieran bajo custodia. Y si no lo hago es para no perder mi valioso tiempo dando explicaciones a sus superiores. Pero tendré unas palabras con el general Lasch.

—Bien, señor, ¿puedo retirarme? Tengo una fortaleza que defender.

—Retírese de mi vista, sí. Y espero que no tenga que volver a verle si no es matando ratas rusas. ¡_Heil_ Hitler!

Gilbert se cuadró y vaciló antes de responder "_Sieg Heil_" en un susurro y desaparecer de allí a toda prisa.

Después de hablar con aquel hombrecillo del bigote, se sentía sucio y agotado. Probablemente ahora el tipo cogería su avión y volvería a huir de la ciudad sitiada. Desde el 23 de enero ya no salían más trenes hacia Berlín, aunque la mayoría de los miembros del Partido habían conseguido huir dejando atrás la condena segura que suponía esperar a los rusos. Los ciudadanos prusianos, por el contrario, tenían que huir por la carretera y en mitad de las heladas como podían, arrastrando tras ellos sus maletas y a sus hijos. Algunos refugiados se subían a bordo de los _Opel Blitz_ de la _Wehrmacht_, que los llevarían hasta el único puerto que se había librado de la ocupación y a embarcar en un barco providencial que los salvara de la barbarie. Así había hecho Gilbert con su propia prometida, que ante su insistencia y sus súplicas para que abandonara la ciudad, acabó por hacerle caso.

—Nos veremos de nuevo cuando esta pesadilla termine, pequeña. _Meine schöne Braut._

La sonrisa alegre y desolada de ella al oírle decir aquello se le grabó a fuego en la mente y un terrible presentimiento le aceleró el corazón.

—_Gilly, mein liebling_. Sobrevive, por favor —le dijo ella antes de darle un intenso aunque casto beso en los labios y subir por la escala del enorme trasatlántico que estaba a punto de zarpar. El nombre del buque era el _Wilhelm Gustloff_.

Gilbert acarició con los dedos trémulos la culata de su Luger y trató de no sucumbir de nuevo a la angustia que le producía recordar el nombre de aquel barco. Ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar. De hecho, no sabía que hacía allí, todavía en pie, ofreciendo su vida por un _Reich_ que en algún momento se había vuelto un gigantesco manicomio de perturbados que había arrasado con toda humanidad y esperanza de salvación.

Él caería con Königsberg. Podría haber optado por la salida fácil, la del cianuro, aquella de la que hablaban todos en la condenada ciudad. Pero él tenía un deber que cumplir. Se aseguraría de que siete de las ocho balas de su Luger fueran a parar a siete soviéticos. Hasta entonces, no pensaba quedarse sobrio ni un segundo más de lo que le restaba de vida.

El 26 de enero de 1945 Königsberg fue alcanzada por vez primera por el fuego de artillería ruso. Medio año antes la RAF británica ya había contribuido a la destrucción del orgullo teutónico medieval, reduciendo a escombros el casco antiguo de la ciudad. Ahora era el turno de los soviéticos. Rodearon por completo la ciudad en aquel inverno excepcionalmente gélido en que se llegaron a alcanzar 20ºC bajo cero y, de repente, contra todo pronóstico, los rusos detuvieron su ataque, quizás por atribuir a los alemanes un mayor número de efectivos de los que en verdad tenían. El ejército alemán siguió reforzando las fortificaciones, pero solo era un modo de retrasar lo inevitable.

Durante aquellos dos meses de espera agónica, Gilbert fue capaz de animar a sus hombres a pesar de que la moral era ya irrecuperable. Después de los trabajos de fortificación les permitía beber toda la cerveza que quedaba de Ponarth, del sur de Königsberg. Oír risas en tal ambiente de derrotismo a veces resultaba tan reconfortante como exasperante. Balas y cerveza. Con eso recibirían a los rusos. Al menos todo terminaría más tarde o más temprano. Un fin con horror era muy preferible a un horror sin fin y pensar en ello a veces era mejor que aparentar una alegría histérica y ebria frente a sus viejos camaradas.

El asalto final duró tres días.

El 9 de abril miles de prusianos depusieron la armas y levantaron los brazos amparándose en la volátil esperanza de que los rusos respetaran sus vidas. Muchos fueron ejecutados in situ, otros muchos se suicidaron con sus propias pistolas, mientras que en algunos sectores de la ciudad en ruinas, grupos enteros eran tomados cautivos.

La primera vez que vio a Ivan le pareció una especie de lucifer de cabello clarísimo y ojos muertos, todo él pálido, todo él irradiando una ira glacial que casi dolía físicamente. Ante aquella visión irreal, Gilbert se llegó incluso a quedar paralizado unos instantes, durante los cuales se acallaron para él las ráfagas de disparos de las ametralladoras, los gritos de los moribundos y los alaridos de las enfermeras, y tan solo le llegaban las órdenes ininteligibles que le estaba dirigiendo aquel ruso aterrador cubierto de galones ensangrentados.

Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que el soviético lo estaba apuntando con un Nagant directamente a la cabeza y que se hallaba a escasos pasos de él. Gilbert percibió entonces, y solo entonces, el doloroso violeta de sus ojos llenos de odio, y como en un acto reflejo, se introdujo el cañón de su propia Luger en la boca.

Se le nubló la vista y creyó perder el conocimiento cuando el golpe en la cabeza con la culata del Nagant lo derribó de manera fulminante. Trató de enfocar la mirada y comprendió que tras el golpe le habían arrebatado la pistola y que ya no existía escapatoria posible. La propaganda nazi se hizo eco en su cabeza: "¡Victoria o Siberia! ¡Victoria o…!". Cualquier cosa menos aquello. Había visto con sus propios ojos el campo de concentración de Stutthof y si los infames Gulags eran la mitad de infernales que aquel, prefería que le volaran los sesos justo allí y justo en aquel mismo momento.

Quiso incorporarse pero el golpe lo había dejado aturdido. Oyó que el soviético discutía con los otros hombres en ruso y a juzgar por su tono perentorio y autoritario, él debía de ser el líder del grupo.

"Están decidiendo si van a matarme o no", pensó con una extraña serenidad de ánimo. "Pues bien, que pongan fin a todo este sinsentido, por Dios".

Al cabo de un rato cesó el intercambio de pareceres y observó por el rabillo del ojo que el hombre se detenía justo delante de él.

—Levántate, nazi de mierda.

Su voz sonaba, a diferencia de la que había empleado hacía unos momentos, como una melodía suave y hasta relajante. Inquietamente delicada. Gilbert no hizo el menor movimiento, pero murmuró algo entre dientes que su enemigo no llegó a captar. Entonces el hombre hincó una rodilla en suelo junto a él y le asió de los cabellos con fuerza hasta levantarle el rostro.

—No te he entendido, nazi de mierda, ¿podrías repetírmelo de nuevo?

El prusiano sacudió la cabeza y se hizo daño a sí mismo debido a la fuerza con que el soviético lo mantenía inmovilizado.

—De rodillas. ¡Ahora!

Gilbert apoyó las manos titubeantes sobre el suelo y se arrodilló con esfuerzo. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el dorso de su mano y, sorprendido, pensó que debía de ser suya, del anterior culatazo del revólver. El hombre de ojos muertos se había vuelto a poner en pie al ver que le obedecía.

—¡Mírame!

Al menos le estaba hablando en su idioma. Quizás pudieran llegar a entenderse. Ante aquel último pensamiento estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada histérica aunque por fortuna se contuvo a tiempo.

Volvió a obedecerle y desde el suelo, de rodillas como estaba, alzó la cabeza y clavó en él su mirada desafiante, con osadía, con sus ojos del color de la sangre relucientes ante la valentía con que había decidido enfrentarse a su verdugo. Ivan, por su parte, le devolvió la mirada desde arriba durante un rato que se prolongó tanto tiempo que llegó a impacientar a alguno de los hombres. Gilbert notó que algo cambiaba en los ojos gélidos del ruso y sonrió para sus adentros.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos, nazi de mierda —comentó repentinamente Ivan, sobresaltándole por lo inesperado de su tono y de su mensaje—. Del color de mi ejército, de mi bandera y de la sangre que ahora mismo te corre por la mejilla.

Las risas de los soviéticos, y sobre todo, aquella respuesta condescendiente y aquella sonrisa bondadosa fueron más de lo que pudo soportar el prusiano, que terminó por confesar al fin imprudentemente lo que había dicho poco antes y que el ruso no había oído:

—_Ich habe Sie gesagt, ich bin kein Nazi, Kommunitischen Abschaum!_

De no haberse cubierto la cabeza con los brazos y haberse acurrucado en sí mismo, se habría quedado sin dientes. De lo que no se había librado era de unas cuantas hemorragias y de algún que otro hueso roto. Lo cierto es que cuando el ruso dejó de patearle con las botas en la cabeza, en los brazos y en la espalda tras unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos, sus propios hombres se sintieron incómodos ante tal arrebato de su general. Le dolían tanto las costillas que apenas podía respirar y, entre convulsiones de dolor, escupió al suelo un reguero de sangre.

—En marcha, soldadito prusiano. Veremos si eres tan valiente dentro de unos días —le sonrió con fiereza y agregó—. Y por cierto, no me vuelvas a ladrar jamás en tu idioma, ¿_da_?

Hizo un gesto displicente con la mano y se apresuraron a tomarlo como prisionero.

* * *

><p>4<p>

Tras la humillación infligida en el campamento al aire libre, volvió a pensar para consolarse, que había cosas mucho peores que se rieran de la desnudez de uno. Al menos parecía que el maldito ruso no lo había estado observando con un destello burlón de sus crueles ojos de amatistas de hielo. Frunció el ceño enfadado consigo mismo por pensar en los ojos de su enemigo en términos… halagadores.

"¿Pero qué cojones me pasa?"

La camarada soviética había vuelto a escoltarlo de vuelta al interior del edificio principal y lo había conducido hasta un despacho apartado en el que supuso que él estaría esperándolo. La mujer llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y desde dentro le dieron permiso para que abriera la puerta. Ella se despidió de él con una sonrisa y desapareció taconeando ruidosamente por un pasillo.

El ruso estaba sentado tras una mesa, dando cuenta de un plato de carne con patatas asadas y verduras y ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando él entró y se quedó quieto y callado en mitad de la estancia. Continuó a lo suyo mientras ojeaba unos papeles y de vez en cuando daba un mordisco a un pedazo de carne.

A Gilbert se le humedecieron los ojos al ver toda aquella deliciosa, olorosa y apetitosa comida que no sería para él y fue aún más consciente de lo débil que estaba por no haber comido decentemente en meses. Le temblaban las rodillas y supo que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo de pie, y aunque había una silla desocupada ante la mesa del ruso, no se habría atrevido a sentarse sin su expreso permiso por nada del mundo. De modo que esperó, y esperó… hasta que por fin su captor se aclaró la garganta y alzó la vista hacia él. El prusiano intentó mantenerse impasible.

—Estás temblando —advirtió Ivan tras una de aquellas miradas profundas e intensas que parecían tener el poder de traspasarlo de parte a parte—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes frío o me tienes pavor?

—Me han duchado con agua congelada, señor.

—Lo sé. Es para que te vayas acostumbrando.

Gilbert se estremeció hasta la punta de los cabellos al oír el tono casual y natural que el ruso había empleado.

—S… sí, señor.

—¿Pero que haces con los trapos esos encima todavía? Esta mañana le di a la camarada Arlovskaya unas cuantas prendas para que te las pusieras.

—No quiero llevar encima nada que sea ruso —respondió con temeraria altanería.

De forma un tanto infantil esperaba molestarle con su rebeldía, una de las pocas cosas que podía permitirse en aquella situación, pero el ruso parecía hallarse de buen humor aquella mañana y se limitó a sonreír fríamente. Observó que junto al plato de comida había una botella de vodka de la que apenas quedaban un par de tragos. Por lo visto, el vodka lo volvía más tratable.

—¿Es por eso que te ha abofeteado en la cara?

Ante el desconcierto de Gilbert, Ivan se señaló su propia mejilla con aspecto aburrido y entonces comprendió que debía de haberle marcado con la palma de la mano.

—Le dije que no te tocara la cara. En la cara no —comentó el ruso como para sí—. Luego tendré unas palabras con ella.

—La culpa es mía, señor. Déjelo correr. Esto no es nada.

Ivan se sorprendió.

—¿La defiendes? ¿A una de tus enemigos? Eres muy extraño, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Al oír por vez primera su nombre completo de labios de aquel hombre, el corazón se le aceleró en el pecho y se maldijo internamente. Estaba seguro de que aquellos ojos increíbles notarían cualquier variación en su estado de ánimo y la mera idea lo aterraba. Que controlara hasta sus sentimientos.

—Solo soy respetuoso con las mujeres —replicó con voz insegura.

—Sí, ya he comprobado hace un rato que te gustan mucho las mujeres —comentó el soviético con una media sonrisa—. El pequeño soldadito prusiano se crece y se pone bien firme ante la belleza de una de nuestras camaradas —dijo haciendo un gesto obsceno y elocuente con los dedos.

Gilbert sintió que se sonrojaba salvajemente y miró hacia el suelo para rehuir el contacto visual con él.

—Eso no es cierto. Hacía mucho frío y… y… era imposible…

O sea, que sí lo había estado espiando, ¿Cómo iba a perderse aquel demonio una oportunidad de divertirse a su costa?

—Es una pena. Pero te aseguro que no volverás a tocar una mujer en lo que te queda de vida —anunció con sencillez y le sonrió una vez más con aquella dulzura exasperante.

—¿Va a matarme?

—Eres mi juguete, conejito. Cuando me canse de ti, entonces y solo entonces, quizás te mate. Pero de momento me pareces muy… eh… entretenido.

—Por favor, señor…

—Puedes llamarme señor Braginski. ¿Por favor qué?

—Si le sobra un poco de… de esa comida, señor Braginski, por favor, eh… ¿podría…?

—¿Tienes hambre, conejito?

Gilbert asintió. Tenía tanta hambre que había mandado su orgullo a paseo. Haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera por comerse sus sobras.

—¿No te han estado alimentando bien en mi ausencia? Oh, pobrecito. Ya decía yo que te notaba un poco desmejorado.

Entonces se irguió en la silla y arrastró el plato por la mesa en su dirección hasta dejarlo en el borde.

—Todo tuyo. Pero tendrás que comer de pie. Me gusta observarte.

No se lo pensó dos veces y con las manos desnudas dio cuenta ansiosamente de lo que quedaba hasta el punto de atragantarse.

—Tranquilo o vomitarás —se rió el ruso, que no le había quitado el ojo de encima en ningún momento.

—Gra…gracias.

—_Spasibo_.

—¿Cómo?

—Otra palabra en ruso para tu uso y disfrute. _Spasibo_. Gracias.

—_Jest._

—Me maravilla lo listo que eres, conejito. Quizás seamos capaces de enseñarte a dar la patita y todo.

Ivan Braginski se levantó de la silla y rodeó la mesa para acercarse a su prisionero. Aquel hombre, por si fuera poco, era asombrosamente alto, por lo que el efecto de intimidación se duplicaba de forma exponencial a la cercanía con que obsequiara a la víctima escogida.

—Date la vuelta —le ordenó en tono autoritario.

Gilbert obedeció sin pensárselo mucho. Seguirle la corriente de momento no iba mal de todo. Incluso le había dado de comer.

—Muy bien. Ahora quítate esa camisa sucia de encima.

—Sí, señor —ahora ya no se sentía tan seguro, pero hizo lo que le pedía sin rechistar y quedó con el torso al aire por segunda vez aquella mañana.

Ivan se dedicó a examinar su espalda durante medio minuto en completo silencio; un silencio que quedó rotó por el respingo del propio Gilbert al notar de repente los dedos del ruso sobre su piel desnuda.

—Me encanta tu espalda —dijo en un susurro mientras la recorría con aquellos dedos cálidos y fuertes—. Es como un lienzo en blanco, virgen, a la espera de que alguien grabe su obra de arte sobre él —se rió con maldad—. Excitas mi imaginación como nadie, cachorrito blanco.

El prusiano no respondió a aquello y se quedó inmóvil mientras los dedos del ruso tentaban ahora burlones las costillas que se le marcaban bajo la piel.

—¿Tiemblas de nuevo? ¿Vas a volver a utilizar la excusa del frío?

—Hace frío, joder… —dijo Gilbert con un hilo de voz.

—Desde luego, bienvenido al verano de Moscú —Ivan se apartó por fin y le indicó un armario que había en una esquina del despacho—. Ahí tienes ropas rusas que te vas a poner ahora mismo. Y como no obedezcas, la bofetada de la camarada que tanto te gusta te parecerá el aleteo de una mariposa en comparación con lo que yo podría hacerte.

Mientras se vestía con las cálidas prendas que le había ofrecido el soviético se atrevió a tentar su suerte una vez más y le preguntó:

—¿Voy a volver a esa celda otra vez? Porque si es así, por mí puede reventarme de nuevo a patadas o a lo que mejor le parezca. Pero no voy a volver a ese agujero.

Ivan soltó una carcajada.

—Ciertamente eres extraño, prusiano. Obedeces con facilidad pero luego sacas una valentía que te podría acarrear la ruina. No vas a volver a esa celda.

El suspiro de alivio se cortó de raíz cuando oyó las dos últimas frases que el ruso pronunció con evidente deleite:

—Vas un sitio mucho mejor. Mañana partimos para Siberia.

* * *

><p>ALGUNAS NOTAS FINALES Y TRADUCCIONES:<p>

-El **asedio a Leningrado** fue una de las catástrofes más dolorosas para la Rusia Soviética en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Los alemanes sitiaron la ciudad unos 900 días, desde el 9 de septiembre de 1941 al 18 de enero de 1944. Son notorios los casos de canibalismo que se dieron tras sus muros y los muertos llegaron a superar el millón de ciudadanos.

-_**Untermensch**__:_ Subhombre o subhumano. Ampliamente usado en la propaganda nazi a la hora, sobre todo, de dirigirse a la raza eslava, a la que ellos consideraban inferior. Pensaban que tras dominar Rusia, todos sus habitantes deberían ser gobernados y convertidos en sirvientes de la "raza superior" germánica.

-_**Nemet**_: Forma de los rusos aplicada como gentilicio a los alemanes. Proviene de una palabra que significa "mudo" porque normalmente los alemanes no sabían una palabra de ruso.

[Según me ha comentado amablemente en una review un lector ruso, Nemet significaba también en su origen "tonto" y no tiene connotación humillante hoy en día, aunque yo no hablo de humillación (eso es excesivo), sino del sentido "peyorativo" originario de la palabra (Y mudo y tonto me suenan negativos, qué quieres que te diga XD). Y es gracioso porque los rusos usan siempre los gentilicios de acuerdo al nombre de sus correspondientes naciones, excepto en el caso de los alemanes, a los que llaman "mudos". Imagino que con el uso, el término se ha normalizado hoy día. Encontré la definición en Wordreference de un ruso de Moscú, cuyo nombre de usuario es "Yulia Alex". Fan Fiction no me deja poner enlaces...]

-**Gigante con pies de barro**: Una expresión aplicada a Rusia a la que aludían los alemanes con frecuencia ya desde antes de la Segunda Guerra. Se hablaba de que Rusia era un enemigo formidable pero mal organizado y con pocas posibilidades de tener éxito en sus campañas bélicas.

-_**Russkiy**_: Forma peyorativa aplicada a los rusos.

-_**Da nyet**_: Respuesta en ruso usada para mostrarse de acuerdo en parte, pero para estar en desacuerdo en lo principal. En definitiva, se trata de un "no" pronunciado por un hablante indeciso pero que se inclina más por la negación. Sería una especie de "Más bien no".

_-__**Bitte, tut mir nicht weh! Bitte nicht!**__: _En alemán, "¡por favor, no me hagas daño. Por favor!"

**-есть!**: "Sí, señor", en ruso. Pronunciado como "Jest".

_-__**Wo bringen Sie mich hin, bitte?**__: _En alemán, "A dónde me llevas, por favor?"

_**-Warte:**_ En imperativo alemán, "Espera".

_**-Oberleutnant : **_Rango del ejército germánico-alemán equivalente a teniente en España.

**-**_**Gauleiter: **_Líder de zona del NSDAP o partido nazi.

**-**_**Volkssturm: **_Milicias de civiles alemanes obligados a tomar las armas en las últimas etapas de la guerra. Eran varones desde los 16 a los 60 años y fueron lógica y generalmente masacrados.

**-**_**Meine schöne Braut: **__"_Mi preciosa prometida", en alemán.

_-__**Wilhelm Gustloff: **_Fue un trasatlántico convertido en buque de evacuación para civiles de la zona oriental de Alemania. Fue torpedeado por un submarino soviético con más de 10.000 personas a bordo, de las que murieron 9.000 en las aguas heladas del Báltico. Fue la peor catástrofe marina de la historia.

_-__**Ich habe Sie gesagt, ich bin kein Nazi, Kommunitischen Abschaum!**__: _"¡Ya te lo he dicho, no soy nazi, escoria comunista!"


	3. Chapter 3 Siberia (Primera parte)

**Este capítulo, al igual (¡imagino!) que será el siguiente de la RDA, al final ha resultado ser demasiado largo para publicarlo de una sola vez. Tampoco deseo agobiar a quien sea que me lea porque, desde luego, hay eh... bastante sufrimiento. Y dosificado es mejor, o al menos eso espero.**

**Como he dividido el capítulo en dos, el warning se referirá a ambas partes del capítulo 3 para tratar de hacer menos spoiler. Vamos que la tortura será en algún momento, igual que el yaoi.**

**Deseo que os guste y se aceptan comentarios o lo que sea. Aunque adore el sufrimiento de los personajes a los que quiero, ¡soy buena persona! En serio.**

**WARNING: Tortura, violencia, dominación, lenguaje explícito, historia verídica sobre atrocidades cometidas durante la guerra, yaoi (cómo lo calificaría... lemon no creo. Pero se va aproximando. Algo entre Lima-lemon... or whatever)**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos ni lo serán nunca. Aunque creo que el prusiano cada vez me posee más...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. SIBERIA<strong>

Por fortuna la región de Siberia a la que habían destinado al general de la NKVD, Ivan Braginski, se hallaba en la parte Occidental de la inmensidad casi inabarcable de aquel infierno helado de llanuras, bosques y pantanos.

_Por fortuna... _Con una mueca, Gilbert sacudió la cabeza como para apartar aquella palabra inapropiada de su mente. Incluso en momentos como aquellos era capaz de extraer algo mínimamente positivo. Y no, su destino inmediato no tenía nada de positivo, ni, desde luego, nada remotamente esperanzador.

Eso sí, era todo un honor el ir en la comitiva del propio ruso. Solo ellos dos y un par de soldados inexpresivos y secos que portaban sendos rifles a la espalda y que lo trataban como a un carnero de camino al matadero. "Las carabinas con carabinas", pensó el prusiano y se rió por lo bajo de su propia broma. Desvió la mirada hacia su pesadilla soviética particular y se dio cuenta de que, desde que en el último tramo iban a caballo, aquel no le había quitado el ojo de encima. De modo que el ruso tenía que haberle visto reír. Su ceño fruncido y su expresión de extrañeza profunda no hizo otra cosa que renovar sus risas.

Ivan azuzó con suavidad a su caballo para ponerse a la altura de su prisionero y alzó la voz para que se le oyera a través de las ráfagas de viento que quemaban las mejillas de los cuatro viajantes:

—¿Te estás riendo, prusiano? ¿Por qué?

Apenas le había dirigido la palabra en los últimos días y casi lo había echado de menos. Casi.

—Hacía mucho que no montaba a caballo —le respondió con una sonrisa casi tan helada como el viento y casi tan amplia como las ganas de morirse que tenía en aquellos momentos—. Lo estoy disfrutando.

—Me alegro entonces —dijo Ivan devolviéndole una sonrisa aun mejor que la suya.

"Hijo de puta..."

—Estoy deseando llegar a mi nuevo y dulce hogar—comentó Gilbert mirando al frente de nuevo.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Harás nuevos amigos, no te preocupes.

—Si son como nuestros dos amigos de aquí —dijo señalando con la barbilla a los dos soldados de la escolta—, estaré encantado de ofrecerles... eh... mi devoción más profunda.

—Puede que tengas que ofrecerles algo más que tu devoción, prusiano. Los chicos de allí son... digamos que pueden ser un poco posesivos.

—No tengo nada que ofrecerles.

—Bueno, eso tendrán que juzgarlo ellos.

Gilbert se tragó el siguiente comentario a tiempo. Era extrañamente divertido charlar con el ruso y al menos uno se olvidaba del frío cortante que le agarrotaba y entumecía las extremidades. Además, ponía a prueba su propia paciencia y capacidad de autocontrol. Pero no sabía si estaba yendo demasiado lejos. El soviético era impredecible y aquello lo ponía nervioso. El no saber a ciencia cierta si estaba bromeando inocentemente o a punto de estallar de cólera en el momento más inesperado.

Hacía ya varios días que habían partido desde Moscú y desde entonces se habían dirigido hacia el nordeste, siempre al nordeste. Le daba la impresión de que aquel viaje no terminaría jamás. Al principio habían viajado en un tren traqueteante y ruidoso que se había detenido al menos tres veces en su recorrido debido a averías o a algún problema en las vías. Desde su vagón, Gilbert había sido capaz de ver a un grupo de hombres de aspecto desolador y exhausto que eran conducidos por un soviético bien abrigado que les impartía órdenes a gritos para solucionar los percances ferroviarios que los habían hecho detenerse. No cabía duda de que eran prisioneros de algún gulag de los alrededores y saberlo no contribuyó precisamente a animar al germano. Se vio a sí mismo en aquella tesitura, reducido a un esqueleto viviente, cubierto con ropas a toda luces insuficientes para el frío ártico, forzado a construir vías o cortar árboles, o cavar en alguna mina oscura y apartada de la mano de Dios hasta que le fallaran las fuerzas y lo ejecutaran con un tiro en la nuca por no ser ya de utilidad.

La conversación había languidecido y observó con aprensión el revoloteo de la bufanda en las espaldas del ruso mientras este volvía a separarse de él a lomos de su caballo gris pálido. Como una aparición espectral en la nieve, todo blanco, silencio, la muerte blanca. Gilbert se frotó las mejillas, que ya no sentía, y se obligó a no mirarlo. El soviético se había tomado muchas molestias en llevarlo hasta allí con vida, pero claro, no sabía si aquello era una bendición o, por el contrario, el preludio de una pesadilla que se volvería eterna. Como aquel mismo viaje.

—Ten cuidado, conejito. Este terreno es muy traicionero. —advirtió Ivan en un momento dado. Quizás hubieran transcurrido horas desde la última vez que oyó su voz. No sabría decirlo—. Un paso en falso y tu caballo se hundirá en el pantano. Y se acabó.

—Gracias por tu preocupación. Es conmovedor.

—Muerto no me sirves de nada.

Su afirmación fue como un latigazo en una herida ya abierta. Pero lo peor fue sin duda el tono que había empleado; indiferente, casual, ajeno.

—¿Y de qué te voy a servir vivo, si puede saberse? —inquirió el prusiano sintiendo que le hervía la sangre en las venas. Enredó los dedos en las riendas con fuerza y se imaginó rodeando el cuello del soviético con aquellas mismas tiras de piel, y apretando, apretando...

—No te voy a explicar cómo funcionan aquí las cosas —respondió Ivan—. Pero te lo pondré fácil para que lo entiendas. Se trata de impresionar a tus superiores. Vosotros, los nazis, sabéis mucho de eso.

—No soy...

—Ya, ya lo sé. No eres nazi —le interrumpió el ruso con desdén—. Yo te haré cantar una canción diferente, conejito.

—¿Mediante tortura?

—Quien sabe...

—No voy a confesar mentiras —le aseguró Gilbert con fiereza—. Estás muy equivocado si crees que te tengo miedo. A ti o al dolor —relajó la presión de sus dedos en las riendas y añadió en voz más baja—. Hace mucho que no siento nada.

Ivan se quedó unos instantes en silencio, pensativo, observando a su prisionero mientras evaluaba diversas posibilidades.

—Creo que vas a ser más fácil de lo que esperaba —dijo al fin chasqueando la lengua—. Menuda decepción.

—No te atrevas a juzgarme, _russkiy_. No tienes ni puta idea de cómo soy —Gilbert clavó en él sus ojos llameantes y por unos momentos pareció como si la blancura de sus mejillas se iluminara con la luz roja que refulgía desde sus pupilas.

—Eso está mejor —comentó el ruso con una sonrisa unas milésimas más cálida—. Me reservaré el juicio entonces para más adelante. Te juzgaré cuando me supliques que me detenga. Cuando, entre lágrimas, me pidas que acabe contigo de una vez. Cuando te arrepientas de haber dicho que ya no sientes nada.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de parte a parte al oírle decir aquello con un aspecto feliz y soñador, como quien imaginaba ante sí una belleza inconmensurable y prometedora.

—Eso no va a pasar —dijo Gilbert con despreocupación—. Siento joderte tus fantasías.

—Oh, el pobre soldadito valiente. ¿Te crees que porque te haya permitido tratarme con familiaridad durante el viaje voy a ser suave contigo? ¿Que todo esto es simple palabrería para intimidarte? ¿Te crees que eres alguien especial para mí? —se rió y el viento lo coreó con malicia.

Gilbert no respondió. La culpa la tenía él por no saber callarse cuando debía.

—Cuando crucemos esas alambradas de espino, prusiano, entrarás en mis dominios. Allí yo soy el rey. Allí se hace todo según mi voluntad. Allí yo soy quien decide quién vive y quién muere, quién se merece trabajar y quién no. Convendría que no se te olvidara.

—No lo olvidaré —dijo entre dientes el prisionero.

—Ahora sería un buen momento para que recuperases el respeto que le debes a tu dueño.

¿Qué se había creído? Él también sabía jugar.

—No lo olvidaré..., mi señor.

Bueno, al menos aquello sí era cierto. No era de los que olvidaban.

* * *

><p>2<p>

Los primeros días en el Gulag fueron decisivos. En cierto modo no difería mucho de la reasignación a otra división en el ejército. Uno tenía que adoptar posiciones y mantenerlas a toda costa. Gilbert estaba harto de ver cómo se machacaba al novato que mostraba el más mínimo signo de debilidad. Los hombres juzgan a la ligera por lo que ven, por lo que, si tienes la fortaleza y la constancia de mostrarles lo que quieres que vean, ya lo tienes prácticamente todo ganado.

Él había sido oficial de la _Wehrmacht _y, en consecuencia, se desenvolvía bien entre hombres, acatando y repartiendo órdenes y adaptándose a una rutina de trabajo y de turnos fijos. A decir verdad, no era mucho peor que durante la guerra en el este. Les habían hablado tanto de la iniquidad del Gulag soviético, que las expectativas habían sobrepasado en mucho a la realidad que encontró en aquel campo de trabajo. Desde luego, era mucho mejor que la celda oscura de Moscú a la que le había confinado el maldito ruso. Al menos tenía tiempo libre y una ración más amplia si lograba superar el objetivo prefijado de trabajo.

Ivan Braginski era, por lo tanto, el jefe de la NKVD que había sido destinado a aquel campo. A _La zona_, como se le llamaba por allí. Quizás aquello explicaba que apenas lo hubiera visto en días, mientras el prusiano se aclimataba a su nueva reclusión. Estaría organizando papeleo, hablando con sus superiores del Partido, haciendo, en fin, lo que se supone que haría el jefe de un Gulag. No tendría tiempo para él. Y ojalá no lo tuviera nunca. El mero hecho de recordar su rostro, sus ojos violeta y su sonrisa y su voz cálida y gélida lo ponía de los nervios.

Los barracones a los que le habían asignado eran los de los prisioneros de guerra alemanes y quizás aquel había sido el mejor favor que podrían haberle hecho. No solo por cuestiones del idioma, claro estaba, sino por la facilidad con que se acomodaron a las anteriores graduaciones militares que habían ostentado en la _Wehrmacht._ Por mucho que el ejército alemán hubiese sido desmantelado, él seguía siendo un teniente para sus antiguos compañeros de armas, en su mayoría soldados muy jóvenes. Apenas había oficiales —lo más probable era que los oficiales hubieran sido ejecutados tras la batalla— y también había algunos miembros de las Waffen-SS que habían combatido en Rusia. Con ellos era más difícil confraternizar porque ya durante la guerra se comportaban como si el mundo les debiera un tremendo favor. A diferencia de Gilbert, casi ninguno procedía de familia tradicionalmente militar, sino que habían sido reclutados por el Partido. Muchos era buenos soldados, pero carecían de código de honor militar. En realidad, el código de honor había pasado a la historia en los últimos años, a quién iba a engañar. Pero necesitaba creer que al menos él era mejor que los soldados de Himmler.

Según el convenio de Ginebra, los prisioneros de guerra con estatus de oficial no podían ser obligados a trabajar en los campos de trabajo a menos que ellos mismos lo solicitaran y Gilbert, por supuesto, se sirvió bien de aquella ventaja. A los capataces soviéticos y los _urkas_ que se encargaban de vigilar a los presos políticos y militares no les sentaba nada bien que aquel prusiano se sentara a un lado con aires de grandeza mientras sus compañeros hacían todo el trabajo físico. Quizás estaba tentando a la suerte. Le habían dicho que los _urkas_ o delincuentes comunes, eran peligrosos y sádicos, que, en ocasiones, por puro aburrimiento se jugaban la vida de otros presos a las cartas y era consciente de que con su comportamiento se estaba poniendo en su punto de mira. Pero sus compatriotas lo protegían. Cuando los soviéticos no miraban, le dedicaban con disimulo el saludo militar y algunos hasta se atrevían a cuadrarse ante él.

En cuanto a las raciones de comida, que dependían de que se llegaran a cumplir los objetivos marcados por el jefe, tampoco eran un problema porque _sus _propios soldados le proporcionaban de buena voluntad parte de las suyas, por muy magras que fueran. Y no fue únicamente porque fuera su _Oberleutnant_, sino porque al cuarto día en el Gulag se ganó con creces el respeto y la admiración de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Uno de los soldados más jóvenes, pues no debía tener ni dieciocho años, había caído al suelo por pura extenuación tras haber estado seis horas seguidas cargando troncos de árbol en carros y camiones americanos. Sabían que si un hombre caía al suelo, el capataz podría levantarlo a culatazos de fusil o incluso a latigazos. Algunos eran muy diestros en su manejo y no perdían ocasión de demostrarlo. Gilbert, que había estado fumando, recostado perezosamente sobre la rueda de uno de los Studebaker, se levantó al instante y sin pararse a pensarlo, se interpuso entre el prisionero y el vigilante, recibiendo en su lugar el primer latigazo de advertencia. Apenas le dolió, gracias a la ropa acolchada que lo protegía del frío y de la nieve, pero fue suficiente para que sujetara por un extremo el látigo de cuero e impedirle que volviera a blandirlo ni contra él ni contra el muchacho indefenso del suelo.

A su alrededor, todos los alemanes habían dejado de trabajar y algunos de los vigilantes habían sacado sus fusiles y lo apuntaban con un semblante tan hosco que parecían decir "no vacilaré en apretar el gatillo, basura albina". Gilbert soltó entonces el látigo y levantó las manos en el aire para que todos pudieran ver que iba desarmado.

No serviría de nada en absoluto que les hablara en alemán, así que comenzó a hacerse entender por mímica antes de que alguno cumpliera con sus silenciosas amenazas de muerte. Señaló al muchacho exhausto y se señaló a sí mismo. Luego señaló la montaña de troncos que había por cargar y limpiar de ramas y a continuación a los soviéticos, al tiempo que movía las manos en el aire de un lado a otro esperando que interpretaran correctamente sus gestos. El soviético le soltó una parrafada en ruso de la que solo comprendió el tono de enfado. Suspiró. Era una buena señal.

Del resto del turno del joven se encargó el prusiano y aquel día su grupo cumplió con sus objetivos. A partir de entonces los alemanes empezaron a tratar al teniente Beilschmidt con mayor respeto si cabía e incluso los soviéticos comenzaron a ver en él al portavoz del grupo, a una especie de líder o intermediario al que tener en cuenta cuando querían dirigirse a algún miembro de aquel rebaño.

Gilbert estaba más que exultante. Se había convertido en una especie de celebridad en el campo. La vida allí no era tan mala después de todo y es que uno se podía acostumbrar a cualquier cosa: al frío extremo, a los golpes y empujones que de vez en cuando le propinaba algún guarda aburrido, a la monotonía y escasez de la comida y a los turnos de trabajo extenuantes.

Sin embargo, lo mejor de todo era que el ruso seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Un día, durante el tiempo libre que le quedaba entre turnos de trabajo y hacía algunas flexiones en solitario, se le acercó un hombre al que nunca antes había visto. Sangre fresca. Su aspecto, desde luego, lo delataba. Pulcro, de mirada huidiza, todavía conservaba esa actitud entre esperanzada y espantada. El novato llevaba gafas y el cabello, largo y oscuro, le caía sobre las mejillas de forma un tanto delicada de más. Gilbert sacudió la cabeza con reprobación.

"Un lastre".

—¿Eres... eres el _Oberleutnant _Gilbert Beilschmidt? —preguntó el recién llegado con voz insegura y reverencial.

El prusiano se incorporó con agilidad del suelo, estiró un poco los músculos de los brazos, se sacudió la nieve de encima y extendió una mano en el aire hacia el hombre que así se había presentado ante él.

—El mismo.

El novato hizo una mueca extraña que remedaba el intento de una sonrisa y le dio la mano. Gilbert no vaciló en estrechársela con fuerza.

—Tienes un acento sureño... ¿Eres austriaco?

—Exactamente. Roderich Edelstein, encantado, _Oberleutnant_...

—Llámame Gilbert. Gil si quieres.

El austriaco asintió con solemnidad.

—Me han hablado mucho de ti en los barracones.

—Bueno, bueno. Eso es normal. Soy irresistible —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Roderich se quedó petrificado. No era habitual sonreír dentro de aquel recinto gris rodeado de alambradas. Nadie lo hacía. Ni los vigilantes, ni los _urkas_, ni, desde luego, los prisioneros. Y allí tenía a aquel prusiano de cabellos color ceniza y ojos increíbles, el único color que destacaba en mitad de aquella escala de grises que imperaba en aquel mundo apartado del mundo.

—Bienvenido, Roderich —dijo el germano palmoteándole un hombro—. Si necesitas algo no dudes en acudir a mí. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que volver a mis flexiones.

—¿Podría... Podría quedarme aquí un rato? ¿Por favor?

Gil lo miró inquisitivamente a los ojos y al cabo de un rato asintió sonriente sin decir una palabra más. Reanudó los ejercicios, consciente de que su nuevo espectador seguía todos sus movimientos y saberlo le procuró una especie de orgullo exhibicionista que lo motivó para castigar aún más sus músculos. Se había propuesto ser el que había sido y no pararía hasta recuperar la forma y la fuerza. Hasta se había incorporado al trabajo como todos los demás y cuando Gilbert se proponía algo, lo conseguía. Y por una vez en mucho tiempo, todo parecía sonreírle.

A las dos semanas, Ivan Braginski lo hizo llamar a la sala de interrogatorios.

* * *

><p>No era necesario, pero dos soviéticos lo escoltaron, llevándolo por los brazos, hasta la sala donde lo esperaba el jefe del Gulag. Intercambiaron algunas frases de rigor, de las cuales Gilbert creyó comprender alguna palabra suelta y lo abandonaron a su suerte frente al gigante que "decidía quién vivía y quién moría".<p>

—Estaremos solos tú y yo, conejito. Te morías por volver a verme, ¿verdad?

Gilbert se quedó inmóvil, la expresión tan impasible como le era posible adoptar.

—Pero toma asiento, por favor. No te quedes ahí —indicó con un gesto de la mano.

El prusiano vaciló y echó una ojeada a su alrededor. No había ningún objeto potencialmente dañino a la vista. Es más, la sala estaba vacía a excepción de la mesa, de las dos sillas, de una botella de vodka y de un aparato de grabación que destacaba sobre la blancura aséptica e impoluta de la mesa. La estancia estaba incluso caldeada y resultaba bastante agradable estar allí después de haber estado durante horas a la intemperie y tratando de no congelarse durante la noche bajo las sábanas de las desvencijadas literas que compartía con sus compañeros de reclusión.

Tomó asiento enfrente del ruso e inspiró profundamente. Todo el aplomo y la apabullante seguridad que tan fácil le había resultado desplegar aquellos días en el Gulag se tambaleaba ante la presencia de aquel hombre al que en su fuero interno había empezado a llamar "el demonio de hielo".

—Bien, bien. He estado muy ocupado, como podrás haberte imaginado. Este es un campo muy importante para el Partido y hay muchas esperanzas depositadas en él. Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a cumplir con mis objetivos de este mes. En la próxima reunión del NKVD me alabarán y es posible que me recompensen.

Gilbert lo observó mientras hablaba. Parecía genuino en su agradecimiento.

—Sí, señor. Gracias, señor —le dijo en ruso, y una sonrisa dulce y limpia se abrió paso en el rostro de Ivan, que jugueteó con el cristal del la botella de vodka, haciendo resonar rítmicamente las uñas contra el cristal.

Vodka. Recordaba que el vodka lo ponía de buen humor.

—Eres una buena mascota. Quizás seas más listo de lo que me figuraba.

—Sí, señor.

—Por ello sabrás qué vamos a hacer aquí tú y yo, ¿verdad?

Gilbert percibió el ligero cambio que se produjo en la atmósfera de la habitación tras haber pronunciado el soviético aquellas palabras.

—No estoy muy seguro, señor.

—Vas a decirme todo lo que necesito saber, prusiano. Porque vas a ayudarme a quedar bien con mis superiores, ¿_da_?

El albino experimentó un escalofrío producto de la anticipación y de la amenaza implícita que ya pendía sobre él.

—Ahorrémonos la sangre, prusiano —dijo Ivan—. Por eso te he citado hoy aquí. Como caballeros civilizados, vamos a charlar amigablemente los dos. Yo te haré preguntas y tú las responderás. ¿Todo claro?

—No tengo ninguna información relevante que ofrecer —dijo Gilbert sin tenerlas todas consigo.

—No hará falta recurrir a nuestros métodos —siguió sin hacer caso a su interrupción—. Los conoces, ¿verdad? No serán muy distintos a los que empleaba tu Gestapo.

—Señor Braginski...

Un leve movimiento de cejas le indicó que la amabilidad del ruso empezaba a tocar a su fin.

—¿Cuál preferirías? ¿El método de la conferencia, el de la correa de transmisión o el de permanencia? ¿O una combinación de todos?

—No voy a mentir para que tengas algo que llevar a tus secuaces de la NKVD —dijo Gilbert con tranquilidad tras una breve pausa.

Ivan destapó la botella y le dio un buen trago antes de dejarla sobre la mesa con un golpe desabrido.

—Desaparece de mi vista, prusiano. Ahora —advirtió el ruso crispando los dedos en torno al cristal de la botella—. O te juro que te reviento esa bonita cara tuya con esto.

* * *

><p>3<p>

Roderich se había convertido en una parte importante de su día a día. Dormían en los mismos barracones aunque en secciones diferentes, pero en cuanto arrancaba el turno diurno, el austriaco se las arreglaba para rondar desde primera hora cerca de él. En cierto modo, su presencia lo tranquilizaba. Sus modos corteses y atentos, su evidente adoración en cada uno de los comentarios que le dirigía y cada una de las miradas cargadas de inconsciente admiración que le dedicaba; todo le halagaba su hambriento ego e incluso él empezó a buscar su compañía por propia iniciativa.

Era un _quid pro quo_ justo. El austriaco alimentaba su narcisismo y el prusiano lo protegía de aquellos indeseables que veían en él a una presa fácil. En ocasiones incluso le echaba una mano con el trabajo más pesado y aquello no hacía sino exacerbar aún más la devoción que Roderich manifestaba por él. Y como no podía ser de otro modo, comenzaron a circular rumores sobre ellos entre los hombres, algunos más maliciosos que otros..., claro que aquella era la menor de las preocupaciones de Gilbert.

Habían vuelto a transcurrir varios días sin tener noticia del ruso pero ya no se hacía ilusiones optimistas al respecto. Esperaba con inquietud el momento en que volviera a requerir su presencia y daba por sentado que la próxima vez no sería tan comprensivo con él. No estaba seguro de si era producto de su imaginación, pero tenía la sensación constante de que era observado. Día y noche. A cada instante. Allá donde fuera. Como si no quisieran perderse uno solo de sus movimientos y no sabía si se estaba volviendo loco o si de veras estaba siendo vigilado. Por lo menos, cuando estaba con Roderich lograba apartar todos aquellos recelos de sus pensamientos.

Una tarde se hallaban los dos disfrutando de la soledad de su compañía mutua. A veces solían quedarse en un silencio cómodo, concentrados cada uno en sus propios dilemas particulares; otras veces, Gilbert empezaba a hablar de sí mismo y no paraba apenas ni para tomar aire. Y es que el austriaco era un buen oyente, aunque aquella tarde la habían dedicado al silencio cómplice. Gilbert se sacó un cigarrillo de un bolsillo y se lo ofreció a su amigo con una de aquellas sonrisas suyas que eran como un tesoro. Roderich dejó que él mismo le colocara el cigarrillo entreabriendo los labios y esperó a que se lo encendiera con una cerilla que, en cuanto prendió el cigarrillo, Gilbert apagó con un movimiento de muñeca intolerablemente varonil a la par que elegante. El castaño le dio una calada profunda y expulsó el humo hacia el cielo, apoyando la espalda sobre la pared del cobertizo solitario junto al que se habían sentado y escogido para sus escapadas.

—¿De dónde sacas el tabaco, Beilschmidt?

—Trapicheos. Contactos. No preguntes.

El austriaco asintió y le devolvió el cigarrillo para que él también le diera una calada. Apenas fue un roce etéreo y fugaz de sus dedos sobre los suyos, pero así y todo provocó tal estremecimiento en él que a punto estuvo de que se le cayera el cigarrillo al suelo. Gilbert no pareció darse cuenta y se llevó a los labios el cigarrillo compartido.

Roderich aprovechó para examinar a gusto a su compañero, fascinado por su perfil, por sus largas pestañas plateadas, por el trazo exquisito de sus labios y el modo en que se apoyaba, indolente, sobre la pared con un brazo descansando sobre una rodilla y la otra pierna estirada sobre la tierra cubierta de hielo.

Y a pesar de que estaba a su lado, a escasos centímetros de él le dio la impresión de que estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. El prusiano era la viva imagen de la soledad. Por si fuera poco, algo no marchaba bien. Él sabía ver aquellas cosas.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—¿Eh? —Gilbert se giró y lo miró con extrañeza y con una ceja ligeramente arqueada.

—Se ve que algo te ronda por la cabeza. ¿No vas a contarme de qué se trata?

Su amigo perdió la vista en la inmensidad del cielo siberiano y una levísima sonrisa con un atisbo de melancolía respondió con más exactitud que las propias palabras que salieron de sus labios:

—Ivan Braginski.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Eso es lo que me pasa. Ivan Braginski.

—¿Quién es?

Gilbert lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿No sabes quién es? Es... Él es el rey de estos dominios —sofocó una risa burlona y sacudió la cabeza con energía, haciendo que unos pocos copos de nieve adheridos a sus cabellos relucieran como perlas sobre plata.

—¿Es... es un oficial de la... ? —no se atrevía siquiera a mentarlos.

—Es_ El_ oficial —respondió el prusiano remarcando con énfasis el determinante—. No sé exactamente qué es lo que ese bastardo quiere de mí, pero hace unos días me amenazó con la tortura para que confesase. Y la verdad, no sé qué narices quiere que le confiese.

—¿Y te dejó ir sin más? —preguntó incrédulo.

Gilbert suspiró dándole otra calada al cigarrillo ya medio apagado.

—Me dejó ir... Pero no creo que la próxima vez se contente con una simple amenaza y una palmadita en la espalda.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, tras el toque de diana, unos soldados vinieron en su búsqueda, irrumpiendo ruidosamente en los barracones y apartando con violencia a aquellos que ya se habían levantado de sus literas. Mientras se lo llevaban, Gilbert alcanzó a ver la preocupación y el miedo en el rostro del austriaco y el desasosiego lo invadió ya incluso antes de volver a encararse con el ruso.<p>

—Te has hecho muy famoso en la zona, ¿eh?

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que le dedicó Ivan cuando estuvieron de nuevo a solas. Se trataba de la misma habitación que la otra vez. La única salvedad es que no se veía la botella de vodka por ningún sitio. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, no lo invitó a sentarse amablemente como en su anterior reunión. Es más, lo dejó en pie en mitad de la sala blanca y se aproximó a él como quien daba un agradable paseo junto a su amante.

—Te dije que harías amigos, ¿no es así?

Gilbert supo que no debía responderle. Algo le decía que el soviético únicamente esperaba la excusa perfecta para variar la melodía e incrementar la cadencia de su adagio inicial.

—No te equivoques conmigo, prusiano. Si me subestimas, acabarás muerto.

El prisionero contuvo la respiración mientras el hombre lo rodeaba y se detenía unos instantes a sus espaldas. Se quedó esperando en tensión, preparándose para lo que tuviera que venir, pero al cabo de un rato el ruso reanudó el ominoso taconeo de sus botas hasta quedar de nuevo en frente de él. Muy cerca, excesivamente cerca el uno del otro. Tanto que podía sentir su cálida respiración sobre la piel de sus mejillas.

—Y has empezado a fumar sin mi permiso —Ivan meneó la cabeza simulando una profunda decepción—. No te das cuenta aún de cuál es tu sitio.

Se percató de que llevaba guantes cuando alzó una de sus manos y le acarició con el pulgar el pómulo, la mejilla, y le dibujó el contorno de la mandíbula con suave brusquedad. Gilbert esperaba sinceramente que el ruso no se diera cuenta del sonido ensordecedor de los latidos de su corazón.

—Ten cuidado, conejito —le susurró acercando sus labios a los suyos unos segundos para luego inclinarse sobre él y alcanzar uno de sus oídos—. Porque estás jugando con fuego.

No, se equivocaba. El fuego era él. El bastardo no era más que un pedazo inerte de hielo.

Se apartó de él por fin y lo miró a los ojos con tal intensidad que Gilbert casi se sintió como un conejo de verdad, deslumbrado por los faros de un automóvil poco antes de ser arrollado.

—Me han llegado numerosos rumores sobre ti —prosiguió Ivan con un rictus de desaprobación en los labios—. ¿Sabes? A veces es mucho mejor estar solo, prusiano. Los amigos no son más que una carga. Un estorbo.

Al oírle decir aquello, un signo de debilidad inconsciente soterrado bajo la amenaza más explícita, Gilbert bajó la guardia un momento y sin duda cometió el error que había estado esforzándose por no cometer:

—¡Oh, ya veo! Estás celoso.

No lo había pensado. Claro que no. Y mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz con el dorso de la mano, seguía maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberse permitido la licencia y el gusto de hacerle perder el control al ruso. El puñetazo había sido tan devastador que Ivan seguía masajeándose los nudillos cuando volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Esta vez su tono era menos contenido que antes. El hielo se había resquebrajado un poco por fin.

—De acuerdo. Ya has tenido tu momento de gloria. ¿Satisfecho?

Gilbert hizo el ademán de ir a contestar, pero se contuvo.

—¿Hace falta que te advierta que tengas cuidado con la próxima estupidez que vaya a salir de tu boca?

—Señor Braginski —dijo el prisionero con voz conciliadora, limpiándose de nuevo el hilillo de sangre—, hagamos un trato. Yo me siento ahí, tú enciendes el cacharro ese y grabas todo lo que voy a decirte.

—¿Es una especie de truco, prusiano?

—Pero no voy a mentirte. Soy incapaz de mentir. Lo siento.

Ivan parpadeó unos instantes con una graciosa mueca de desconcierto.

—Así que, ¿tenemos un trato? —Gilbert extendió una mano en el aire para sellar el acuerdo pero Ivan ignoró su gesto.

—Eso es lo que deseaba desde el principio. Te gusta hacerte de rogar, ¿no es así? —le indicó la silla con un gesto enojado—. Vamos, siéntate de una puta vez.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro con aspecto serio y circunspecto y el ruso encendió el magnetófono sin apartar la vista de su rostro, midiendo de forma anticipada el más mínimo de sus gestos faciales. Fue el propio soviético quien puso la grabación en antecedentes, revelando la identidad del interrogado:

—Gilbert Beilschmidt, oriundo de la provincia alemana anteriormente llamada Prusia Oriental, _Oberleutnant_ del 4º Ejército de la _Wehrmacht_. Tomó parte en el asedio de Leningrado durante su primer año bajo el Grupo de Ejércitos Norte y más tarde fue reubicado en el Grupo de Ejércitos Centro con el propósito inútil de reforzar la toma de Moscú. Tras la operación Bagration la suya fue una de las pocas unidades alemanas supervivientes y que se batieron en retirada hacia el oeste. Reorganizado en la ciudad fortificada anteriormente conocida como Königsberg bajo el XXVIII Cuerpo del ejército y finalmente tomado como prisionero el 9 de abril de 1945 en el asalto a dicha ciudad, horas antes de su rendición a manos del Ejército Rojo.

El germano, atónito, en un gesto automático fue a esconder las manos bajo la mesa pero el ruso se lo impidió con una orden seca y enérgica:

—Las manos sobre la mesa, teniente Beilschmidt.

Él no le había contado nada de todo aquello. Sus servicios de inteligencia habían hecho su trabajo, aquello estaba claro. Sintió que se sonrojaba violentamente y observó el brillo de satisfacción en aquellos odiosos ojos violeta de su enemigo. Puso las palmas hacia arriba sobre la mesa, una de ellas aún manchada de su propia sangre, y le desafió dentro de sus posibilidades, con una sonrisa tranquila, como si fuera él quien estuviera dominando la situación y no al contrario.

—¿Estás conforme?

En Moscú le había negado que hubiera formado parte del sitio de Leningrado. Ahora el ruso sabía que le había mentido, pero no volvería a hacerlo. Y necesitaba que él lo supiera.

—Estoy conforme.

Ivan asintió y hasta le sonrió alentador, con un sutil indicio de dulzura.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en la anteriormente llamada ciudad de Königsberg tras la retirada de tu unidad desde Moscú?

Gilbert notó que se le encogía algo por dentro al oírle decir por segunda vez que su amada ciudad donde había nacido, vivido y crecido ya no se llamaba Königsberg y se arriesgó una vez más a incurrir en la ira del soviético. Pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Señor Braginski, por favor...

—Responde a la pregunta.

—Te lo suplico. Solo esta pregunta y responderé a todo cuanto quieras. ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido con Prusia Oriental?

El ruso sopesó el concederle o no su deseo. Lo cierto es que adoraba que le suplicasen.

—No sabes nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono paternal y no exento de crueldad—. Pasó a la historia. Ya no existe. Se acabó. Tu hogar, el tuyo y el de tus antepasados es ahora soviético. Seguramente en la casa de tus padres esté viviendo ahora una buena familia soviética.

Se dio cuenta de que a su prisionero le temblaban las manos, pero su rostro seguía impávido, sus ojos, demasiado fijos en él como para resultar convincente en su indiferencia.

—Se está considerando cambiarle el nombre por uno más adecuado. Königsberg... —meneó la cabeza— Demasiado prusiano. ¿El _Monte del Rey_? ¿Qué rey, teniente Beilschmidt? Hace mucho que vuestro reino se extinguió. Ahora es un hecho.

El prusiano estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no quebrarse ante él aunque el centelleo húmedo en la comisura de sus ojos escarlata era todo lo que Ivan necesitaba por el momento.

—Estuve un año y medio aproximadamente, señor —respondió, la voz aún firme, el pulso, no tanto.

—De modo que te hallabas en la ciudad cuando tus amigos nazis trasladaron allí lo que nos robasteis en Leningrado. Sabes de lo que te hablo ¿no es así?

—No estoy seguro, señor.

—¡Oh, vamos! El ámbar. La cámara de ámbar del palacio de Catalina.

Conque aquello era lo que deseaba encontrar el ruso a toda costa para labrarse un nombre dentro del Partido... La cámara de ámbar ni más ni menos, uno de los símbolos más importantes para los rusos, incluso para los soviéticos anti-zaristas.

—Ah, sí. El regalo de Federico Guillermo I de Prusia a vuestro zar. Desconozco su paradero. En todo caso, volvió a donde pertenecía —dijo Gilbert encogiéndose de hombros y recuperando parte de su orgullosa prestancia y tono irónico.

—No me toques las narices, prusiano. Lo robasteis y además, los regalos no se devuelven.

—Yo creo que en ocasiones sí... Cuando las relaciones se deterioran hasta tal punto que se vuelven irrecuperables —bromeó.

—Os fue mejor cuando erais nuestros amigos —comentó Ivan en un arrebato de sinceridad y reproche que no había sido premeditado.

El prisionero asintió.

—Eso es cierto. A título personal, yo no quise que entráramos en guerra con la Unión Soviética. Ni yo ni muchos miembros de la _Wehrmacht_, me consta —Gilbert lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, en un gesto inesperadamente sensual que pilló al ruso desprevenido—. Pero las órdenes son las órdenes. Y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿eh, camarada?

En circunstancias normales, ante tamaña insolencia le habría vuelto a regalar un fulminante derechazo en la cara, pero Ivan se limitó a aclararse la garganta y a volver en sí.

—Dices que desconoces su paradero pero te encontrabas allí cuando escondisteis el ámbar en vuestro castillo. Algo así debería saberlo un oficial del ejército.

—Te aseguro que no lo sé. Has de creerme.

—¿Porque nunca mientes? —sugirió Ivan con una sonrisa helada.

—Di... dicen que se quemó a causa de los bombardeos británicos.

—Una excusa perfecta y cómoda, sí.

—Ivan... —Gilbert se ruborizó al nombrar por su nombre de pila a su interrogador y se corrigió enseguida—. Señor Braginski, ya no tengo patria. Y no me queda nada, ni hogar, ni familia. Por no tener no tengo ni la más mínima esperanza de salir de aquí con vida —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero ya era muy tarde para detenerse—. No te mentiría porque ya no tengo absolutamente nada que perder y quizás sí algo que ganar.

El soviético se acomodó en el respaldo de su silla y jugueteó un rato con la yema de sus dedos. El momento se le antojó eterno.

—Dime, Gilbert...

Le había llamado por su nombre. Ni los denigrantes nombres de animales, ni prusiano, ni siquiera teniente. Gilbert. A secas. Como a una persona.

—¿S... sí?

—¿Colaboraste activamente con el régimen nazi?

Aquello fue como una jarra de agua fría. Si antes había conseguido sobreponerse nada menos que a la disolución de Prusia y no dejarse dominar por el sentimentalismo, ahora le resultó imposible sustraerse a sí mismo. Quizá fue porque le había llamado Gilbert, quizá fuera porque estaba agotado, quizá por la presión y por la mezcla de sentimientos simultáneos y contradictorios que comenzaban a socavar su fortaleza.

—¿Mataste a judíos, a civiles polacos y rusos? ¿Mataste a niños, a sus madres? ¿Te emborrachaste y les pegaste un tiro en la nuca junto a una zanja?

Fue por todo. Y por su tono hiriente e inquisitivo, y por la verdad que le había ennegrecido el corazón y el alma, y por todos aquellos años de guerra, de matanzas, de insensibilidad, de destrucción, de sinsentido.

Una lágrima solitaria, única, se deslizó por su mejilla blanca, inmaculada, y se perdió como tantas otras de millones de personas que no habían importado a nadie.

—Sí, señor Braginski. Colaboré con ellos. Fui nazi —confesó al fin, su cuerpo estremeciéndose, hundiéndose en la silla, apretando los párpados como si de aquella forma fuera a huir de aquellas imágenes cinceladas en su mente y que nunca se borrarían del todo.

El soviético apretó los labios y desvió la mirada hacia el magnetófono, que seguía grabando, cumpliendo fielmente con su cometido... Como era de esperar.

—Teniente Beilschmidt...

—Yo los voté. Los voté. Toda mi familia lo hizo. Prometieron que Alemania volvería a ser lo que era, que la injusticia y la humillación acabarían. Y yo los creí —su tono de lastimera autojustificación se fue suavizando hasta alcanzar un ritmo monocorde, de sometimiento, de afligida aceptación—. Mi hermano pequeño, Ludwig, se marchó a Berlín. Solo tenía diecisiete años.

—Tu hermano...

—Se unió a las SS.

—Has dicho que colaboraste con ellos, pero no has respondido a mis preguntas —dijo Ivan—. ¿Mataste tú personalmente a inocentes por una ideo...? —se interrumpió y una mueca de fastidio surcó su rostro unos instantes—. ¿Cometiste tú mismo esas atrocidades o se las ordenaste a otros? —terminó reformulando la cuestión de manera más apropiada.

—No, pero estuve presente. Vi como otros lo hacían. Y yo... yo no hice nada por impedirlo.

El ruso extendió una mano sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar una de las manos del prusiano y dejó reposar sus dedos sobre su piel durante unos segundos. Los suficientes para que su prisionero se recompusiera por la sorpresa y se irguiera de nuevo en la silla.

—Según como yo lo veo, prusiano, tú no fuiste un fascista más, sino otra víctima. Una bastante más afortunada que la inmensa mayoría, eso es cierto, pero...

Gilbert abrió mucho los ojos sin saber si estaba más estupefacto por su repentino gesto físico de cariño o por sus palabras comprensivas.

—Aún así —prosiguió el soviético—, existen responsabilidades. ¿Tú crees que te mereces estar aquí?

—Merecía haber muerto con los demás.

—¿Entonces consideras que morir es peor castigo que estar aquí, perdido en mitad de la nada, tras unas alambradas, sometido a mi voluntad?

—No... no lo sé.

—Veámoslo de otro modo. Si me estás diciendo la verdad, no participaste activamente en la muerte de inocentes, pero ¿salvaste la vida de alguno de ellos aun a riesgo de comprometerte?

Gilbert alzó la cabeza al oír su pregunta y una chispa iluminó sus ojos como un poderoso relámpago en mitad de una tormenta.

—Sí, señor, lo hice.

—A mi entender, que salvaras la vida de una persona que ya estaba condenada te redime por no haberte convertido en un héroe trágico y... ciertamente suicida.

Lo estaba defendiendo. Lo estaba animando. Un comunista. El enemigo más odiado de aquel régimen al que él había aupado con su primer voto. Un eslavo, uno de aquellos seres de los que habían repetido hasta la saciedad que eran inferiores. Y por encima de todo, ¡un soviético! A buen seguro, muchos de sus camaradas estarían en total desacuerdo con él.

Su rostro, de repente le pareció el rostro de otra persona muy diferente. Mucho menos desagradable de lo que le había parecido en un principio.

—Cuéntame a quién salvaste y cómo lo hiciste —pidió Ivan con aspecto mucho más amistoso. O quizá fuera que ahora él lo veía así. En cualquier caso, Gilbert asintió y procedió a contarle su experiencia con los judíos del campo satélite al de Stutthof, al oeste de Prusia.

—La intención era evacuar a los judíos, como a los civiles alemanes, antes de que llegara el Ejército Rojo, de modo que los trasladaron desde el campo hasta el único puerto que quedaba libre. Pero resultó imposible, o al menos eso nos dijeron. Sabes que Königsberg está llena de minas de ámbar, ¿no?

Ivan arqueó las cejas y consideró que no era necesario responder a aquello. Gilbert enrojeció una vez más.

—Bueno, imagino que de ahí extrajeron el famoso ámbar que os regalamos y luego... eh... os robamos. Sea como fuere, al _Gauleiter_ Koch y a sus secuaces se les ocurrió la brillante idea de meter a todos aquellos judíos en el pozo de una de las minas y sellar la puerta. El director de la mina se negó a llevarlos a aquel pozo y dicen que incluso les proporcionó alimentos. Y... bueno, al día siguiente el hombre apareció muerto.

—Hablando de heroicidades vanas que no van a ninguna parte —comentó Ivan con cinismo—. Pero continúa.

—Me contaron que el alcalde hizo llamar a unos cuantos críos de las Juventudes Hitlerianas y los hizo emborrachar. Los chicos se quedaron vigilando la mina mientras unos miembros de las SS iban ejecutando de dos en dos a las mujeres y a los niños judíos que habían tratado de escapar —el prusiano denegó varias veces con la cabeza hasta que enmudeció.

—¿Qué sucedió con el resto? —preguntó al fin el soviético con suavidad, interrumpiendo su silencio.

—Los llevaron por la noche al agua congelada y los hicieron entrar en ella a base de culatazos de sus fusiles. Iluminaron el cielo con bengalas para ver bien dónde ametrallaban. Los cadáveres siguieron apareciendo durante días en el agua.

—De modo que salvaste a...

—Solo fueron dos mujeres. Una mujer joven y otra anciana. Solo dos. ¡De siete mil!

—Gilbert.

—Las dejé que se alojaran en mi casa y les llevaba comida cuando me era posible. No sé si sobrevivirían luego al Ejército... bueno, a vosotros.

El ruso tomó aire profundamente y ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirándose, con aspecto cansado, con una extraña mezcla compartida entre gratitud, hastío y complicidad culpable. No hicieron falta más palabras. El prusiano, desde luego, sentía como si hubiera vaciado su alma y se la hubieran vuelto del revés, y luchó denodadamente por no sucumbir a una crisis nerviosa.

Ivan, por su parte, extendió una mano y apagó el magnetófono. Sacó la cinta grabada y, sin decir nada, la destruyó con sus propias manos.

—¿Sabes una cosa, conejito?

Gilbert se rió. Con una risa que era casi como un sollozo, pero que era ambas cosas: alegría y aflicción, alivio y angustia.

—Que me muero por tomar un buen trago. Y tú puedes tomarte el resto del día libre. Vamos, largo. Hoy puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.

El prisionero asintió, se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y medio entumecidas y tras dedicarle un saludo marcial al modo en que había visto hacer a los soviéticos, se alejó de aquella especie de ensueño que el ruso había entretejido en torno a él.

* * *

><p>4<p>

Había llegado el final de la jornada, la única jornada que el jefe del Gulag le había concedido libre de trabajo y ni siquiera había sido capaz de entregarse a sus ejercicios físicos habituales.

Hacer ejercicio no solo le ayudaba a recuperar de nuevo el tono perfecto de sus músculos, sino a calmar su mente y a olvidarse de todo lo que merecía olvidarse. Con la repetición continua y monótona solía quedar en un estado de limbo mental que, sospechaba, lo salvaba de caer definitivamente en la locura.

Pero después del interrogatorio, todo había cambiado.

Cuando el austriaco volvió de su turno sin él, estuvo a punto de decirle que lo dejara a solas. En aquel momento no deseaba contarle nada porque no quería revivir ni un solo segundo de su intercambio con el ruso, pero sobre todo, porque deseaba guardárselo para sí mismo. Atesorarlo. Como una especie de secreto entre ellos.

Claro que el austriaco era insistente. Para bien o para mal, nunca sabía cuándo darse por vencido. Con un suspiro de aceptación, Gilbert le indicó con un gesto de la mano que tomase asiento a su lado y Roderich no se hizo de rogar.

—Bueno, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te... te ha hecho daño?

—¿Sabes, Rode? Preferiría no hablar de ello.

—Pero...

—Estoy bien.

—He estado todo el día muriéndome de la preocupación. Me imaginaba que te estaba torturando y yo...

—No me hizo... apenas daño —dijo el prusiano sin mirarlo.

—¿Apenas?

El germano desvió entonces la mirada hacia él y de alguna forma Roderich supo que tras aquella inmensa tristeza en los ojos entornados de su amigo había algo más oculto, reprimido muy en el fondo, que se agazapaba como una bestia majestuosa y encadenada a la espera de su liberación.

Roderich alzó un brazo hacia él y le rodeó los hombros. Él, que nunca se había atrevido a tocarlo. Sintió que el prusiano se ponía tenso bajo su amistoso acercamiento pero no hizo nada por quitárselo de encima. Al cabo de unos segundos, la tensión incluso desapareció como por arte de magia.

—Daría lo que fuera por una cerveza —comentó Gilbert de repente y una risa conmovedora flotó entre ambos un momento, como una ola cálida e imposible en mitad de aquel frío de finales de verano.

—Me alegro de que no te haya hecho nada ese bastardo —dijo Roderich reduciendo un poco más la distancia entre ambos—. Porque según lo que me habías contado de él...

Gilbert le había dicho que prefería no hablar de lo que había sucedido dentro de aquella sala de interrogatorios, pero podría decirse que el austriaco ya conocía a su compañero demasiado bien. Aún estaba contando los segundos que faltaban para que el prusiano estallara y empezara a hablar sin parar cuando una exclamación del albino detuvo su cuenta mental.

—Ya no tengo país. ¡Ya ni siquiera sé lo que soy! Y ese cabrón disfrutó contándomelo. Aún puedo ver sus ojos. Es... fue tan cruel... Pero al mismo tiempo...

Gilbert se calló y una sombra nubló la exaltada animación en sus facciones. Por su parte, y por si acaso, el austriaco no siguió presionándolo para que continuara.

—Roderich, ¿tú crees que algún día saldremos de aquí?

El vaho que exhalaba a cada bocanada de aire, llamó la atención del castaño, que se quedó mirando sus labios unos instantes como en una especie de trance, de hipnosis transitoria de la que el prusiano no pareció percatarse.

—Porque si salimos de aquí algún día, yo ya no tengo lugar al que ir.

Roderich hizo un esfuerzo tremebundo por no ponerse a acariciar sus cabellos y hacerle callar y olvidar todo, como se haría con un chiquillo inocente que ha tenido una pesadilla.

—Tienes mi hogar en Viena. Cuando salgamos de aquí los dos juntos, te enseñaré los jardines de Schönbrum, la Ópera... ¿Te gusta la música clásica?

Gilbert asintió con vehemencia, con una sonrisa fugaz pero tan sincera que removió con fuerza algo en el interior del austriaco. En consecuencia, varió la postura y el brazo que rodeaba sus hombros estrechó aún más el abrazo y su mano de pianista de dedos finos y elegantes ascendió hasta el cuello del otro hombre. Gilbert giró de inmediato su rostro hacia él con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de alarma prendida en los ojos.

—¿Qué haces, Roderich? —del tono que había empleado, sin embargo, no podría deducirse gran cosa y el austriaco vaciló. ¿Recelo, sorpresa, rechazo, indecisión?

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por nada —dijo al fin.

El prusiano seguía sin apartarse de él, pero era fácil leer sus pensamientos a través de su lenguaje corporal. Su postura había perdido su anterior desenfado y ahora sus piernas y sus brazos estaban más rígidos. De algún modo, sin apenas haberse movido, se había vuelto a alejar kilómetros de él.

—No sé qué habrá pasado ahí dentro, pero...

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Tranquilo, Gilbert. Si te quisieran muerto, ya lo estarías.

—Me... me gustaría estar solo, Roddy. Por favor.

El austriaco le soltó y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse. No solo era un buen oyente, sino también un buen observador. Y habría puesto la mano en el fuego a que el prusiano necesitaba solucionar algo por sí mismo.

—De acuerdo. Pero no dudes en buscarme si necesitas algo. Por favor —dijo Roderich antes de despedirse y marcharse con aquella imagen descorazonadora dándole vueltas en la cabeza: la de un ex-oficial alemán sentado sobre un escalón nevado, sin nada a lo que aferrarse, encogido sobre sí mismo, suspirando como si en su interior se estuviera librando una cruenta batalla entre la esperanza y la aniquilación final.

* * *

><p>Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a suceder después, quizás todo hubiera transcurrido de una forma muy diferente. Quizá no le hubiera dicho "gracias" sin más y le habría pedido que se quedara junto a él aquella noche. Quizá entonces al día siguiente no habría cambiado por completo el curso de su existencia.<p>

Y todo por su egoísmo.

Aquella noche, en los barracones, Gilbert no se unió a sus compañeros como otras veces, a pesar de la insistencia de los jugadores. Solían jugar un rato a las cartas, apostar cigarrillos e incluso raciones futuras o favores de muy diversa índole. El póquer le gustaba especialmente al prusiano. No se le daba mal del todo, aunque solía arriesgarse demasiado y a veces lo único que obtenía era una derrota estrepitosa tras otra.

A pesar de la dureza de la vida en el Gulag, nunca había tenido demasiados problemas en conciliar el sueño. Generalmente uno acababa exhausto tras el turno de trabajo y la mejor forma de ahorrar las preciadas calorías era durmiendo. Pero aquella noche sabía que no podría dormir. Notaba una opresión en el pecho y lo peor es que no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué se debía. Su "reunión" con el ruso lo había dejado tocado, eso estaba claro, y el pensamiento de que no tenía futuro en ningún sitio, desde luego, no lo ayudaba a serenarse.

Y luego estaba Roderich.

Sabía que había hombres que intercambiaban sus literas para... bueno, para hacer compañía a otros hombres. Su propio compañero de cama era un alemán originario de Munich algunos años más joven que él y que lo idolatraba como un crío haría con su héroe favorito, pero el chaval nunca se habría atrevido a ponerle una mano encima. Y ahora que pensaba en ello, el joven no había vuelto a los barracones como solía hacer, en punto, como un reloj suizo. Empezaba a preocuparse de veras cuando notó que alguien se metía furtivamente en la cama a su lado. Debería de haberse retrasado por algo. Con tantas malditas emociones, se le estaba yendo la cabeza. Debía pensar en positivo. El soviético, a su manera, había sido amable con él y eso, sobre todo, quería creer él, era lo más importante de todo cuanto le había sucedido.

Aunque solo fuera porque ahora se sentía a salvo.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos con los brazos a modo de almohada, tratando de relajarse y de no clavarse en la espalda ninguno de aquellos muelles retorcidos y oxidados o lo que fuera que hubiera en el interior de aquellos jergones.

Se estaba enfadando consigo mismo por no ser capaz de dejar descansar la mente, pues al día siguiente cortar los troncos de todos aquellos pinos le iba a resultar una tarea demoledora, hasta que algo le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. Su compañero de litera le había introducido una mano quedamente bajo el elástico de su pijama.

Lanzó una exclamación ahogada y se giró para, en principio, reprender al muchacho por su osadía, pero unos ojos que no esperaba encontrar le devolvieron la mirada. Por un instante creyó encontrarse frente al ruso y a punto estuvo de detenérsele el corazón. El invasor tenía los ojos de un color semejante, pero no compartía la cualidad glacial y letal de las pupilas del soviético.

Roderich.

El austriaco le mandó quedarse quieto con un gesto de la mano. De la mano, claro está, que no se estaba introduciendo por dentro de su ropa interior.

—Shh...

Gilbert parpadeó, aun incrédulo ante aquella audacia inesperada de su compañero, pero no tardó en superar su sorpresa, así que obedeció y volvió a acomodarse hacia atrás con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos. Alentado por la aceptación tan rápida y fácil de su amigo, Roderich envolvió con sus dedos cálidos el miembro del otro hombre y con suma delicadeza comenzó a masturbarlo.

Allí, mientras los demás hombres jugaban a las cartas a escasos metros de ellos, entre alguna risa perdida y multitud de insultos, el austriaco no perdía de vista el rostro de su pareja. Gilbert había cerrado los ojos y su expresión casi llegaba a ser de paz. Sus claras pestañas se movían de forma casi imperceptible y sus labios se curvaban ligeramente en una de las comisuras, en una versión más distendida de su característica sonrisa torcida con que le obsequiaba a menudo.

El prusiano había aceptado la situación con naturalidad puesto que no era la primera vez que uno de sus compañeros de campaña le dedicaba atenciones similares. Ya desde la guerra y cuando no era más que un cadete —sobre todo por entonces—, no era demasiado extraño liberar tensiones con aquellos pequeños "favores". No iban mucho más allá y no se les daba tampoco más importancia de la necesaria.

Roderich incrementó la velocidad de sus dedos, así como el vigor de sus movimientos y Gilbert entreabrió los labios. Casi podía oír su respiración a pesar del ruido que había a su alrededor, y le habría gustado descender sobre él para besarlo y acompasar sus leves jadeos a los suyos, pero sabía que era mejor así. El germano, por su parte, había perdido sus pensamientos en cierta persona a la que creía aborrecer pero de la que no se podía librar ni consciente ni inconscientemente. De cabellos claros, de piel clara, de ojos claros. Alguien cuya mera sonrisa lo sacaba de quicio y lo acobardaba. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando el austriaco aceleró sus caricias y sin darse cuenta siquiera, susurró entre dientes algo en ruso. Y si su compañero lo oyó, tampoco lo demostró.

El gemido que acompañó al clímax sí que fue, en cambio más audible y Roderich se sonrojó mientras retiraba la mano de los pantalones del prusiano y echaba una ojeada cauta a su alrededor por si alguno de los hombres los había visto u oído.

Gilbert abrió entonces los ojos y mirándolo con cierta adoración en sus fulgurantes pupilas, estiró un brazo y le acarició con afecto el dorso de la mano.

—Muchas gracias.

Y aquello fue todo.

Durmió tan bien aquella noche que el capataz que se encargaba de despertarlos para su recuento y posterior desayuno tuvo que darle un par de patadas a su colchón hasta que se incorporó. Le dijo en alemán que no hacía falta tanta amabilidad, y el capataz le respondió algo en ruso que no tenía muy buena pinta. Algún día tendría que aprender su idioma.

Se desperezó y se puso en pie. Con un leve sonrojo pensó que necesitaba una ducha y buscó con la mirada a Roderich, que a aquellas horas ya solía estar allí dedicándole sus "buenos días" con su gracioso acento austriaco. Pero no parecía estar a la vista y pensó que quizá se sentiría avergonzado por lo que habían hecho. El prusiano suspiró y se dijo que, para agradecérselo, le daría la mitad de su ración de aquel día. Tocaba pescado y se rumoreaba que habría incluso carne para quienes superaran el 150% del objetivo diario. Pues bien, ¡pensaba cumplirlo y le regalaría la carne a su amigo! Se lo merecía.

Pero no apareció en el recuento ni tampoco en el desayuno, y sabía que aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Se acercó al vigilante, un_ urka_ de mal aspecto cuya anterior vida pre-Gulag probablemente hubiera sido la de un asesino, y le preguntó por Roderich. El vigilante ignoró sus preguntas y ante su molesta insistencia lo empujó hacia un lado con tanta fuerza que casi tiró a otro hombre a sus espaldas y Gilbert tuvo que calmar los ánimos antes de que estallara una batalla campal.

La preocupación lo estaba consumiendo cuando comenzaron a reunir a su grupo para el turno diurno y el austriaco seguía sin aparecer. Pensó en todas las posibilidades pero ninguna resultaba halagüeña. En el mejor de los casos, esperaba que lo hubieran confinado a la celda de aislamiento, lo cual allí era uno de los peores castigos que podían imponer porque uno acababa por enfermar en aquella minúscula celda a la intemperie.

No quería pensar en el peor de los casos.

Pero es que Roderich jamás se habría metido en líos. No tenía sentido que se lo hubieran llevado a la celda de aislamiento. Él no habría hecho daño ni a una mosca. Pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

Durante el turno de trabajo le preguntó a sus compañeros y en especial a Ulrich, su compañero de litera, que se sonrojó como una colegiala cuando Gilbert le preguntó por el austriaco.

—No, no lo vi desde anoche cuando me pidió ese... favor —le confesó el muchacho.

—¿No volvió a buscarte para que volvieras a tu lugar? —inquirió Gilbert a la desesperada.

—No... —el chico apartó la mirada, vergonzoso— Creí que se quedaría con usted.

El prusiano recibió aquella información como un mazazo en el pecho. De pronto era como si todo hubiera cobrado sentido en su interior, por descabellado que fuera.

Si se hubiera quedado con él.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se separó del chaval para que no lo viera derrumbarse en aquel estado. Seguro que estaba exagerando. Sería absurdo que... ¡No! Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que en cuanto volvieran al interior de las alambradas, correría al sector norte. Para salir de dudas. Porque seguro que no estaba allí.

El sector norte era aquella sección donde llevaban los cadáveres de los fallecidos en el Gulag. Solían llevarlos en carretilla hasta allí y a veces los dejaban abandonados durante días —solía hacer el frío suficiente como para que aquello no se convirtiera en un problema—, hasta que en algún momento desaparecían. Tampoco es que fuera habitual que los presos muriesen en el Gulag, y menos a finales de verano cuando el frío aún no era una de las principales causas de mortalidad.

Cuando pudo escaparse por fin al sector norte, seguía repitiéndose que era absurdo que _él_ lo hubiese matado. Y siguió repitiéndolo cuando vio el cuerpo desmadejado del austriaco junto a una zanja y a un desolador trozo de alambrada, y siguió haciéndolo cuando lo acunó contra su pecho una y otra vez hasta perder la noción del tiempo.

Lo habían matado de un tiro en la nuca y como era costumbre, le habían atravesado después la cabeza de parte a parte con una bayoneta. Para asegurarse de que estaba muerto. Como si fuera a estar vivo así, con media cabeza suya abierta de un tiro.

El luto cedió pronto su lugar a la ira y Gilbert sintió que si no hacía algo pronto, su propio fuego lo abrasaría.

No le quedaba otra que ir a buscar al ruso.


	4. Chapter 3 Siberia (Segunda parte)

Aquí está la continuación y el final del capítulo de Siberia. Gilbert sigue sufriendo a base de bien, pero es por una buena causa. Pero no todo es sufrimiento... Hay incluso ¿cosas bonitas? Escondidas como lágrimas bajo la lluvia :'D

Deseo que os guste y se siguen aceptando comentarios. Gracias a todos los que me leéis :)

A Doncella de Slytherin: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Es un placer que comenten tu trabajo y más si lo hacen como tú. Sobre el yaoi... bueno, yo soy de ir muy poco a poco... hasta que repente: ¡TOMA HARD! Y los lectores responden: ¡Por favor, haz que pare ya! (Jajaja). Ok, espero que no...

A Kalrathia: Qué decir de tus reviews. Me dan la vida y me hacen reír, y me hacen recapacitar... ¡Gracias! Siento que no te lo agradezco lo suficiente...

**WARNING: Tortura, violencia, humillación, lenguaje explícito, yaoi.**

**WARNING 2: A ver, aunque hablar de tortura pueda sonar muy hard, sinceramente no creo que en mi historia sea para tanto. En mi mente todo en este capítulo iba a ser para más de 18 pero al final mi parte "uke" se ha autocensurado un poco. Ganas me dan de escribir un capítulo alternativo con la versión del "montaje del director" pero me temo que en el actual se ha suavizado todo. De todas formas ES OPINIÓN DE LA AUTORA, de modo que por favor, para aquellos que nos les gusten estas cosas ADVIERTO DE QUE HAY ALGUNA ESCENA CON SANGRE Y DOLOR EH... NO MUY CONSENTIDO.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos sino de Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo inspiran mis cálidas noches de insomnio...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. SIBERIA. 2ª PARTE<strong>

5

Los gritos furibundos y estentóreos en alemán frente a la puerta de las dependencias de la jefatura del Gulag quebraron el habitual y sepulcral silencio que reinaba en el campo. Hasta los presos comunes y los habitantes de otros barracones salieron a ver qué sucedía, quién había perdido la cabeza de aquel modo. Algunos solo por simple curiosidad y aburrimiento para ver cómo reducían a aquel hombre o incluso lo liquidaban en el acto por atreverse a perturbar el orden establecido.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los soviéticos hizo nada drástico para asombro de los alemanes que apreciaban al teniente Beilschmidt y que esperaban que alguien lo ametrallase de un momento a otro. Los vigilantes se habían acercado al prusiano y dudaban sobre cómo proceder con aquel tipo que se desgañitaba, fuera de sí. Uno lo tomó de un hombro, pero Gilbert se zafó con brusquedad de su mano y otro de los vigilantes le gritó algo, presumiblemente, que se callase.

Pero ninguno hizo el menor gesto por desenfundar sus armas.

Si la escena no hubiera sido tan dramática debido a las airadas exigencias alemanas y a las respuestas rusas más comedidas, aquello habría resultado casi cómico de una forma un tanto retorcida. Ante aquel galimatías idiomático, uno de los soviéticos le gritó a uno de los prisioneros alemanes y le ordenó que se acercara con un gesto de la mano. Tratando de controlar su incipiente temblor, el prisionero obedeció y el hombre armado le espetó algo en ruso. El recién llegado tragó saliva y se dirigió a Gilbert con aspecto preocupado:

—Teniente Beilschmidt. Le ruego me disculpe pero el ciudadano Korneyev dice que deje usted de montar este escándalo —le tradujo con aspecto retraído—. O tendrá que tomar medidas.

—Dígale al maldito Korneyev que sus advertencias me las traen totalmente al fresco. No me marcharé hasta que se me permita ver a Ivan Braginski y si no les gusta, por mí pueden tomar sus armas y acabar conmigo porque esa será la única forma de que me hagan callar.

El traductor improvisado les hizo llegar su mensaje, editado claramente, y los soviéticos parecieron incómodos. El camarada Korneyev tomó entonces una decisión y tras dirigirle una mirada cargada de veneno al prusiano, penetró en el edificio principal donde se hallaban las salas de interrogatorios y los dormitorios de los oficiales.

Los prisioneros, animados por el infrecuente espectáculo, fueron obligados a volver a sus barracones hasta que solo quedaron allí los cinco vigilantes junto al prusiano, que intentaba mantener de forma infructuosa su enojo bajo control.

Transcurrieron unos diez minutos hasta que el vigilante volvió a salir y le indicó con una indescifrable expresión en el rostro que lo siguiera al interior.

Nada más entrar en aquellos pasillos Gilbert vio flaquear su voluntad, pero recordó la mueca de terror congelado en el rostro sin vida de su amigo y una nueva oleada de ira reactivó la mecha de su odio hacia el ruso. Si se diera la ocasión propicia, le sacaría los ojos con sus propias manos. Jamás había sentido tanto rencor concentrado por nadie. Y había aborrecido a muchísimos hombres durante la guerra.

El soviético que lo escoltaba se detuvo frente a una puerta y llamó con los nudillos varias veces hasta que la inequívoca voz de Ivan les contestó que pasaran. El soldado le asió el antebrazo con dedos de hierro y lo hizo entrar por delante de él. Gilbert masculló algo malsonante y cuando levantó la vista, en apenas unos segundos se dio cuenta de que estaba en el despacho del ruso y que este, plantado en mitad de la estancia, lo miraba con una mezcla singular de sentimientos que iban desde la sorpresa hasta la ira, pasando por la expectación y una especie de fascinada diversión.

Ivan levantó una mano y la sacudió en el aire con resolución para que el guardia se retirara y Gilbert se sintió de repente demasiado solo, con una absurda sensación de que lo habían dejado a solas en una jaula y a merced de un lobo hambriento.

—¿Y bien, prusiano? —inquirió con una amplia sonrisa, dedicándole una burlona inclinación de cabeza en una clara parodia de caballerosidad—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Por favor, dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Sabía que estaba a punto de perder el control pero aquello era ya demasiado.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer esto, hijo de puta sin corazón? —exclamó apretando tanto los puños que llegó a clavarse las uñas y a hacerse brotar la sangre en las palmas de sus manos.

—No sé de qué me hablas, conejito enfadado.

—¡Corta esa mierda de una vez! ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan desgraciado? Era un hombre inocente. Roderich no hizo nada para merecerse... para que le hicieras eso... —su voz se quebrantó por la indignación y la firmeza de su tono se debilitó unos instantes.

—¿Un hombre inocente? ¿Un prisionero de guerra?

—¡Asesino! ¡Estás enfermo! ¿Y has hecho esto por celos? ¿Pero a ti qué cojones te pasa?

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que me acusaste de tener celos?

—Si vas a golpearme de nuevo, adelante, hazlo. Pero esta vez te la devolveré.

El prusiano de veras ofrecía el aspecto de ir a saltar de un momento a otro sobre él. Ya no parecía importarle lo que pudiera pasarle a continuación.

—Yo no he hecho nada. Me temo que alguien apostó su vida a las cartas y ganó —dijo en tono casual y agregó con maldad manifiesta y calculada—. Mi más sentido pésame por haberte quedado sin tu putita en el barracón.

Gilbert se abalanzó sobre él y le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que apenas hizo trastabillar al ruso, pero que fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir toda posibilidad de llegar a serenar los ánimos entre los dos hombres. Si es que aquello aún era posible.

Ivan, sin aparentar estar demasiado sorprendido, afianzó su estabilidad sobre el suelo, se acarició la mandíbula allí donde lo había golpeado el germano y la peor mueca que este le había visto hasta entonces se asomó a su rostro.

—Al menos no golpeas como una nena. No está mal, prusiano.

Por su parte, avanzó un paso hacia él y Gilbert se preparó para bloquear el golpe de revancha que estaba seguro de estar a punto de recibir. Pero el otro hombre lo tomó repentinamente de los pelos con tanta fuerza que lo inmovilizó y en el proceso le arrancó varios cabellos. Con la mano libre le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, dándole de lleno entre el ojo y pómulo izquierdos. Gilbert se quejó con un gemido grave y ronco, y llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de su atacante para intentar arrancarle los ojos o la piel o lo que pudiera pillar, pero el ruso se le adelantó y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago que lo forzó a doblarse de dolor y caer de rodillas al suelo.

Una vez a su merced, Ivan lo pateó en el pecho y el prusiano cayó de costado en el suelo, retorciéndose por el dolor que empezaba a extenderse por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. El agresor de mayor corpulencia se agachó y se encaramó sobre él y, a horcajadas, lo volvió a inmovilizar con sus propias piernas mientras apresaba sus muñecas y se las fijaba al suelo.

—Mírame, imbécil —le ordenó con voz amenazadora, imponiéndose a los quejidos entrecortados del hombre dominado—. Dime, ¿qué has conseguido con esto?

—¿Por... por qué no me matas... y acabamos con esta farsa de una vez?

Ivan Braginski soltó una carcajada y meneó la cabeza, divertido.

—Tampoco de esto te das cuenta, ¿verdad? A estas alturas ya deberías estar muerto unas veinte veces. ¿Pero quién te crees que te ha estado protegiendo ahí fuera? ¿Tu ego desbordante?

Gilbert lo miró desde su inferior posición con una expresión de odio tan intenso que no hizo sino reír aún más a su enemigo.

—Mi conejito inconsciente... Eres mío. No te engañes. Todo tu ser y tu cuerpo me pertenecen a mí. Y cuanto antes te des cuenta, menos sufrirás, te lo aseguro.

—No voy a ser jamás tuyo —siseó intentando librarse de él.

—Sigue repitiéndote eso. Solo conseguirás que disfrute más.

Con la respiración acelerada y atropellada, el prusiano reunió toda la valentía de que disponía y le sonrió con fiereza.

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo. Puedes dominarme así como estás haciendo ahora, pero mi mente jamás será tuya.

—Te dije que te haría suplicarme para que me detuviese —le recordó notando que empezaba a inundarle una furia semejante a la de su cautivo.

Entonces Gil firmó su propia sentencia cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras con la voz lo más alta y clara que en tales circunstancias pudo adoptar:

—No eres más que un ruso patético y solitario que tiene los días contados. Porque si no me matas aquí y ahora, ten por seguro que consagraré mi vida a acabar con la tuya.

El soviético le golpeó la cabeza tantas veces contra el suelo, que Gilbert perdió el conocimiento en apenas unos segundos.

XXX

.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia le fue imposible enfocar la vista durante un buen rato, y aun no pudo discernir bien dónde se encontraba debido a la hinchazón de los párpados y a la sangre ya seca y pegajosa que se le había cuarteado al entreabrir los ojos. Entonces se dio cuenta de varias cosas: de que le habían encadenado con sendos grilletes de metal que pendían del techo, que apenas se podía sostener sobre sus propios pies, y que debía de haber estado en aquella posición durante horas, porque tenía un hambre atroz y ya no sentía los brazos que tenía suspendidos sobre la cabeza.

Y que se hallaba a solas en una habitación desconocida.

Efectivamente, ¿de qué le le había servido? Tenía que concederle la razón al menos en aquello. Haber desafiado así al ruso no iba a devolverle a Roderich y su situación distaba mucho de ir a ser inminentemente placentera. ¿Pero por qué tenía que ser tan idiota? Lo había echado todo a perder y no creía que por mucho que le suplicara lo fuera a dejar libre. Lo bueno de todo aquello era que ya estaba tan dolorido y agotado que ya no creía que fuera a ser peor. Se echó a reír, desquiciado, con carcajadas que sonaban casi como a graznidos agonizantes, de lo absurda que había sido su vida desde hacía ya casi una década.

El sonido de su risa debió de alertar a los carceleros, porque poco después Ivan Braginski entró en la sala vestido de arriba abajo de negro y rojo, con un abrigo de cuero oscuro y largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Siempre lo había visto vestir de blanco y una parte de él se quedó fascinado con el aspecto que ofrecía, gorra de plato incluida, sobre sus cabellos clarísimos.

¿Pero en qué narices estaba pensando?

—Buenos días, conejito, ¿qué tal has dormido?

—Bien... —dijo el prusiano con voz rasposa— Me acabo de despertar. ¿Qué tal tu día?

Ivan se rió y se plantó en frente de él. El olor a vodka inundó sus fosas nasales y fue tan intenso que habría vomitado de haber tenido algo en el estómago.

Con la cabeza gacha por no hacer esfuerzos de más, Gilbert observó las botas de cuero negro que llevaba el recién llegado y se dijo que él les habría sacado aún más brillo, y a punto estuvo de decirlo en voz alta y de reír histérico por lo absurdo de sus pensamientos.

Ivan enredó sus dedos enguantados en cuero en el flequillo del encadenado y le alzó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—No quería destrozarte así la cara. Es una verdadera pena.

—Oh, vamos, no exageres. Seguro que sigo manteniendo mi encanto a pesar de las contusiones.

El soviético le aferró de la barbilla y le examinó a conciencia el rostro, moviéndoselo de un lado a otro, como evaluando el daño que había recibido.

—Te iba a pedir que me dieras un poco de ese vodka tuyo —continuó el germano—. Pero creo que ya no hará falta —dijo resoplando ante su cercanía.

—Todavía estoy a tiempo de amordazarte.

—¿Y perderte mis gritos de placer? ¿Acaso no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí?

Ivan le soltó la cabeza de golpe y con tanto ímpetu que las cadenas de sus brazos tintinearon y quedó colgando de ellas durante unos segundos al tropezar con sus propios pies. Gilbert recuperó como pudo el equilibrio y notó un pinchazo de dolor en el hombro. Esperaba no haberse dislocado un hueso solo por dedicarse a jugar a agotar la paciencia del ruso. Lo miró de reojo y vio cómo se quitaba el guante de la mano derecha tirando de cada uno de los dedos y lo arrojaba sobre una mesa en la que el prisionero no había reparado hasta entonces. Con aprensión, comprobó que había varios útiles de tortura sobre la superficie de la mesa. Ivan siguió su mirada y, complacido por el "interés" del prusiano sobre sus juguetes, se aproximó a la mesa y tomó una fusta flexible y larga que hizo silbar en el aire un par de veces como quien calibraba una pistola.

—¿Te gusta, _prussy_? Apuesto a que a ti también te gustaría usarla.

Gilbert no respondió por una vez y se limitó a observar a su torturador con una mezcla entre temor y reverencia. El ruso se quitó la gorra militar y la dejó también sobre la mesa y se encaró con él con actitud resuelta y alegre. Como si todo su ser clamara: "¡Muy bien, aquí vamos!"

—Tenía tantas ganas de jugar contigo, que te veo aquí por fin y no me lo creo —se puso la fusta bajo el brazo y llevó la mano hasta la chaqueta forrada de piel de su prisionero para proceder a desabrocharle los botones uno a uno.

Finalmente le liberó las muñecas temporalmente de sus grilletes para poder quitarle la chaqueta por los hombros y dejarla caer al suelo, desde donde le pegó una patada displicente con la bota. Cuando sus miradas se entrecruzaron, le sonrió dulcemente a Gilbert.

—No te quejarás. ¿Te crees que cualquier otro prisionero lleva ropas tan cálidas como las tuyas? Viviendo a base de privilegios, y así me lo agradeces. Una chaqueta como esta solo las llevan los civiles del campo —todo esto se lo decía tranquilamente mientras se desembarazaba ahora de su camisa interior de lino.

Gilbert pensó que todo aquello pasaría rápido. Aquel hombre solo quería darle una lección, pero en el fondo no quería matarlo. Como bien había dicho Roderich, si el ruso lo quisiera muerto, ya lo habría hecho. Pensar en su amigo, que había sido asesinado por su culpa, acabó con toda la fortaleza que el prusiano había estado atesorando y los ojos se le humedecieron al tiempo que el hombre del abrigo negro le dejaba el torso al desnudo tras desechar la camisa con aire de aburrimiento.

—Oh, no llores, conejito. Me partes el corazón.

El prisionero apretó los dientes y ladeó el rostro para no ver a su enemigo más de lo necesario.

—¿Crees que ese tipo merecía tanto la pena como para haberme hecho cabrear de esta forma?

—Eres un bastardo sin alma.

—Oh, gracias. Pero ¡mírate! Si ya estás muerto de frío... —comentó con malicia deslizando la mano desnuda por su pecho hasta rozarle uno de sus pequeños pezones medio erectos, que respondió de inmediato al contacto de sus dedos helados. El rubor se le extendió hasta el cuello al prusiano, que musitó una maldición entrecortada.

—Tu manera de sonrojarte me parece encantadora, albino. Si solo con este levísimo contacto te pones así, me pregunto qué pasaría si te tocara por aquí... —para subrayar sus palabras, Ivan apoyó el extremo de la fusta sobre el borde sus pantalones y la hizo descender unos centímetros desde allí, disfrutando del brillo aterrado de los ojos de su víctima.

—Pero estás aquí para recibir tu castigo por tu irreflexiva falta de respeto hacia mí, no para hacerte gritar de placer —retiró la fusta de sus pantalones y le echó una nueva visual al cuerpo semidesnudo del hombre que tenía bajo su dominio.

Gilbert contempló la posibilidad de pedirle que se detuviese, pero se dijo que lo más probable era que no le hiciera ningún caso y que incluso podría incitarlo más. Creyó que la mejor baza era mostrarse tal y como era. Y así lo hizo de nuevo, tragándose su tristeza y su miedo:

—¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con su sonrisa torcida.

—Tienes mucho mejor aspecto que en Moscú, sí. Ahora que te veo de cerca. Eres una preciosidad.

Si antes se había sonrojado, ahora le pareció que estallaría en llamas de un momento a otro. Aquel hombre estaba totalmente loco.

—Pero basta de tanta palabrería —se situó a sus espaldas y blandió la fusta de nuevo en el aire solo por intimidarlo. Luego volvió a sentir sus dedos fríos e inquisitivos sobre la piel y experimentó un violento escalofrío cuando las caricias se volvieron más insistentes y sus uñas sustituyeron a sus dedos. Trató de no temblar, sobre todo cuando el soviético se inclinó sobre él por detrás y le susurró al oído con voz alcoholizada y arrebatada:

—No voy a dejar un solo milímetro de tu maravillosa espalda sin cubrir de rojo. Rojo. Todo rojo sobre blanco. ¿Y sabes qué? Las rojas siempre ganan.

Gilbert gimió.

Al menos consiguió no quejarse hasta el octavo fustazo. Al noveno, su garganta decidió no obedecerlo por más tiempo y comenzó a gemir justo después de cada golpe, que el ruso se encargaba de proporcionar de forma irregular para mayor crueldad.

—Esto es muy divertido, conejito. ¿Te gusta?

—¿No... no me oyes...? —tartamudeó el prusiano, y le castañetearon los dientes—. Estoy en éxtasis,_ russkiy_.

Escuchó su risa ebria a sus espaldas y poco después, sus pasos. Dejó la fusta sobre la mesa y tomó un látigo que le mostró como un niño con su juguete favorito en Navidad.

—La fusta no está mal. Pero solo con esto conseguiré dejarte las marcas que me propongo regalarte. Porque te voy a marcar bien, prusianito. Te voy a dejar irreconocible.

En algún momento tendría que acabarse. Gilbert cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes para no morderse la lengua.

El grito fue desgarrador, y tan solo había sido el primero de los latigazos. Sobre la espalda, que ya tenía en carne viva, se le abrió la piel desde un hombro hasta un costado, y un rastro de sangre fluyó en cascada, cubriendo centímetro a centímetro la blancura prístina de su cuerpo.

El segundo le dibujó una equis casi perfecta.

Ivan se separó unos pasos para admirar sus obra en perspectiva, y suspiró de gusto mientras el prusiano, la cabeza inclinada hacia delante y sus brazos soportando el peso de su cuerpo, temblaba de forma incontrolada. Pero algo no funcionaba como debería, y el torturador frunció el ceño. No había súplicas de piedad. Así que extendió la mano e introdujo los dedos en una de las dos heridas abiertas hasta que la sinfonía de gritos fue tan agradable para sus oídos, que sonrió de satisfacción y se retiró.

—Eso es, conejito ya no tan blanco. Voy a asegurarme de que estas heridas no se te cierren jamás.

Al séptimo latigazo no hubo grito de dolor y por la postura de Gilbert todo parecía indicar que había quedado inconsciente de nuevo. Ivan dejó el látigo a un lado y se colocó delante de él, le tomó del cabello una vez más, mancillando su claridad cenicienta con la sangre que manchaba sus manos, y lo miró a la cara.

—No me digas que te has quedado ya sin sentido.

Bajo sus pies, el goteo constante de la sangre había formado un pequeño charco sobre el suelo, solitario, obsceno en su simplicidad, y el soviético lo pisoteó sin miramientos con sus botas. Pero Gilbert entreabrió entonces los párpados y una sonrisa tortuosa se adueñó unos instantes de la situación y de las violentas convulsiones que dominaban su cuerpo.

—¿Has... acabado... ya? ¿Puedo irme... irme a dar una ducha?

Lo empujó hacia atrás de tal manera y con tanta ira, que, esta vez sí, supo que se le había dislocado de veras un hombro. Gilbert se rió entre sollozos. El ruso había cumplido su amenaza y no había dejado ni un solo pedacito de su espalda sin teñir de púrpura. En siete trazos magistrales había marcado a su presa por siempre, para demostrarle al mundo que aquel hombre era suyo. Y sin embargo...

—Maldito osito gruñón... —dijo el prusiano ahogándose con sus propias carcajadas desarticuladas.

Ivan se acercó a una pared y, rabioso, arrancó con sus propias manos una de las viejas tuberías de metal que estaban fijadas a la pared. Y, con los ojos despidiendo esquirlas de hielo, se situó en el ángulo correcto, afianzó sus dedos en torno a la tubería, la levantó en el aire con una expresión desencajada, y la descargó con fuerza sobre el prusiano.

Fue lo último que vio Gilbert antes de sumirse en la bendita oscuridad con un brazo quebrado en dos. El rostro descompuesto de su enemigo, y... sus ojos. Sobre todo sus ojos y el temor que los inundaba.

Ivan lanzó, colérico, la tubería contra una pared haciendo que el sonido metálico restallara como un rayo en mitad del nuevo silencio y que el yeso saltara por los aires. Después desapareció de la sala dando un portazo.

* * *

><p>6<p>

El hueso del brazo tardó en soldársele del todo varios meses, cuando ya el invierno siberiano estaba en su cenit. Debía de ser cierto que el ruso lo protegía desde las sombras, porque un prisionero en un campo de trabajo lesionado, que ya no volvería a talar ni a transportar troncos y aquejado de una apatía insuperable no servía absolutamente de nada excepto para convertirse en carnaza para los guardianes. Por si fuera poco, el extremo frío ártico le acentuaba el dolor del brazo en recuperación y era un recordatorio constante de aquel fatídico día en que el ruso le había cubierto la espalda de cicatrices permanentes.

Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Para empezar, poco después del día en que todo se había torcido de forma irremediable, uno de los guardias lo interceptó cuando iba de camino a los barracones y, por un momento, Gilbert creyó que tendría que volver a proseguir con la tortura para retomarla allí donde la habían dejado. Y ante la perspectiva, casi le fallaron las piernas. Pero el guardia se limitó a dejarle claro, en un rudimentario alemán, que lo habían trasladado de unidad. A partir de entonces, sus días, y sobre todo, sus noches, las compartiría con los prisioneros políticos rusos.

De modo que de un día para otro se lo habían arrebatado todo: a su mejor amigo, a sus compañeros germanos que tanto lo apreciaban, el orgullo que lo sostenía y, por encima de todo, su alegría. No era únicamente que ya fuera incapaz de sonreír, es que a partir de entonces vivía atemorizado, siempre mirando por encima del hombro, allá donde fuera. Sentía pánico de que alguno de los rusos se levantara alguna noche y le rajara el cuello mientras dormía. Porque él era alemán. Y además estaba solo.

Pero pasó el tiempo y él seguía vivo. Aún así, en ocasiones, cuando la tristeza se apoderaba de toda su alma y se quedaba las horas muertas sentado en la cama abrazado a sus rodillas, llegaba a pensar que más le valía que sucediera precisamente aquello, que a uno de sus nuevos compañeros se le cruzaran los cables y terminara de una vez con su grotesca existencia.

Pasaban los minutos, las horas, las semanas y los meses y tan solo se quedaba mirando a un punto fijo, mirando sin ver, y se perdía en pensamientos del pasado, en un pasado esplendoroso y luminoso en el que Ludwig estaba con él y se lanzaba a sus brazos, feliz, cada vez que regresaba a casa. Y en un mundo en el que Elizaveta estaba viva, su pequeña y buena y terca y preciosa Elizaveta, preparándole y llevándole la comida cada día, de la que luego presumía en el cuartel ante sus colegas.

Ni siquiera lloraba. Y no era porque su alma no se lo pidiera a gritos, sino porque creía que ni siquiera se merecía el consuelo de llorar. Él, que había sido la alegría de todos sus conocidos, el teniente que siempre había tenido palabras amables hacia sus soldados, el amante solícito, respetuoso y responsable con su amadísima húngara, con la que se iba a casar cuando terminara la guerra. Recordaba con especial insistencia el día en que ambos habían yacido, inexpertos ambos, en las caballerizas de la casa de los Hérdeváry. A la mañana siguiente fue a pedir la mano de la muchacha a su padre como dictaba la decencia y la tradición. Pero días después estalló la guerra y tuvieron que posponer los planes de boda... para siempre.

Así transcurrió su muerte en vida durante los siguientes meses en el Gulag. Sin pronunciar apenas palabra, como una sombra, sin ver la luz del sol, tiritando de frío todas las noches. Sin esperar nada.

Sin embargo, Ivan Braginski no estaba mucho mejor que él.

Desde el día en que había castigado y ultrajado al prusiano con sus propias manos, no había vuelto a estar sobrio. El vodka era difícil de conseguir allí, tan al norte y alejados de de las grandes ciudades, pero él siempre se las arreglaba para tener reservas suficientes.

Su campo había empezado a incumplir las cuotas, tanto de ejecuciones como las fijadas de producción, y desde Moscú, sus superiores empezaban a estar muy descontentos. Ivan sabía que aquellas eran muy malas noticias para él, porque aunque era el jefe de aquel Gulag, no estaba libre de ser acusado en cualquier momento de ser un enemigo del comunismo mientras siguiese incumpliendo lo que se esperaba de un oficial soviético de alta graduación.

Pero no podía importarle menos.

Se torturaba a sí mismo día tras día y trataba de ahogar la culpabilidad a base de alcohol. Pero era una tarea inútil y a pesar de que lo sabía, seguía perdiendo el pulso consigo mismo una y otra vez.

Había hecho llevar al prusiano unas cuantas veces a su despacho. ¿O habían sido muchas veces? No lo recordaba bien. Pero el prisionero se quedaba allí sentado, como una estatua pálida y marmórea, sin mirarlo, con sus ojos apagados y mirando hacia abajo, siempre hacia abajo.

Ivan, borracho, le hablaba siempre en aquellas reuniones. Y siempre eran monólogos, porque contara lo que le contase, no suscitaba ninguna clase de reacción en el prusiano.

Terminó por acostumbrarse a su compañía e incluso empezó a servirle como una especie de terapia en su propio beneficio. Al principio había intentado por todos los medios que el prusiano le hablara, pero ante su incapacidad para lograr arrancarle una sola palabra, poco a poco fue él quien fue desgranando su alma frente a aquel muñeco roto.

Y las primeras veces solo le hablaba de cosas generales, de las reuniones periódicas del Partido, y de lo difícil que era contentar a los líderes. Pero poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta, fue abriendo su corazón ante su muda audiencia. El mismo corazón que él se había encargado de recubrir de metal y espinas para evitar desmoronarse en un mundo tan hostil como el que le había tocado vivir. Le contó la presión a la que estaba sometido dentro de Partido, al que uno consagraba su vida y su espíritu. Era otra cárcel más, no tan obvia como las físicas, aunque igual de peligrosa o peor.

En otra ocasión le narró que había tenido una casa en Leningrado, donde había vivido su familia. Y no dijo más.

Otro día le dijo, riendo, aunque con los ojos totalmente enrojecidos, que él había tenido razón, que era un ruso patético y solitario. Pero, ¿y quién no lo era, maldita sea?

Finalmente, un día en el que estaba especialmente ebrio, le contó algunas de las cosas que había visto antes y durante la Gran Guerra Patriótica. Sobre todo en Polonia. El dolor en los brazos y las manos de los soldados soviéticos tras ejecutar a oficiales durante horas. Y le tembló la voz al describirle lo que había visto en Ucrania cuando no era más que un crío. Los cadáveres de vientres hinchados amontonados en las calles y junto a las cunetas, las familias campesinas que se comían a sus hijos más pequeños ante la imposibilidad de subsistir. Todo por el bien mayor, claro. ¿Pero el fin justificaba los medios? ¿Entonces en qué se diferenciaba un extremo de otro? Los campesinos no eran más que peones en el tablero de juego y, por lo tanto, prescindibles, y los judíos, los ladrones elitistas que acechaban en las sombras para dominar el mundo algún día.

—Y aquí estamos tú y yo, prusiano, sin saber qué narices estamos haciendo aquí ninguno de los dos. Sobreviviendo sin vivir, haciendo lo que otros han querido que hagamos. Sin haber sido libres jamás.

La voz se le distorsionó y buscó a tientas y con los dedos temblorosos la botella de vodka de la mesa, pero entonces sucedió lo inesperado después de tantos meses de silencio, de incomunicación y de dolor reprimido. Gilbert se inclinó hacia él y posó su mano sobre la suya. Al igual que Ivan había hecho hacía ya tanto tiempo para consolarlo a él. El ruso no retiró su mano de debajo y buscó los ojos de su prisionero.

—Ivan, no bebas más, por favor.

Algo le había hecho reaccionar al fin. Los ojos del prusiano eran en aquel momento un espejo de los suyos propios.

—Te comprendo. Te perdono. Pero no bebas más. Por favor, no te destruyas así.

El soviético retiró entonces su mano y la frialdad retornó a su mirada de forma automática. No se podía luchar contra la costumbre de casi toda una vida.

—¿Qué vas a comprender tú?

—Te pido disculpas por haberte llamado aquellas... cosas —dijo Gilbert con la voz ronca—. No tenía ningún derecho. Sé que estás solo, sé que has estado solo toda tu vida, y yo... créeme. Te comprendo muy bien. Habiéndote escuchado... al haberme contado todas esas cosas... Creo que entiendo qué es lo que te sucedió. Perdiste hace tiempo a alguien muy importante para ti, ¿no es así?

Ivan sintió que un calor familiar que hacía tiempo que no sentía lo invadía por dentro, pero hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse y siguió dejando por el momento que el prusiano hablara.

—¿Una mujer? ¿Se trataba de la mujer a la que amabas? —preguntó el prisionero, aventurándose a estrechar aquel lazo etéreo y frágil que se había extendido entre ambos—. Yo perdí a la mía cuando la insté a ponerse a salvo. Se llamaba Elizaveta. Y se ahogó. Por mi culpa. Porque la quería demasiado.

Gilbert no se dio cuenta del brillo metálico que adquirieron las pupilas del ruso, por lo que se asustó cuando este se levantó de la silla y descargó con fuerza su puño sobre la mesa.

—¿Pero qué cojones estás diciendo? No tienes ni idea de lo que ha sido mi vida. Tú, en tu preciosa y próspera ciudad costera, y tu prometida... Por mí te puedes ir a reunir con ella en el infierno.

—Pero Ivan...

—¡Y no me llames Ivan! ¿Cuándo hemos empezado a ser amigos tú y yo? No sabes nada... tú no sabes nada de mí.

—Señor Braginski, entonces —concedió el prusiano—. No pretendía hacerme el listillo contigo. Siento de veras que...

El ruso entonces hizo algo que ni él mismo habría esperado hacer. Alargó su brazo, tomó del cuello de la chaqueta al otro hombre y con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, lo hizo inclinarse y acercarse a él sobre la mesa hasta que lo besó en los labios.

Gilbert se quedó totalmente rígido por la sorpresa y aun trascurrieron unos segundos extraños durante los cuales ninguno de los dos hizo un solo movimiento. Se mantuvieron como a la espera, unidos por aquel beso tenso y repentino hasta que fue por fin Gilbert quien no pudo resistirlo por más tiempo y, como si hubiera claudicado tras una lucha consigo mismo, comenzó a devolverle el beso con conmovedora timidez ante la pasividad de Ivan. Pero solo cuando se animó un poco más y buscó su lengua con la suya, y solo entonces, decidió el soviético poner fin a su pequeño experimento. Lo apartó de sí y empujó al prusiano hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que fue a dar con la espalda contra la pared.

—Eso es todo lo que querías de mí, ¿verdad? Te morías por besarme, prusiano.

Gilbert estaba tan descolocado que no le dio ni tiempo de enfadarse. El ruso bordeó la mesa y fue hasta él con aspecto amenazador. Colocó cada una de sus manos en la pared, dejando a su atónito prisionero entre sus brazos y lo miró desde arriba con febril intensidad.

—Siempre he imaginado, ya desde la primera vez que te vi, cómo serías en la cama, conejito. ¿Y sabes a qué conclusión he llegado? Que serías de los que hicieran mucho ruido en la cama si te follara.

El prusiano no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo y simplemente se lo quedó mirando como si todo aquello no fuera más que una muestra extravagante del humor del ruso.

—Pero eso no va a pasar —continuó él sin variar un ápice su tono agresivo—. Por la única y sencilla razón de que es precisamente eso lo que _tú_ quieres que suceda.

Lo soltó, se recompuso, y puso fin a la "conversación" con voz mucho más neutra:

—A partir de ahora vivirás aquí, en el edificio de los oficiales. Se acabaron para ti los barracones. Pero —levantó un dedo en al aire a modo de advertencia— antes de que eches las campanas al vuelo, has de saber que he decidido que vas a estar cerca de mí, noche y día. Constantemente. He decidido que vas a ser mi sirviente personal. Porque ¿sabes?, me ha gustado mucho tu compañía silenciosa durante estos meses, cachorrito. Y eso es precisamente lo que vas a ser para mí. Mi mascota muda.

* * *

><p>7<p>

A pesar de que pudiera parecer lo contrario, aquella arbitraria y caprichosa decisión del ruso supuso una mejora sustancial para ambos.

Quizá fuera enfermizo. Alguna que otra vez Gilbert incluso se lo había planteado. Pero después de todo por lo que había pasado, no estaba tan mal estar cerca del ruso, aunque apenas le dirigiera la palabra sino para darle órdenes o para denigrarlo de alguna forma cada vez que se sentía aburrido. Y al menos había dejado de beber. No del todo, claro, eso era imposible, pero ya no era el despojo humano que había sido y volvía a tener el Gulag bajo su control. Los superiores se habían tranquilizado y el peligro había pasado. Gilbert lo percibía claramente. Y se alegraba.

Su nueva situación tenía muchas cosas positivas. En las dependencias de los líderes del campo siempre estaba puesta la calefacción, así que se había terminado por fin el castañeteo de dientes por las noches en las que había estado al borde de la congelación. La comida no era gran cosa, pero comparada con las raciones de los prisioneros, era ambrosía destinada a los dioses. También se habían acabado las duchas insuficientes en el porche de los barracones, los madrugones para formar en el patio y las jornadas de trabajo en el bosque, tras las cuales uno acababa con medio cuerpo insensibilizado y con el cerebro adormecido.

Vista en perspectiva, la suya era ahora una vida de lujos. Aunque fuera la vida de un esclavo. Desde su rincón apartado observaba trabajar al ruso en su escritorio y a veces se quedaba obnubilado durante horas, absorto en la capacidad de trabajo y concentración que tenía aquel hombre. En muchas ocasiones había pensado en ir hasta él para ofrecerle su ayuda, pero sabía que lo miraría con sus ojos impasibles y le ordenaría que se fuera a su rincón porque no era más que una mascota decorativa.

No obstante, un día el ruso lo pilló leyendo uno de los papeles de su escritorio. O al menos tratando de comprender los garabatos en cirílico que había allí escritos. Gilbert soltó el papel de inmediato y retrocedió con aspecto de culpabilidad, tratando de justificarse y disculparse nerviosamente, pero para su sorpresa, Ivan no le hizo nada. Ni siquiera pareció enfadarse. Se limitó a tomar el papel y a echarle un somero vistazo y a ordenarle con voz molesta que le fuera a traer la cena de una maldita vez.

A veces rememoraba el beso que se habían dado, o bueno, lo que fuera que hubiese sido aquello, y se sonrojaba profundamente al pensar en cómo él mismo se había lanzado y cómo había deseado que hubiese continuado. En el sabor del vodka en los labios del ruso y el asombroso calor que desprendían... como si todo él fuera puro fuego, oculto bajo una gruesa capa de hielo que recubría, poderosa, el exterior.

Fue en una de aquellas ensoñaciones teñidas de culpabilidad cuando el ruso le vino por detrás y le rodeó repentinamente con los brazos haciendo que el prusiano soltara un grito.

—No te estoy abrazando, tranquilo —le aseguró Ivan riéndose abiertamente—. Te he traído un regalo.

Entonces reparó en lo que el soviético le mostraba en las palmas de las manos con cara de complacencia: un collar de cuero unido a una cadena de metal. Pudo ver que sobre el cuero había grabada una inscripción en cirílico y se volvió hacia Ivan con una expresión indefinible.

—Vamos, póntelo, conejito —dijo con animación—. ¿Sabes lo que pone ahí?

—¿Mi nombre? —respondió, intentando que no se le notara ni la vergüenza ni el enojo.

—Vaya, no te he traído galletas para premiarte. Tendrás que conformarte con mis palmaditas de felicitación —y como lo dijo, lo hizo, manoteando su cabeza durante un buen rato.

Gilbert se dejó hacer con un ramalazo repentino de tristeza que ensombreció su ánimo, ya de por sí precario.

—También te he traído esta pila de papeles para que me los ordenes. Creo que me podrás servir de algo más que de cosa bonita que me observa arrobada desde su rincón. Mira, es fácil. Tienen la fecha en la esquina, ¿ves?

—¿Cosa bonita? —resopló el otro ya sin contenerse.

—¿No te gusta? Es que eres una cosa bonita.

Gilbert le arrebató el taco de folios impresos de las manos y no respondió a aquello. Total, sus mejillas ya respondían elocuentemente por él.

—Pero ponte el collar, cachorrito. Quizás luego, si te sigues portando bien, te sacaré a pasear.

No, la verdad es que no estaba tan mal. Y había pequeños detalles, fugaces destellos de luz en la oscuridad que le hicieron ir recobrando la esperanza perdida. Ivan a veces le traía él mismo la comida. A veces hasta le encargaba recados que fueron adquiriendo cada vez mayor relevancia. Un día en especial, el ruso le agradeció profusamente por su buen trabajo en la sala de radio captando señales secretas que trataban de pasar desapercibidas. El prusiano había interceptado una señal de radio norteamericana e incluso había descifrado parte del contenido e Ivan estaba radiante. Recordaba cómo se había apoyado sobre su espalda, una mano en su hombro, y la otra sobre la mesa. Y recordaba la sonrisa de felicidad del ruso y sus mejillas animadas mientras oía junto a él el chisporroteo de los aparatos de comunicación.

—Oh, conejito, esto va a ser una bomba en el Partido. ¿Pero tú sabes qué has descubierto?

No se lo dijo, pero lo sabía. Eran informes de la Alemania Occidental, la parte no soviética. Algo sobre la guerra civil griega y sobre Truman. Recordaba que era el presidente de los EEUU. Y no paraba de repetirse también algo sobre unas medidas que iban a tomar de forma inminente y, como no, sobre el comunismo, que era la clave de todo. No sabía muy bien de qué iba todo aquello, pero por la actitud del soviético, sabía que aquello era de importancia capital.

Tuvo ganas de reír por vez primera en mucho tiempo e incluso se permitió la licencia de, desde su asiento, apoyar suavemente la cabeza sobre el brazo de Ivan durante lo que fueron unos segundos maravillosos.

XXX

.

Con las idas y venidas de Ivan, era obvio que algo importante se cocía en el campo y él mismo se lo confirmó cuando comían juntos y en silencio.

—Van a reunirse aquí en unos días. Estoy de los nervios.

Ivan nunca era tan explícito y directo en lo que respectaba a sus sentimientos, así que en verdad debía de estar nervioso. Gilbert vaciló unos segundos, tras los cuales se arriesgó a preguntarle:

—¿Quiénes van a venir, señor Braginski?

—La plana mayor. Mis superiores del NKVD y los jefes de las otras zonas.

No le solía dejar hablar sin su permiso, pero estaba tan eufórico que ni se había percatado de ello. El prusiano miró a su dueño a los ojos y sin saber por qué, le vino a la memoria justo entonces aquella crueldad inesperada que le había soltado tras aquel momento tan íntimo que habían compartido.

"Si te follara".

Y que eso no iba a pasar.

Bajó los párpados y rezó para que el ruso no notara el estado de agitación en que se había sumido. Se dijo por vez primera y con meridiana claridad que él era un hombre. Que era un militar de carrera honorable y que no podía estar pensando en aquellas... en aquellas cosas. Que quizás se estaba volviendo tan loco como el propio ruso.

—Y tú vas a estar presente, conejito. Quieren conocerte.

Gilbert abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella afirmación.

—Así que más te vale comportarte como te corresponde. Y ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?

XXX

.

—Vaya, ¿esta es tu famosa mascota alemana, camarada Braginski?

—Así es.

Gilbert permanecía firme, la espalda recta y pegada contra la pared, la expresión neutra y la mirada perdida en algún punto indeterminado. Como si fuera un elemento más del mobiliario.

—Es bien exótico este alemán —comentó otro aludiendo con cierta admiración a su cabello plateado y a sus ojos de fuego.

—¿Está bien entrenado?

Ivan miró a Gilbert, pero este continuaba impertérrito, ajeno a las palabras que decían de él.

—Por supuesto —asintió el ruso, esperando que su voz no delatara la inseguridad de aquella afirmación. Por desgracia, Gilbert todavía se le resistía de vez en cuando.

—¿Sabe ruso? ¿Comprende lo que estamos diciendo?

Los hombres allí reunidos se rieron todos excepto Gilbert.

—Supuestamente no —contestó Ivan—. Pero yo creo que sabe lo suficiente. Es un alemán muy listo.

—¿Alemán listo? —exclamó otro de los hombres— ¡Esos son dos conceptos incompatibles!

Mientras se reanudaban las risas, el soviético que estaba a la derecha de Ivan se inclinó hacia él y le susurró en tono divertido y malicioso:

—Demuéstranos lo bien entrenado que lo tienes, Braginski.

Ivan volvió a mirar a su mascota y sintió una repentina angustia que no supo identificar. No supo si era por el miedo a quedar mal ante aquellos hombres rudos y achispados por el vodka o si mas bien era por una leve compasión por el hombre que estaba a punto de humillar ante todos.

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a pensar que era por lo primero.

—Gilbert, ven aquí.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala tras la orden del ruso; un silencio un tanto tenso y otro tanto, curioso. El prusiano no vaciló apenas unos segundos en dar unos pasos hacia su dueño, que casi suspiró de alivio al comprobar que le había obedecido.

—Arrodíllate. A mis pies.

En esta ocasión ni siquiera tardó unos segundos. Se puso de rodillas y se quedó quieto, esperando a la siguiente orden, tratando de aparentar impasibilidad. Como que aquello no iba con él. Como si no fuera el centro de atención de un montón de hombres rusos que lo odiaban y que tenían ganas de divertirse a su costa.

—Mira mis botas, conejito —dijo Ivan, todavía inquieto en el fondo de su ser—. Me temo que se han ensuciado mucho hoy entre el lodo y la nieve. Vas a tener que limpiármelas muy bien —comentó el soviético sin dejar de observar el rostro del prusiano, que había enrojecido al oírle decir aquello. Ivan esperaba que no se le notara su propio rubor y se maldijo por estar empezando a sentir un incómodo brote de piedad por aquel hombre.

Gilbert obedeció. Sin parecer afectado por las carcajadas ebrias, se inclinó sobre las botas del soviético y comenzó a eliminar la porquería que había en el borde de la suela y la nieve sucia incrustada sobre el fieltro. El alivio de Ivan fue palpable pero ya le daba igual. Su cachorrito se había comportado como debía delante de aquellos hombres. Rechazó el impulso de acariciarle el cuello blanco que se le asomaba tentador mientras seguía limpiándole las botas con la lengua, sin la más mínima arcada, casi como si estuviera saboreando una delicia culinaria francesa.

Algunos habían aplaudido.

El hombre de la derecha, en cambio, sí que se atrevió a tocar la cabeza de _su_ prusiano e Ivan refrenó las ganas de apartársela de un manotazo.

—Buen chico. Pues sí que lo tienes bien entrenado, sí —dijo arrastrando las sílabas—. Creo que se merece una recompensa.

El hombre tomó la correa del cuello de Gilbert, y le hizo levantar la cabeza. Luego agarró su vaso de vodka y se lo volcó lentamente sobre la boca y la cara, hasta que el alcohol quemó los ojos del prusiano y le hizo parpadear con una leve mueca de dolor. Las risas esta vez fueron ensordecedoras.

—¿Me lo prestarás luego, Braginski? Yo... también tengo algunas cosas que... limpiar.

Ivan le arrebató la correa de las manos y lo apartó de golpe de aquel hombre que osaba tentar la palidez de sus cabellos y humillarlo sin su permiso.

—Gilbert. Vete a la sala de radio y espérame allí —ordenó el ruso con voz gélida—. Muy bien, señores, ya nos hemos divertido lo suficiente. Y tenemos cosas importantes de las que hablar, ¿no es así?

Nadie hizo ningún comentario más acerca del prusiano.

XXX

.

Allí estaba él, donde le había dicho que lo esperase. Sentado en el suelo, los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas y una expresión de... ¿tristeza? En cualquier caso, el prusiano lo ocultó rápidamente en cuanto el ruso entró en la estancia con una botella de vodka sin estrenar. Reparó en sus cabellos aún húmedos por el alcohol que aquel tipo le había volcado encima y sin decir una palabra a su mascota, encendió una radio, subió el volumen y se sentó en una silla para disfrutar del vodka con tranquilidad tras aquella intensa reunión. Lo necesitaba.

En la radio se oía una arenga política a favor del régimen. Lo usual. Abrió la botella de vodka con un suspiro y dio un largo trago antes de acomodarse en el respaldo y cerrar los ojos. Ni siquiera se le pasó la cabeza que se ponía en una situación vulnerable, pues el prusiano, de quererlo así, podría levantarse en cualquier momento y utilizar su propia cadena del cuello para asfixiarlo a traición. Hasta aquel punto se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

En la radio, la arenga había derivado hacia un ataque al mundo capitalista y en especial al fracaso del fascismo en Italia y Alemania y del éxito del mismo en España. Se perdió en las palabras furibundas del locutor contra aquellos países y pensó en lo que había dicho antes en la sala de reuniones. Había afirmado que Gilbert tenía un nivel suficiente de ruso. ¿Pero lo tenía? ¿Estaría entendiendo Gilbert los insultos y palabras denigrantes que le estaban dedicando a los despojos de la nación alemana y también a sus habitantes? Extrañamente, le inquietó que Gilbert entendiera aquellas palabras en su idioma.

Tan absorto estaba en la retahíla de propaganda, que no se dio cuenta de que en algún momento había tomado de la correa al prusiano que estaba a su lado en el suelo y había hecho que se aproximara a él. Tan ensimismado llegó a estar, que no se percató de que había empezado a acariciar con suavidad sus cabellos, como se haría con un perro cariñoso y dócil, y que Gilbert se había apoyado en su pierna con delicadeza y había cerrado los ojos.

En cuanto fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, apartó la mano de inmediato y el prusiano se irguió.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero no supo decidirse y se perdió en aquellos ojos escarlata que lo estaban empezando a devorar poco a poco. En silencio. Sin que hiciera falta nada más. Ivan sintió que se le aceleraba la respiración y que su mano, la de la correa, vacilaba en su firmeza. Lo que había en aquellos ojos que lo fascinaban era inconfundible.

De forma instintiva adelantó la otra mano hacia el rostro de su mascota y detuvo los dedos sobre sus labios. No, no se había equivocado. Gilbert entreabrió los labios y comenzó a besarle la punta de los dedos sin que hubiera mediado palabra alguna del ruso. Pronto los besos se convirtieron en algo más cuando le introdujo los dedos en la boca y el otro procedió a lamérselos con dedicado entusiasmo y sensualidad. De modo que el cachorrito estaba sediento. Ivan casi perdió la noción de lo que estaba haciendo y sin pensarlo dos veces, le soltó de la correa y dirigió la mano hacia la bragueta de sus propios pantalones. La reacción del prusiano no se hizo de esperar; alzó el rostro, apoyó las manos en cada una de las rodillas del ruso, se adelantó un poco y se humedeció los labios de forma inconsciente. Los dedos de Ivan temblaron.

Imaginárselo, arrodillado entre sus piernas, indicándole el ritmo con la mano sobre su cabeza, observar sus ojos carmesíes, entrecerrados y resplandeciendo de lujuria mientras sus labios ávidos recorrían su miembro una y otra vez, de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, y después su lengua, lamiéndole la punta, y relamiéndose con una de aquella sonrisas suyas... Todo aquello era mucho más de lo que Ivan estaba decidido a tolerar. Lo apartó de malas maneras y se levantó de la silla con rapidez. Con suerte, quizás no hubiera notado el grado de excitación al que lo había conducido.

—¡Largo de aquí, conejito! ¡Vete!

Gilbert no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa, pero se levantó a su vez ante el tono agresivo del ruso.

—¡Vete de una vez antes de que me arrepienta y... !

Y... ¿hiciera qué? No estaba del todo seguro de la respuesta.

Sus dedos seguían temblando aún cuando se halló a solas mientras daba cuenta de lo que quedaba de la botella. El inoportuno deseo era aún más difícil de erradicar que el alcohol.

Estaba muy enfadado. Había estado a punto de dejar que el prusiano lo dominara. _A él_.

* * *

><p>8<p>

Le estuvo rehuyendo una semana, y Gilbert no estaba seguro de si debía alegrarse por ello o no. Había pasado tanto tiempo conviviendo con él, que ahora se le hacía raro volver a estar solo y no poder contemplar sus cabellos tan rubios, y oír sus pequeños murmullos cuando meditaba, o sus sonrisas, cada vez más frecuentes, o...

Ocultó la cabeza entre sus propios brazos, avergonzado de sí mismo. Se había propasado con su irreflexiva iniciativa y ahora el ruso no quería saber nada de él. Pero es que se le había nublado toda capacidad de raciocinio. De repente todo su ser se había convertido en puro deseo. Y ahora se moría de la vergüenza y de la frustración. Idiota, ¡idiota!

Cuando por fin regresó a él, creyó que iba a postrarse a sus pies. Y casi lo hizo literalmente de no haberle frenado la propuesta que Ivan le soltó sin más, con una expresión de felicidad e inocencia en su rostro:

—¡Hoy vamos a salir de aquí! ¡Quiero enseñarte algo que te va a encantar, Gilbert!

Dicho esto, se acercó a él y le desabrochó el collar de perro que seguía llevando, como siempre, al cuello. A continuación se lo guardó en un bolsillo y uno de sus dedos acarició, fugaz, una de las mejillas del prusiano. O eso le pareció a este. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para saberlo con certeza.

Lo hizo abrigarse más que otras veces, le rellenó las botas de fieltro y le dijo que sería mejor que se vendara los pies con lino. Le proporcionó además guantes forrados de piel de oveja, una bufanda mullida, y para terminar, le caló un gorro de piel con un gesto tan enérgico que llegó a ocultarle los ojos por completo. Las carcajadas espontáneas del prusiano lo hicieron sonreír a su vez, pero se guardó de inmediato su sonrisa en cuanto Gilbert se liberó del gorro.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Ivan jamás lo había visto reír de aquella forma.

Así que salieron juntos del Gulag ya sin ser amo y sirviente, con una animación moderada en el caso del ruso y una exultante felicidad en el caso del prusiano. Los soldados que patrullaban la entrada le hicieron sendos saludos marciales al soviético y los dejaron salir al exterior. Era la primera vez que Gilbert salía de allí para dar un simple paseo y todo era tan extraño e infrecuente que pensó que seguramente tendría que suceder algo terrible. Porque ya no recordaba la última vez que algo le hubiera salido bien.

Ivan, por su parte, disfrutaba en silencio con la alegría pura y sencilla del prusiano, y hasta le respondía pacientemente a las preguntas que le hacía como haría un padre con un crío curioso e impertinente.

—Normalmente habría sacado los trineos, pero me dije que iríamos mejor andando para no cargar con ellos por la llanura.

—¡Oh, trineos! Siempre he querido montar en uno. En Königsberg nevaba también, claro, pero desde luego, no había parajes como estos. Es... Es una maravilla.

—¿Una maravilla? ¿Este páramo blanco y sin vida? —el ruso rió con ganas—. Entonces te vas a morir cuando veas lo que te voy a enseñar.

Sintió sus ojos sobre los suyos unos instantes y le enterneció ver aquella mirada sincera, llena de ilusión y esperanza, como debería haber sido siempre. No debía pensar en el dolor que le había infligido. Solo iban a pasar un rato los dos en el exterior de las alambradas, porque ya iba siendo hora de ser libres de una maldita vez. Aunque fuera por un solo día.

El invierno parecía haberse suavizado y hasta el viento no era tan cortante como otras veces. Un absurdo pensamiento cruzó la mente del ruso, que se imaginó a sí mismo junto a Gilbert en uno de aquellos países exóticos del sur de Europa donde siempre hacía calor. Conocía a un camarada que había servido en las Brigadas Internacionales en España y que contaba maravillas de aquel país, a pesar de estar por entonces sumido en un infierno fratricida. Recordaba que su camarada se quejaba con amargura de lo irracional que era el mundo. Los españoles, con todos sus recursos y posibilidades, y eran incapaces de ver lo bueno que tenían a su alrededor. E incapaces también de acabar con su régimen fascista. Aquel pensamiento lo llevó a enlazar con el recuerdo de Gilbert entre sus piernas, ávido de deseo por él, mientras en la sala un camarada soviético despotricaba contra España y contra sus dirigentes por la radio. Ivan se sonrojó y ni siquiera se percató de que Gilbert le estaba hablando desde hacía un rato:

—Pero ¿se puede saber en qué piensas? Te has quedado ahí callado como alelado.

—No te pases, prusiano.

Gilbert ladeó la cabeza en un gracioso gesto y se adelantó unos pasos marcando bien sus pisadas sobre la nieve. Mismamente como un chiquillo.

—¿Sabes, Ivan? La nieve me recuerda muchísimo a la Navidad. A cosas cálidas, a comida deliciosa, a la familia... —al decir aquello se detuvo y miró con precaución al ruso, pues lo último que deseaba era hacerle recordar algo doloroso. Pero no parecía preocupado.

—Continúa.

—Oh, bueno... La Navidad allí era la mejor fiesta de todas. De tanto comer durante aquellos días luego tenía que estar dos meses quemándome los músculos a base de ejercicios —le dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Eres un presumido, prusiano.

—¡A ver si te crees que este cuerpazo está así porque sí!

Ivan sacudió la cabeza.

—Siempre conseguíamos el abeto más grande de todos. A veces hasta nos peleábamos con los vecinos, pero siempre ganábamos nosotros. Ludwig disfrutaba mucho en navidades.

—Lo querías mucho.

—Muchísimo. Cuando era pequeño lo llevaba siempre subido a mis hombros —le dijo Gilbert con expresión nostálgica, aunque luego soltó una carcajada—. Pero luego el maldito crío creció y me superó en altura. Cuando llegaba la nieve siempre hacíamos un muñeco y al terminar, nuestro padre le colocaba solemnemente su viejo _Picklehaube_ y nos hacía desfilar ante él como si _Herr Schneemann_ fuera nuestro general. Éramos muy pequeños —se justificó el hombre con aspecto un tanto avergonzado—. Luego adornábamos el árbol con cintas de colores... Me acuerdo de que las plateadas eran mis preferidas, pero Lud prefería las rojas y las azules. Y pintábamos las manzanas de oro y plata... Y encendíamos las lámparas por todos sitios... Todo era luz.

Ivan siguió caminando a su lado, enfrascado en lo que le contaba, reviviendo su propia niñez y entremezclándola con de aquel hombre cuya vida, como la suya, había sido truncada al crecer.

—¿Entonces te gusta la luz, Gilbert?

—La luz me suele hacer daño, pero... bueno, a todos nos gusta todo aquello que nos hace daño, ¿no es así?

Estuvo a punto de enterrarlo contra su pecho al oírle decir aquello. Con aquellos ojos preciosos, tan dolidos como deslumbrados. Y decirle que jamás volvería a hacerle daño. Pero aquello no podía hacerlo porque sería mentira. Uno no puede pretender no hacer daño a alguien, por mucho que se esfuerce y por mucho que... por mucho que...

Lo tomó de una mano y enredó sus dedos enguantados con los suyos y exclamó, alborozado:

—¡Entonces ven a ver esto! —y le hizo correr tras él y subir por una pendiente de nieve.

Gilbert tuvo que apoyarse en él para no caerse hacia atrás de la impresión cuando llegaron al otro lado de la cumbre. Ante sus ojos se extendía un lago helado hasta más allá de donde abarcaba la vista y sobre su superficie de espejo se reflejaba lo que había sobre él: una miríada de tonos de verde que cubría el cielo.

—¡Ivan! ¡Pero qué es esto!

Tenía los ojos tan abiertos, que el ruso reprimió una carcajada y le dijo que se tranquilizara y que se sentara con él para disfrutar del espectáculo.

—Pues eso es una aurora boreal. Sabía que hoy sería especialmente hermosa.

—Pero... pero es lo más bonito que he visto en... en mi vida. Dios, Ivan... —sus ojos refulgieron mientras seguían los colores del cielo mientras que los de Ivan lo seguían a él.

El ruso levantó un brazo y estuvo a punto de abrazarlo por los hombros, pero se lo pensó mejor y siguió dejando que su fascinado compañero disfrutara con aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza que podría acabarse en cualquier momento.

El prusiano se abrazó a sus propias rodillas e Ivan percibió el entusiasmo que lo embargaba. Suspiró y se perdió en sus pensamientos, dejando al otro hombre a su aire. Recordó que durante la conversación que habían mantenido escasos minutos antes, Gilbert había tratado de hablarle en ruso con un gran esfuerzo por su parte y aquel simple hecho hizo que algo se removiera en su interior.

Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas entre ellos en aquellos dos años y pico y solo unos días desde que llevaba dándole vueltas a una cosa en la cabeza. Egoístamente, no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que Gilbert sería más feliz. Pero ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo feliz a él? El simple pensamiento le parecía una estupidez. No, mejor seguirían como hasta ahora. Mirándolo bien, ya no parecía que el prusiano estuviese pasándolo tan mal. En apenas unas horas había reído más que desde aquel lejano abril del último año de la guerra.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Gil se había levantado y corría pendiente abajo, deslizándose temerariamente con los pies por la nieve, los brazos en alto entre risotadas y gritos de terror.

"Pero si será idiota", pensó y bufó antes de reírse a solas.

Parecía que quisiese llegar hasta el lago y entonces un mal presentimiento atenazó la garganta del ruso y lo hizo incorporarse de golpe.

—¡Oye, conejito! ¡Ten cuidado! —le gritó desde arriba esperando que lo oyese desde la distancia cada vez mayor.

Había recordado que durante los últimos días la temperatura había aumentado y aquello era fatal si uno no sabía moverse por allí.

El mal presentimiento...

El prusiano se había vuelto hacia él y su sonrisa se había congelado en su rostro al tiempo que se cuarteaba el hielo que había a sus pies. Había levantado una mano hacia él y había pronunciado una única palabra que fue a clavársele en el corazón como una daga endemoniadamente afilada.

—¡_Vanya_!

Y desapareció de su vista.

Se lanzó por la pendiente sin preocuparse de romperse una pierna, o la cabeza, o lo que fuese, solo con un pensamiento en la cabeza: "No, otra vez no. ¡Otra vez no! ¡Por favor!".

No podía volver a perder a alguien. Otra vez no.

—¡Gilbert!

Al llegar hasta el borde del hielo, miró trastornado el hueco que se había tragado al prusiano y gritó lo más alto que pudo:

—¡Gilbert! ¡Nada hacia la superficie! ¡Ahora!

Por suerte en aquel lago no debía de haber corrientes internas, así que no debía resultarle difícil regresar al agujero que se había abierto bajo sus pies. Con el corazón desbocado en el pecho, esperó unos segundos de pesadilla hasta que una de las manos de Gilbert se aferró al borde del hielo. Con la voz tomada, el ruso se arrodilló en el borde del lago y siguió vociferándole las instrucciones:

—Sube, Gil, por favor.

Se habría acercado a él para rescatarlo con sus propias manos, pero sabía que si el hielo se había resquebrajado en aquella zona con el peso del prusiano, con el suyo sin duda no harían otra cosa que hundirse ambos irremediablemente en el agua.

En cuanto sacó la cabeza y tomó aire, Ivan respiró al unísono con él.

—Gilbert, sal lo antes posible de ahí, ¿me oyes? Y rueda para alejarte del borde. ¡No te pongas en pie!

Un breve gesto de la mano le respondió afirmativamente. Ivan esperó a que el otro saliese del agua helada por completo e hiciese como le había explicado.

—Buen conejito —susurró para sí con un asomo de niebla en los ojos. Luego prosiguió con las instrucciones—. Ahora, de rodillas. Ven hacia mí.

No le oyó bien, pero Gilbert fue capaz de responderle en aquella situación, a pesar de los violentos temblores que ya lo sacudían y del peligro en que aún se encontraba. Algo acerca de ponerse de rodillas. Ni así era capaz de callarse el maldito prusiano e Ivan se tuvo que limpiar los ojos con el antebrazo.

—¡Idiota! Cállate y ven hacia mí.

Pareció transcurrir un siglo hasta que por fin estuvo a su alcance, fuera de peligro en lo que al menos respectaba al hielo. Lo habría aplastado de un abrazo, pero sabía que aquello era perjudicial en su estado próximo a la hipotermia. Así que, con sumo cuidado pero sin perder un solo instante, lo despojó lentamente de la chaqueta, de la camisa, de los pantalones y de todas las prendas mojadas para cubrirle de inmediato con su propio abrigo seco y rodearle el cuello con su bufanda. Luego se quitó su propia chaqueta y camisa y se introdujo con él bajo el abrigo y entonces sí, lo abrazó y se apretó piel con piel contra él y le hizo apoyar sus mejillas heladas contra su pecho mientras Gilbert temblaba como no había temblado en su vida y buscaba con los dedos morados la espalda desnuda de su ángel salvador.

—Ivan... lo...

—Cállate, imbécil —sus manos acariciaron su pecho con insistencia y trató de comprobar el ritmo de su respiración, que no era demasiado lento. Era una buena señal—. Tengo que hacerte entrar en calor, ¿de acuerdo? —se excusó con un leve sonrojo.

Cuando notó las manos del ruso sobre su vientre e incluso más abajo, cálidas y suaves y tímidas y delicadas, se rió entre temblores.

—Si... si llego a saber que... estaría así contigo... Me... Me habría tirado.. mucho... antes.

El ruso lo hizo callar con una exclamación de enfado.

—Jamás he conocido a alguien tan terrible como tú, prusiano. Te lo juro.

.

Estuvo con él lo que duró su convalecencia en cama, que fue más larga de lo normal porque se complicó por la fiebre y unos preocupantes inicios de pulmonía.

Así no podía seguir.

Al menos tuvo tiempo de recapacitar sobre el asunto sobre el que había estado meditando antes del accidente. Y ahora, el mismo accidente lo había ayudado a tomar la decisión final. En cuanto el prusiano recuperó la temperatura normal y parecía el mismo tonto alegre de siempre, Ivan se sentó junto a su cama, lo tomó de una mano y le comenzó a hablar con voz levemente afectada:

—Gilbert Beilschmidt. Tengo que decirte algo que he decidido con respecto a ti. Me ha costado mucho tomar esta decisión, pero sé que es lo que debo hacer.

Gilbert lo miró. Pero ya no había el más mínimo atisbo de miedo en sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Me he contenido poniendo palabras alemanas o rusas, pues como bien decía mi colega Kalrathia, es un recurso sobreutilizado que a veces no aporta nada. De modo que tan solo me limito a decir que hablan en tal o cual idioma. Excepto creo recordar dos palabras que dice Gil:<strong>

**-****_Picklehaube:_**** El típico casco prusiano con la púa.**

**-****_Herr Schneemann:_**** Señor muñeco de nieve.**

**No pude resistirme a poner ambas cosas. Por los feelings.**

**Acerca de los hechos históricos, hay algunos detalles nimios que no comento en las notas pero cualquiera que tenga curiosidad, que me lo diga y encantada le hablo de todas estas cosas que me apasionan.**

**Solo comentaré que la señal de radio que capta Gilbert es inventada, pero los datos que menciono en el fic se refieren a la guerra civil griega (1941-1950) y a la doctrina Truman, hechos clave de los dicen que partió la Guerra Fría mediante la "Teoría del dominó". Aplicada a este contexto, se debió al miedo de los países occidentales-capitalistas a que se expandiera el comunismo a los países satélites de la Unión Soviética y de ahí al resto del mundo.**

**Nada más. Solo que estoy deseando escribir sobre la RDA o Alemania del Este porque la historia en estas fechas de la Guerra Fría es APASIONANTE. Lo malo es que tardaré siglos porque deseo escribirlo mejor de lo que llevo hasta ahora :S**


	5. Chapter 4 Berlin Este (Primera Parte)

**Hola de nuevo. Wie geht's?!**

He de confesar ante todo que eso que decía de "fic medianamente largo" es una falacia suprema. Al final será un longfic con todas las de la ley. La estructura que antes pensaba de cinco capítulos, de los cuales quedarían los de la RDA y Kaliningrado se ha modificado debido a razones obvias de extensión. Además añadiré capítulos que antes no había pensado como los próximos Berlín Oeste y Leningrado (Hagan sus apuestas para ver cómo puede derivar la historia con estos nombres... jaja...)

El presente capítulo, "Berlín Este" también se ha dividido en dos partes (me he puesto el límite de 10000 palabras por capítulo para tratar de evitar la pérdida de lectores asustados XDD.

Quiero agradecer a quienes me lean y a los que se toman la molestia de escribir una review. De verdad, recibir cualquier comentario ilusiona muchísimo. No era consciente de lo mucho que anima a seguir. ¡Por eso os quiero y por vosotros va mi historia!

Contestación a review anónima: Pelusita, ¡gracias por comentar! Me alegro de que te guste como pongo a Gil y a Ivan. Me cuesta mantener a un Gil "asombroso" por el dramatismo del momento histórico en que está ambientado el fic (y porque siendo uke del ruso, es muy difícil XD), pero me esfuerzo lo indecible. De todas formas, ambos personajes van a experimentar una evolución mucho más acentuada en próximos capítulos.

**WARNING: Yaoi lemon.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. BERLÍN ESTE (Primera parte)<strong>

El ruido monótono y traqueteante del tren lo habría adormecido de no haber tenido la mente irremisiblemente sumida en aquel extraño estado entre febril e histérico. A su mente, claro, no le importaba que llevara ya varios días de viaje y que, durante las pocas horas de sueño, las pesadillas se hubieran cebado en su inconsciencia. Y eso que jamás había viajado en un tren tan lujoso. Era un coche-cama que viajaba desde Moscú hasta Berlín, y le habían asignado un compartimento amplio, limpio y demasiado cómodo. No recordaba la última vez que había estado tumbado en un lecho tan confortable. Cuando se recostó sobre él y notó la suavidad y frescura de las sábanas, las lágrimas incluso llegaron a aflorar a sus ojos. A decir verdad, el lujo asiático de su vagón era una obscenidad, sobre todo cuando uno se asomaba a los amplios ventanales de su cabina particular y observaba aquellos campos devastados, todos aquellos paisajes de árboles muertos y retorcidos y el color gris extendido como una manta vieja y descolorida con la que parecía que alguien hubiera cubierto el mundo entero.

Pero las ciudades eran aún peores de ver.

Aquellas criaturas lastimosas entre los escombros, aquellos niños y aquellas mujeres que sonreían y se gritaban los unos a los otros porque se había terminado por fin el tiempo de silencio. Y reían, aunque ya no les quedaba nada. ¿Nada? Bueno, tenían sus vidas, lo que ya era mucho.

Como él mismo.

Además era libre. ¡Era libre! Y era feliz.

Eso se decía Gilbert una y otra vez. Que era feliz. Que desde que Ivan Braginski le había despedido con aquellos tres besos en las mejillas su vida volvía a pertenecerle a él. Sin embargo, ¿a quién narices quería engañar? Sabía que su existencia nunca volvería a ser suya por completo.

Él mismo nunca volvería ser que el que había sido. ¿Llegaría algún día en el que volvería a reír sin miedo a que un vigilante lo oyera? ¿Un día en que pudiera decir "¿puedo repetir?", y tomar sin más una segunda ración de un delicioso plato caliente? ¿Llegaría un día en que dejara de pensar en _él_?

Gilbert abandonó la meditabunda contemplación del paisaje y con un suspiro melancólico cerró las cortinas de terciopelo para que no se colara ni un solo rayo de sol en su compartimento. Aunque apenas había visto la luz del sol durante los últimos años, el mero color del oro sobre el gris de los campos arrasados le recordaba a él.

Desde que había partido de Moscú, la euforia había dado paso al desánimo y este a la tristeza. Y luego, a medida que se alejaba cada vez más del invierno eterno y el tren atravesaba por otra descolorida ciudad soviética, el catálogo de emociones volvía a empezar desde el principio. Por si fuera poco, cada vez que evocaba su sonrisa y su mirada, así como el día en que habían salido juntos a dar aquel glorioso paseo a solas lo invadía una ira entreverada de nostalgia.

El ruso lo había dejado marchar. Así. Sin más. Como a un pájaro al que se le abre la puerta de su jaula y se le deja volar en libertad.

—Eres libre, conejito.

El apelativo, que antes siempre le había sonado burlón y humillante en labios del ruso, en aquella última ocasión se le antojó inconmensurablemente cariñoso. O eso quería creer él. Lo cierto es que la última vez que se vieron, la formalidad dominó toda su conversación. Al menos esa parecía ser la imagen que deseaba proyectar Ivan: la de frialdad y desafecto. Pero a él no podía engañarle, no señor. No cuando lo devoraba con aquellos ojos violeta más hermosos que cualquier puesta de sol, aunque le estuviera hablando en un tono neutro y protocolario. Le estaba anunciando su inminente liberación del Gulag, y en lo primero que pensaba el prusiano era en lo muchísimo que le gustaba la forma en que su flequillo rubio caía sobre sus mejillas, y en su nariz, que ahora le parecía la cosa más tierna del mundo, y...

—Puedes estar contento —le decía el ruso manteniendo el tipo de manera admirable.

… Y en lo mucho que que deseaba que lo abrazara con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque solo fuera una vez. Solo una vez.

—Tu condena era de diez años. Si por mi fuera, te habría mantenido aquí a mi lado otros siete años más —le decía y, sin embargo, la sonrisa dulce que le dedicaba tampoco lo engañaba—. Pero ¿qué te dije? Que aquí yo soy el rey, y que todo sigue el curso de mi voluntad, ¿te acuerdas? Deberías agradecer al dios al que reces cada noche el que tu camino se topara con el de Ivan Braginski, prusiano afortunado.

Y lo hacía, joder. Lo hacía.

El ruso tamborileó con la punta de los dedos sobre los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y volvió a sonreírle con aquella afabilidad aséptica que le estaba destruyendo el corazón por dentro.

—Tú serás mucho más útil allí que aquí, conejito, formando parte de la Alemania soviética. Hay muchas cosas por hacer. Muchas oportunidades de ascender. Una _tabula rasa_. Tu nueva vida —señaló los papeles y continuó—. Aquí está todo lo que necesitas. No pierdas la documentación y evita que nadie te la robe, pues te aseguro que estos papeles son mucho más valiosos que cualquier fajo de billetes. Y más con el desajuste económico que están causando los cerdos capitalistas en el oeste de Alemania —hizo una pausa y al ver que el prusiano seguía inmóvil e inexpresivo, prosiguió una vez más—. También pondré a tu disposición una cantidad más que suficiente de rublos. Con ellos podrás pagar incluso en Berlín. Y vodka y cigarrillos. Te recomendaría que no lo consumieras todo tú solo, ya que en algunos sitios te abrirán más puertas que el dinero.

En su suntuoso y solitario compartimento, Gilbert echaba una nerviosa ojeada a su maleta cada diez minutos. Era todo cuanto tenía. Una maleta sin ropa, llena de alcohol y tabaco y billetes rusos.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? —Ivan parecía algo desilusionado.

Había demasiadas cosas por decir, y que, por supuesto, no diría.

—Y... ¿y qué hay de ti?

Su voz le sonó excesivamente lastimera y Gilbert se aclaró la garganta enfadado consigo mismo.

—¿Yo? —Ivan se rió—. Bueno, las cosas por aquí están cambiando demasiado. No me gusta el cariz que está tomando últimamente el MVD y percibo que va a haber... movimientos. Quizás debería irme yo también a Alemania. Quién sabe. Para el partido yo también sería de más utilidad en Europa, con mi conocimiento de alemán y de los... alemanes —le lanzó una mirada sinuosa y fugaz—. No hay muchos agentes del NKVD que sepan algo de tu país, créeme. Y sé que allí necesitan todo el apoyo posible para que esos pobres alemanitos perdidos descubran las bondades del comunismo. Ya han sufrido lo indecible. Ahora se merecen también un poco de paz, ¿no crees?

Gilbert no respondió.

—Dime, ¿te gustaría que yo también fuera a Berlín?

Su sonrisa ahora se había vuelto más burlona, pero bajo toda aquella fachada se adivinaba un interés genuino y temeroso por su posible respuesta. Gilbert hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse a la par que él y por no sucumbir. Le habría gustado gritar, y ser tan sincero como era él, y pedirle lo imposible a aquel que había sido su captor y su dueño, pero sabía que no podía ser.

—Habrá que hacer lo que sea mejor para el partido —contestó en tono monocorde.

Ivan parpadeó, sorprendido por sus palabras y las risas tardaron en aflorar unos cuantos segundos de más.

—Vaticino un porvenir brillante para ti, prusiano. No me decepciones. A partir de ahora eres de los nuestros.

Gilbert se apoyó en el cómodo respaldo de su cabina y se quedó mirando hacia el techo del vagón, a las molduras doradas y a las filigranas absurdas y recargadas y que proclamaban a los cuatro vientos que aquel vagón era de primera clase. Solo para agentes soviéticos o para gente con dinero de más. Claro que ¿quién tenía ya dinero? Hacía mucho que la única moneda de cambio real era el terror y el poder.

La puerta de su cámara se abrió de repente, sobresaltándolo e interrumpiendo de raíz sus sombríos pensamientos, y por el hueco se asomó un hombre de cabellos rubios, largos y lustrosos, y de unos asombrosos ojos verdes que lo miraron con curiosidad manifiesta.

—¡_Privet_! —le saludó alegremente el desconocido, que se tomó la libertad de penetrar en su compartimento privado sin aguardar a recibir una invitación.

—_Privet _—le respondió Gilbert con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El hombre en cuestión tenía unos aires un tanto femeninos que desconcertaron al prusiano, aunque quizás fuera por el modo en que se movía o la manera primorosa con que se colocaba la bufanda de piel rosada que llevaba al cuello.

—¿Qué tal está usted? —le preguntó tomando asiento frente a él—. He estado como diez minutos buscando un alma en este tren porque me aburría muchísimo. ¡Y por fin he encontrado a alguien! —lanzó un suspiro largo y expresivo—. Me está resultando muy soso este viaje... O sea, no puedo esperar a llegar a Varsovia, y eso que me he subido en Minsk. Estaba visitando a unos amigos lituanos y luego tuve que bajar en coche hasta Minsk, ¿sabe? Y vaya lata fue. El coche no hacía más que atascarse en los baches. Oh, pero dígame, ¿y usted de dónde viene?

El desconocido le estaba hablando en ruso. En un ruso extraño y de acento sobrecargado y a una velocidad demasiado vertiginosa como para poder captar todo lo que le decía aquel joven extravagante, pero por suerte sí había comprendido su última pregunta.

—Moscú —respondió con una sonrisa forzada. No terminaba de gustarle aquel tipo.

—Oh, pero dónde están mis modales —le tendió una mano por encima de la mesa—. Feliks Łukasiewicz, mucho gusto.

El prusiano le estrechó la mano, que el otro apenas rozó blandamente.

—Gilbert.

—Gilbert, ¿eh? ¿Y adónde se dirige usted, señor?

—Berlín.

El rubio se lo quedó mirando unos instantes en silencio y su mirada desenfadada se ensombreció de repente y hasta el color verde de sus ojos pareció oscurecerse varios tonos.

—¿Pero de dónde es usted? —inquirió con seriedad. Su voz se había vuelto también más fría.

Estuvo a punto de responderle "soy prusiano", pero aquello ya no era cierto. Le habían arrancado la nacionalidad como quien extirpaba un tumor maligno.

—Soy alemán —dijo al fin.

El hombre se levantó como un resorte al oír su contestación, al tiempo que lanzaba una ruidosa exclamación, esta vez en polaco y no en ruso.

—¡_Niemiec_! —repitió incrédulo.

Gilbert no tenía ninguna gana de continuar con aquello, pero el visitante se lo puso fácil y él mismo lo libró de su compañía lo más rápido que pudo. No obstante, en el último momento Feliks se volvió y con una expresión inequívoca de odio, le escupió dos palabras con todo el asco que pudo reunir:

—Cerdo alemán...

Y desapareció como alma que llevaba el diablo, dejando a Gilbert con un malhumor renovado y aún más acentuado que antes. La culpa la tenía él. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que ahora era él quien no era bienvenido en ningún sitio? Había pasado demasiado tiempo tras las alambradas mientras el mundo real había seguido su curso sin él.

—Pero estoy feliz —se dijo en voz alta ya en la soledad recuperada de su vagón. Y se le quebró la voz en la garganta cuando se percató de que a nadie le importaría lo que le sucediera. De que la única persona en el mundo que se había preocupado a su manera por él estaba ahora a miles de kilómetros de distancia y de que echaba de menos hasta su maldita crueldad.

No había sido tan malo con él después de todo. ¿No era así? ¿O era lo que él _deseaba creer_? ¿Acaso el ruso había sentido algo por él o era todo fruto de su imaginación? Pero entonces ¿por qué se había tomado la molestia de sacarlo de Rusia?

Y alejarlo de él.

"Soy patético".

Apoyó la mejilla sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa y apenas había transcurrido un par de minutos cuando la puerta del compartimento se volvió a abrir, aunque esta vez con mucha más violencia que antes. Sobresaltado, se irguió en el asiento y observó cómo dos soldados del Ejército Rojo se introducían en el habitáculo seguidos del polaco, que sonreía triunfal desde su posición de retaguardia.

—Alemán, ¡documentación!

Ambos iban armados con sendos fusiles y parecían más que dispuestos a utilizarlos. Gilbert mantuvo la calma y se limitó a mirarlos con expresión rayana en la soberbia. Si algo le había enseñado su instrucción como oficial en la _Wehrmacht, _los años lidiando con faisanes dorados decorados con esvásticas y los años del Gulag soviético, era a sobrevivir. Y a no dejarse intimidar por soldados con un rango evidentemente inferior al suyo.

—¿No oyes? ¿Entiendes palabras?

Los soldados seguían mostrando sus rostros adustos pero percibió una ligerísima duda mientras trataban de ordenarle en un alemán macarrónico que se pusiera en pie o que tendrían que llevárselo de allí a rastras.

Gilbert entonces llevó una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta con movimientos pausados y tranquilos y desveló un pasaporte que entregó a uno de ellos como si no fueran más que los revisores del tren pidiéndole el billete. El soldado, con aspecto aún amenazador, abrió con desdén el pasaporte, a pesar de que se veía que era claramente soviético, y le echó una ojeada. Intercambiaron unas palabras apremiantes y antes de que volvieran a dirigirle la palabra, el prusiano se les adelantó y les dijo en un ruso impecable:

—Permítanme que les enseñe mi adherencia al partido, camaradas.

Dicho lo cual, abrió el maletín negro que tenía sobre la mesa y extrajo con cuidado uno de los papeles de los que Ivan le había hecho entrega con cierta ceremonia poco antes de despedirse de él con aquellos tres besos malditos que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. El soviético tomó con aprensión el papel que le ofrecía el pasajero al que habían ido a arrestar y solo hicieron falta tres segundos, tres, para que el color huyera del rostro del hombre de forma fulminante. Sus ojos habían visto el sello y la firma al final del salvoconducto.

Beria.

No hacía falta nada más.

Ambos se cuadraron al unísono y Gilbert observó el terror que había asomado a los ojos de los dos. Un terror puro y visceral, solo equiparable al de la mirada de aquellas pobres víctimas que iban a ser fusiladas segundos antes de que apretaran el gatillo, algo de lo que muy a menudo había sido testigo durante la guerra.

—Por favor, camarada policía. ¡Discúlpenos, señor!

—No nos habíamos dado cuenta de su cargo. Por favor, solo cumplíamos con nuestro deber.

Una satisfacción cálida y deliciosamente reconfortante inundó al prusiano de parte a parte al ver aquel miedo exacerbado y aquel servilismo inmediato de dos hombres armados frente a uno desarmado. Se regodeó aún un rato en la sensación de superioridad redescubierta hasta que por fin sacudió una mano, restándole importancia a la situación.

—Cumplían excelentemente con su deber. Todo en orden, camaradas.

Tuvo que reprimir la risa cuando vio el alivio extremo y casi palpable que los embargó y que sustituyó a sus expresiones suplicantes y aterrorizadas. Y cuando estuvo a punto de decirles que ya podían retirarse, uno de ellos tomó de repente del brazo al polaco, de cuya existencia se había olvidado tras el tenso intercambio de los soviéticos.

—Usted se viene ahora con nosotros —le dijo entonces el hombre uniformado al otro pasajero—. Hemos de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

Y por el tono de voz que había empleado, lo mismo podría haberle dicho que lo iban a ajusticiar en aquel mismo instante.

Gilbert vaciló. Sabía lo que significaba aquello. Sabía en lo que podía degenerar y los años que podría implicar su deportación al Gulag.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó sin haberlo pensado demasiado, y los soldados se detuvieron de inmediato al sonido de su voz. Sus dos rostros volvían a ser sendas máscaras de horror congelado.

—¿Sí..., señor?

Tenía en sus manos la libertad de aquel pobre diablo, era bien consciente de ello.

Gilbert sonrió torcidamente tras mirar unos segundos a aquel que poco antes había pretendido entregarlo a los rusos.

—Traedme vodka.

Eso fue lo que dijo.

Los soldados suspiraron de alivio una vez más. Habría resultado hasta cómico.

—¿Vodka ruso, señor?

—Desde luego que sí. No quiero nada de esa porquería polaca.

La pareja de soviéticos le dedicaron un taconeo de botas y se llevaron de allí al infeliz delator.

XXX

La última vez que había estado en Berlín había sido en los primeros años de la guerra. Habían organizado varias reuniones generales en la escuela de oficiales en Potsdam y él había tenido que acudir desde Königsberg.

Había pasado con Ludwig toda una mañana mientras esperaba su tren, que partiría desde la estación de Friedrichstraße hasta Potsdam a primera hora de la tarde. Su hermano le había estado enseñando con cierta petulancia los grandiosos y faraónicos despachos de los más altos jerarcas nazis, mareándolo de un lado para otro. A decir verdad, Gilbert habría preferido salir a pasear con él por el Tiergarten, y no teniendo que corresponder a los "Heil Hitler" cada cinco minutos con la versión del saludo militar. Por entonces por lo menos el ejército aún estaba exento de hacer el saludo nazi.

Ludwig había cambiado. Seguía siendo el mismo joven serio y formal que conocía, sí, pero había algo en él que no terminaba de identificar y que destacaba por encima de su impecable uniforme negro de despacho y de las insignias relucientes que lucía con orgullo. Era algo más que el poder que otorgaba llevar una cruz gamada en el brazo. Conocía a su hermano pequeño. Era quizás la sensación de pertenencia, de estar haciendo _algo_ útil con su vida. _De demostrarle que él también podía ser alguien._

De modo que recorrieron el antiguo hotel Prinz Albrecht de arriba abajo aquella mañana y tuvo que conformarse con ver de refilón la Puerta de Brandenburgo cuando un coche oficial, un Mercedes negro, por supuesto, lo llevó de vuelta a la estación de ferrocarril por Unter den Linden.

Fue la última vez que vio a su hermano.

Ahora el Tiergarten quedaba fuera de la zona de ocupación soviética y, a pesar de sus obvios y nuevos privilegios, aquella parte de Berlín en un futuro no muy lejano ya no sería una opción.

La ciudad estaba irreconocible. En cuanto puso un pie en la calle (los soldados soviéticos se habían apresurado a ir a ofrecerle su ayuda para llevar su equipaje) se dio cuenta de que todo cuanto le rodeaba ya no era Berlín. Incluso el aire le parecía viciado, irrespirable, denso. No importaba que hubieran transcurrido más de dos años desde que aquel puñado de soldados del Ejército Rojo se había infiltrado a la carrera en el Reichstag con la bandera soviética mientras a sus pies seguían muriendo tenazmente unos y otros, rojos y negros.

Gilbert sintió una tremenda opresión en pecho cuando, ya a solas, se dio cuenta de que él era un alma más en una ciudad dividida y repleta de policías y soldados rusos armados y apostados casi en cada esquina. ¿Recuperaría Berlín el esplendor cosmopolita y la bendita paz que había tenido en los ya tan lejanos y quiméricos años veinte? Lo dudaba mucho. Para empezar, los soviéticos no solo habían desmantelado y se habían llevado casi la mitad de la industria de Alemania del Este. Por llevarse, se habían llevado hasta los animales del zoo de Berlín.

El vodka que sus nuevos "amigos" eslavos le habían traído en el tren se le había subido a la cabeza con una facilidad pasmosa. Quería creer que el vodka ruso era el culpable de los deseos irrefrenables que tenía por arrojar y estampar su maleta contra un reciente mural que había allí en la estación y en el que podía leerse "¡Retirad los escombros! ¡Reconstruid!".

Se sentó en la acera sin hacer caso de las miradas inquisitivas que le dirigían otros pasajeros. Daba por hecho que de un momento a otro, un policía iría hasta donde se encontraba para hacer que despejara el paso y se incorporara de inmediato, pero ¡qué demonios! Ahora, por lo visto, él también era un policía. Y de la secreta, nada menos.

Aún se estaba riendo cuando alguien se plantó frente a él y en un maravilloso, confortable y acogedor alemán de acento inconfundiblemente berlinés, le preguntó:

—¿Camarada Beilschmidt?

Alzó la vista y se encontró con un hombre uniformado que se llevó los dedos a la sien derecha en un rápido saludo marcial.

—El mismo —respondió Gilbert reprimiendo a duras penas aquel brote de risa nerviosa que, era consciente, le estaba haciendo parecer un perturbado.

—Acompáñeme, por favor. Yo seré su chófer. El coche le espera a la salida.

Ivan no le había explicado cuál sería todo el proceso que debía seguir a su llegada a Berlín, pero el maldito ruso parecía haber pensado en todo.

—¿Está usted bien, señor?

—Pues claro que sí. ¡Mucho! ¿Acaso no ve que soy libre?

El hombre le respondió con el debido silencio pero insistió en llevarle el equipaje.

* * *

><p>2<p>

Era primavera de 1948. Y a pesar del reverdecer de la vida y de las esperanzas, del florecer y del piar, de la sangre alterada y demás transitoriedades varias, una sombra se cernía sobre la ciudad. Y los berlineses, aunque algo intuían (ya eran una suerte de expertos en la materia), no podían ni imaginarse cuán larga y ominosa iba a resultar esa sombra.

Y Gilbert había llegado justo a tiempo para disfrutar de la breve calma antes de la tormenta.

Había indicios por todas partes. Y el nerviosismo de las fuerzas del orden soviéticas y de la Deutsche Grenzpolizei y las protestas de principios de año en universidades como las de Jena y Leipzig no eran más que la punta del iceberg.

En realidad todo se convirtió en una grandiosa partida de cartas entre la mitad occidental y la mitad oriental de Europa, y Alemania simplemente era la mesa sobre la que se repartían los naipes. Un bando tomaba una medida, y de forma automática, el otro tomaba una contramedida. Acción y reacción. Una y otra vez. Y ambas partes estaban cada vez más separadas la una de la otra.

El año anterior había sido el Plan Marshall a resultas de la doctrina Truman. Stalin había rechazado el dinero americano y había respondido con la Kominform, en la que ya se hablaba expresamente de la formación de dos bandos y de la perfidia americana que deseaba esclavizar a toda Europa. En contrapartida, la Alemania Occidental llevaba a cabo su propia reforma monetaria a principios de ese mismo año 48, introduciendo el marco, cuyo único objetivo era, por supuesto, desestabilizar la economía de la parte oriental alemana bajo administración soviética. Que hubieran sido estos últimos los primeros en haber emitido sus m-marks en cantidades escandalosas y amenazaran con una hiperinflación en todo el país no importaba demasiado.

Ivan había tenido razón, eso pensaba Gilbert con una sonrisa irónica en los labios. Las cosas se iban a poner feas, pero no solo en Rusia, sino también en su hijo de adopción favorito.

Y así fue. El _Vozhd_ Stalin consideró que ya había tenido suficiente y fue entonces, el mismo junio, cuando Berlín Oeste fue bloqueada y aislada del resto del mundo durante un año entero. Con la electricidad cortada, sin accesos por carretera, ferrocarril ni barcaza, sin suministro de comida ni combustible, sin nada. Porque ese era el pulso político de los grandes. Claro que esto sucedería un par de meses después de que Gilbert llegara a su nuevo destino berlinés, tal y como había sido el deseo del ruso. Viajar miles de kilómetros solo había supuesto una pequeña diferencia. Su cautiverio únicamente había cambiado de escenario, un escenario que ahora compartía con millones de personas.

Y que Ivan Braginski no estaba con él.

A medida que pasaban los días pensaba en aquellos años que había convivido con él en Vorkutá en Siberia y se le antojaba un sueño lejano y cada vez más nebuloso. Convenientemente, olvidaba lo negativo, que había sido mucho, y retenía solo aquellos destellos de humanidad del ruso, que, por escasos, brillaban aún más en su memoria selectiva. Y, claro, lo echaba de menos. Sus largos silencios, el sonido de su respiración, la intensidad de su mera existencia, su todo. Porque de alguna forma, Ivan _existía_. Y con su presencia, solo con su presencia lograba dominar todo cuanto había a su alrededor. Tal era su poder.

Por eso cuando Mathias Køhler, su nuevo compañero y amigo en la academia de oficiales del NKVD-MGB en Alemania del Este, lo invitaba los sábados por la tarde para salir a conocer chicas, él solía poner excusas. Gilbert le decía que no estaban las cosas como para pensar en divertirse. Eso le daban a entender en la academia, y eso creía también el prusiano. Sobre todo, cuando ellos gozaban de todos los privilegios como afiliados soviéticos y, para más inri, de la policía secreta.

Al principio sentía remordimientos por poder comer hasta hartarse en la escuela de oficiales mientras los ciudadanos tenían que contentarse con lo que les caía de los aviones norteamericanos y las raciones limitadas. Pero pronto se esfumó todo cargo de conciencia y se dedicó a disfrutar a cuerpo de rey junto a los que serían en el futuro los hombres más poderosos de Alemania del Este.

Las dependencias eran lujosas y los trataban con suma cortesía. Gilbert, además, al hablar ruso era especialmente favorecido por los soviéticos y él, por su parte, fue ganándose simpatías al compartir sus apuntes con los compañeros que no sabían ruso.

Lo que menos le gustaba era la materia teórica: la historia del movimiento obrero alemán, la historia del partido bolchevique y las teorías marxistas-leninistas. Lo que más, la parte práctica: labores de investigación e interrogación, e incluso técnicas de inteligencia y contraespionaje. Y para su satisfacción personal, Gilbert se daba cuenta de que no se le daban nada mal.

Y el ejercicio, ¡oh, y cómo le gustaba el culto al cuerpo! Quedaba todos los días con Mathias para ir a hacer natación con él tras las clases y los domingos, que tenían completamente libres, los dedicaban al fútbol. En ocasiones invitaba a su piso a su amigo, un apuesto rubio de origen danés con el que compartía muchos rasgos de carácter y un amor desmedido por la cerveza. Al principio Mathias había sentido, y con razón, una cierta inquina hacia él, pues un día mientras ambos charlaban animadamente en un descanso entre clases, un oficial se les había acercado y había solicitado una reunión en privado con el prusiano. Este aún no las tenía todas consigo cuando aquel ruso de semblante serio (los rusos no sonreían a los desconocidos, de eso ya se había percatado bien) le indicó que se sentara en su despacho.

—Camarada, se me ha encargado que le transmita este sobre —dijo el soviético tendiéndole a través de la mesa un sobre de papel con un membrete con la hoz y el martillo.

—¿Sabe de qué se trata? —preguntó Gilbert extrañado.

—Son las llaves de la casa que se le ha asignado.

Gilbert lanzó una exclamación malsonante y pidió disculpas de inmediato a su interlocutor por su exceso de entusiasmo.

—Lo siento. ¿Casa? Pensaba que los estudiantes debían quedarse en la residencia de oficiales.

Allí había vivido los últimos meses y la verdad es que no le faltaba de nada, y le gustaba. Tenía la comida lista, los uniformes limpios y planchados cada día. Las instalaciones deportivas en la misma academia y, por supuesto, tenía a su amigo Mattie.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Yo solo le transmito lo que se me ha encargado. La dirección la tiene también en el sobre.

Gilbert dejó caer la llave en la palma de la mano y desplegó la hoja de papel para ver dónde estaba el que, al parecer, iba a ser su nuevo piso.

—¿Unter den Linden? ¿En serio? —los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas.

—Creo que está cerca de la embajada soviética y del Adlon.

—¡Pero eso está junto a la Puerta de Brandenburgo!

—_Da_.

No podía esperar para contárselo a Mathias.

Pero su amigo no se lo tomó tan bien. Incluso llegaron a tener un amago de discusión.

—Pero ¿y por qué te han asignado a ti un piso?

—No lo sé. Quizás están repartiendo algunos. Deben de tener muchos libres con la de gente que deserta —Gil se interrumpió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de la traición que suponía decir aquello en voz alta y se rió nervioso—. Si los Guardias Fronterizos hicieran bien su trabajo...

—Sí, pero esas casas no son para gente como tú y yo. Esos son para gente importante. Para la cúpula y para oficiales de alta graduación. Y ante todo, para los rusos.

—¡Eh, Mattie! Tú y yo somos importantes, no lo olvides nunca —le dijo el prusiano guiñándole un ojo—. Quizás te toque uno más adelante.

Estaban en los vestuarios, después de haberse dado unos largos en la piscina y Køhler se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla, provocando que las puntas de su cabello quedaran disparadas en todas direcciones. A Gilbert le encantaba su pelo, siempre alborotado, y le encantaba despeinárselo constantemente.

—Lo dudo. Debes de tener a alguien cuidando de ti ahí fuera —comentó el danés con despreocupación.

—Oh, vamos. No creo... —se había sonrojado al pensar en aquella posibilidad, en que el poder de Ivan Braginski traspasara fronteras y que se tomara aquellas molestias por él. Era absurdo, pero...

Mathias se inclinó entonces hacia él y le susurró al oído unas palabras. Uno nunca sabía quién podría estar escuchando. Eso era de lo primero que uno aprendía en la academia de la NKVD.

—Ya sabes que aquí todo funciona por contactos soviéticos. Si tienes un amigo _russkiy_, cuídalo —y bajó aún más la voz—. En estos tiempos eso es un tesoro de valor incalculable.

—Mi único amigo eres tú, danés —le dio un pequeño empujón amistoso—. No estés celoso.

—Eh... ¡ni de coña! —Mathias soltó una carcajada y arrojó la toalla que llevaba sobre los hombros sobre un banco del vestuario.

Gilbert observó los dos tatuajes que su amigo llevaba en torno a sendos brazos, envolviendo sus bien trabajados músculos. En el derecho, una discreta sirena de cabellos serpenteantes. En el izquierdo, un dragón cuya cola se enroscaba en la parte superior del brazo y cuyas fauces terminaban abiertas en la mano. El dragón era muy llamativo, y aunque a Gil le encantaba, nunca le había preguntado acerca de aquellos tatuajes, al igual que Mathias nunca le había preguntado por las siete cicatrices que cubrían la espalda del prusiano.

—Siempre puedes venirte a vivir conmigo —ofreció el teutón con un gesto despreocupado—. Deberías ver cómo es el piso. Es enorme. Casi me incomoda tanto lujo solo para mí.

—Digno de un rey, ¿eh? —dijo Mathias con una leve sonrisa—. Debería haber sido para mí.

—Lo digo en serio.

—¿Dos hombres viviendo juntos? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ser de los primeros alumnos de la policía alemana en probar los calabozos?

—En la residencia vivimos decenas de hombres juntos. Pero como quieras. ¡Más habitaciones para mí!

El danés se desnudó para vestirse a continuación y Gilbert apartó la mirada ligeramente turbado. Las asociaciones de ideas lo dejaban sumido en un estado nostálgico y sentimental que detestaba.

—Oye, Gil. Vamos a buscar chicas esta noche —le propuso su compañero—. ¿Tú y yo? Podríamos tener a las que quisiéramos.

—Está bien —accedió como si le supusiera un tremendo esfuerzo—. Aunque yo me dedicaré más bien a las bebidas. Para ti las mujeres.

—¿Bebidas? Como no nos las llevemos del cuartel... —comentó el otro—. Pero dime, ¿por qué parece que siempre rehuyes el contacto con las mujeres?

—Bueno... No te rías, pero hay alguien que consiguió robarme el corazón hace un tiempo —dijo riendo el prusiano—. ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Soy un romántico.

La cosa es que no sabía muy bien si estaba pensando en Elizaveta, cuyo rostro ya había empezado a desdibujarse en su mente, o se trataba, por desgracia, del omnipresente ruso.

Y aquello le hacía sentirse como una mierda. Y tampoco sabía del todo por qué.

* * *

><p>3<p>

El bloqueo de Berlín continuó durante el verano, como continuó el puente aéreo norteamericano, humillando a los soviéticos en el proceso y provocando una mayor represión sobre los ciudadanos de la zona este. Muchos de ellos empezaban a ser pro-americanos, pues, al fin y al cabo, eran ellos los que estaban alimentando bien a sus conciudadanos del Oeste. Nadie comprendía por qué seguían con aquel fallido plan, pues estaba visto que los yanquis no iban a abandonar su sector de Berlín y dejarlo en manos rusas.

Y mientras unos pocos jugaban a ser dioses y otros, como el propio Gilbert, disfrutaban de la situación como dioses menores, la inmensa mayoría de berlineses sonreían y asentían y para sus adentros maldecían la política de cualquier signo.

El día en que Gilbert volvió a ver al ruso fue un día como cualquier otro. No tenía nada de especial. Solo sabía que era domingo, que estaban disputando un partido amistoso de fútbol y que hacía bastante más calor del habitual.

Y si se dio cuenta, fue por el silencio repentino que se hizo eco en las gradas, que hasta entonces habían sido un batiburrillo de agudos y alegres gritos femeninos (las novias de los oficiales solían ir a animar a sus futuros y preciados maridos. El danés incluso tenía a más de una admiradora entre ellas). Desde el campo, algunos de los jugadores volvieron sus rostros hacia el foco de atención que parecía haber captado el interés de sus mujeres y al fin descubrieron la causa de tal "traición". Un grupo de oficiales soviéticos se hallaba bajo unos toldos, bien resguardados del sol de agosto, charlando animadamente entre ellos. Y no era un grupo cualquiera. Por sus uniformes, galones e insignias, Gilbert comprendió al vuelo que eran miembros de la cúpula del partido, del Comité Central. Sin duda había miembros de la Administración Militar Soviética y también, como no podía ser de otra manera, oficiales del NKVD-NKGB.

Y alguien destacaba entre todos aquellos hombres como una solitaria gota de sangre sobre la nieve, como un grito de dolor en mitad de la noche. Como un endemoniado dios entre gusanos.

Gilbert se quedó paralizado debido a la impresión, con el corazón desbocado en el pecho, en mitad del campo de granito gris, ajeno ahora al resto del mundo. Ivan Braginski se había quitado la gorra de plato azul oscuro y su cabello clarísimo relucía bajo la brisa estival, aun cuando el sol no le acariciaba en aquellos momentos con sus rayos.

Era él. Estaba allí. A escasos metros de él. Era imposible.

El balonazo que recibió en la espalda lo devolvió a la cruda realidad de un modo un tanto brusco.

—¡Gilbert, idiota! ¿Pero qué narices haces?

—¡Idiota será el que haya chutado así el balón! —se defendió con un quejido de dolor—. ¡Qué cojones! ¿No se puede distraer uno sin que el fútbol se convierta en rugby, o qué?

—¡Nenaza!

—¡_Juy tebye sza schyoku_! —exclamó Gilbert en ruso en un tono más alto de lo normal, y si bien alguno de los soviéticos se habían percatado de sus palabras y miraron con cara de muy pocos amigos a aquel albino malhablado con conocimientos de ruso, Ivan siguió ignorando su presencia, enfrascado como estaba en su animada conversación.

—Bueno, ¿seguimos con el partido? ¿O tienes que ir a la enfermería, princesa? —le preguntó Mathias riéndose.

Quería... No, ansiaba ir corriendo donde estaba él y mirar de cerca aquellos ojos de nuevo para comprobar si se alegraba de verlo. Necesitaba saberlo.

"¿Pero ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí? ¿O lo está haciendo a propósito?"

Entonces Gilbert se quitó la camiseta roja que llevaba y se quedó con el torso al desnudo bajo aquel sol de justicia. Sabía que se quemaría la piel y sabía que le harían taparse enseguida, pero le daba igual.

—¿Pero qué haces?

—Hace un calor de mil demonios —se excusó—. Y además quiero haceros el favor de obsequiaros la vista con mi magnífico cuerpo prusiano. ¡Vamos, vamos, señoritas! —gritó dando unas ruidosas palmadas y urgiendo a los miembros de su equipo para que se colocaran en sus posiciones respectivas.

Su segunda táctica, por el contrario, sí dio resultado. Y fue gracias a las mujeres una vez más. Las risillas de las damiselas ante su semidesnudez pública atrajo la atención del comité soviético en pleno, y, entonces sí, Ivan posó sus ojos sobre él a través de la distancia.

Fue como si una ráfaga de viento helado le soplara en la nuca, pues su piel reaccionó a una simple mirada suya, erizándose casi como si hubieran sido sus propias manos desnudas las que lo tentaran.

"Maldita sea, ¿pero qué es esto? Estoy perdido".

Ivan estaba comentando algo a uno de sus colegas con una levísima sonrisa en los labios, pero ya no lo miraba a él. Había sido algo fugaz, pero se habían reencontrado.

Un hombre se acercó a él para amonestarle de malos modos por su exhibicionismo gratuito propio de degenerados capitalistas, pero ya nada le importaba al prusiano.

En cuanto terminó el partido corrió al interior de las dependencias de oficiales con la vana esperanza de toparse con él. Pero, por supuesto, no tuvo esa suerte. Un general como él no iba a alojarse allí con los demás oficiales. Alguien como él se alojaría en un hotel de lujo. Y ojalá se tratara del Hotel Adlon. Podría alojarse en la única ala que quedaba en pie, y al menos así sabría que Ivan dormía no demasiado lejos de su propia casa.

Se despidió de Mathias y de sus demás compañeros hacia las cinco de la tarde y decidió caminar hasta Unter den Linden a pesar del cansancio físico y mental que lo embargaba. Se hallaba en un estado de nervios lamentable y no se le ocurría un plan mejor que volver a aquel piso demasiado amplio para él y situado en la mejor zona de la ciudad, piso que probablemente hubiera pertenecido a alguien que ya estaba muerto o que simplemente había sido expulsado de su hogar, ya fuera por los nazis, ya fuera por los soviéticos.

—Y aquí estoy yo, disfrutando de un lujo que no me merezco —se dijo en voz alta mientras entraba en su residencia e iba a buscar las cerillas para prender algunas de las velas que tenía diseminadas en lugares estratégicos. No tenía electricidad, pues estaba racionada en la ciudad, pero le habían instalado un generador para su uso particular y así y todo, prefería no abusar. Suficiente era que el partido pusiera a su disposición servicio de limpieza, de lavandería, le proporcionara alimentos que no podían hallarse en ninguna parte de la ciudad, ropa, e incluso cigarrillos.

Aún le asaltaban ramalazos de culpabilidad por aceptar aquella vida de excesos en un mundo que supuestamente defendía la frugalidad y a cambio de ¿qué? Era como si se hubiera vendido al enemigo a cambio de todo lo que tenía. Pero tampoco era cierto. El "enemigo" le estaba tratando mucho mejor de lo que cabía esperar y, desde luego, no echaba de menos la que había sido su vida anterior. Quizá solo añorase su niñez, cuando la mayor de las preocupaciones que uno tenía era si tu madre te reñía por haberte despellejado las rodillas jugando y te podían dejar sin postre.

—Oh, Gott... —suspiró y, meneando la cabeza, se encendió un cigarrillo con la llama de una de las velas y se recostó en el sofá con aspecto aburrido. El silencio, abrumador, hacía que el sonido del tictac de un reloj de pared resonara tétricamente como los latidos de un corazón. No había nada como el sonido de las manecillas de un reloj para recordarte lo solo que estás.

Dieron las siete. Y alguien llamó a la puerta cuando el cuco comenzó con su acostumbrada melodía.

Gilbert se incorporó y apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero cercano. ¿Qué diablos? Mathias nunca se habría presentado sin avisar. Los golpes de los nudillos se repitieron, esta vez con mayor insistencia, y se apresuró hacia la entrada.

—Sí, sí, ya va. Qué impaciencia, Scheiß...

Ivan Braginski, claro. Y con él, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en aquel rostro que tantas veces había llegado a evocar en los últimos meses.

—¡Camarada Beilschmidt! —exclamó alegremente el ruso—. Pasaba por aquí y me dije... ¿por qué no hacer una visita a mi viejo cachorrito y traerle unas cuantas cervezas de contrabando?

La expresión de Gilbert debió de ser un poema, porque las risas del visitante no se hicieron de esperar. Al menos gracias a ellas, se rompió el hechizo de parálisis que había obrado sobre el prusiano, que le correspondió con una sonrisa vacilante.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Cla... claro —Gilbert se hizo a un lado e Ivan penetró con confianza en el salón, donde dejó las botellas sobre una mesa y se volvió hacia el aún desconcertado inquilino.

—¿Qué? ¿Te gusta mi casa?

Su casa. Por supuesto.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Veo que no has perdido el humor, prusiano. Eso me alegra. Quiere decir que no lo estás pasando tan mal por aquí. Dime, ¿me echaste de menos?

"A cada segundo, y maldito seas por eso".

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? —preguntó con una media sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

—Yo sí te he echado de menos, conejito. Cada día.

Gilbert fue consciente de que se sonrojaba. Por suerte, la luz de las velas era tan tenue, que quizás su intempestivo visitante no se diera cuenta de ello. Él a cada segundo, el ruso, cada día. "¡He ganado!", pensó. Y se dijo que era un rematado imbécil.

—¿No utilizas el generador? —preguntó Ivan con extrañeza.

—Bueno, soy un buen camarada y no me gusta consumir más de lo necesario.

Ivan asintió, comprensivo y aprobador. Todo resultaba demasiado irreal.

—Pero ¡qué frío estás conmigo, conejito! Y pensar que he cruzado medio mundo en avión para verte...

—¡Oh, vamos!

—No es exactamente así, claro, pero ¿no te gusta más esa absurda versión edulcorada?

Gilbert sintió que le daba algo —no sabía muy bien el qué—, y buscó a tientas otro cigarrillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta militar, pero se lo pensó mejor y abandonó la idea de inmediato. Al fin y al cabo... no estaba en su casa.

El ruso se paseó por el salón y se acercó a las estanterías repletas de libros, a los que echó un somero vistazo.

—Veo que no habido mucho movimiento por aquí. ¿Es que no te gusta leer?

—No... no tengo mucho tiempo.

—Eso es lo que dicen todos a los que no les gusta leer —dijo con una sonrisa dulce, de aquellas con las que tanto había fantaseado—. Pero lo cierto es que cuando una cosa te gusta de veras, siempre sacas tiempo para ella, ¿no crees?

Maldito ruso y maldito su poder, que ejercía sobre él sin apenas esfuerzo.

—Algo sí he leído —replicó algo molesto—. Aunque no me apasionan mucho los libros comunistas. Bastante tengo con lo que doy en clase.

—Me han dicho esta mañana que eres un alumno brillante. Al menos en lo que concierne a las materias prácticas. ¿Has conducido ya algún interrogatorio real?

—Solo estoy empezando. Pero yo siempre soy bueno en todo lo que hago, de modo que no te hagas tanto el sorprendido —dijo Gilbert haciéndose el ofendido.

Ahora fue Ivan quien soltó una carcajada.

—Y por cierto... ¿_Juy tebye sza schyoku_? ¿Dónde aprendiste a decir esa... grosería? Yo no recuerdo habértela enseñado.

De modo que el muy cabrón sí que lo había oído aquella mañana durante el partido de fútbol. Y había disimulado. Gilbert se sonrojó aún más y desvió la mirada hacia los libros.

—De todas formas —siguió el ruso—, no todos los libros que hay aquí versan sobre el... comunismo —lo miró con una ceja alzada, como si le reprobara el uso ligero de la palabra, pero tampoco se lo tomara demasiado en serio.

—Lo sé. Pero leer en cirílico me da dolor de cabeza.

—También hay libros en alemán.

—¿Y por qué no vienes y me los lees tú antes de dormir? —le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Ivan hizo una pausa y su mirada se volvió mucho más intensa si cabía. Tanto, que el prusiano volvió a apartar la mirada, cohibido.

—Si después hay beso de buenas noches, te leería lo que quisieras —dijo al fin.

Gilbert supo que tenía que aferrarse a algo para no... ¿sucumbir?

—¿Por... por qué no probamos esas cervezas que has traído?

—¡Claro! Estaba esperando a que lo dijeras de una vez —dijo animosamente.

—Es tu casa, no tienes que esperar nada.

—También es la tuya.

—Ivan... —no sabía si debía llamarlo por su nombre de pila y se puso aún más nervioso—. Si vas a quedarte en Berlín, quizás yo debería volver a la residencia de oficiales. No hay problema. Me gusta estar por allí y tengo algunos amigos...

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Parecía de repente tan desolado y sincero, que Gilbert se ablandó.

—No te he agradecido aún el detalle... Muchas gracias —dijo cuando se sentaron por fin uno enfrente del otro en la mesa del salón. Allí había unas cuantas velas dispersas, así que podía ver bien el rostro de Ivan, que a la luz pálida y trémula de las llamas se volvía aún más inofensivo. En apariencia, claro. En apariencia.

—¿Por las cervezas? No es nada. Supuse que te gustarían.

—Y encima es cerveza de Múnich. No sé ni cómo las habrás conseguido. ¿Te has cargado a algún americano en el proceso?

Ivan se rió con ganas y abrió una cerveza.

—No habría sido por falta de ganas, créeme.

Gilbert hizo lo propio con la suya y la inclinó en su dirección.

—Brindemos, _russkiy_.

—Muy bien. Por tu fulgurante carrera en la secreta —dijo entonces, y chocó con él el borde de cristal del cuello de ambas botellas.

—¡_Prost_! —dijo Gil con una pequeña sonrisa algo más cálida.

—¡_Prost_! —replicó y le dio un largo trago a la cerveza—. Me estaba preguntando... ¿qué haces con el uniforme puesto en casa?

—Acababa de llegar hacía un rato y... en realidad me siento muy cómodo en uniforme. Si por mí fuera, lo llevaría siempre, hasta para dormir.

—Y yo haría que lo llevaras —dijo el ruso en un tono de voz más bajo y más grave, provocando que el prusiano se atragantara—. Eh, tranquilo, ¿estás bien?

—S...sí. No es nada. ¿Sabes que lo primero que hice nada más llegar a Berlín fue emborracharme con vodka?

—¿En serio? ¡Ese es mi prusiano! —Ivan golpeó con la palma de la mano sobre la mesa y agitó la cabeza de nuevo aprobadoramente, haciendo que el flequillo ocultara a rachas sus ojos y que Gil empezara admirarlo embelesado, cada vez con menor disimulo.

—Oye, Ivan... me alegro de que hayas venido —dijo al fin con la voz algo temblorosa. El rubor cubría sus mejillas, pero ya no le importaba tanto. Podría achacarlo a la cerveza, y si no... que lo achacara a lo que le diera la gana.

—¿A Berlín, o a _nuestra _casa?

—A... ambos sitios.

Abrieron las segundas botellas de cerveza.

—Y ¿sabes? A veces me acordaba de ti...

A veces. Claaaaro.

—¿De veras? —la alegría volvió a iluminar el rostro del soviético y Gilbert pensó que en aquel instante debía de hallarse ante la persona más bella de la Tierra.

—... y pensaba en todo lo que vivimos allí tú y yo —prosiguió después de dar cuenta de la botella de un par de tragos. Por suerte, parecía haber traído un cargamento.

—¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste?

—Pues... espera... —sus dedos temblequearon visiblemente cuando fue a abrir la tercera cerveza, por lo cual el ruso extendió los brazos y situando sus manos sobre las de él, procedió a abrir su botella con cuidado.

—Ahí lo tienes.

El corazón había duplicado el ritmo de sus latidos en cuanto sus manos envolvieron las suyas durante aquellos portentosos segundos.

—Mi conclusión fue que... te debo dar las gracias, Ivan —rezó por que no se le quebrara la voz, no justo ahora que había logrado mantener más o menos la calma—. Y te debo mucho más que eso. Te... te debo la vida.

—Estás exagerando, conejito.

—No, no. Y no me refiero solo a que me la salvaras literalmente cuando caí en el hielo. Me salvaste en Königsberg, porque decidiste no pegarme un tiro en la nuca. Y me salvaste en el Gulag, porque me protegías. Y aunque mataras a Roderich... —la voz se le distorsionó en este punto, pero era algo inevitable. Pasara el tiempo que pasase, aquello le dolería por siempre—... luego quisiste darme la libertad. Aunque con ello me alejaras también de t... de allí. Es por todo ello que te doy mis más sinceras gracias, Ivan Braginski. Y sí, agradezco cada día que mi camino se cruzara con el tuyo aquel día. Y lo agradeceré hasta que me muera.

El ruso se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, con solemnidad. Un rato que se prolongó quizás demasiado tiempo. O quizás demasiado poco.

—¿Sabes, Gilbert? En Rusia tenemos un dicho —dijo al fin, rompiendo el silencio—. Andaba pensando el pavo y acabó metido en la sopa.

Gilbert se rió, los ojos húmedos y el alma mucho más ligera.

—No pienses demasiado. O te volverás loco, prusiano.

—Muy bien, trataré de hacerlo así, mi señor —y le dedicó una sonrisa de tal calibre, que Ivan sintió que todo en su interior se le ponía del revés.

—Esa sonrisa... —susurró Ivan a media voz.

—¿Eh?

Pero en vez de contestar directamente, volvió a extender los brazos hacia él y con los dedos esta vez sobre sus labios, dibujó con suavidad su sonrisa.

—Era una sonrisa como aquella que me regalaste la mañana de la aurora boreal —respondió—. Igual de preciosa. Sincera. Simétrica.

Gilbert había empezado a temblar en cuanto sus dedos tocaron sus labios, pero no hizo el más mínimo movimiento. No quería estropear nada. Estaba aterrorizado.

—Pero me veo en la obligación de recordarte una cosa, Gilbert —continuó el ruso más serio—. La primera norma de la policía secreta es no tener sentimientos.

Sus dedos seguían sobre la comisura de sus labios, pero de algún modo se las arreglaron para deslizarse hasta sus mejillas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y... y qué hay de la segunda regla? ¿También voy a incumplirla? —preguntó el otro hombre, notando que ya se le aceleraba la respiración debido a la anticipación.

Ivan se levantó de la silla.

—La segunda regla, Gilbert, es que nunca has de confiar en nadie. Y menos en otro camarada de la policía secreta.

Sus dedos aumentaron la presión sobre la piel de sus mejillas segundos antes de inclinarse hacia él sobre la mesa y de besarlo en los labios.

Y a pesar de que lo había estado esperando, el cuerpo y el alma en tensión, aferrado a su botella cual desesperado salvavidas, aún así el hecho de que Ivan se hubiera adelantado y hubiera unido sus labios con los suyos supuso una conmoción para el prusiano.

Rememoró de inmediato aquel amago de beso con que el ruso lo había humillado tanto tiempo atrás y sus labios vacilaron antes de decidirse a proseguir. Sin embargo, Ivan había trasladado sus caricias desde sus mejillas y mentón hasta su nuca, con un movimiento fluido y a la vez tan posesivo, que un estremecimiento recorrió a Gilbert de parte a parte. De modo que cerró los ojos, ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y se abandonó a él. Las puntas de los dedos de Ivan se clavaron ansiosos en su nuca en cuanto percibió que Gilbert le devolvía el beso aún con un poco de reticencia cauta, así que terminó por enredar los dedos en el cabello blanco del prusiano y le forzó a levantarse de la silla para poder acercarse más el uno al otro.

Gilbert obedeció y un leve jadeo escapó de su garganta cuando se vio dirigido por el rubio con tal despliegue de seguridad y autoridad, y por el modo en que el ruso lo había envuelto con sus brazos e incrementaba por segundos la presión de sus labios contra los suyos.

Acción y reacción. El mundo, sin duda, funcionaba así. Así que Gilbert se asió a su espalda por detrás —aquella espalda tan ancha y poderosa suya—, y no tardó en entreabrir sus labios para permitirle que lo invadiera.

Fue simultáneo. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. La inspiración profunda de ambos, el reajuste ávido de su postura, tras el cual sus cuerpos se aproximaron aún más, las lenguas en mutua pugna por hacerse con el control o por demostrar que una no era menos que la otra.

Gilbert no había besado nunca a otro hombre, y no creía que Ivan lo hubiera hecho antes tampoco, pero por el modo en que los dos se estaban empezando a devorar mutuamente, cualquiera podría haber puesto aquello en duda. El ruso le lamió los labios para luego mordérselos y luego volver a besárselos, le tiró del cabello para ladearle la cabeza y acceder mejor a él hasta arrancarle un breve gemido de dolor al prusiano, que no hizo otra cosa que multiplicar el apremio de su deseo.

Ivan se separó unos instantes de él y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, con fuego en ambos pares de pupilas. Con las mejillas ardiendo, y el escarlata acentuado por la luz de las velas, y el aliento entrecortado, que era lo único que se oía ahora en la amplia estancia.

Porque no hicieron falta las palabras y ninguno quería destruir aquella intensidad silenciosa y compartida, aquel lenguaje puro y sin palabras, solo hecho de miradas hambrientas y de cuerpos en contacto.

Gilbert creyó que nunca había sentido nada parecido en toda su vida, y menos en un grado semejante, hasta que recordó aquella emboscada que les habían tendido los soviéticos en Moscú, en cómo ellos habían matado a sus caballos con sus bayonetas, y en cómo se había encarado con un par de aquellos demonios sedientos de sangre y venganza. En el miedo y la excitación que lo habían paralizado y enajenado unos segundos. Y quiso reír y llorar por la ironía de la situación en la que ahora se encontraba. El demonio era ahora un ángel rubio que lo estaba haciendo perder el control, y ahora era él quien se ahogaba de sed y quien deseaba recibir la venganza de manos del soviético.

De modo que deslizó sus manos hacia abajo por la espalda de Ivan y con una sonrisa sesgada, le acercó las caderas a las suyas. Apenas fue un leve roce, pero el ruso reaccionó enseguida con decisión y violencia. Agarró al prusiano del cuello y lo condujo hacia el sofá casi como si de un muñeco se tratara. Luego, hizo que se tumbara de espaldas y se subió a él a horcajadas, sentándose sobre sus caderas. Gilbert levantó sus brazos en el aire para tomarlo de ambos lados del rostro y en aquella ocasión Ivan se dejó hacer. Descendió hasta él y volvieron a besarse en la boca, esta vez sin ninguna clase de recelo.

¡Y cómo deseaba desnudarlo! Y descubrir aquel glorioso cuerpo eslavo que apenas había vislumbrado en Siberia. O que él le arrancara el uniforme de encima de una vez. Todo eso pensaba mientras su lengua se perdía en la suya y acompasaban sus respiraciones al unísono.

El casi imperceptible movimiento de cadera que comenzó a hacer el ruso por encima de él fue el principio del fin. Debía de notar su erección con nitidez a través de la tela del pantalón de su uniforme de oficial. Era imposible que no la notara. Entonces Ivan se retiró de sus labios tras lamerle la línea de su mandíbula con una sonrisa retorcida y a continuación se echó un poco hacia atrás para liberar sus caderas de la presión que ejercía sobre él con su propio cuerpo dominante.

Con todo su ser en vilo, Gilbert esperó al siguiente movimiento del soviético, que no se hizo de rogar demasiado. Ivan, sentado y erguido sobre sus piernas, llevó la mano hasta los pantalones del prusiano y buscó su erección por encima de la tela con una sonrisa que era al mismo tiempo como una puñalada y la dulzura de un niño. Y le acarició, y acarició, con deliberada lentitud, recorriendo la forma de la erección una y otra vez sin tener la más mínima intención de hacerlo sin la ropa de por medio. Hasta el punto de volverlo loco con su crueldad.

Gilbert había cerrado los ojos y se dejaba hacer con el cuerpo tan tenso como las cuerdas de un violín demasiado afinado, tratando de no sucumbir a las palabras y menos a las súplicas. De sobrellevar la frustración y acallar los suaves gemidos que se confundían con su respiración.

Pero algo no le había gustado al ruso, que se detuvo de pronto y se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Gilbert abrió los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos hasta que Ivan reaccionó e inclinándose hacia delante, condujo las dos manos hasta su cuello. Sorprendido por el brusco cambio, el teutón también frunció el ceño y aguantó la respiración cuando notó que Ivan le acariciaba la piel con los dedos y se detenía en su nuez con una expresión indefinible entre pensativa y distante. Después, los pulgares le rozaron la nuez al igual que antes lo habían hecho con su erección oculta, aunque en ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, rubíes rivalizando contra amatistas en mitad de una batalla sin guerra.

Ivan apretó al principio con poca fuerza. Como si solo estuviera midiendo el contorno de aquel hermoso cuello blanco a través de sus dedos codiciosos. Luego, la presión fue suficiente como para que empezaran a mostrarse las marcas sobre la piel del prusiano. Y tampoco a esto reaccionó. Solo cuando el oxígeno dejó de llegar a sus pulmones, Gilbert llevó sus manos en un acto reflejo de autodefensa a las muñecas del ruso, y, sin embargo, contuvo su instinto de conservación y soltó sus muñecas a pesar de que hacía rato que no podía respirar.

Lo estaba asfixiando. Estrangulando. Con expresión neutra e indiferente. Y todo lo que hizo el prusiano fue apartar sus manos y situarlas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, las palmas hacia arriba. En un acto de sumisión. De aceptación, de sometimiento a él por encima aun de su propia integridad.

Al captarlo, Ivan soltó de golpe a su presa, que empezó a toser violentamente al recibir el aire de nuevo, y se puso en pie. Su expresión había cambiado, pero en aquel estado a Gilbert apenas le dio tiempo de comprender sus matices, pues el ruso se había alejado de él y de sus ojos implorantes y dolidos, y en tan solo unos segundos volvía a estar solo en aquella casa que no era la suya.

Temblando, Gilbert se ocultó el rostro tras las palmas de las manos y allí permaneció hasta que el reloj de cuco volvió a saludarlo, burlón, en su soledad.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS Y ACLARACIONES:<strong> Pues hasta aquí el corte del capítulo. Por desgracia se supone que las escenas lemon hard-explícito venían a continuación, pero por razones de extensión se ha tenido que quedar para el siguiente capítulo. No me gusta mucho, porque al final parece que el siguiente será una orgía constante de sexo, en comparación con este, que es mucho más histórico. Eeeen fin. Tiene que haber de todo.

En este capi hay muuuchas referencias históricas. He disfrutado dándole un contexto a la época.

Sobre Polonia, quería decir que lo incluí por razones históricas. Uno de los libros sobre posguerra que me estoy leyendo me llegó al corazón con una cosa que decía sobre la relación entre Polonia y Alemania en la actualidad. Polonia y Alemania, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial eran lógicamente países irreconciliables. Los nazis exterminaron una cantidad obscena de polacos y cuando se acercaba el Ejército Rojo, antes de huir los nazis redujeron Varsovia a polvo. Lo que no son tan conocidas fueron las represalias sanguinarias de los polacos hacia los civiles alemanes tras la guerra (_Es por eso que Feliks y Gilbert acaban así_). Lo que me gustó del libro fue que mencionaba la reconciliación entre Polonia y Alemania desde 1965, los cuales se pidieron perdón y firmaron tratados de amistad y acercamiento entre otras muchas iniciativas. Hoy en día son naciones amigas. De pocos países se puede decir lo mismo en pleno 2014.

_Privet: En ruso, "hola"_

_Niemiec: En polaco, "alemán"_

_Vozhd: En ruso, "guía". Aplicado a Stalin y también a algunos dirigentes soviéticos._

_Juy tebye sza schyoku: En ruso, "Chúpamela". Gil y su finura._


	6. Chapter 4 Berlin Este (Segunda Parte)

¡Privet, camaradas! (Ahora toca en ruso, pues aunque la historia esté casi toda desde el punto de vista del prusiano, en realidad Ivan es el que maneja el cotarro. Eh, al menos por ahora XD).

De nuevo, gracias por los comentarios, blabla... (PolidL, es un halagazo lo que dices. Porque entre el yanderismo del ruso y el """tsunderismo""" del prusiano -que debe ser awesome a pesar de ello-, y lo idiotas que son los dos, me van a volver loca. Si no, al tiempo).

Y... Kalrathia, te juro que me imprimiré todas tus reviews y las encuadernaré o algo. Tus reviews me producen una sensación similar a... la que experimentará Gil en todo este capítulo. Sí, sí. ESO QUE PIENSAS.

Bien, pasen y lean.

Lo importante. Warning especial~~~

**WARNING: Violencia, lenguaje soez, posible muerte de personaje, posible muerte del lector, y sobre todo, NEVERENDING YAOI LEMON, explícito y detallado. Así que por favor, a quien no le guste el bonito sexo entre hombres, que pase de leer este capítulo entero. Que conste que he avisado. **

****DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya. Pero en mi vida diaria son tan reales que llegará algún día en que sean mis únicos amigos. Así de triste.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. BERLÍN ESTE (Segunda parte)<strong>

4

A la mañana siguiente, Gilbert Beilschmidt tuvo que presentarse en la intendencia del cuartel y allí le comunicaron cuál sería su castigo.

Por lo visto no había sido una buena idea hacerse notar delante de todos los gerifaltes soviéticos y de los altos cargos del partido, y menos, habiéndose quitado la camiseta delante de ellos y de las inocentes señoritas que habían acudido a ver un partido de fútbol, y no a hombres desnudos diciendo obscenidades.

En pie delante del oficial que lo amonestaba con expresión furibunda como si hubiera cometido la peor de las afrentas contra la Unión Soviética, Gilbert se preguntaba si los norteamericanos serían tan mojigatos como los soviéticos. Y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando se imaginó qué habrían hecho si se hubiera quitado también los pantalones.. Un consejo de guerra como mínimo.

Al menos aquella variación de la rutina lo haría distraerse y alejar de la cabeza las imágenes de la noche anterior, que insistían en torturarle por mucho que se esforzara por apartarlas de sí. Lo peor era no comprender la razón. Porque aquello lo hacía sentirse como un estúpido. Pero ¿qué había hecho mal? La culpabilidad que lo reconcomía era casi peor que la frustración con que Ivan lo había dejado al marcharse.

Y es que nunca en su vida había deseado a nadie con tal intensidad.

Mientras el oficial le ponía al corriente de cuál era su castigo, una idea le machacaba una y otra vez: anoche le habría dejado hacer lo que hubiera querido con él. Y aquello lo asustaba. Porque había sentido como una especie de necesidad física incontrolable, una necesidad de sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Lo más cerca posible que un cuerpo podía estar de otro.

Al menos, cuando supo lo que se requería de él para compensar su mal comportamiento, pudo suspirar tranquilo. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Iba a perderse las clases de aquel día porque iba a hacer compañía a unos solitarios guardias fronterizos?

Bueno, no iba a ser él quien se quejara por librarse de unas cuantas horas de historia y propaganda, aunque lo más probable era que el día fuera a ser un aburrimiento mortal, puesto que desde el bloqueo no había movimiento en las fronteras. Solo habría que sentarse allí y vigilar. Eso supuso.

El oficial le recriminó la suerte que tenía, y le recordó que cuando se convirtiera en un miembro de la futura policía alemana de seguridad, lo más seguro es que tuviera que supervisar los puestos fronterizos. En su modesta opinión, las relaciones con Berlín Occidental y, por extensión, con Alemania Occidental iban a empeorar en los próximos años.

"Sí, ¿verdad? Las cosas siempre pueden empeorar aún más".

Y por ello la seguridad en la frontera se convertiría en algo primordial. Su castigo, en definitiva, sería casi como una práctica que quizás le resultara útil en el futuro.

El puesto fronterizo en cuestión era uno de los secundarios fuera de la capital. Los dos miembros armados de la _Grenzpolizei_ lo recibieron con frialdad en cuanto llegó. Los de la secreta no solían ser muy bienvenidos y como él no era más que un estudiante, los guardias no se molestaron en mostrar ni el debido respeto. Uno sacó de la caseta de los guardias un rifle AK-47 para Gil y en apenas un par de frases le dieron a entender que él se quedaría en la garita de vigilante mientras ellos se quedaban tranquilamente en el interior de la caseta.

—Excelente, camaradas —les dijo Gilbert con una amplia sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos, recordándose para sus adentros que buscaría sus nombres en cuanto regresara a la academia. Solo por si acaso.

Se sentó en el banco de la garita y dejó en el suelo el rifle de manufactura rusa. El año anterior habían estandarizado su uso, pero el Kalashnikov le seguía pareciendo feo, vulgar, y muy inferior a cualquier arma alemana. Desde el interior de la caseta le llegó el sonido de una radio que habían sintonizado los guardias. Por lo que parecía, pensaban marcarse un día de descanso a su costa. Suspiró, resignado, y se dijo que echaba de menos a Mathias. A aquellas horas deberían estar en clase mandándose notitas como un par de críos. Así que intentó centrar su pensamiento en su amigo para rehuir los ojos violeta de aquel demonio rubio que, aun ausente, ejercía su vasto poder sobre él. ¿Pero qué haría cuando lo volviera a ver? ¿Cómo actuaría? ¿Haría como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Tendría la presencia de ánimo para preguntarle "por qué"? Sin duda tendría que pedir el traslado de nuevo a la residencia, pues no podría estar ocupando el piso de Ivan sabiendo que este podría presentarse allí en cualquier momento.

Por desgracia no podía contarle a nadie nada de lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera a su amigo Mathias.

El deseo que había vislumbrado en los ojos del ruso y el modo en que había iniciado todo... todo aquello no era mentira, joder. Quizás se estuviera volviendo simple y llanamente loco.

Pero es que aquel beso había sido tan maravilloso...

El timbrazo repetido de una bicicleta lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones y se puso en pie de inmediato, tomando el rifle de asalto con decisión. Sin embargo, cuando salió de la garita y descubrió la identidad de la persona que se acercaba a la frontera, soltó el arma y se aproximó a él riendo mientras el recién llegado detenía el vehículo junto al arcén de la carretera.

—¡Mattie! ¿Pero que haces tú aquí?

—Visitar a un amigo idiota que ha sido castigado por sus idioteces.

—Pero deberías estar en clase ahora.

—Que le jodan a las clases. Vengo a a hacerte compañía y a traerte algo para que te distraigas.

Gilbert se rió, agradecido, y le dio un fuerte abrazo de camaradas que duró varios segundos.

—Gracias, tío —le dijo al apartarse—. Te juro que necesitaba compañía justo ahora y vas tú y...

—¿Te vas a poner sentimental, germano? Ni se te ocurra, ¿eh?

Entonces Mathias se percató de las marcas impresas en el cuello de su amigo y su animación se volatilizó enseguida.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Gilbert? ¿Quién te ha hecho eso en el cuello?

Gilbert palideció pero fue capaz de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y sonrió tratando de parecer convincente.

—¿Esto? No es nada. Anoche tuve un lío... bueno... Digamos que se trataba de una chica... demasiado apasionada.

—¿Una chica? —los ojos azules del danés se abrieron por la sorpresa—. ¿Una chica te ha hecho eso?

—Una con manos grandes —bromeó sabiendo que algo se le rompía por dentro por mentir a su amigo. Pero el danés no rió con él. Le lanzó una extraña y fugaz mirada que Gilbert no supo interpretar, pero la alegría de su amigo regresó tan rápidamente como había desaparecido. Y no insistió.

—¡Bueno! Pues hablando de chicas apasionadas, ¡mira lo que te traigo! —el danés extrajo algo de una bolsa que colgaba del sillín de su bicicleta y se lo mostró con aspecto triunfal y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—¡_Schei__ß__e_, Mattie! —Gil le quitó la revista de las manos y le echó una mirada más de cerca a la portada, en la que se mostraba una señorita ligera de ropa y armada con un rifle que tapaba estratégicamente sus encantos femeninos.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—¿Pero de dónde has sacado esto? —preguntó abriendo con rapidez la revista para echar un vistazo a las fotos del interior y se sonrojó cuando se percató de un pequeño detalle—. ¿Son... son chicas rusas?

—Hay ucranianas también. Y alguna polaca, creo. Pero sí. Son preciosas y... apasionadas rusas —Matthias soltó una carcajada y palmoteó uno de sus hombros.

Gilbert siguió viendo las fotografías con las mejillas totalmente encarnadas hasta que su amigo se la quitó.

—Un momento. Con tranquilidad. Hay que disfrutar con cada chica por separado, Gil. Estás siendo muy poco caballeroso.

—Ya, claro —se rió—. Bien, sentémonos aquí y disfrutemos los dos entonces.

—¿Dónde están los guardias, por cierto?

—Ahí dentro, escuchando la radio. ¿No la oyes?

—¿Te han dejado la vigilancia a ti?

—Sí, bueno. Tú eres la primera alma que se ha dignado en aparecer por aquí. Como ves no hay mucho que hacer.

Matthias sacudió la cabeza y sus mechones disparados se movieron bajo la luz del sol matinal.

—Quizás un día estemos tú y yo aquí, supervisando que estos pobres desgraciados cumplan con su trabajo —comentó Gilbert pasando una página de la revista con una repentina frialdad en la mirada.

—¿Tú serías capaz? Me refiero a disparar a un desertor por la espalda.

—Sería nuestro deber —respondió el prusiano—. Si uno no es capaz de cumplir con lo que se le manda, no debería alistarse en el ejército ni en la policía.

—Sí, eso decían los nazis...

—Eso dicen todos los militares del mundo, Mattie.

—¿Pues sabes una cosa? —dijo señalando una de las fotos de la revista—. Que a estos "militares" me los tiraría.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada y observó a la mujer que había señalado su amigo. Era una belleza morena cuyos cabellos, larguísimos, llegaban hasta sus pantalones de camuflaje.

—Tío, no sé de dónde habrás sacado esta revista ni cómo habrá sorteado la censura, pero ¡te adoro por traérmela!

El danés le sonrió.

—¿Y a ti cómo te gustan las mujeres, Gil?

El otro se quedó mirando a la siguiente chica, de rizados cabellos castaños y unos enormes ojos verdes y le dio una leve punzada de añoranza en el corazón.

—Tetas grandes —respondió rechazando aquella remota parte de su vida.

El danés casi se ahogó con sus propias carcajadas y Gil le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, contagiado de su hilaridad.

—¿En serio? ¿Tetas grandes?

—¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?

—Oh, es cierto, que a ti te gustan las mujeres... grandes.

Gilbert apartó la mirada de él.

—A ver, veamos cuál es la que más me gusta de todas...

El prusiano siguió pasando las páginas y finalmente se detuvo en una foto con la quedó impresionado.

—¡Esta! Esta mujer es la más hermosa sin duda —confesó.

Mathias se asomó para ver qué aspecto tenía la escogida. Se trataba de una rusa de cabellos cortos y muy claros. Sus ojos eran de un color añil casi violáceo, y llevaba una gorra militar azul y un uniforme que de alguna manera tenía reminiscencias de los empleados por la antigua NKVD.

—Esta no es muy femenina que digamos. Pero ya se ve por dónde van tus gustos, prusiano.

Gilbert pasó la página a toda prisa. Era cierto. Pero qué idiota. Definitivamente, estaba perdido.

En aquellos momentos, ambos levantaron la cabeza de la revista al mismo tiempo al oír acercarse por la carretera a un automóvil de grandes dimensiones que se dirigía hacia el control de pasaportes. Gilbert se levantó y miró nervioso hacia la caseta de los guardias, desde la cual se seguía oyendo la radio, pero nadie salió de su interior a pesar del estruendo que hacía el coche en aquel paraje más bien apartado y solitario.

El automóvil frenó y de su interior salió un chófer cuidadosamente uniformado que se apresuró a abrir la puerta del pasajero. Ambos se quedaron mirando en tensión para ver a quién podría estar transportando un auto tan lujoso y poco común en aquellos tiempos y Gil ya había palidecido debido a una oscura premonición.

"Él no. Por favor. Él no".

Pero no se había equivocado. Ivan Braginski despidió al conductor con un movimiento seco de cabeza y a continuación se encaminó hacia los dos amigos con una ligera sonrisa prendida en los labios. Los dos se pusieron firmes y a esperaron a que su superior llegara hasta su altura.

—Buenos días, mi general —se apresuró a decir Gilbert con voz profesional.

—Buenos días, camaradas —dijo el soviético con una mueca divertida—. Veo que cumplían fielmente con su deber de vigilancia.

—Solo fue un segundo, mi general.

—Camarada general. ¿Ya te has olvidado, Gilbert? Ya no estás en la _Wehrmacht_.

—Sí, señor.

—Y en un segundo pueden suceder muchas cosas —siguió Ivan con aquella expresión entre burlona y fría—. Tú deberías saberlo muy bien, prusiano.

Mathias, que había estado examinando al recién llegado con ojo crítico, miró de reojo a Gilbert y algo cambió en el danés cuando comenzó a atar algunos cabos.

—Gilbert no tiene la culpa. Le estaba distrayendo yo, señor —dijo Mathias, aunque la revista seguía en manos de su amigo.

—Perdona, ¿tú quién eres?

—Mathias Køhler, estudiante en la academia de oficiales del MVD.

El ruso asintió.

—Mathias, ¿no deberías estar en clase ahora mismo?

—Señor, vine a ver un momento al camarada Beilschmidt para traerle unos apuntes.

Ivan entonces extendió un brazo y le arrebató a Gilbert la revista que no le había dado tiempo a ocultar antes de su intempestiva llegada.

—¿A estos apuntes se refiere, camarada Køhler? —le echó un rápido vistazo—. Parece una clase ciertamente interesante. Lástima que se la esté perdiendo nuestro amigo aquí presente debido a sus actos irracionales.

—Señor, la revista es mía —siguió el danés ofreciéndose caballerosamente a cargar con cualquier responsabilidad que pudiera derivar de todo aquello. Uno nunca sabía a qué atenerse con los soviéticos.

—Muy bien —Ivan le devolvió la revista al danés con un gesto brusco y cargado de desprecio, golpeándole en el pecho con ella—. Ahora lárgate, tengo que discutir algunas cosas con el camarada Beilschmidt.

Antes de subir en la bicicleta, el danés le dirigió a su amigo una larga y profunda mirada que no supo comprender. ¿De conmiseración, de reproche... de rechazo?

El ruso se había acercado a él antes de que su amigo se alejara pedaleando, así que este último debía de haber visto cómo el soviético se inclinaba hacia el prusiano con confianza y le hablaba en voz baja y con una cercanía excesiva.

—Creo que anoche se me olvidó algo muy importante —le había dicho con voz ardiente. Y no solo por el sentimiento que se adivinaba en su tono, sino también por la fuerte vaharada de alcohol que desprendía el ruso.

—Ivan... Espera, aquí hay testigos —le dijo Gilbert empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás.

—Me da igual quién pueda estar mirando —respondió con un leve asomo de ira—. Porque a mí nadie puede tocarme, prusiano. No lo olvides nunca.

Tuvo que contenerse para no soltarle algo excesivamente hiriente ni desagradable.

—¿A qué has venido, Ivan? ¿Es que piensas perseguirme allí donde vaya?

El ruso lo tomó entonces de un brazo con sus dedos de hierro y lo miró a los ojos unos instantes. Y por su expresión de fuego contenido, supo que había tocado algunas teclas que no debía.

—Vamos adentro. Ahora —le dijo justo antes de llevarlo del brazo hacia la puerta de la caseta de los guardias.

—¡Espera! ¡Ahí dentro están...!

Pero abrió la puerta y allí ya no había nadie, aunque la radio seguía emitiendo música clásica de piano. Bach, quizás.

—Tenemos una hora —le dijo el soviético empujándolo hacia el interior de la estancia. Sus palabras sonaron de algún modo como la condena impuesta por un juez tras emitir veredicto. Casi esperaba que la próxima pregunta fuera: "¿Una última voluntad?"

Se giró hacia él con aprensión y un temor creciente.

—¿Una hora para qué? —preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta.

Ivan se quitó la gorra y los guantes y los tiró sobre una silla. Luego apagó la radio.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

—Espera, por favor —dijo suplicante Gilbert, al ver que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa hambrienta—. Estás bebido, Ivan.

—Eso no supondrá un problema.

Gilbert retrocedió unos pasos hasta que se topó por detrás con el borde una mesa. Ivan avanzó los mismos pasos que él había retrocedido y lo miró desde su superior altura, deteniéndose en aquellos cabellos de color ceniza cubiertos por una gorra cuartelera, en su corbata perfectamente anudada, y en sus botas, lustrosas e impecables. Todos aquellos detalles lo hicieron asentir de puro deleite.

—¡Mira estas marcas! —exclamó el prusiano en un último arranque de valentía—. ¡Me las hiciste tú ayer! ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres de mí?

El ruso endureció su expresión.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres _tú_ de mí?

Aquello lo silenció. Fue como si su voluntad de repente se hubiera sencillamente desvanecido en el aire.

Así que dejó que sus dedos le tomaran de la barbilla y que sus labios volvieran a apresar los suyos con aquella posesividad que ya conocía. La salvedad es que ahora sus labios sabían a vodka y no a cerveza. También esta vez fue distinta porque Gilbert no le devolvió el beso, o al menos no con el mismo entusiasmo del día anterior.

Él solo quería saber por qué. Por qué lo había hecho. Porque viéndolo ahora, totalmente ebrio a causa del exceso de alcohol, y aún así capaz de besarlo, apasionadamente, sí, pero con esforzado cuidado, le parecía que había sido otra la persona que había intentado asfixiarlo con sus propias manos.

El ruso separó un momento sus labios para bajar la vista y buscar el cierre del cinturón de su subordinado, del cual le despojó con facilidad y arrojó a un lado junto a la pistola que llevaba colgada en su funda de piel.

—Me pones a cien, prusiano —dijo de repente con voz embriagada y Gilbert sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a una—. Y verte así, en uniforme completo, tan pulcro, tan recto, tan perfecto... me excita demasiado, joder.

—Ivan..., estamos en un lugar público. ¿Y si viene un ciudadano y... ?

—Cállate, no te he dado permiso para hablar, teniente —Ivan hizo que Gilbert se sentara en el borde de la mesa y acto seguido le separó las rodillas para acercarse lo más posible a él y poder situarse entre sus piernas.

Gilbert se estremeció violentamente cuando el otro hombre comenzó a besarlo de nuevo y de forma simultánea se dedicó a frotar su entrepierna contra la suya, ambos con los pantalones puestos y ambos claramente erectos. Entonces sí, Gilbert le devolvió el beso para acallar su propia respiración entrecortada y con tanto ardor lo hizo, que el propio soviético se vio sorprendido. Situó las manos al final de la espalda del prusiano, estrechó aún más la distancia entre los dos y continuó besándolo o más bien, mordiéndole con virulencia los labios hasta arrancarle un quejido de dolor.

—Esto te gusta, ¿verdad? —le susurró el ruso sobre sus labios mientras seguía frotándose contra él con un ritmo y una fuerza cada vez mayores.

Gilbert jadeó aferrándose con las manos al borde de la mesa sobre la que estaba sentado.

—Contéstame, prusiano —ordenó su superior con voz extraordinariamente suave.

—S... Sí, señor.

—Bien. En pie.

El ruso se había separado de él y en su mirada había un brillo que recordaba de forma inquietante a la de un ave de presa. Y con tal mirada se quedó observándolo durante un rato interminable, como queriendo grabarse su imagen en la retina para siempre. La perfección y rectitud de su uniforme, el modo incomparable con que lo vestía y lucía, como si el prusiano hubiera nacido para ello. Deseaba destruir aquella imagen, deseaba ensuciarla —ensuciarlo—, corromperla, apoderarse de ella.

—Los pantalones, teniente Beilschmidt. Quíteselos.

Gilbert, con el pulso vacilante, se llevó una mano a la cinturilla de sus pantalones y desenganchó uno de los tirantes por delante. Sentía como si en su interior se le estuviera helando la sangre en las venas mientras un calor abrasador, por el contrario, le estuviera quemando la piel. Calor y frío. Lo mismo que irradiaba el soviético en cada una de las cosas que hacía. Su pura esencia. Y aunque el prusiano estaba muerto de miedo, le obedeció.

Ivan contempló cómo se desenganchaba el segundo tirante y cómo su mano temblorosa se deshacía del botón de sus pantalones por debajo de los faldones de su chaqueta. Y una sonrisa triunfal asomó a sus labios cuando los pantalones de Gilbert le cayeron hasta las rodillas, enredados sobre sus botas de piel.

—Así. Muy bien—alabó el ruso con maldad—. Lo mejor de los alemanes es la facilidad con la que obedecéis. Deberíamos haber sido nosotros los que intentáramos esclavizaros. ¿Raza superior? Pero solo mírate.

Gilbert estuvo a punto de soltarle una respuesta impulsiva de las suyas, pero ya no era libre para hacerlo. De modo que se contuvo una vez más —últimamente no hacía otra cosa que contenerse—, y apretó los labios echando chispas por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

—Shh... Pero tranquilo. Puedo ser un amo muy benévolo contigo. Todo depende de cómo te comportes. Y ahora lo estás haciendo bien —Ivan le introdujo la mano por dentro de su ropa interior y estuvo un buen rato jugueteando con él, probando la suavidad de su piel y comprobando la forma de su miembro solo a través del tacto. Para no perderse ni un matiz de la expresión del otro hombre.

Luego, se inclinó hacia él hasta alcanzar su oído y tras regalarle unas cuantas caricias húmedas con su lengua y tras penetrarle con entusiasmo el agujero de la oreja, le murmuró con ardor:

—Eres una preciosidad, Gilbert. Voy a follarte hasta destruirte.

Y antes de que al prusiano le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Ivan le había bajado los calzones y descubierto su erección por completo. Sus ojos recorrieron aquella desnudez parcial, devoradores, haciendo que el otro se sintiera indefenso, como un niño culpable frente a la autoridad, con las rodillas casi tambaleantes. Cuando consideró que ya le había examinado suficientemente, le hizo sentarse de nuevo sobre el borde de la mesa y lo tumbó de espaldas con rudeza.

Volvió a introducirse entre sus piernas, ahora desnudas hasta por debajo de las rodillas, y reanudó el frotamiento con su miembro contra el suyo, aunque esta vez suscitó una reacción aún más evidente en el prusiano, expuesto como estaba ahora. Ivan se reclinó sobre él y buscó sus labios con urgencia mientras su mano derecha descendía por la cara interna de uno de sus muslos. Seguían perdidos en sus lenguas y, a pesar del fuerte sabor a vodka en su aliento, Gilbert incrementó la voracidad de sus gestos, de modo que al menos en aquel momento no se sabía quién invadía a quién con aquel beso desordenado, desesperado.

El quejido de dolor del albino cuando le introdujo sin preparación alguna uno de los dedos en su interior, fue solo parcialmente acallado por el mordisco que el ruso le propinó en los labios y que le dejó bien impresas las marcas de los dientes sobre la piel.

—¿Te duele? —y su voz sonó como la de un chiquillo feliz con un juguete nuevo.

Gilbert asintió mientras Ivan le lamía el pequeño brote de sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

—De acuerdo. Para que veas lo bueno que soy con mis hombres... —extrajo su dedo y subió la mano hasta situarla frente al rostro del prusiano—. Muy bien, lámeme los dedos.

Estremecido, Gilbert dejó que le metiera los dedos en la boca y se los chupó al principio con una leve turbación y luego con mayor osadía cuando vio bailar la sonrisa del ruso, que quedó trastocada en una inequívoca mueca de deseo.

—Veo que... usas muy bien la lengua, prusiano. No me acordaba —comentó divertido—. Quizás luego te deje probar el postre.

Siguió observándolo en silencio mientras le lamía los dedos con fervor y sus miradas se desafiaban la una a la otra, casi como si un hilo invisible les impidiera romper el contacto.

Cuando Ivan juzgó que sus dedos ya estaban bien lubricados, introdujo de nuevo la mano entre sus piernas, aunque esta vez se entretuvo en el exterior de su esfínter, que comenzó a acariciar con inconcebible e inesperada delicadeza.

—Vamos, Gilbert. Dime qué quieres qué haga ahora —dijo Ivan con evidente maldad—. Y quizás te conceda tu deseo.

El rubor bajó desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello, que ya estaba violáceo por los moratones anteriores, y cerró los ojos para evitar los suyos, inquisitivos y crueles.

—No te oigo.

—Por favor...

—¿Por favor qué? —sus dedos se volvieron más insistentes en torno a aquel punto suave y cálido.

Gilbert notó que la mirada se le nublaba.

—F... fóllame. Por favor, Ivan.

El ruso se rió y la punta de su dedo se introdujo otra vez dentro de él, esta vez con mayor decisión.

—Eres una chica muy fácil, prusianita —dijo hurgando en su interior con brusquedad y algo de impaciencia. Su subordinado gimió levemente y luego su respiración se acomodó a los movimientos de aquel dedo, que pronto se convirtieron en dos. Parecía que el ruso estuviera buscando un punto concreto, hacia delante, hacia atrás, tentando aquella calidez y estrechez del otro hombre. Y lo encontró, porque de repente Gilbert gimió mucho más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho hasta entonces y su espalda se arqueó sobre la mesa.

—Oh, conque ahí es —dijo Ivan, complacido, renovando la intensidad de su roce en torno a aquel punto. Gilbert movió las caderas y sus jadeos resonaron en la momentánea soledad de la caseta de los guardias.

—Si llego a saber que me gusta tanto oírte jadear de placer, prusiano, te habría hecho esto mucho antes.

Tras disfrutar un buen rato de los movimientos instintivos de Gilbert y de sus gemidos casi suplicantes, se separó de él y buscó rápidamente con la vista en derredor hasta que topó con una pequeña botella de latón que contenía aceite lubricante para armas de fuego. Se apoderó de él.

—Tienes suerte de que hoy me haya levantado de buen humor.

Pronto sus dedos salían y entraban con facilidad de él, por lo que se los limpió sobre la piel de las piernas del prusiano para no mancharse del aceite de engrasar cuando alcanzara la cremallera de sus pantalones. Seguido por los ojos alarmados del hombre tumbado sobre la mesa, Ivan se deshizo al fin de sus pantalones y liberó su propia erección de su angosto confinamiento tras la tela de su uniforme. Gilbert cerró los ojos pero por mucho que intentó prepararse de antemano, el contacto de su miembro entre sus muslos le hizo perder la calma.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo... —Ivan le separó aún más las piernas y condujo su miembro hacia su abertura, donde vaciló unos segundos hasta que se introdujo en él con relativa facilidad.

Ivan lanzó una exclamación en ruso cuando entró en aquel conducto ajustado que, sin embargo, lo acogió cómodamente, al tiempo que Gilbert ahogaba la suya mordiéndose los labios. Y saboreó su propia sangre de la pequeña herida anterior mientras el ruso decidía no perder el tiempo y, tomándolo de ambas piernas, lo penetraba hasta el fondo.

Ahora los gemidos de los dos se superpusieron, acoplándose al ritmo que impuso aquel que permanecía en pie, que se esforzó por volver a encontrar aquel punto que antes había hallado con sus dedos. Por ello al principio sus movimientos de cadera fueron lentos y pausados, pero cuando vio que su pareja se tapaba el rostro con las manos se detuvo con un atisbo de ira que trató de reprimir.

—Gilbert —dijo con hielo en la voz—. Quítate las manos de la cara.

El prusiano las apartó y esperó en tensión, porque estaba claro que algo no marchaba bien. Una vez más.

—Desabróchate la chaqueta y ábrete la camisa. Quiero verte.

Gilbert siguió sus instrucciones mientras él seguía en su interior, quemando sus entrañas, latiendo junto a él. Primero se aflojó el nudo de la corbata con dedos torpes y luego procedió a desabotonarse la chaqueta del uniforme, sabiendo que el ruso observaba cada uno de sus gestos con una intensidad enfermiza. Al fin, cuando terminó de desabrocharse el último de los botones, Ivan lanzó un profundo suspiro y apoyó la palma de la mano sobre su estómago para luego subirla hasta su pecho desnudo y pellizcarle un pezón con desdén.

—Sinceramente creía que me opondrías más resistencia, prusiano. Me siento un poco decepcionado —y le retorció el pequeño brote rosado hasta que el alarido de dolor que le arrancó lo satisfizo.

Se les acababa el tiempo. Así que sin previo aviso, Ivan reanudó los movimientos rítmicos de su cuerpo, clavándole los dedos en los muslos sin perder de vista su nuevo paisaje: el cuerpo de aquel hombre que poseía, a medias desnudo, la camisa abierta como si se tratara de un regalo envuelto en un uniforme. Como alguien abierto en canal, pero en vez de con sangre, con una corbata medio deshecha sobre un pecho blanquísimo e inmaculado.

Al pensar en la sangre, Ivan se acordó de algo. Se retiró de él y le hizo cambiar de postura con premura. Lo tumbó boca abajo sobre la superficie de la mesa sujetándolo e inmovilizándolo por la nuca, y en cuanto lo invadió por última vez, con la mano que tenía libre le levantó la camisa por detrás para dejar al descubierto aquellas viejas cicatrices que pervertían la perfección nívea de su espalda. Y entonces sí, con aquel aliciente a la vista lo embistió contra el tablero de la mesa, aplastándole rítmicamente una mejilla contra la madera de la misma para ahogar sus gemidos de dolor o de placer, tanto le daba.

La contemplación de su propia obra de crueldad con la que había emponzoñado la espalda del prusiano aceleró el proceso, machacándole al máximo que le permitía la fuerza colosal de su cuerpo, y en apenas unas cuantas acometidas más, descargó en su interior con un resuello largo y gutural.

Ivan salió de él y seguidamente se subió los pantalones con aspecto calmoso y apático. Por supuesto, no le importaba si su pareja se hubiera corrido o no. Miró de reojo al prusiano, que seguía allí, su cuerpo aún sacudiéndose por la violencia con que le había conducido. Después echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y comentó mordazmente:

—Gilbert, te quedan cinco minutos para adecentarte. Yo que tú me daría prisa —se rió y le dio una prepotente palmada en una nalga para subrayar sus palabras.

Pero él seguía sin moverse, temblando de ira y vergüenza por el ultraje cuando Ivan se hubo puesto los guantes y la gorra.

—¿Sigues ahí? Estaba pensando en llamar a tu amiguito rubio. ¿Cómo se llamaba...? —chasqueó los dedos como si en verdad le importara su nombre—. Tu amiguito el de los apuntes con mujeres rusas. Y ordenarle a él también que te follara delante de mí. ¿Qué te parecería que lo hiciera de rodillas? Oh, creo que me gustaría mucho ver a otro hombre disfrutando de tu cuerpo, prusiano.

Los dedos de Gilbert se crisparon sobre la mesa.

—Bueno. No ha estado tan mal. ¿Nos vemos luego en casa, zorrita?

Y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con mucho cuidado.

* * *

><p>5<p>

Podría haber optado por la solución rápida y fácil. Y lo habría hecho, se habría mudado a la residencia de oficiales de no haber sido por dos razones evidentes: él no era un cobarde, y además, no le habría servido de nada. Porque uno no podía ir y simplemente huir de Braginski. Cruzar una frontera ni siquiera lo detendría. Eso lo sabía.

Así que no le quedaba otra que enfrentarse a él una vez más.

Cuando introdujo las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta del piso se detuvo unos instantes e inspiró profundamente para infundirse ánimos. Él podría estar ya allí, esperándolo, y el solo pensamiento de que lo recibiera como si nada hubiera sucedido lo estaba cabreando y amedrentando a partes iguales.

Se imaginó mil veces cómo sería la escena de su reencuentro después de que Ivan le hubiera dejado en aquella humillante y difícil situación, con apenas unos minutos por delante para vestirse, componerse, dejar de temblar de ira y de deseo y fingir que todo marchaba estupendamente bien ante los guardias fronterizos. Y en todos los escenarios posibles que había imaginado, Ivan le sonreía, tan hermoso como letal. Como un poderoso veneno contenido en el más bello, delicado y cristalino de los frascos de perfume.

Pero no había nadie en casa. La tensión que había acumulado hasta ese momento se derrumbó y no fue siquiera capaz ni de llegar a una silla. Se sentó en el suelo, deslizando la espalda contra una pared, y su entereza se quebró en pedazos.

Y lloró. Lloró todo lo que no había llorado en todos aquellos años en situaciones mucho peores y desesperadas. Porque a pesar de las muertes, del dolor físico, de la angustia, de la destrucción del mundo tal y como lo conocía, antes siempre había tenido algo a lo que aferrarse. Aunque fueran esperanzas volátiles y sueños futuros. Su hogar, su matrimonio, su hermano —¿y si Ludwig continuara vivo?—, sus propias ganas de vivir, que eran inmensas, imbatibles.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ahora él, el invulnerable y asombroso prusiano, deshecho en llanto, con los dedos clavados sobre sus propias rodillas, sabiéndose más solo de lo que jamás había estado.

Y quién sabe si hubiera permanecido allí abismado en sí mismo y ahogado en el cieno de la autocompasión de no haberse imaginado a Ivan regresando a casa y viéndolo en aquel estado lamentable. Se imaginó su crueldad, sus burlas hacia él y el brillo de satisfacción en sus pupilas y aquello le concedió las fuerzas necesarias para incorporarse, apoyarse en la pared con un brote de furia y encaminarse hacia el baño.

La visión de su propio rostro en el espejo terminó por serenarlo del todo y estuvo un buen rato examinándose a sí mismo, sus ojos, aún más escarlata de lo habitual, pero resplandecientes aun en su tristeza, su expresión, irreconocible en ausencia de sus perpetuas sonrisas.

—Oh, vamos, prusiano. ¿Y por esto vas a hundirte y cambiar lo increíble que tú eres?

Lo que necesitaba era borrar de su cuerpo todo rastro de él. Abrió el grifo de la bañera y decidió abusar de la bomba de agua caliente cuanto fuera necesario. A tomar por culo el ahorro.

Adoraba la sensación del agua ardiendo sobre su piel. Muy, muy caliente, tanto como para enrojecerle la piel y hacerle lanzar una vivaz maldición. Y detestaba el agua fría. Cada vez le gustaban menos las cosas frías.

Se desnudó con parsimonia y cuidado, y fue mientras se despojaba de las prendas cuando se percató de lo dolorido que estaba en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Por si fuera poco, seguía sintiéndolo nítidamente _dentro de él_ y se sonrojó solo de pensarlo.

"No, no. Otra vez no. Fuera de mi cabeza".

¿Es que su cuerpo iba a decidir por él? Avergonzado, pensó que quizás el agua fría no era tan mala después de todo. Al menos para... ciertas cosas.

Cuando pudo introducirse por fin en el agua casi hirviendo, purificadora, comenzó a sentirse mejor de forma casi instantánea, e incluso empezó a ver todo con mayor optimismo. Hundió la cabeza en el agua y estuvo allí casi un minuto, ingrávido, fuera de la realidad, colocando todo en su lugar correspondiente.

En realidad... en realidad tampoco había sido tan malo con él. No es que le hubiera pegado o... maltratado. Ivan solo había disfrutado de su cuerpo. Y él del suyo. Eso no debía olvidarlo.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué volvía a asaltarle la amenaza de las lágrimas?

Desde el cuarto de baño oyó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de la calle y Gilbert se levantó de inmediato de la bañera.

—¡Cariño! ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Le dio tiempo a salir del agua y cubrirse con una toalla —una de aquellas extrañas toallas rusas, más estrechas y largas de lo que debían—, antes de que la puerta del baño se abriera.

—Oh, conque ahí estás —dijo el ruso con una dulce sonrisa—. Y no te has encerrado bajo llave. Bien, bien. Me sorprendes.

Gilbert lo miró con expresión contenida, apretándose el nudo de la estrecha toalla, los mechones húmedos de cabello como plata fundida sobre las mejillas.

—¿Y te estabas dando un baño por mí? ¿Para recibirme? Qué detalle —prosiguió—. Aunque no me importa que estés un poco sucio. Es más...

Ivan había dado un paso hacia él y a punto estuvo de retroceder. Pero no podía demostrar ni un ápice de debilidad. Nunca más.

Gilbert evitó su inminente contacto aferrando en el aire la muñeca del ruso y aun disfrutó de la momentánea perplejidad de este último.

—No se te ocurra volver a tocarme, _russkiy_.

Ivan parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

—¿Pero qué te ocurre?

El prusiano quedó descolocado unos segundos.

—¿Cómo que qué me ocurre?

—Oh, has estado llorando —dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, como si todo tuviera ya sentido.

—No he estado llorando, imbécil —le replicó—. Me... me he quemado con el agua. Estaba demasiado caliente. Eso es todo.

—Claro, claro. Mi cachorrito es demasiado delicado.

El ruso lo rodeó con los brazos de repente, pillándolo por sorpresa, pero Gilbert consiguió reaccionar y se libró de su abrazo de un empujón que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero sí para tambalear el estado de ánimo del otro hombre.

—Gilbert.

Su voz había perdido el característico matiz burlón y tierno. Ahora simplemente era neutro, desprovisto de cualquier inflexión, ya fuera positiva o negativa. Y un terror frío empezó a subir por la columna del prusiano.

—A ver, dime una cosa, Gilbert. ¿No te gustó lo de esta mañana? Y no me mientas, porque tú ya sabes a lo que me dedico.

Sus mejillas ya estaban enrojecidas debido al vapor que había empañado los espejos, y aún así le dio la impresión de que su sangre se revolucionaba en su interior.

—¡Esa no es la cuestión, Ivan!

—Hablemos claro —el ruso llevó un brazo hacia la cintura de su pareja hasta que alcanzó el borde de la toalla—. No me digas que no deseas que ahora mismo te arranque la toalla de encima y que te opondrías a que me pusiera a probar el sabor de tu piel recién salido de la ducha.

Sus dedos acariciaron el borde de la toalla, rozando casi de forma imperceptible la tersura rígida de la piel de su vientre.

—Ivan, te he dicho que no vuelvas a tocarme.

El soviético, en cambio, ladeó la cabeza y lo besó en una mejilla con suavidad, provocando que un violento escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del prusiano. Cuando volvió a enderezarse, la sonrisa de aquel volvía a poseer su característica cualidad gélida.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Gillie? ¿Acaso quieres que te diga que te quiero? ¿Es eso?

Gilbert eludió su mirada de inmediato y torció el gesto.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Porque eso no va a pasar —dijo el ruso riéndose, mientras con las dos manos, ahora en los hombros de Gilbert, lo hacía sentarse en el borde de la bañera—. Es decir, podría decírtelo, si tanta ilusión te hace, conejito. No son más que palabras. ¡Oh, te quiero! ¡Oh, mi amor! ¿Así te va bien?

—Te odio, Ivan Braginski.

—Hmm, ¿de verdad? —el rubio se había sentado en el suelo frente a él, tras lo cual situó sus manos sobre las rodillas de Gilbert y sus dedos acariciaron con delicadeza la parte posterior de las mismas.

—No te lo voy a repetir más —pero su tono ya no era tan firme y categórico como antes.

Ivan empezó a abrir su toalla muy lentamente desde abajo mientras lo miraba a través de sus claras pestañas rubias.

—Lo que sí puedo decirte es que te deseo con cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo, prusiano —le había abierto la toalla hasta la altura de los muslos y sus dedos ascendían ahora hacia arriba, conquistando cada uno de aquellos centímetros de piel con dedicación y calma extremas.

Gilbert decidió entonces oponerse en serio, pero al tratar de rehuir el peligroso acercamiento del ruso, cayó hacia atrás y se golpeó la nuca contra el grifo justo antes de que la mitad de su cuerpo se hundiera en el agua aún caliente. Ivan se levantó enseguida con una mueca de preocupación en la cara.

—¿Estás bien, Gilbert? —exclamó asustado en cuanto vio el hilo de sangre que serpenteaba en el agua.

El albino sacó la cabeza del agua tosiendo.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡No me toques! ¡Esto es culpa tuya! —Gilbert trató de incorporarse de la bañera, pero se resbaló en el borde y cayó de nuevo en el agua. Luego se llevó la mano a la nuca y se vio los dedos cubiertos de sangre.

—Déjame que te vea la herida —dijo el ruso ladeándole la cabeza enérgicamente para comprobar la gravedad de la lesión, pero entonces Gilbert gritó como no había gritado en su vida:

—¡QUE NO ME TOQUES, JODER! —y simultáneamente le propinó un puñetazo en la cara que devolvió a Ivan al suelo, donde quedó sentado de nuevo, esta vez con una sorpresa mayúscula e incrédula.

Lo próximo que recordaría el prusiano era que volvía a estar bajo el agua, que no podía moverse ni respirar, y que Ivan lo miraba desde arriba a través de una cortina distorsionada de agua tintada de sangre. Y que sus ojos eran los de un demonio al que ya había abandonado todo rastro de piedad.

Gilbert sacó los brazos del agua y se sujetó a los suyos, pero la fuerza del soviético era muy superior a la suya, además de que se hallaba en una posición ventajosa respecto a él. Un efímero pensamiento de que estaba siendo ahogado por segunda vez en dos días lo golpeó en mitad de los insuficientes intentos que llevaba a cabo su cuerpo para, instintivamente, no morir. Y siguió forcejeando un minuto, dos, pero el ruso, implacable, y sin mover un solo músculo, no variaba lo más mínimo la posición de sus manos sobre su cuello, dispuesto a hacer que dejara de respirar entre sus brazos.

Hasta que Gilbert abrió la boca, el agua inundó sus pulmones y dejó de moverse.

Ivan lo sacó del agua por los pelos, lo arrojó al suelo y con la expresión desencajada a medio camino entre la ira, la ansiedad y el espanto, comenzó a golpearle una y otra vez en el pecho sin dejar de gritar al hombre inconsciente que yacía en el suelo de su cuarto de baño.

—¡No te mueras, hijo de puta! ¡Que no se te ocurra morirte, joder!

De modo que puso en práctica sus conocimientos como interrogador y torturador, y se dejó el alma en devolverle a la vida. Así que unió su boca con la suya y le golpeó con más fuerza de la que era necesaria, una y otra vez, mientras intercalaba amenazas de muerte a cada bocanada de aire.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, aquellos preciosos ojos de fuego cuyas llamas no se habían consumido del todo, Ivan le dio una bofetada. Y luego otra. Y no se detuvo hasta que el propio Gil volvió en sí del todo y se la devolvió con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir.

—¡Loco! ¡Loco de mierda, casi me matas! —gritó con la voz tomada y apenas reconocible, y le golpeó de nuevo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Ivan lo asió de la muñeca y de los cabellos húmedos y lo besó en los labios con ansiedad, con una angustia descontrolada, a lo que el prusiano respondió mordiéndole salvajemente hasta rasgarle la suave piel de los mismos y notar que la sangre del ruso cubría los suyos, cálida, llena de vida. De humanidad.

—No quiero que me beses más, Ivan —suplicó apartándose de él, las lágrimas aún en sus mejillas, la sangre compartida en la barbilla, y la piel con una palidez espectral.

Ivan se quedó quieto mientras el otro se levantaba a duras penas del suelo y buscaba a tientas la toalla empapada para cubrir su desamparada desnudez de nuevo.

—Gilbert...

Él no se volvió, pero se quedó asimismo inmóvil en mitad del espacioso cuarto de baño, como a la espera de que continuara. De que dijera lo que _debía_ decir. Pero fueron sus manos las que hablaron por él. Así, Ivan se puso también en pie, se situó a su espalda y le sujetó por la cintura con los dedos ligeramente temblorosos. Como si estuviera tocando la más frágil y fina de las porcelanas de Meissen. El hilillo de sangre seguía manando de la nuca de Gilbert y descendía por su cuello largo y blanco casi como una lágrima escarlata y eterna, entremezclándose con el agua que goteaba de sus cabellos. Y lo besó en el cuello. Con una delicadeza tan esforzada que ninguno de los dos supo si en verdad se produjo el contacto entre su piel ensangrentada y sus labios ensangrentados. Casi como el aleteo etéreo de una seda sobre una ráfaga de brisa.

Sin embargo, esta vez Gilbert no se apartó. Un sonido extraño como un sollozo ahogado en mitad de un suspiro de alivio, o eso habría pensado que era de haber procedido de otra persona distinta del ruso, hizo que el prusiano se distendiera y se dejara besar. Y pronto el roce se convirtió en un beso casto y comedido, y este en un beso más impetuoso y ávido, hasta que Ivan comenzó a lamerle su cuello amoratado de arriba abajo, sin apenas tomarse una pausa para tomar aire. Sus manos en sus caderas, sus caderas contra las suyas, su pecho sobre su espalda desnuda.

Y Gilbert, que aún lloraba en silencio solo porque Ivan no lo veía, se dejó hacer. Tampoco se resistió cuando el ruso lo condujo hasta la bañera y le hizo entrar en la misma y él mismo hizo lo propio a pesar de seguir vestido.

El prusiano se mantuvo en silencio, no solo porque le doliese la garganta por la irritación interna y externa a la que había estado sometido, sino también porque no deseaba destruir aquel derroche inaudito de movimientos tiernos con los que lo estaba manipulando el ruso.

Ni siquiera le preguntó cuáles eran sus intenciones, aunque pronto fueron obvias. Con el agua templada de la ducha, Ivan procedió a limpiarle la herida y la sangre del cabello hasta que el rojo se diluyó por completo y dejó de manar y él continuó besándolo con suavidad, en la nuca, en los hombros, en los brazos, en la espalda. Y cada vez más, más abajo. Cuando comprendió hacia dónde se encaminaba cuando Ivan se arrodilló a sus espaldas en la bañera, vestido y calzado —eso parecía importarle poco—, Gilbert se apoyó en la pared con las palmas de las manos, convertido en un manojo anhelante de nervios.

—Ivan...

El hombre lo hizo callar con un siseo y Gilbert se limitó a estremecerse cuando sintió cómo descendía su lengua desde su espalda hasta el fin de la misma. Sus diligentes gemidos enardecieron al ruso, que con las manos sobre cada una de sus nalgas, se las separó fijando sus dedos sobre su piel para poder continuar con su recorrido húmedo y descendente. Cuando finalmente le rozó con los labios, oyó una queda maldición en alemán e Ivan sonrió.

—Sabía que te gustaría, prusiano —dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

—Ivan, joder, Ivan... —dijo el otro apretándose contra los azulejos helados de la pared.

—Shh... ahora solo quiero oírte gemir —su lengua le acarició tenuemente y sus oídos quedaron enseguida complacidos. Poco a poco el movimiento de su lengua se hizo más insistente en consonancia con la respiración del prusiano. Luego, decidió alternarlo con sus labios para después penetrarle plácidamente con la lengua, y cuando dirigió su mano derecha al miembro del otro hombre y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo, este último no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

—¡_Du hast ja wohl den Arsch offen! ¡Ivan, Fick me jetzt und fick mich hart!_

La risa del ruso fue como un bálsamo, como música para su alma aún herida.

—_Chertovski neterpelivy_... Está bien, prusiano —se puso en pie y le hizo girarse para mirarlo a los ojos con gravedad y una intensidad abrumadoras—. Voy a proponerte dos alternativas. Solo por esta vez. Solo por lo mal que... Bueno, por como han resultado las cosas hace un momento entre nosotros.

—¿Qué dos alternativas? —Gilbert no pudo ocultar su recelo y aquello no hizo sino reír algo más malignamente a su compañero.

—Pues bien, la primera opción es que voy a llevarte a la cama, voy a atarte al cabecero, te voy a hacer todo lo que se me ocurra y al final te voy a follar tan fuerte que lamentarás habérmelo pedido.

El albino creyó que el corazón se le colapsaría a aquellas alturas.

—¿Y... cuál... cuál es la segunda?

—La segunda es que tú harás todo el trabajo esta vez. Iremos al dormitorio, te plantarás ante mí y me desnudarás tú mismo, prenda a prenda. Y luego... Luego me tendrás que demostrar aquello que me dijiste hace tanto tiempo cuando estábamos en Rusia. No lo he olvidado, conejito. Que te gustaba montar a caballo. Pues bien, quiero que me enseñes lo bien que cabalgas.

—Dios, Ivan...

—Porque deseo verte bien mientras me lo haces. Deseo ver bien tu precioso y pálido y perfecto cuerpo sobre el mío —se metió una mano en un bolsillo del empapado pantalón del uniforme y le sonrió, juguetonamente—. Y llevando esto puesto. Solo esto, colgado del cuello.

Gilbert miró la palma de su mano extendida frente a él.

Era su Cruz de Hierro.

La había tenido guardada todo aquel tiempo, claro.

—Bien, ¿qué opción eliges?

El prusiano tragó saliva. Quizás era por el modo con que lo taladraban aquellos odiosos ojos que lo mataban, quizás fuera por lo cerca que había estado de la muerte, quizás por lo bien que se había portado la lengua del ruso con él, pero su necesidad jamás había sido tan acuciante como la que sentía entonces.

—La segunda —respondió Gilbert con la voz invadida por el deseo. Y de derrota también. Al menos... al menos se libraría de la humillante sumisión que habría implicado haber escogido la primera opción.

El ruso cumplió su palabra y le dejó todo el trabajo al prusiano. A duras penas pudo Gilbert contener la paciencia para desnudarlo aunque Ivan le conminaba a hacerlo con movimientos pausados, solo porque sabía que aquello lo pondría a prueba una vez más. Encontraba especial satisfacción en tentar los límites de Gilbert. ¡Era tan fácil...!

Por su parte, el albino se mantuvo silencioso mientras despojaba al imponente hombre que tenía ante sí de cada uno de sus botones. No deseaba evidenciar su ansiedad por descubrir de una vez por todas a Ivan en todo su esplendor, pues a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos —¡y habían hecho!—, apenas había podido ver su cuerpo desnudo por completo. De modo que ahora, junto a la cama, terminaba de quitarle de encima la camisa al ruso, y se humedecía los labios de forma inconsciente y se controlaba para no tocar su piel descubierta y perder así la partida de antemano.

Ivan sonreía, tentador, demasiado cerca de él, y no sabía si tendría permitido besarlo o no. O deslizar su mano sobre sus pantalones como se moría por hacer. Le desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón y levantó la vista hacia él con un brillo travieso en las pupilas.

—Nada de tocarme, prusiano —advirtió el ruso adivinando sus intenciones—. Quítame las botas, los pantalones, ponte la cruz y enséñame lo que sabes hacer.

Debía seguir sus órdenes. Porque él era su superior, y él no era más que su subordinado. Y desde luego, no debía volver a llevarlo al límite de su paciencia. Aunque a pesar del terror que hacía un rato había experimentado, de lo cerca que había estado de morir por haberse resistido a él, y a pesar del dolor lacerante que sentía en el cuello..., a pesar de todo aquello, le había gustado verle perder el control.

Hincó una rodilla en el suelo con la intención de quitarle las botas, pero al darse cuenta de la altura a la que quedaba su rostro entonces respecto al cuerpo del ruso, sonrió torcidamente y lo miró desde el suelo. Ivan llevó una mano hasta su cabeza y de forma inesperada, se la acarició suavemente con la palma de la mano.

—Por mucho que me gustaría que me complacieras ahora con tus labios, Gilbert, he de declinar y posponer por ahora esa posibilidad —dijo con una expresión entre divertida y ya medio arrepentida—. Ahora tengo otros planes para ti, ya lo sabes.

Gilbert chasqueó la lengua y le despojó de las botas con gesto enérgico hasta que por fin llegó el turno a sus pantalones. Se los desabrochó, demorando a propósito sus manos sobre su bragueta unos instantes, tras los cuales se puso en pie y, cara a cara con él, se los bajó de una vez junto a la ropa interior.

Se separó un poco de él para echarle una visual completa —no le había dicho nada de que no pudiera mirar— y no tuvo que decir nada para suscitar la hilaridad en el ruso. Su rostro era demasiado elocuente.

—¿Qué, prusiano? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados en una floritura un tanto pretenciosa.

—Ivan, tu cuerpo... tu cuerpo es demasiado...

—Hm, ¿demasiado qué?

Gilbert se aproximó a él. Ambos ya completamente desnudos, uno enfrente del otro por primera vez.

—Demasiado bueno para ser verdad —y casi no había terminado de decirlo cuando sus labios ya estaban sobre los suyos. Gilbert le rodeó con los brazos apoyándolos sobre sus hombros y perdió sus manos entre sus sedosos mechones rubios. Ivan le devolvió el beso y con cierta sorpresa se dio cuenta de que el prusiano estaba llevando la iniciativa sobre él.

—Besas como un dios, Ivan —susurró Gilbert en un momento en que su lengua le dio un descanso a su efusividad.

—¡Espera! —dijo el ruso separándolo de él—. Esto no figuraba en mis planes. Mirar, de acuerdo, pero nada de tocar.

—Y una mierda, _russkiy_. Dijiste que yo iba a hacer todo el trabajo —el prusiano le sujetó entonces de un brazo y con un movimiento firme y decidido lo hizo sentarse sobre la cama—. Así que eso voy a hacer y tú te vas a callar.

Con una mueca de conformidad sarcástica, Ivan siguió sus movimientos y se dejó hacer, y Gilbert consiguió que se recostara sobre los almohadones de la cama. Luego, él mismo se subió a la cama y se situó sobre sus piernas, sin distraer su atención del ruso un solo segundo.

—Se te olvida un detalle fundamental —dijo Ivan tendiéndole la Cruz de Caballero que habían dejado sobre la mesilla.

Gilbert la tomó poniendo los ojos en blanco y se la colgó del cuello. El negro y el plata de la condecoración destacaba casi obscenamente bajo sus clavículas y sobre la piel desnuda y demasiado blanca del prusiano.

—¿Satisfecho?

Ivan asintió, con una ceja levantada y aquella sonrisa que ya empezaba a conocer muy bien.

—Procede —indicó con un gesto imperioso de la mano que bien podía haber empleado un mismísimo césar.

Gilbert lo miró con los párpados entrecerrados, a medias sensual y a medias desafiante.

—Pues lo siento, pero no pienso... cabalgarte sin preparación previa —le advirtió con un sonrojo que al ruso se le antojó tan encantador como incongruentemente viril—. Porque bastante dolorido estoy ya.

—¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? Porque aquí mi amiga me dice que tiene prisa y que está impaciente por visitarte de nuevo —le dijo señalando su propio miembro con naturalidad.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Eso te dice? —Gilbert se rió, tratando de superar con relativo éxito el pudor que lo embargaba—. Pues espero que a tu preciosa amiga le guste mi... cálida fiesta de bienvenida.

Dicho lo cual, se inclinó sobre su regazo y posó sus labios sobre su erección para besársela con reverencia. Ivan se acomodó mejor sobre los almohadones y en cuanto notó que el otro hombre pasaba a usar la lengua al tiempo que le dedicaba a él una mirada sesgada, su usual autocontrol se vino abajo (al contrario precisamente de la parte de su cuerpo que el prusiano estaba venerando con su boca y sus manos). Así que siguió observando cómo lo hacía y lo increíblemente bien que lo estaba haciendo sentir, y hasta a él le costó regular y sosegar sus leves jadeos en cuanto Gilbert se introdujo su miembro en la boca.

Fue por ello por lo que Ivan estuvo a punto de ordenarle que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo cuando Gilbert consideró que ya había lubricado bien su miembro y se detuvo para cumplir con lo que él le había pedido al principio. Pero entonces Ivan vio su rostro, sus mejillas ardiendo, sus labios, y ante todo, su mirada voluptuosa y le dejó continuar con el plan original. Ya habría más ocasiones para forzarle a hacer de nuevo aquello. De volver a disfrutar así de sus labios. Se le ocurrían muchos sitios donde incomodar al prusiano.

Y no se arrepintió demasiado. Cuando Gilbert se colocó en la posición acordada, a horcajadas sobre él y buscó el miembro del ruso para introducírselo él mismo por detrás, supo que había merecido la pena. Y mientras Gilbert —su cuerpo ya invadido— iniciaba sus movimientos cual jinete, ajustaba pronto el ritmo de sus caderas y lo recibía fervorosamente, Ivan gemía con él y le murmuraba algunas cosas en ruso que no hacían sino enardecer aún más al primero.

Esta vez el soviético consiguió controlar y retrasar un poco más el orgasmo y así pudo disfrutar del cuerpo de su compañero durante más tiempo mientras le sujetaba las caderas, posesivo, pero el maldito prusiano lo hacía tan condenadamente bien, que terminó de nuevo dentro de él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada, con un grave y concluyente jadeo. Gilbert se hizo a un lado y el ruso se incorporó en la cama apoyándose en los codos.

—Por la Madre Rusia, Gilbert —le dijo con una sonrisa perversa prendida en los labios—. En el ejército debías de ser toda una puta.

El prusiano notó cómo se le encogía el corazón en el pecho, casi como si se lo hubieran estrujado con un puño rebosante de fuerza y crueldad.

Se había hecho ilusiones mientras lo hacían y el ruso lo miraba casi con ¿adoración? "Ahora todo irá bien", se había dicho. "Después de lo que hemos pasado, cambiará conmigo". Pero no debía de haber sido más que su imaginación en el fragor del momento.

—Una lástima. Creía que te correrías antes que yo —comentó Ivan levantándose—. Pero así es la vida. La próxima vez trata de ser más rápido.

Lo dejó solo aquella noche para irse a dormir en el sofá. Sería mejor así, le había dicho el ruso, y no tenía ni idea de por qué iba a resultar mejor. Pero quizá tuviera razón. Al menos podría hundir el rostro en la almohada y gritar en silencio sin que él pudiera verlo.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente no había ni rastro de Ivan.

Y él se hallaba encadenado a la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS Y DEMÁS:<strong>

_Du hast ja wohl den Arsch offen! ¡Ivan, lässt du das und Fick me jetzt und fick mich hart: _En alemán (sí, la finura de Gilbert ataca de nuevo), vendría a ser algo así como "¡Pero estás como una puta cabra! ¡Ivan, deja eso y fóllame ya y fóllame bien!". Ssssí, bueno. Y también es un juego de palabras, con eso de _Arsch_. Me encanta jugar con los idiomas al igual que a Ivan le gusta jugar con el _Arsch_ de Gil XD

¡Ah! Y _offen _es abierto. No diré más. *mira con inocencia*

_Chertovski neterpelivy: _En ruso, "maldito impaciente". _Chertovski_ y sensual idioma ruso...

[_NOTA ANTERIOR, QUEDARÍA OBSOLETA CON LA EDICIÓN DEL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO: Solo una cosa más. El capítulo no iba a terminar así. Me he vuelto loca intentando encajar las escenas para que no volvieran a caer en el capitulo siguiente por cuestiones de extensión. Y no he sido capaz. Así que los dos últimos párrafos son un resumen. Quizás vuelva atrás y lo cambie (no recomendable desde el punto de vista del lector y de mi sanidad mental, lo sé) o quizá desarrolle la escena algo más en el siguiente con una especie de flashback. Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo. En fin. ¡Shame on me!_] El lemon me ha quemado las pocas neuronas que me quedaban.

Ante las quejas de lectoras por el resumen del último "asalto", he llevado a cabo una edición extendida en este mismo capítulo. ¡HORROR! Nunca se debería hacer algo así. Pero no lo volveré a hacer, espero que me podáis perdonar. Pero no quiero quejas por SATURACIÓN DE SEXO, ¿de acuerdo? XDD


	7. Chapter 7 Berlin Este (Tercera Parte)

No tengo muchas ganas de poner comentarios. Solo quiero dedicarle este capítulo a todas aquellas personas a las que les hayan roto el corazón, y a pesar de todo, sigan adelante, con esperanzas de que las cosas mejoren. Capaces de sonreír y seguir confiando en que no todo sucede para mal.

Y después de estas moñadas, que es el resultado normal tras haber escrito este capi, quiero advertir especialmente que hay una escena en este capítulo que puede herir la sensibilidad del lector.

**WARNING: Violencia, lenguaje soez, yaoi lemon. ANGST y mucho.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya. Te odio, Himapapa T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. BERLÍN ESTE (Tercera parte)<strong>

6

Gilbert era de los que solían tener el sueño profundo. Una vez que lograba conciliarlo, no había ni dios ni humano capaz de despertarlo. Dado su extraordinario y usual gasto de energía, siempre había considerado que aquello suponía una gran ventaja para él. Hasta aquella mañana, claro.

En algún momento el ruso debía de haber pensado que sería muy gracioso atarle las muñecas al cabecero de la cama y largarse por donde había venido. Al menos no parecía haberse aprovechado de él mientras dormía. Aquello lo habría despertado. O eso quería creer.

Hundió el rostro en la almohada y sintió que una tristeza inmensa empezaba a conquistar su frágil estado de ánimo. Puede que después de todo no hubiera estado tan mal que Ivan lo hubiera ahogado la noche anterior, porque ahora se hallaba boca abajo, indefenso, sobre aquel lecho prestado, a expensas de que aquel demonio decidiera dignarse a aparecer para liberarlo. O para atormentarlo, lo cual era mucho más probable.

Aquello tenía que acabar.

La luz matinal se filtraba por una ventana y giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para rehuir la excesiva luminosidad. ¿Y si se había ido a trabajar? ¿Y si pensaba dejarlo allí solo todo el día? Mathias tendría que preocuparse si no aparecía por clase, claro que... ¿qué iba a poder hacer él? Si al menos hubiese aceptado aquella llave que él mismo le había ofrecido tiempo atrás...

"Sigo siendo su prisionero. ¿Qué te creías, prusiano imbécil?"

Estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo, y con él, y con su maldita debilidad, que al menos gracias a la ira consiguió resistir durante algunas horas sin hundirse en la desesperación. La amargura fue, no obstante, adueñándose de él a medida que el sol se apagaba en el exterior y él continuaba solo.

El hambre ni siquiera le importaba ya. ¿Qué era un día sin comer comparado con la sensación de haberse convertido en alguien con la voluntad rota, destruida? Volvía a ser noche cerrada cuando su aflicción y las lágrimas perdidas sobre la almohada dieron paso a una sonrisa temblorosa. No, él no estaba roto. Aquello no era nada. Había cosas mucho, mucho peores. Para empezar, lo había atado a la cama, por lo que obviando la sed acuciante, el hambre que le hostigaba las entrañas, las muñecas medio despellejadas y el dolor que le estaba estrujando el corazón, él no debía olvidar que se encontraba cómodamente tumbado sobre un colchón.

Porque podría haberlo encadenado en una celda. Podría haberle dejado herido el cuerpo además del alma. Podría haberlo humillado... mucho más de lo que había hecho. Aquello no era nada.

Así que pensaba en lo hermosa que era su sonrisa y en el brillo de sus ojos cuando entrecruzaba su mirada con la suya y la ira se desvanecía de su mente como un suspiro en el viento.

"Solo fíjate en todo lo bueno que ha hecho por ti".

Porque Ivan no había sido tan malo con él, ¿verdad?

En algún momento volvió a quedarse dormido de puro agotamiento mental, por lo que no llegó a saber cuándo regresó el dueño de la casa y de todo cuanto ella contenía. Ivan se había sentado junto a la cama y lo observaba en silencio, respirando incluso con más suavidad de lo que acostumbraba para no perturbar el sueño de aquel hombre que ya hacía más de veinticuatro horas que yacía desnudo bajo las sábanas de su cama.

Ivan observó la firme línea de sus mejillas aún con las huellas de lágrimas, sus bellos párpados, sus pálidas pestañas, y la soberbia forma de sus cejas, y percibió su respiración irregular y su expresión contenida y triste incluso durante el sueño. Le habría gustado arrodillarse junto a la cama y besar su frente, y asegurarle que todo iba a ir bien. Pero no podía hacerlo. No debía hacerlo. Así que con un temerario esfuerzo de voluntad se limitó a tomar la sábana que lo cubría y a apartársela de encima con delicadeza para que no se despertara. Quería seguir disfrutando de la seguridad que suponía su inconsciencia, y evitar que lo mirara con aquellos ojos que lo quebraban por dentro y que hacían tambalear toda su inexpugnable fortaleza rusa. De modo que Ivan descubrió el cuerpo del prusiano por completo y se quedó allí en pie, recorriendo con la mirada la curvatura perfecta de su espalda y de todos sus músculos, su cuello mancillado y castigado por sus dedos, y sobre todo, y por encima de todo, sus cicatrices.

Se imaginó el dolor que debía de haber sentido Gilbert cuando le abrió con facilidad la piel con el látigo gracias a su pericia de años. Recordó que en la Rusia zarista se recurría a menudo a la pena de muerte por flagelación hasta que el condenado caía literalmente muerto a golpes, y la ácida ironía hizo que aflorara en él un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado. Extendió los dedos y acarició la espalda de Gilbert sin apenas rozársela, trazando la trayectoria de sus cicatrices al tiempo que el deseo comenzaba a hacer mella en él.

Se iba a volver loco. Si continuaba teniendo cerca de él al prusiano, se volvería loco.

Con lo bien que había estado antes de tropezarse con él. Con su vida yerma, sin propósito, sencilla, vacía. Manteniendo a buen recaudo toda aquella caterva de estúpidos sentimientos que ya lo habían llevado al borde de la destrucción una vez.

Y ahora... ahora estaba permitiendo que volviera a suceder.

—Te odio, Gilbert —susurró al cuerpo desvalido que tenía ante sí.

Y se inclinó sobre él para depositar un beso sobre sus labios.

Gilbert abrió entonces los ojos e Ivan por fin pudo dar descanso a la avalancha de emociones que lo habían estado oprimiendo. Se acabó la clemencia, el remordimiento, la nostalgia, el... lo que fuese. Solo permaneció su impasible e inalterable sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días, conejito!

Había esperado que el prusiano le gritara y le insultara; estaba preparado para ello. Pero no había contado con aquella mirada larga e intensa que le dedicó en silencio sepulcral. En mudo reproche. No, era incluso algo más que un simple reproche. Era todo su ser sobreponiéndose a las horas de soledad, privación y degradación a las que lo había sometido, exigiéndole un "por qué" que no necesitaba palabras. Cuestionándolo.

Y fue aquel destello de orgullo dolido y aquella muestra de resistencia y entereza inaceptable en el prusiano lo que reavivó la cólera del ruso.

Se subió a la cama y ni se molestó en decirle nada más. Le levantó las caderas y en apenas unos segundos volvía a violentar su cuerpo por tercera vez en algo más de dos días, esta vez sin ningún ápice de deferencia por él.

¿Qué había esperado? Quizás que Gilbert le hubiera implorado que lo soltara, o que le recriminara airado que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle nada de todo aquello. O que llorase. Cualquier cosa le hubiera valido. Y, sin embargo, ni siquiera ahora le daba el prusiano aquella satisfacción. Es más, sabía que con sus movimientos bruscos y desmedidos y su frenesí casi animal le estaba desgarrando por detrás, y ni por esas obtenía de él una mínima reacción. De hecho, estaba demasiado silencioso.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Gilbert estaba ahogando los gritos de dolor en la almohada, Ivan le agarró por los cabellos y le levantó la cabeza en el aire, lo suficiente como para liberar sus gemidos de dolor, que sofocaron los suyos propios, rebosantes de una ira irracional y despiadada. El ruso había perdido el control de la situación y saberlo no hacía más que empeorarlo todo.

Lo tomó de ambos lados de la cintura y trató de penetrarle hasta el fondo, lo más posible, todo cuanto le permitiera la maldita limitación física. Y esta vez duró y duró y se prolongó más de la cuenta, debido tal vez a la implosión de sentimientos contradictorios que lo dominaban. Gilbert ya ni se quejaba; quizás fuera porque ya no le dolía, quizás porque le dolía tanto que no tenía ni sentido gritar.

Todo cuanto quedaba era el vaivén rítmico de su cuerpo forzado y exhausto y su queda respiración. Hasta ella parecía emitir un matiz de tristeza y de aceptación. Llegado a aquel punto, Ivan sintió una terrible punzada en el pecho y se detuvo al fin. Salió del interior del prusiano, y aún de rodillas decidió proseguir masturbándose manualmente para poner fin de una vez por todas a aquel delirio que incluso él estaba empezando a detestar. Así que cuando llegó por fin al orgasmo, le cubrió la espalda y las cicatrices con su semen y cuando supo que ya no le quedaba nada más dentro, se sentó sobre el colchón y el mundo se le vino encima.

Gilbert, todavía maniatado, se estremecía a su lado, la cabeza hundida sobre la cama, la espalda ascendiendo y descendiendo a un ritmo irregular y violento. Ivan todavía dudaba sobre si tocarlo o no, con la mano temblando ligeramente en el aire, cuando el otro hombre abrió los ojos y le clavó la mirada con una frialdad tan sobrecogedora y escalofriante que hasta el ruso se apartó de él unos centímetros.

Y entonces sí, llegó la pregunta que rasgó el silencio como un latigazo entre ambos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Ivan?

Ivan dejó que aquella mirada, más intensa de la que jamás nadie le había dedicado, lo vulnerara durante unos instantes. Pero pronto todo volvió a ser como debía.

—Si aún te planteas esa pregunta es que no he sido lo suficientemente duro contigo.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso en pie, llevó una mano a la espalda deshonrada del prusiano y le sonrió con maldad.

—Debes de tener hambre, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó el ruso deslizando los dedos sobre la calidez húmeda y pegajosa que había derramado sobre la piel del otro hombre. Luego, puso los dedos al alcance de los labios del prusiano y se quedó allí, a la espera. Y transcurrieron varios segundos durante los cuales ambos se desafiaron el uno al otro en una especie de calma tirante y hostil. Cuando Ivan estuvo a punto de poner fin al duelo para decirle algo con irritación —y quién sabe cómo habría resultado todo de haberlo hecho—, Gilbert entreabrió los labios y le lamió los dedos con una avidez cada vez mayor hasta que no dejó ni una sola gota por aprovechar.

La risa del soviético repicó alegre, como si fuera un dulce punto final para una escabrosa historia tragicómica. La tensión se evaporó en cierto modo e incluso descendió y le obsequió con un beso cariñoso en la cabeza mientras procedía a desatarle las muñecas.

—Muy bien, prusiano. Ahora una ducha, te vas a hacer tus cositas, y al trabajo. Y date prisa, que vas a llegar tarde.

Pero terminó de liberar sus brazos, y el otro no daba señal alguna de ir a moverse, por lo que perdió la paciencia una vez más y con un arranque desmesurado lo pateó hasta arrojarlo desde la cama hasta el suelo, donde cayó medio desmadejado.

—¡Fuera ya de mi cama! ¡Me tienes que obedecer!

Medio a rastras, Gilbert se incorporó agarrándose a la pared casi con las uñas y sin ni siquiera mirarlo ni musitar la más mínima queja, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con llave tras él.

En cuanto desapareció de su vista, la expresión de Ivan cambió tan radicalmente, que alguien que lo hubiera estado viendo, habría pensado que aquel hombre o bien estaba loco o bien era un actor consumado. El dolor se abrió paso en cada uno de sus rasgos y en cada resquicio de su cuerpo hasta el punto de hacerlo encogerse sobre sí mismo cuan largo era. Y se tapó los ojos y la boca con aquellas manos suyas, instrumentos de su crueldad, y permaneció en aquella posición hasta que estuvo a punto de perder la noción del tiempo y de su propia cordura.

Por fortuna consiguió recobrarse en algún momento y cuando Gilbert salió del baño ya con el uniforme puesto, cojeando, y a pesar de todo, con una expresión y una actitud altiva y arrogante, el ruso lo esperaba sentado en el sofá, un tobillo sobre la pierna y un brazo recostado indolente a lo largo del respaldo.

Se miraron; uno todo orgullo, el otro, docilidad entreverada de admiración involuntaria. Y qué bello estaba el prusiano a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Su uniforme perfecto y limpio e impecable no evidenciaba en modo alguno que el hombre que había bajo él hubiese estado durante horas oscilando entre una rendición total y una ira devastadora.

—Ven aquí y dame un beso de despedida.

La voz del ruso había sonado como miel sobre delicados pétalos de una rosa y Gilbert notó que algo hacía un sonoro clic por fin en su interior.

—¡Pero tú te crees que me puedes tratar así! —estalló.

La rabia salió a borbotones de él como una presa desbordada, de su voz atronadora, de sus ojos fulgurantes y de sus mejillas tan enrojecidas como la sangre de sus heridas nuevas y aún abiertas.

—Sí, lo creo —respondió con tranquilidad el ruso.

La incredulidad se adueñó del rostro del prusiano al escuchar su respuesta.

—Porque eres mío, Gilbert. Me perteneces. Tú y tu vida. Desde que te rendiste en Königsberg. Perdón... —y añadió con malicia—. En Kaliningrado.

—No me rendí. Tú evitaste que me volara la cabeza.

—Aún estás a tiempo, prusiano —dijo Ivan señalando con desdén hacia el cinturón del otro—. Dispones de armas.

—O de volártela a ti.

Ivan se rió una vez más hasta que la risa se trastocó en una sonrisa de seda.

—¿Ahora me vas a lanzar amenazas vacías? —meneó la cabeza y le hizo un gesto paternal con la mano—. Anda, ven aquí y dame un beso.

Gilbert se aproximó a él renqueando, el cuerpo manifiestamente dolorido a cada paso que daba acortando la distancia entre ambos. Luego se detuvo frente a él, apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, se inclinó hacia él y con la otra le asió del cuello de la camisa con aspereza. Su rostro se había vuelto una máscara a medio camino entre la majestuosidad y el desprecio. Ivan lo miró a los ojos y entonces Gilbert acercó sus labios a los suyos y se quedó quieto a un par de centímetros escasos de su boca.

Sin embargo, el prusiano alzó una ceja con cierto aire sarcástico, curvó una comisura de sus labios y lo empujó hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que hizo que el ruso diera con violencia con la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá.

Sí, aquello tenía que acabar.

Gilbert se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la calle. Esperaba que Ivan hiciera algo contra él. Lo esperaba. Y ya no le importaba en absoluto.

Pero el soviético se limitó a despedirse de él con una extraña risa que no se detuvo a analizar.

—¡_Auf wiedersehen_, Gilbert Braginskaya! —exclamó el ruso antes de que desapareciera de su vista.

* * *

><p>7<p>

El camino hacia la academia se le hizo insufrible no solo por el dolor que le acuciaba y por la debilidad física que le impedía apurar el paso como solía hacer —con firmeza, con seguridad—, sino también por la ira sorda que aún latía en él tras haber dejado al ruso en aquella maldita casa que compartían. El ruido de los aviones norteamericanos planeando sobre su cabeza cada quince minutos no ayudaba precisamente a mitigar su enfado. ¿Es que aquel odioso bloqueo no iba a terminar jamás? Comenzaba a aborrecer a los comunistas de una manera irracional casi tanto como a los capitalistas del oeste, y su sensacional despliegue de medios para inundar Berlín Oeste de pasas, carbón y dulces para los niños alemanes. No hacía mucho tiempo los mismos aviones habían lanzado bombas a discreción. Los _rosinenbomber_, los llamaban ahora los berlineses. Los bombarderos de pasas.

Gilbert pensó que el mundo era un lugar ridículo y absurdo.

Aquella mañana decidió no ir a clase. Se detuvo ante un edificio en ruinas, un silencioso esqueleto de hierros retorcidos y ennegrecidos, y se sentó sobre unos escombros para disfrutar de la soledad.

El ultraje había llegado demasiado lejos. Aquella sería la última vez que pondría un pie en aquel piso de lujo. Volvería a la residencia de oficiales, como le correspondía, y no se dejaría seducir de nuevo por el diablo. Había caído, sí, pero hasta los dioses caían. ¿Pero qué se habría creído el ruso? ¿Que era un pusilánime? ¿Que se iba a arrastrar ante él? Juró y perjuró con los puños apretados sobre las rodillas y una mueca de furia que, nunca, jamás, en toda su vida, le suplicaría nada a aquel bastardo.

Pero cuando perdió la vista sobre el cielo del amanecer y percibió los colores allí entretejidos sobre los jirones de nubes —violetas, ¡violetas!—, se le encogió el corazón en el pecho. Y gritó.

A la hora de la comida se presentó en el comedor de la residencia y un alegre Mathias lo saludó a voz en grito en mitad de la sala, aunque su voz dejaba traslucir un leve deje de preocupación por su colega. Gilbert se sentó con extremado cuidado junto a él, llevando la bandeja de comida en precario equilibrio. Fingiendo como podía que no le dolía sobremanera el mero acto de sentarse sobre una silla.

—No has venido a clase hoy tampoco. ¿Qué tal te sientes?

El prusiano lo miró con cierto grado de sospecha.

—Estoy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Seguro que estás bien? Porque tienes un aspecto horrible, tío. Pero claro, si has estado enfermo...

¿Había una ironía soterrada bajo aquel comentario del danés, en apariencia inocuo?

—Sí, muy enfermo —dijo Gilbert entre dientes tomando los cubiertos. Mathias miró de reojo el cuello de su amigo y se dio cuenta de que las marcas violáceas más antiguas se mezclaban con otras algo más recientes.

—Oye, Gilbert... —se puso serio— ¿Pero qué está pasando?

El albino no le devolvió la mirada al responder.

—¿No te han dicho que estuve enfermo? He estado... en cama.

—Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes, ¿no?

El danés parecía dolido.

—Claro, Mattie.

El rubio se inclinó entonces hacia él en actitud confidencial y bajó la voz:

—Entonces vas a decirme ahora mismo qué cojones te traes con ese soviético.

Gilbert clavó sus ojos sobre él durante unos instantes con expresión dura y tensa.

—Solo es un superior. Nada más —respondió con frialdad.

—Y yo soy el puto Hamlet —Matthias extendió una mano para rozarle la piel expuesta de la nuca, provocando un escalofrío en su compañero—. ¿Pero qué te ha hecho ese tipo?

—Nada... —Gilbert volvió a perder su atención en el plato de comida humeante que tenía ante él, con aspecto de darse por vencido—. Nada que yo no hubiera querido en el fondo.

—Gilbert, Gilbert... —bajó aún más la voz— Es un general. Es un maldito general soviético. ¿Pero tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?

El prusiano cortó una de las salchichas con energía y se negó a contestarle.

—Te vas a meter en un buen lío —insistió el danés, y su voz casi se apagó del todo—. Lo que estáis haciendo..., tú y él, está penado por la ley.

Gilbert soltó los cubiertos de malos modos sobre la bandeja de metal, produciendo un sonido estridente que atrajo algunas miradas.

—¿Y piensas delatarnos, o qué? —le preguntó con una sonrisa tirante y peligrosa.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero... —el ánimo de su amigo también se enfrió algunos grados—. Pero fíjate en lo que acabas de decir. Te estás incluyendo. No es que... digamos que no es que se esté aprovechando de ti sirviéndose de su cargo. Tú lo estás consintiendo.

El rechazo de Mathias era ahora más que evidente.

—Pues no lo consentiré más. Porque se acabó.

El silencio se impuso entre ambos, en lo que a Gilbert le dio tiempo a dar cuenta de aquellas salchichas demasiado hechas.

—Oye —Mathias le sonrió con más calidez, como queriendo congraciarse de nuevo con él—. Se me hace extraño imaginarte a ti y a ese ruso... bueno, que no está nada mal, todo hay que decirlo, pero... ¿qué tal es él... ya sabes...?

—Calla, Mattie, por Dios —pidió Gilbert con aspecto cansado—. Ese soviético no va a volver a tocarme un solo pelo. Eso te lo garantizo —y añadió menos belicoso y más resignado—. Fue él quien me tomó como prisionero durante la guerra.

El danés lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Y quien me deportó al Gulag —prosiguió—. Y aunque también se portó bien conmigo, eso no le da derecho a tratarme como a alguien de su propiedad. No sé, a veces no comprendo por qué hace lo que hace. Es... es impenetrable. A veces parece un hombre de educación exquisita, cultivado, civilizado, y de repente... De repente ya no está ahí —el tono de su voz vaciló unos instantes, pero logró sobreponerse—. Pero no me engaña. No señor. Me proporcionó una cantidad escandalosa de cigarrillos para mi viaje a Berlín. ¿Y sabes, Mattie? Con unas cuantas cajetillas de aquellos putos cigarrillos me podría haber comprado hasta un Mercedes.

—Eso es cierto —comentó el otro tras aquel dolido torrente de palabras—. Aún de vez en cuando veo a ciudadanos recogiendo colillas de las aceras.

—A eso me refiero. No puedo quejarme. No podemos quejarnos. Porque tenemos una vida envidiable. Podemos hacer lo que queramos y a cambio solo tenemos que aceptar lo que _ellos_ nos digan.

La sonrisa de Gilbert fue una de las más tristes que el danés había visto en toda su existencia.

—Al menos te libraste del frío que hizo el año pasado por aquí. El agua hasta se llegaba a congelar en las cañerías —trató de animar el rubio con un éxito nefasto.

—Créeme, hacía mucho más frío en Siberia.

Mathias apoyó una mano con cariño sobre el hombro de su amigo, pero este varió por completo su actitud y soltó una risilla repentina que lo desconcertó. Gilbert había tomado una gran cantidad de puré de patatas con la cuchara y se reía por lo bajo mientras la colocaba como una catapulta en dirección a una mesa lejana.

—¿Cuánto te apuestas a que le acierto en la espalda a ese imbécil de Gerhard? Tío, le tengo unas ganas a ese relamido, chupaculos de los soviéticos...

El danés soltó una carcajada y por fortuna, antes de que el prusiano probara su puntería con su catapulta improvisada, un hombre se había acercado a ellos y les había dirigido la palabra con el ceño fruncido y una clara expresión reprobatoria en el rostro.

—¿Camarada Beilschmidt?

Gilbert bajó la cuchara de inmediato con todo el aspecto de un crío que había sido pillado in fraganti.

—El mismo. ¿Desea que le firme un autógrafo? —respondió el aludido con una amplia sonrisa.

—Acompáñeme, por favor. Hay unas cuantas personas que desean hablar con usted.

Mathias lo miró con marcadísima preocupación cuando Gilbert se volvía a poner en pie con gestos pausados. Como estudiantes de aquella academia, sabían muy bien que aquellos requerimientos nunca traían nada bueno. De hecho, solían emplearse casi exactamente las mismas palabras en los arrestos a los "elementos peligrosos y desviados".

El hombre lo condujo hacia una sección separada del resto de las mesas comunes, y Gilbert se percató alarmado de que lo llevaba a la zona donde solían comer los profesores y los altos cargos de la institución. En cuanto llegaron junto a una de las mesas en las que siete u ocho hombres —entre los que reconoció a algunos de sus profesores soviéticos—, el acompañante hizo un saludo y se retiró de inmediato dejándolo frente a todos ellos. Un sudor frío le comenzó a recorrer toda la espalda.

—Buenas, camarada —le saludó con una sonrisa apacible uno de aquellos hombres que iba sin uniforme, y al que no consiguió ubicar aunque le resultaba sumamente familiar.

—Buenas tardes, señor.

Esperaba que ninguno de ellos notara el estado de agitación interna y el incipiente grado de terror que estaban consumiendo las escasas fuerzas que aún atesoraba.

—Tenía ganas de conocerle —siguió el hombre, que, aunque de baja estatura, irradiaba una presencia que lo hacía destacar entre todos los demás—. Un pajarito le ha puesto a usted por las nubes y no podía esperar a comprobarlo yo mismo.

Gilbert sintió su inquisitiva mirada sobre él, casi como un carnicero sobre una nueva mercancía.

—Pero siéntese, hombre —le indicó con un gesto amable—. No esté ahí de pie en posición de firmes, capitán Beilschmidt.

—Con el debido respeto, señor, no soy capitán. Solo soy teniente.

—Camarada Beilschmidt —intervino con cierta inquietud uno de sus profesores—. ¿Acaso no sabe con quién está hablando?

—Solo soy un alumno. Espero que sepa usted perdonarme —dijo Gilbert inclinando la cabeza.

El hombre se rió y le volvió a indicar que tomara asiento.

—Me cae usted bien, joven. Me gustan los prusianos, y tengo entendido que usted lo es —le dijo mientras Gilbert se sentaba en la silla que le había señalado—. Claro que... no se lo diga a nadie. Por mucho que me gusten las virtudes prusianas, no están ustedes muy bien vistos por ahí adelante —le tendió una mano y Gilbert se la estrechó de inmediato—. Erich Mielke, mucho gusto, _Hauptmann_ Beilschmidt. Adjunto del señor Zaisser. Quizás de él sí haya oído hablar. —comentó divertido.

—Discúlpeme. He estado enfermo estos días y aún no me encuentro restablecido del todo. Por supuesto que lo conozco, camarada Mielke.

Esperaba resultar convincente.

—Tengo también entendido que estuvo usted en Rusia. ¿Qué tal las cosas por allí? Oh, no sabe cómo echo de menos aquellos buenos años cuando trabajé para la NKVD... Pero dígame, ¿qué le pareció Rusia?

Gilbert tragó saliva.

—Muy fría y cálida al mismo tiempo, señor.

Las risas resonaron con fuerza por toda la mesa.

—Parece un buen muchacho. Me alegro de que nuestro amigo en común me hablara de usted. Como digo, le ha puesto a usted por las nubes. Y el señor Braginski es un gran amigo mío. Tan joven y todo un general... Encontrará pocos como él, se lo aseguro.

El interpelado sentía todos aquellos pares de ojos sobre él, y él en lo único que podía pensar ahora era en el omnipotente, omnipresente y omnisciente Ivan Braginski.

—¿Ha comido usted, capitán?

—Sí, señor, pero no soy...

—¡Tráiganle un vodka de inmediato! —le gritó a uno de los oficiales de escolta que guardaban vigilancia a unos pocos pasos de la mesa—. Y usted será lo que yo diga, capitán —terminó con un tono de voz admonitorio y que no admitía réplicas.

No tardaron ni medio minuto en agasajarle con vodka ruso y todos los presentes hicieron un ruidoso brindis en su honor.

—Muy bien, hablemos de negocios y sin rodeos. ¿Conoce usted el departamento K-5? No debería, ya que es secreto —bromeó dándole varias palmaditas en el brazo.

Gilbert notó que todo le daba vueltas, y no solo por el efecto del vodka.

—Tiene usted mucha suerte, camarada capitán —le decía Mielke sirviéndole con generosidad otra copa de vodka—. Porque, ¿sabe usted? Los soviéticos no hacen amigos muy fácilmente. E Ivan Braginski aún menos.

xxx

Para cuando terminó con sus obligaciones con los mandamases, Mathias ya no estaba en el comedor. Así que se entretuvo hasta que terminaron las clases de la tarde —a las que tampoco quiso acudir—, y se encaminó hacia las instalaciones deportivas cuando consideró que su amigo ya se habría desplazado hasta allí para darse sus largos diarios en la piscina. Y no se había equivocado. Gilbert se quedó observando al danés desde un rincón apartado, hipnotizado por sus movimientos rítmicos de natación, y no fue hasta un rato después que se percató de que Mathias sabía que estaba allí, y que había ignorado totalmente su presencia.

Gilbert no supo si sentirse más traicionado que enfadado. Avanzó unos pasos hasta situarse justo al borde de la piscina y se detuvo en la calle por la que transitaba su colega.

—Mathias... —dijo cuando el danés se aproximó hasta él con una expresión un tanto rígida. El nadador se agarró al borde y lo miró en silencio, con el agua goteando por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento, me hicieron demorar demasiado —se excusó el prusiano sin saber muy bien por qué le estaba dando explicaciones.

—¿Qué sucedió? Pensaba que te iba a caer encima un buen castigo. Pero según parece, te obsequiaron con vodka y con palmaditas en la espalda.

La sonrisa vacilante de Gilbert se convirtió en una línea firme y acerada.

—Suena como si quisieras que me hubieran castigado.

—Oh, no, claro que no. Porque tú y yo somos amigos, ¿verdad, Gilbert? —replicó Mathias mirándolo con fijeza.

—Eso tenía entendido.

El danés le dio la espalda y se sentó en el borde de la piscina, y siguió dándosela cuando prosiguió con la conversación.

—No vas a nadar conmigo, ¿verdad?

—No me he traído el traje de baño.

Lo cierto es que no volvería a desnudarse delante de nadie hasta que hubiera desaparecido de su piel hasta la última de las marcas con las que el ruso le había condecorado.

—Mattie, me han ascendido. Extraoficialmente, porque aún soy alumno y... —su voz trató de recuperar un tono casual y amigable—. Bueno, me han dicho que entraré a formar parte de la _Kommisariat_ 5.

Entonces sí, Mathias se giró con una expresión inequívoca de incredulidad.

—¡Dejas la academia! —y era más una exclamación que una pregunta.

—Sí.

—Muy bien. Pues te deseo buena suerte, traidor —dijo deslizándose hasta el agua.

—¿Perdona? —Gilbert levantó la voz al ver que se alejaba—. ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? ¡Responde, maldita sea!

Mathias detuvo las brazadas y se acercó a él por última vez.

—Estás vendiendo tu cuerpo por un ascenso —le dijo marcando con meridiana claridad cada una de sus palabras—. Me avergüenzas. ¿Eres una prostituta, Gilbert?

Aquello le dolió. Lo indecible. Casi como si un hacha lo hubiera quebrado en dos.

—¡Que te jodan, danés!

Sus palabras aún se hacían eco en su mente cuando volvió al exterior con indignación y un sentimiento de pérdida irremisible. _¿Eres una prostituta, Gilbert? _

Pero no, no lo era. Por supuesto que no. Lo primero que le diría a Ivan cuando lo volviera a ver era que se había acabado el jugar a las casitas.

Y que, desde luego, su apellido jamás sería Braginskaya.

* * *

><p>8<p>

Cuando regresó al piso tras su preceptivo paseo por Unter den Linden, se encontró con que algunas cosas habían cambiado. Para empezar, ya no había oscuridad. La luz estaba por todas partes, en todas las habitaciones, en flagrante y consciente derroche. Por otro lado, la mesa estaba dispuesta para dos, y sobre ella, una elegante botella de vodka y otra de cerveza más pequeña y sobria, que rivalizaban una frente a otra, como si de dos contendientes silenciosos e irreconciliables se tratara.

—Buenas tardes, Gilbert —le dijo el ruso saliendo de la cocina mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño, y con una elegancia que le resultó incongruentemente incitante al recién llegado.

Ante él estaba la mayor de las diferencias que halló en la vivienda: Ivan. Que ya no era Ivan. Su mirada, su forma de hablar, sus movimientos. Todo su ser irradiaba una frialdad cordial y neutral que sacudió al prusiano hasta lo más hondo. Ni rastro de aquel brillo malicioso en sus pupilas cuando cruzaba su mirada con la suya, ni del deseo que se adivinaba en el más leve de sus gestos.

—Estaba preparando algo para cenar. Nada especial. Esperaba que tú yo pudiéramos sentarnos un rato tranquilamente.

—Cla... claro —tartamudeó Gilbert recuperándose aún de la sorpresa.

—Bien. Toma asiento entonces —Ivan entró de nuevo en la cocina llevándose consigo aquel aura de dedicada indiferencia que al prusiano le afectó mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

De modo que se sentó a la mesa y abrió la botella de cerveza casi sin pensarlo, de forma automática. No transcurrió demasiado tiempo hasta que Ivan depositó ante él un plato con un movimiento mecánico, sus labios desprovistos del más mínimo asomo de sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo el prusiano mirando el tartar con aspecto entre afligido y aliviado.

—No hay de qué —respondió el ruso ocupando su lugar y fijando su atención en la bebida.

Gilbert tomó su cerveza, se aclaró la garganta y le dio otro trago y el soviético hizo lo propio con su vodka. Cualquier observador hubiera notado la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente aunque se tratara de una tensión cómoda e incómoda a la vez. Tan adecuada como indeseada. Como si hubiera dos escenas radicalmente opuestas, una superpuesta sobre la otra. Una en la que abundaban los gritos y las exigencias y reproches mutuos y otra en la que dos desconocidos compartían una cena de tibia cordialidad.

Pero como en todo conflicto, la situación debía decantarse por uno de los dos extremos.

—¿Qué tal hoy? —preguntó el ruso de forma casual mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca con uno de aquellos movimientos irónicamente dignos de un aristócrata.

—No fui a clase —respondió el prusiano con una máscara por rostro—. Pero según parece, no hará falta que vaya más a esas clases.

Ivan asintió con naturalidad.

—¿Podrías explicarme al menos qué es el departamento K-5? —Gilbert intentó por todos los medios no sonar como que le echaba nada en cara pero no debió lograrlo porque detectó una ínfima chispa en los ojos del ruso.

—Por supuesto —contestó con seriedad—. Es el departamento de la policía secreta alemana. Del sector soviético, obviamente. Pero eso ya lo sabías.

—Necesito algo más.

Ivan dio la impresión de ir a echarse a reír tras su comentario, pero se contuvo.

—Tu instrucción continuará en Karlshorst. Conmigo.

Karlshorst era el lugar donde se hallaba el cuartel general de la policía secreta soviética de inteligencia. Donde trabajaba Ivan.

—¿Contigo? —inquirió tan solo, con voz suave. Sin variar la entonación ni mostrar el revuelo que había en su interior pugnando arduamente por estallar de un momento a otro.

—Soy un profesor excelente.

—No lo pongo en duda.

—¿Tienes entonces alguna queja?

Gilbert vaciló unos instantes. No debía mirarlo. Bajo ningún concepto.

—Esto está delicioso. No sabía que también supieses cocinar, _russkiy_.

—No sabes nada de mí, prusiano.

—Sé algunas cosas —replicó—. Yo diría que las suficientes.

—Solo sabes lo que yo te he dejado ver.

—Me subestimas. Excelente —dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor sobre la mesa y sonrió glacialmente por vez primera.

Ivan apuró lo que quedaba de vodka y dejó asimismo su copa sobre la mesa con un chasquido seco. Gilbert lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron.

—Gilbert... —empezó entonces, pero se detuvo.

—Dime, Ivan —le animó, sin ser consciente de que estaba estrujando la servilleta entre los dedos.

—Hoy me marcharé a mi segunda residencia en Pankow —y agregó dubitativo—. No tienes nada que temer.

Apareció una clara decepción en el movimiento involuntario de cejas del prusiano, debido a la expectativa irrealista que se había forjado. ¿Una disculpa? ¿Una ridícula y necesaria y rudimentaria disculpa?

—¿En serio crees que _yo_ tengo algo que temer a estas alturas?

—Eres un insensato, prusiano.

—Quizás. Pero no soy un cobarde.

—Eso es cierto —Ivan dejó también los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Al menos ahora ya no evitaban las miradas. Todo parecía haberse convertido en un estúpido juego en el que no había ni premio ni castigo. Solo les quedaba el dudoso placer de jugar.

Y el maldito prusiano lo miraba con aquellos ojos tan hermosos y rebosantes de orgullo, incapaz de sacar a colación lo que estaba claro que se moría por decirle. Pero él no se lo pondría fácil. Claro que no. Le divertía demasiado.

Aunque por otro lado...

—¿Estás bien, Gilbert? —preguntó de forma inesperada el ruso—. Me refiero a...

El otro hombre enrojeció.

—He estado peor. El dolor físico se puede sobrellevar bien —respondió y se lamentó de inmediato por haber dicho de más.

—Pues me alegro, de veras.

"¡Pero qué cínico, el muy hijo de puta!", pensó Gilbert, retorciéndose por dentro.

"Debería disculparme, pero así es mejor. Para ambos", pensó Ivan, con el corazón en un puño.

—Por cierto... —el ruso se puso todavía más serio y Gilbert creyó por unos segundos que caería fulminado si aquel seguía examinándolo de aquella forma—. Tu hermano, Ludwig, está vivo.

Un rato después, ya a solas, Gilbert se congratularía por no haber sucumbido ante aquella revelación que Ivan le había soltado como un disparo a bocajarro. Sin embargo, tuvo que tomarse su tiempo antes de proseguir con la farsa y dejó que el otro continuara hablando para recuperarse.

—Tuve que investigar sobre su paradero, porque normalmente no permiten reclutar en la policía de seguridad a aquellos que tienen familiares en occidente —le explicó como quien comentaba que parecía que iba a llover.

—¿No hay postre?

Ivan no pudo evitar que la sorpresa inundara fugazmente sus facciones.

—Gilbert, tu hermano...

—Tranquilo. Te he oído. Si tienes miedo de que desaparezca de aquí para reunirme con él, quédate tranquilo —le dijo levantándose de la mesa—. Ahora, puedes marcharte ya a tu segunda residencia. Me gustaría dormir.

Una ligerísima y engañosa sonrisa adornó aquellos labios de los que el prusiano no podía librarse ni en sueños ni en pesadillas.

Gilbert soltó la servilleta con desdén sobre el plato.

—Eso sí, Ivan, te aseguro que jamás volverás a ponerme una mano encima. ¿Te ha quedado claro? Buenas noches —y añadió con sorna—. Mi general.

* * *

><p>9<p>

Transcurrió algún tiempo y el verano tocó a su fin. El bloqueo de la ciudad tenía visos de seguir imperturbable, por lo que aquel invierno prometía ser muy duro para los ciudadanos. Tendrían que hacer todo el acopio posible de carbón "regalado" por los norteamericanos.

Gilbert se acomodó a una calma relativa a pesar de la cercanía del ruso, al que ahora prácticamente veía todos los días en Karlshorst, pero que no había vuelto a poner un pie en su casa de Unter den Linden.

Y ciertamente tampoco le había vuelto a poner una mano encima.

Sin él y sin Mathias, que le había dado de lado, estaba solo. Pero no era tan desagradable como cabría haber esperado. Además, se sentía poderoso. Que dominaba la situación por vez primera. Alguna que otra vez había vislumbrado al ruso mirándolo en silencio, con una mueca que fácilmente podría haberse interpretado como de pesar o arrepentimiento. Y, desde luego, a veces le resultaba también muy difícil al prusiano disimular su inoportuno deseo cuando Ivan estaba físicamente cerca de él, enseñándole a ser un agente desalmado y demasiado bueno en su trabajo. Por fortuna la mayor parte del tiempo se hallaban con más personas a su alrededor, e incluso Ivan no se habría atrevido a hacerle nada en el cuartel general de los soviéticos, que debían tener ojos y oídos en cada rincón.

En definitiva, todo era más relajado para el prusiano, con la salvedad de aquellas contadas ocasiones en las que había estado a punto de traicionarse a sí mismo y volver a caer voluntariamente en las redes del ruso. Porque era un suplicio tenerlo a su lado y pensar en su cuerpo bajo el uniforme, y en la calidez de su piel y de sus manos, mientras Ivan le contaba la mejor manera de aniquilar la voluntad de un detenido. O, como solían decir ellos, de "crear las condiciones necesarias para que dijeran la verdad", lo cual equivalía a la tortura.

Un día de noviembre, Gilbert notó una mayor afluencia de la habitual en la Casa de la Cultura que los soviéticos habían situado el año anterior —1947— a poca distancia de la que ahora parecía ser su exclusiva residencia en Unter den Linden, mientras Ivan residía en Pankow o se dedicaba a viajar a Rusia cada dos por tres. De hecho, hacía ya casi dos semanas que no lo veía tras su última e inesperada visita a Moscú, que había puesto una expresión de terror en la cara de Ivan cuando supo que su presencia era requerida por las altas instancias del partido. De todos era sabido que Stalin volvía a estar haciendo limpieza en casa. El fallido bloqueo de Berlín debía de haberlo puesto de muy mal humor.

Gilbert casi lo echaba de menos. Lo cierto es que era un buen profesor y su odio por él no le impedía reconocer sus virtudes. Y aunque el prusiano había sentido cierta satisfacción al ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, ahora se sorprendía a sí mismo por no saber si prefería que le dieran su merecido en Rusia o que volviera sano y salvo para reanudar su entrenamiento particular con él.

Trató de apartar de sus pensamientos al soviético y se concentró en la cantidad inusual de personas que entraban en la Casa de la Cultura, una gran parte de ellas, mujeres. Extrañado y con cierta curiosidad, entró en el edificio y se acercó a preguntarle acerca del evento a una de las damas que pululaban por allí. La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo con una mezcla de pavor y de ira y se apresuró a perderse entre la multitud que se aglomeraba en la sala donde se llevaría a cabo un debate público.

No fue hasta que supo de qué iba el debate cuando se dio cuenta de la razón del comportamiento de la mujer. Versaba sobre las violaciones en masa del Ejército Rojo sobre las mujeres alemanas, y habida cuenta que él ahora portaba un uniforme soviético, debía saber que había muchas mujeres que sentían pánico solo con ver de cerca un uniforme.

Gilbert se compadeció de aquellas mujeres de mirada huidiza cuya vida había sido marcada para siempre por culpa de una guerra, de una venganza y de cantidades indecentes e incontroladas de alcohol. Había sabido de soldados rusos que habían muerto por ingerir como locos alcohol de todo tipo, no aptos para el consumo humano.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. A decir verdad, no todos los soviéticos eran unos demonios rojos. Muchos tenían nobles ideales. Absurdos, en su opinión, pero...

Soltó una carcajada. A veces le daba la impresión de que su propio cerebro se burlaba de él. Estaba pensando en los soviéticos de forma positiva. Aquello era nuevo.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y disfrutó del lujo extraordinario de la Casa de la Cultura. Se habían esforzado mucho en proporcionar aquel esplendor digno de un Ritz, e incluso los occidentales habían llegado a manifestar su envidia por aquella hermosura con la que no habían reparado en gastos. Muebles antiguos (posiblemente saqueados de buenas casas prusianas), alfombras en todas las salas, candelabros y luces por doquier y calefacción en exceso a pesar de estar la ciudad sumida en aquella terrible escasez.

Se quedó por allí al fondo mientras oía departir a la gente y notó que algunos lo miraban furtivamente y con resquemor. Debía de proyectar una imagen inequívoca de agente secreto a pesar de que no estaba allí en misión oficial. Miró en derredor y localizó con facilidad a unos posibles compañeros suyos de profesión, que estarían velando por que allí se dijeran "cosas adecuadas" en aquella reunión, por mucho que lo llamaran "debate libre".

El prusiano centró su atención de nuevo sobre aquellas historias tristes y escabrosas sobre el sufrimiento de las mujeres a manos de los rusos y de repente se percató de que él mismo había sufrido un destino similar a manos de Ivan.

Y se sintió asqueado. Pero no por lo que había hecho Ivan con él con la excusa de no someterse a su voluntad, sino porque casi había llegado a olvidarlo. A minimizarlo.

Gilbert salió de allí sintiéndose traicionado. Pero también como un traidor.

* * *

><p>10<p>

Lo último que le había ido a decir Ivan antes de que partiera para Moscú es que llegaría a tiempo para Navidad. No, rectificación. A tiempo para Año Nuevo, ya que los soviéticos no celebraban la Navidad. Había sido una despedida ciertamente extraña y hasta Gilbert estuvo a punto de caer ante su comedida despedida. Sabía que el ruso tenía miedo ante lo que pudiera pasarle en Moscú y un leve indicio de piedad por él se apoderó del prusiano. Así que cuando estuvo a punto de desaparecer de su vista, él mismo se adelantó y le tomó de una mano. Ivan se había sorprendido, pero se había dejado hacer y Gilbert se la estrechó sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra. El contacto de sus manos duró apenas unos segundos, pero a pesar de que diciembre ya había llegado, aún recordaba su calor y su tibieza con una nitidez asombrosas.

Pero había llegado la Nochebuena cristiana y no había recibido una sola noticia del ruso. Gilbert no quería reconocer que estaba preocupado, porque a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que achacaba a Ivan, consideraba que era de los que cumplían con su palabra. Y de alguna forma había esperado pasar la Nochebuena junto a él, porque aunque Ludwig estuviera vivo en alguna parte del sector norteamericano, quien, muy a su pesar, se había convertido en la piedra angular de su vida era el propio ruso.

Por eso cuando regresó a casa aquella noche de paz y amor y vio que las luces estaban prendidas, corrió con el corazón latiéndole desaforadamente en el pecho y entró en la vivienda conteniendo a duras penas la ansiedad acumulada por aquellos dos meses que habían transcurrido sin él. Y el espectáculo que vio al llegar lo abrumó. Mil velas de plata iluminaban cada rincón, y un olor a manzanas asadas y a canela y a pan recién horneado flotaba en aquel ambiente mágico, de ensueño, de irrealidad.

—¡Ivan! —exclamó observando los dos girasoles solitarios atados por un lazo rojo que yacían sobre la mesa del comedor, iluminados por la luz de los candelabros.

Escuchó unos pasos aproximándose hacia él por el pasillo y por un momento creyó que se echaría en sus brazos en cuanto viera su rostro de nuevo.

Sin embargo, algo hizo que todo aquel arranque impremeditado se desvaneciera en mitad de aquel derroche navideño: Ivan se agarraba a una pared para no perder el equilibrio y se asustó porque por un segundo pensó que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Pero entonces habló y se despejaron todas las dudas.

—Gilbert, creía que no vendrías.

O eso creyó que había dicho, porque apenas se entendió una sola palabra entre sus balbuceos trémulos. El espíritu de concordia que había anidado en el corazón del prusiano gracias al efecto navideño se esfumó tal y como había surgido y fue reemplazado por un odioso sentimiento de vacío y desilusión.

—Creía que no vendrías tú —comentó con un hilo de voz, viendo cómo Ivan trataba de alcanzar el salón de la manera más digna posible y fracasaba estrepitosamente en el intento.

—Feliz No-Navidad, Gilbert —le dijo Ivan riéndose de una forma que al recién llegado se le antojó espeluznante.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó sin poder ocultar un deje de conmiseración que por fortuna pasó desapercibido para el ruso.

—Estoy como nunca. Aunque me temo que he bebido un poco mientras te esperaba.

¿Un poco? Jamás le había visto llegar a semejante estado, alcanzar tal grado de ebriedad en el que apenas se sostenía en pie. Y lo había visto borracho demasiado a menudo.

Gilbert se adelantó para ofrecerle su hombro e Ivan se apoyó en él sin dudarlo.

—Te prometí que estaría aquí para Navidades, aunque... los soviéticos no las celebremos —dijo Ivan con aquella risa que le ponía los pelos de punta—. Aunque yo _odie_ las Navidades.

—Vamos a sentarnos, anda —ofreció Gilbert intentando acercarle una silla, pero el inmenso ruso se detuvo y se puso inesperadamente serio al llegar junto a la mesa.

—Fue aquí donde tú y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso —advirtió Ivan con un dolor desnudo, desprovisto de toda defensa, que llegó a golpear al prusiano en mitad de su brutal y ebria sinceridad—. Desearía... desearía tanto que pudiéramos volver a ese día...

Otro mazazo en el pecho, pero no se dejaría dominar de nuevo, porque se lo había jurado a sí mismo y porque él también era un hombre de palabra.

—Siéntate, Ivan —insistió, rehuyendo su cercanía y sus manos torpes y osadas.

Finalmente tomaron asiento uno frente al otro y Gilbert se quedó mirando los girasoles con tristeza. Parecían fuera de lugar entre aquellos manjares que le había preparado el ruso: _zakuski_, y sopa y salmón y caviar con blinis. Y botellas vacías de vodka helado.

—Te agradezco las molestias que te has tomado —le dijo el prusiano.

—He hecho esto por ti, Gilbert. Porque necesitaba verte sonreír de nuevo, aunque fuera por última vez.

Lo cierto es que lo que era sonreír de veras, de manera espontánea, no había vuelto a hacerlo desde aquel día en que ambos se habían besado. Cuando todavía creía que existía alguna clase de esperanza para ambos.

Pero Gilbert no sonrió.

—¿Quieres vodka? Con el caviar es una delicia.

—No, gracias —Gilbert hizo una pausa y adoptó un tono de voz profesional—. ¿Qué tal te fue en Moscú?

—No quiero hablar de Rusia. Estoy harto de Rusia.

El prusiano estuvo a punto de reírse.

—¿Pero qué dices, hombre? ¿Cómo vas a odiar tú a Rusia?

—Rusia es un país de sufrimiento, de dolor, con una historia de padecimientos eternos... Y nadie lo comprende. Y a nadie le importa —dijo Ivan lastimeramente, buscando a tientas la única botella que aún quedaba en pie y con algo de contenido en su interior.

—No creo que sea buena idea que bebas más —opinó Gilbert.

—¡Odio la puta Navidad! ¡La odio! —repitió y su voz se quebró del todo al fin. Y se cubrió el rostro con las manos temblorosas, provocando que el nudo de la garganta de Gilbert alcanzara unas cotas devastadoras.

Gilbert vaciló. No sabía si acercarse a él y ofrecerle consuelo. Nunca había visto a Ivan así, y su entereza y resolución comenzó a flaquear y a desmoronarse por momentos. De modo que suavizó sus maneras y el tono de su voz, y con dulzura incluso, le lanzó por fin aquella pregunta que le había estado rondando ya desde los tiempos de Siberia:

—¿Qué es lo que te sucedió en Navidades, Ivan?

Y en contra de todo pronóstico, le respondió.

—Sucedió que ella estaba viva.

—¿Ella quién?

—Nastia. La pequeña y dulce Nastia. El ser más bueno, bondadoso y hermoso que ha existido sobre esta tierra.

No podía verle el rostro, que seguía manteniendo oculto, pero Gilbert supo que necesitaba ver sus ojos en aquel instante prendidos en los suyos. Para que supiera que estaba allí, con él. Junto a él.

Que no todo tenía por qué ser tan difícil.

No era más que un niño necesitado de cariño. Eso le pareció entonces y sintió al mismo tiempo un brote de piedad y empatía seguido por una vergonzosa satisfacción por ser testigo de su dolor.

"¿Pero qué me pasa?"

—Ivan, no llores...

Entonces apartó por fin las manos y Gilbert notó que se le paralizaba todo el cuerpo al mirarlo.

—Ella me llamaba Vanya. Llámame Vanya, por favor, Gilbert.

Y qué hermosura, sus cabellos de oro blanco, espejeantes a la luz de las velas, sus ojos, más violeta que nunca, suplicantes, bellos, rotos, momentáneamente sinceros.

Gilbert inspiró profundamente.

—Ivan, basta ya —dijo remarcando su nombre a propósito—. ¿Qué le sucedió a Nastia?

—Murió en Leningrado. Y yo no pude salvarla porque estaba ocupado combatiendo contra ti.

El prusiano habría gritado, aunque no sabía si para quejarse por la injusticia, o para consolarlo o porque en el fondo ya no podía más.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que fue aquello —siguió el ruso—. Todo cuanto me quedó de ella fue un diario donde escribió todo lo que pasó, todo aquel horror, todos y cada uno de los días hasta llegar a la Navidad de 1943. No tienes ni idea, Gilbert.

Ivan se levantó, tirando su copa en el proceso, pero ninguno pareció percatarse.

—Siéntate —dijo Gilbert con aparente voz tranquila.

—Y por eso odio las Navidades, prusiano. Porque a ella le encantaban y porque mi amada Anastasia dejó de existir en Navidades.

El hombre se aproximó a él, tambaleante, y le puso una mano en un hombro con posesividad, pero también con esforzado cuidado.

—Bésame, Gilbert. Como la primera vez.

—No. Necesitas descansar —el albino apartó la vista de él y entonces el ruso hizo lo que jamás, por nada del mundo, habría esperado verle hacer bajo ningún concepto. Ivan se arrodilló a su lado y clavó en él su mirada implorante desde su posición inferior.

—Por favor, Gilbert —buscó sus dedos con sus manos entorpecidas por el alcohol, pero el otro escondió las suyas a tiempo.

—No, lo siento. No confío en ti.

El ruso trató de forzarle pero a Gilbert no le costó mucho imponérsele en su estado. Además, los meses de duro entrenamiento habían dado sus frutos, y seguramente, en un enfrentamiento entre ambos ya no estaba tan claro quién vencería a quién.

Tras aquel breve duelo, Ivan, derrotado, apoyó su mejilla en uno de los muslos de Gilbert y se rió suavemente. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del segundo y alcanzó hasta la raíz de sus cabellos, aunque no hizo el menor movimiento por apartarse.

—Prusiano... maldito sea el día en que te conocí —y siguió riendo por lo bajo durante un rato mientras Gilbert examinaba su rostro arrebolado por el alcohol, apoyado delicadamente sobre su regazo, mucho más precioso de lo que debía. Y lo que tuvo que esforzarse por no apartarle el cabello de los ojos y acariciarle la cara con suavidad.

—Me iba a vestir de Ded Moroz para ti, y te iba a dar un regalo de Año Nuevo, Gilbert —comentó sin dejar de mirarlo desde el suelo. Como un maldito ángel caído.

—¿Y quién narices es ese? ¿El Santa Klaus ruso?

—S...sí. En sus orígenes era un hechicero maligno al que le gustaba congelar y secuestrar a los niños, metiéndolos en su saco —explicó Ivan con la mirada velada y aquella expresión inocente y demasiado tentadora—. Luego los padres debían pagar un rescate por ellos.

Gilbert se rió a carcajadas.

—¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

Y siguió riendo hasta que sus carcajadas se cortaron en seco tras las siguientes palabras del ruso.

—Vamos a la cama, Gilbert. Llevamos cuatro putos meses sin hacerlo.

Un sonrojo violento e inmediato se extendió por el rostro del otro hombre.

—Pues claro que vamos a ir a la cama. Pero para que duermas la borrachera, Ivan.

Dicho lo cual, lo hizo levantarse y lo llevó medio a rastras hasta la cama que él había estado usando en soledad durante aquellos largos cuatro meses. Luego, le quitó las botas y consiguió que el ruso se tumbara sin excesivas quejas.

Verlo allí, a su merced, indefenso, al coloso imbatible e inexpugnable, despertó algo en el prusiano que lo llevó a descender sobre él y depositar con ternura un beso sobre su frente. Ivan entreabrió los ojos y movió los labios, pero no llegó a emitir ningún sonido inteligible.

Gilbert se quedó mirándolo, el otro ya prácticamente dormido, y pensó en lo que el mismo ruso le había hecho sobre aquella cama cuando le había atado a los barrotes. Y pensó que ahora Ivan estaba a su disposición; su magnífico y añorado cuerpo allí, a su completo alcance. Podría arrancarle la ropa de encima y vengarse de él. Podría someter su cuerpo desnudo y vengarse a conciencia, y deleitarse a su costa. Por todo. Por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir y sobre todo, por lo _que no había hecho_.

Y a pesar del anhelo, del deseo enfermizo, del odio y del orgullo demasiado herido, Gilbert tomó las sábanas con sus dedos ávidos de frustración, y tapó al ruso con cuidado antes de abandonarlo por fin y apagar todas las luces.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS RANDOM E HISTÓRICAS:<strong>

Hasta aquí el capi. Debería haber incluido una escena más con sexo... eh... especial. Pero queda para el siguiente. Mejor, porque me gusta escribir sobre sexo, pero también me gusta el fluff (pero que no salga de aquí XDD) y me muero por escribir algo dulce y bonito y de colorines. Por Dios, es que les daba de hostias a los dos. Se me rebelan y así no hay manera.

Por otro lado, quería comentar que aunque alguien pudiera pensar que el sexo es sin más gratuito (y lo cierto es que me recreo, qué duda cabe XD), intento que cada lemon aporte una variación y evolución en la relación de Ivan y Gilbert. Por eso cada una es muy distinta de la anterior. Y por eso mi fic no es solo un RusPru, sino también un PruRus. [O un KGBxStasi y viceversa jaja] Y cuanto más leo sobre la época y sobre la Guerra Fría (relación de la RDA con la URSS), más sentido histórico tiene. Sobre todo esto, le mando un guiño-guiño a mi escritora favorita ;) ;)

Aún quedaría un capítulo de Berlín Este, y luego ya vendría Berlín Oeste y Leningrado (que no puedo saber cuánto ocupará porque abarcará varios años en el pasado de Ivan y Anastasia). Pero no sé, muchas cosas están en el aire, igual se me cruzan los cables y mato a Ivan XDD *maximum trolling*

**.**

**Uso de Braginskaya aplicado a Gilbert: **Esto lo sabrá mucha gente, porque más o menos es de conocimiento general, pero yo lo aclaro. Al casarse, es costumbre que la mujer rusa adopte el apellido del marido, pero en su versión femenina. De Braginski es Braginskaya. Ivan está situando a Gilbert de este modo en una posición... digamos que bien definida con respecto a él.

**ERICH MIELKE: **Figura histórica real. Fue el líder indiscutible de la STASI, desde la caída de Wilhelm Zaisser en el 53 por ser un "blandengue", hasta el mismísimo final de la RDA en el 89 tras la caída del Muro de Berlín. Mielke era pro-Stalinista, es decir, partidario de la línea dura y por eso la STASI llegó a ser un instrumento aterrador que incluso mantuvo en jaque a la CIA. Siendo un activista comunista antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Mielke asesinó a dos policías prusianos (aunque él mismo demostró alguna vez estar orgulloso de sus orígenes prusianos) y huyó a Rusia donde hizo contactos y formó parte del NKVD. Fue un protegido de un general ruso muy famoso (Ivan Serov, que estaba en todos los fregados el tío) y solía presumir de sus buenas relaciones con los rusos allá por donde iba.

**Departamento 5 o Kommisariat 5 o K5: **Originariamente se creó para vigilar a la propia policía alemana y recibía órdenes directas de los funcionarios del Ministerio del Interior Soviético [Los soviéticos venían a ser los tutores de los primeros agentes de la policía secreta de la Alemania del Este. Luego ganarían independencia de los rusos, y aunque nunca dejaron de colaborar juntos, los rusos siempre mantuvieron en el fondo su supremacía (?). La KGB podía acceder a toda la información de la Stasi pero en el sentido contrario era más difícil]. Al principio este departamento era extragubernamental y actuaba fuera de la ley.

El departamento 5 es el precursor del que se ha llegado a calificar como uno de los mejores y más efectivos servicios secretos y de inteligencia del mundo: la STASI. Creada en la RDA bajo el Ministerio para la Seguridad del Estado en 1950 (hablaré bastante de ella en el siguiente capítulo, por razones obvias argumentales. Gilbert en uniforme de la Stasi... fuck yeah).

**Karlshorst: **De 1945 a 1949 en el complejo de edificios en Karlshorst se situó el gobierno militar soviético de su zona alemana. También aquí estuvo la sede central de la policía de seguridad soviética en Alemania (lo que hoy se conoce como la KGB, pero que fue cambiando de nombre como de camisa. NKVD, KI, NKGB, MVD, MGB etc.) Había 5 departamentos (espionaje contra gobiernos del oeste, contrainteligencia e infiltramiento, apoyo logístico a agentes, espionaje técnico/económico y espionaje contra el ejército de Alemania Occidental).

**Pankow: **Distrito en Berlín Oriental donde se concentraban las residencias de los dirigentes y altos cargos del gobierno y militares -soviéticos y alemanes- hasta los disturbios en la capital de 1953. Tras esta fecha se decidió que era demasiado peligroso permanecer allí y trasladaron sus segundas residencias a Wandlitz, una zona de alta seguridad rodeada por un muro de cuatro kilómetros. Se lo llamó el "Gueto de los dioses" y aunque contenía viviendas prefabricadas que tampoco eran gran cosa, sí que estaba enclavado junto a un lago y hermosos bosques, y disponían de piscina, sauna y tiendas con productos especiales.

**Escena de la Casa de la Cultura: **El debate sobre las violaciones del Ejército Rojo que se desarrolló en la Casa de la Cultura soviética de Berlín fue real. Y decidí incluirlo porque además de parecerme interesante, me coincidía con las fechas (noviembre de 1948) y por el lugar (Unter den Linden). Fue el primer intento de "lavado de cara" de los soviéticos frente a los occidentales. Y aunque pudiera ser una maniobra de propaganda y no sirviera de mucho a todas esas mujeres, no hay que restar méritos a los soviéticos; al menos en cierto modo se enfrentaron a una de las peores manchas en su historia militar.

**Ded Moroz: **Aunque ya lo he explicado en el fic, se trata del Santa Klaus en versión rusa. Solo que Ded Moroz trae sus regalos a los niños en fin de año, en vez de en Navidades. Y mola mucho más que el normal, dónde va a parar. Porque tiene un bastón mágico con el que le gusta congerlarlo todo. Y porque va muy elegante. Y va con caballos en vez de con renos. Y NO dice HOHOHO. Y ante todo... porque era maliiigno.


	8. Chapter 8 Berlin Este (Cuarta Parte)

Capítulo final de Berlín Este. YA ERA HORA. Estoy muriendo con esta historia, no solo por el esfuerzo que le dedico, que podría ser mucho más, sino también porque es extrañamente autobiográfica. Y sé que a nadie le interesa esto pero en fin, yo me desahogo.

¡Ah! Por cierto, en este capi aparecen dos nuevos personajes que la liarán parda XD.

**Warning: **Yaoi Lemon, violencia, bah, los de siempre. Ah. Y Fluff. Un poco. Un poco poquísimo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. BERLÍN ESTE (Cuarta parte)<strong>

10

Algo había cambiado entre ellos tras aquella atípica Nochebuena. Aunque ninguno de los dos habló sobre aquella noche ni quiso sacar el tema. Fue como si de mutuo acuerdo ambos se desvivieran por normalizar una situación que de por sí no era normal. Y no era normal porque cada vez que se citaban en el despacho de Ivan para repasar ciertas cosas, como los métodos de codificación y cifrado del servicio de inteligencia ruso, Gilbert no podía evitar que muchos de sus procesos vitales se rebelaran en contra de su voluntad cuando la cercanía se estrechaba entre los dos. Y habría jurado que a Ivan le pasaba exactamente igual.

Una de aquellas mañanas de finales de diciembre, Ivan le había instado a que comparara dos códigos distintos que tenía sobre su escritorio, para lo que Gilbert se había acercado y se había inclinado a su lado para observar aquella parte del código que el ruso le indicaba con un tamborileo nervioso con su pluma cargada de tinta roja. Ivan percibió la respiración tenue de su "vasallo" del K-5 sobre su mejilla y comenzó a juguetear con la pluma entre los dedos sin darse cuenta.

Gilbert, por su parte, asentía en silencio, su mente desbordada de imágenes reiterativas del ruso, que lo miraba desde el suelo como aquella noche, con ojos brillantes, inocentes, desprovistos de aquel velo turbio, desdeñoso y frío que siempre portaba consigo. Pero ahora su proximidad física no emitía aquella aura gélida de siempre; más bien al contrario. Y recordó cómo había vuelto al salón mientras Ivan dormía en su cama. ¡Y qué deliciosos estaban cada uno de aquellos malditos platos rusos! Se le habían llegado a nublar los ojos, y no solo por el festín desacostumbrado, sino también por su dichoso orgullo, que le había impedido decir lo que querría haberle dicho. No había sido capaz siquiera de acariciarle aquellos mechones de cabello que enmarcaban sus ojos implorantes. ¿Tan terrible habría sido "sucumbir" a su compasión?

Ahora lo tenía a su lado, todo seriedad y circunspección, y le explicaba que uno de aquellos códigos transcritos y semi-descifrados lo habían interceptado de una emisión proveniente del oeste. El ruso se estaba burlando de la incompetencia del servicio secreto de la Alemania Occidental y el prusiano se sorprendió coreándole las risas. La verdad es que eran unos chapuceros.

Gilbert se inclinó más a propósito sobre la mesa y rozó su brazo con el suyo cuando lo estiró para tomar uno de los papeles cubiertos de rojas anotaciones en cirílico. Ivan ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo y Gilbert esbozó una media sonrisa cuando percibió por el rabillo del ojo que había captado su atención.

—Oye, Ivan... —comenzó con un susurro tan quedo como un suspiro. Se habían acostumbrado a hablar entre susurros para las escasas veces que trataban algún tema no relacionado con el trabajo. Cualquier mirada fuera de la común, cualquier gesto confiado y cualquier sonrisa más sugerente de la cuenta, habrían llamado demasiado la atención en Karlshorst, donde todos eran expertos en interacciones humanas de cualquier tipo. Y lo hacían aunque estuvieran a solas.

—¿Hmm? —Ivan cesó de mover la pluma de inmediato.

—Me preguntaba si... eh... tendrías planes para la fiesta de fin de año —dejó caer mientras seguía centrando su concentrada atención sobre los papeles diseminados sobre la mesa.

Antes de responder, Ivan se tomó su tiempo. Luego, carraspeó y disimuló una sonrisa.

—Bueno, me han invitado a varios eventos que no debería rechazar. El Politburó y el SMAD, ya sabes —respondió al fin—. Aunque todo depende de lo que me estés proponiendo. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

El prusiano se sonrojó visiblemente desde el cuello hasta las orejas, pero fue capaz de responder con naturalidad.

—Me gustaría despedir el año contigo. Y... y ver los fuegos artificiales.

Ivan observó su rostro, inundado de rubor, y aún disfrutó un rato de su azoramiento.

—¿Por qué no? Me gustan los fuegos artificiales.

El ruso hizo un leve ademán de ir a tocar su mano derecha, que reposaba sobre la mesa, dolorosamente cercana a la suya, pero se lo pensó mejor y se abstuvo en el último momento. Gilbert se incorporó con un suspiro involuntario en el que se adivina una conmovedora alegría y un alivio palpable.

Le costaría olvidarse de lo que Ivan le había hecho hacía unos meses, pero en su fuero interno, Gilbert ya le había perdonado. Aún mantenía la esperanza de que en algún momento, el ruso le pidiera perdón. Que reconociera que se había equivocado. Y quizás entonces, y solo entonces, él mismo sería capaz de...

Sería capaz de…

Negó con la cabeza vigorosamente y con aspecto resuelto dio una sonora palmada sobre la superficie de la mesa.

—¡Tengo la corazonada de que este año será magnífico para todos!

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Ivan con una fugaz sonrisa—. ¿Y quiénes son esos "todos", si se puede saber?

"_Tú y yo_", habría respondido si hubiera creído que el ruso no estallaría en carcajadas burlonas.

—Pues Alemania. Y Rusia.

—¿Tú crees?

Claro que no lo creía. Pero necesitaba creer que las cosas mejorarían.

Aún no sabía que aquel año que entraba, Alemania quedaría oficial y definitivamente dividida en dos países irreconciliables.

Por fortuna el cielo de la última noche del año terminó despejado, por lo que los fuegos artificiales brillarían en todo su esplendor. La Nochevieja era muy especial para los soviéticos, y al menos aquel año, el sector de Berlín Este no tendría que esforzarse por ofrecer unos fuegos más impresionantes y espectaculares que los de la parte occidental de la ciudad, pues, dada su situación, no estaba para muchas celebraciones. Quizá los bombarderos de pasas les lanzaran sus propios cargamentos de cohetes y explosivos, pero ¿qué importaban aquellas rencillas y ridículas competitividades políticas? Por una noche, los berlineses solo deseaban olvidarse de que su ciudad, como sus corazones, habían quedado quebrados en dos partes.

Gilbert no podía apartar su dedicadísima atención al reloj de la torre que aún quedaba en pie del malogrado, bombardeado y ruinoso Ayuntamiento Rojo de Alexanderplatz, contando los segundos que quedaban para que terminara aquel primer año de su vida en Berlín. A su lado, Ivan lo miraba de reojo, rememorando la emoción que Gilbert había manifestado también junto a él, allá en aquella otra vida en Siberia. A su alrededor, cientos de ciudadanos esperaban también, todos ebrios de alcohol, y también de esperanzas, convencidos de aquella evanescente ilusión de que cada comienzo de año era una oportunidad más para ser felices.

Y de dejar atrás lo que merecía ser olvidado.

Cuando apenas quedaban unos minutos para la cuenta atrás, Ivan le robó su copa a Gilbert, provocando en él aquellas risas que tanto había llegado a echar de menos. Y se bebió su vodka y apuró hasta la última gota a pesar de las animadas y adorables protestas del prusiano.

La gente gritaba en torno a ellos; se hacía incluso extraño oír tanta alegría en aquel mundo gris y apagado y para cuando dieron las doce, el clamor fue ensordecedor. A su alrededor todos se besaban, y abrazaban —todos menos ellos dos, claro—, y los primeros fuegos del año estallaron en el cielo nocturno, iluminando cada rincón con sus colores vivos, acabando con la oscuridad reinante al menos durante unos instantes gloriosos.

Y para ellos, bañados en rojos, verdes, azules y dorados, el gentío se había simplemente desvanecido. Gilbert buscó su mano a ciegas, los ojos de ambos perdidos concienzudamente en el cielo, hasta que sus dedos se encontraron, se entrelazaron y se acariciaron con fuerza, amparados en aquel anonimato multitudinario y multicolor.

—Feliz 1949, Gilbert —le dijo Ivan al oído, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él.

Y aunque no se miraron, sus pensamientos, durante aquel momento atemporal, fueron idénticos.

* * *

><p>11<p>

Para muchos soviéticos y alemanes del este, la fundación y proclamación de la República Federal de Alemania y de la OTAN, en mayo de 1949 tras el fin del bloqueo, supuso un tremendo jarro de agua fría. Sobre todo, para los que aún albergaban esperanzas de una reunificación. Sin embargo, Ivan Braginski se mostró exultante desde entonces, dentro de lo comedido que solía ser en la expresión de sus sentimientos, claro está.

Gilbert se mantuvo cauto con aquella alegría explosiva del ruso, pues había llegado a entender que a veces Ivan podía ser mucho más peligroso con una sonrisa en sus labios que con hielo en sus ojos.

—¿No sabes lo que significa esto? —le preguntó el soviético un día con una mueca de desdén— Significa que ahora tenemos vía libre, Gilbert. Significa que habrá dos repúblicas, y que la oriental se convertirá en el país socialista más importante del mundo después de Rusia.

—¿Entonces no habrá posibilidad de una Alemania unida? ¿Habéis acabado definitivamente con Alemania?

—Gilbert... —su mirada se endureció—. La culpa la tienen "ellos". No han querido siquiera dejarnos Berlín, que está enclavada en nuestro territorio. No retiran sus tropas. Han creado una alianza militar del Atlántico Norte. ¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de los occidentales? Solo esperan a que mostremos un momento de debilidad para aniquilarnos. ¿Pues sabes qué, prusiano? Que estamos a punto de tener nuestra propia bomba.

—A mí no me gustaría que estallara otra guerra, la verdad.

Ivan lo miró en silencio, con una ceja ligeramente arqueada, y entonces Gilbert soltó una carcajada.

—Pero si estalla —prosiguió—, me aseguraré de luchar y morir por mi nueva patria —le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo estrechó con confianza—. Tres guerras son más que suficientes para mí, _russkiy_.

Aquella nueva camaradería con la que se trataban no estaba del todo mal, eso debía reconocerlo. Pero no sabía hasta qué punto aguantarían fingiendo que todo marchaba estupendamente bien. Fingiendo que no deseaban encerrarse a solas en el despacho de Ivan y arrancarse la ropa de encima y hacerlo sobre el escritorio, o sobre la silla de cuero de Ivan o donde fuese. Este había pillado alguna vez al prusiano mirándolo con demasiada elocuencia, desviando su atención hacia su regazo, mientras que Gilbert a veces había comprendido demasiado bien la mirada urgente que el ruso dirigía hacia la puerta abierta de su despacho.

Pero ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer. ¿Y perder la honra masculina por ser el primero en ceder ante el otro? ¡Eso jamás!

Y había transcurrido un año ya y seguían igual. Jugando con fuego, y quemándose, y consumiéndose a sí mismos.

Hasta que llegó el día de su primer interrogatorio.

Gilbert lucía con orgullo sus insignias de capitán sobre su nuevo y flamante uniforme verdigrís. Había colocado sus estrellas de plata sobre sus galones también plateados de las hombreras y, satisfecho y con la cabeza bien alta y cubierta con su gorra de plato y visera, levantaba murmullos de admiración por todo el cuartel general soviético. Los alemanes llevaban el uniforme como nadie, eso era innegable. Alguna que otra vez, incluso había observado cómo algún ruso le imitaba y se ladeaba la gorra exactamente como él lo hacía.

Aquella mañana saludó a los soldados que montaban guardia junto a los alambres de espino que rodeaban Karlshorst y tras los respetuosos saludos de los soviéticos, se encaminó hacia la entrada del edificio con paso firme. Ivan le había emplazado allí bien temprano para que condujera su primer interrogatorio real, y lo cierto es que los nervios empezaban a hacerse con su serenidad y esperaba que no le jugaran una mala pasada. El ruso iba a estar presente y debía hacerlo mejor que bien. Debía hacerlo perfecto.

Ivan salió a su encuentro y en la oscuridad relativa de aquellos pasillos subterráneos, percibió un destello de animación en sus pupilas que infundió una mayor seguridad en él. Le sonrió, Ivan le devolvió la sonrisa de una manera casi feroz y sin mayor preámbulos lo hizo pasar a la sala de interrogatorios donde tenían al preso en cuestión.

Gilbert echó una rápida visual a la sala y observó el escritorio, la lámpara que emitía una luz dolorosa sobre aquel ambiente recargado y sin ventilación, y finalmente, se detuvo en el hombre sentado en minúsculo taburete, en una esquina, con la muñecas atadas a la espalda y la cabeza hundida en el pecho. No era más que un chiquillo.

—Ivan, necesito que me pongas en ant...

El ruso lo hizo callar con un gesto brusco.

—En ruso, Gilbert.

El prusiano asintió y entonces Ivan le comenzó a explicar en ruso quién era aquel joven y de qué se le acusaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva encerrado?

—Tres días.

—¿Y lo habéis mantenido despierto los tres días?

—Por supuesto —respondió Ivan con una sonrisa malévola—. Te lo he puesto fácil.

La privación de sueño era la tortura más sencilla y efectiva que empleaban los soviéticos para recabar las confesiones de sus prisioneros. Además, no dejaba huellas ni marcas visibles en el cuerpo, a excepción de los efectos físicos y mentales que destruían toda capacidad de resistencia en el condenado, convirtiéndolo en un zombie desorientado, incapaz a veces de distinguir la realidad del sueño, perdido en un presente sin comienzo y sin final.

El chaval, que no debía tener mucho más allá de dieciséis o diecisiete años, había alzado la cabeza al oírlos conversar en ruso, y lo miraba con terror en los ojos. No debía permitir que la compasión se apoderara de él. Aquel chico era un traidor a la nación. Debía centrarse en la maravillosa sensación de superioridad al saberse por encima de alguien como él. Porque ahora él formaba parte de los que poseían la verdad, mientras que el chico era uno de los "otros".

Intercambió algunas frases más con Ivan en ruso y se dio cuenta de que la incomprensión del acusado acerca de lo que decían sumía a este en un terror aún más acuciado y lacerante.

—Empieza suave, Gil —le sugirió Ivan—. Gánate su mente.

—Ya lo sé —respondió, impaciente. No solo el propio Ivan se lo había remachado a base de bien, incluso los libros de texto que le habían hecho aprenderse se lo habían indicado con cierta prepotencia: "Aprender de la Unión Soviética significa aprender a ganar".

Pues bien, él había aprendido. Vaya que sí.

Dio unos pasos lentos hacia el chaval y se acuclilló tranquilamente frente a él, apoyando sus muñecas con naturalidad sobre sus propias rodillas.

—No creo que te haga falta aniquilar su yo interior —comentó Ivan a sus espaldas con evidente deleite en su voz—. Creo que es la palabra más hermosa que tenéis en alemán: _zersetzen_.

Al oír en su propio idioma aquella palabra que implicaba mucho más que la simple descomposición orgánica, el joven empezó a temblar sobre su ridículo taburete, donde llevaba unas diez horas sin moverse.

—¿Me dejas a mí? —inquirió Gilbert, irritado.

—Yo no estoy aquí —respondió Ivan, quedándose apoyado sobre la puerta, con una mueca de suficiencia en el rostro aunque también de marcado interés.

El prusiano devolvió su atención al joven maniatado y le sonrió con dulzura mientras seguía prolongando el silencio durante más segundos de los que eran necesarios. Y hasta que el preso no lo miró a los ojos directamente, no se dignó a comenzar.

—Ya has conocido a mi amigo el de aquí detrás, ¿verdad? —preguntó Gilbert, ya en alemán, con un gesto de complicidad, indicando con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Ivan—. No le caen muy bien los alemanes independientes. Y aún menos aquellos que se rebelan contra su autoridad.

Una risilla burlona sonó a sus espaldas, pero no le hizo ningún caso y continuó a lo suyo:

—Pues bien, aquí estoy yo, seguro de que tú y yo llegaremos a entendernos bien.

Los ojos del chico eran de un increíble tono celeste. De algún modo le recordaban a los de su hermano Ludwig.

—Pero no he preguntado por tu nombre. No me interesa conocerlo —dijo Gilbert con aquel tono amable, suave y comedido—. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque aún no me has demostrado que quieras ser mi amigo.

Gilbert alzó una de sus manos y le pellizcó una mejilla con los nudillos en un gesto paternal y rebosante de confianza.

—Señor... yo no he...

—Shh —silenció el interrogador con una mayor frialdad—. Mis amigos jamás me mentirían, así que antes de que formules esa mentira que estabas a punto de soltarme, dime, desconocido sin nombre, ¿eres mi amigo, o eres mi enemigo?

Desde su puesto de retaguardia, Ivan contuvo un suspiro a tiempo tras ser testigo de aquella primera toma de contacto. El prusiano lo hacía condenadamente bien, dada su inexperiencia. Sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado, cerró con llave la puerta que se hallaba a sus espaldas, y se guardó la llave en el bolsillo sin perderse un segundo del brillante espectáculo que le estaba brindando aquel hombre en uniforme que tenía el poder de sacar lo mejor y lo peor de sí mismo.

—Aún eres muy joven. No eches por la borda tu vida, muchacho. Aún podemos ser benevolentes contigo. Lleguemos a un acuerdo, y quizá podemos relegar a un segundo plano tu parte en la traición de la que has tomado parte. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Una pequeña colaboración a cambio de mi amistad? Quizá podamos salir de aquí cuando terminemos y te lleve a la cafetería de los oficiales. ¿A que te apetecería probar un bollo recién hecho, aún humeante, untado en mantequilla derretida? Aquí estos _russkiys _los hacen de muerte.

Ivan pensó en la ironía de la última palabra que había pronunciado el prusiano. Él no podía saber que el chaval ya estaba condenado, pero así y todo, permaneció aparte, profundamente intrigado por ver hasta dónde llegaba su aventajado alumno.

Gilbert se puso en pie y lo miró desde arriba. Se había acabado el acercamiento amistoso. Había llegado la hora de decidirse.

—Porque no creas que no tenemos los medios para averiguar todo lo que necesitemos saber. Ahora mismo estamos procediendo a interrogar a dos de tus amigos. Y como os pillemos una sola mentira a alguno de los tres, por mínima que sea... ¿tú sabes cuánto os podría caer por espionaje y actividades anti-soviéticas? Pues yo te lo diré. Veinticinco años. Veinticinco. ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a destruir un cuarto de siglo de los mejores años de tu vida por una causa inútil?

"Excelente, prusiano", pensó el ruso, complacido, casi frotándose las manos.

—Señor, yo... yo solo repartí unas pocas octavillas. Le juro que no pretendía...

—Esos panfletos hablaban de la opresión que estamos ejerciendo sobre la población —dijo Gilbert chasqueando la lengua con aspecto decepcionado—. Tratabais de unir al pueblo para resistir, y se me ocurren pocas cosas peores que traicionar, difamar y calumniar al partido del pueblo.

—Por favor...

—Está en tu mano, muchacho. Tu bienestar. Y no solo el tuyo, sino también el de tu familia y el de tus amiguitos. Eso deberías tenerlo en cuenta. Solo necesitamos que firmes un papel. Y que nos especifiques algunas cosas. ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Quién es tu cabecilla? Quiero nombres —Gilbert se puso firme—. Se trata de ese canalla de Hildebrandt, ¿no es así?

El joven asintió, temblequeando visiblemente.

—_Nichtstun ist Mord _—dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa cruel—. La inacción es la muerte. El silencio es suicidio. Esas son sus consignas, ¿verdad? La verdad es que suena bien. Efectistas. Y estoy de acuerdo: tu silencio sería tu suicidio.

Rainer Hildebrandt era el líder de un grupo de resistencia en Alemania Occidental, el _Kampfgruppe gegen Unmenschlichkeit_ o "Grupo de combate contra la inhumanidad". Organizaban sabotajes contra el sector oriental y aquel mismo verano la policía secreta había empezado a capturar y arrestar a simpatizantes y colaboradores del movimiento. El propio Rainer, que había tenido un papel menor en el fallido atentado de Von Stauffenberg contra Hitler años atrás, se resistía a ser capturado y ya habían fracasado algunos intentos de secuestro en la RFA por parte del K-5, urgidos también por la policía secreta soviética. Rainer había estado en el punto de mira desde que el pasado 17 de octubre organizara en el Titania Palast una reunión en la que se denunció el inhumano trato dado a los alemanes en los campos de prisioneros soviéticos en el continente de posguerra, de los que habían llegado a decir que eran incluso peores que los campos de concentración nazis.

—Señor, me llamo Karl. Por favor, me llamo Karl.

Gilbert lo miró, satisfecho. Había sido fácil. Ni siquiera había supuesto un reto.

—Buen chico. No ha ido tan mal después de todo, ¿eh? Ahora quizás...

Pero no pudo terminar su última frase triunfal porque alguien le había tomado por detrás de improviso, rodeándolo con sus brazos con una ansiedad apenas contenida.

—¡Ivan, me has dado un susto de m...! —pero los labios del ruso se pusieron en contacto con su cuello y sus palabras murieron en su garganta de forma irremediable.

Un brazo de Ivan había tomado posesión de su cuerpo, envolviendo su torso hasta llegar hasta el cinturón que le ceñía la chaqueta del uniforme a la altura de la cintura. Su otra mano, se había enredado en sus cabellos y le forzaba a ladear la cabeza para poder abarcar aún mejor la apetitosa piel de su cuello. Los labios de Ivan, tan cálidos como su aliento sobre su piel desnuda, le produjeron un escalofrío tan violento que aún siguió paralizado durante un buen rato, sometido a él.

—Ivan... —farfulló sin tenerlas todas consigo— ¿No crees que este no es el momento de...?

Enmudeció en cuanto el ruso le clavó los dientes con extrema delicadeza justo por debajo de su oreja, casi como si quisiera acariciarle con sus incisivos y colmillos, mientras se apretaba contra él por detrás, presionando con fuerza contra su espalda.

—_Gillie_, necesito hacértelo aquí mismo. Ahora mismo —le susurró al oído en ruso mientras seguía besándole el cuello con ardor y alcanzaba el lóbulo de su oreja y le acariciaba justo por detrás de la misma con la punta de la lengua.

Gilbert percibió con nitidez la erección de Ivan contra su espalda, a pesar de todas las prendas que los separaban, y su propio cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente a su contacto.

"Que Dios me perdone, pero quiero que me lo haga. Y que me haga daño si es necesario".

Sintió que los dedos del soviético tentaban con cuidado por encima de la tela de su bragueta, buscando los botones de sus pantalones, y habría jurado que, detrás de él, con su otra mano, Ivan estaba haciendo lo propio con sus propios botones. Todo ello sin dejar de lamerle por detrás de la oreja y humedecerle y saborear cada matiz dulce y salado de su piel.

Su respiración ya se había disparado, incluso antes de que Ivan se desembarazara de sus botones y recorriera con sus dedos la forma de su miembro sobre la tela descubierta de su ropa interior. Sin girarse, dejándose tocar ostensiblemente, trató de buscar los labios del ruso, que gemía muy suavemente sobre su cuello. Y cómo le ponía oír sus gemidos graves y contenidos.

Pero antes de que se abandonara del todo a él, lo que sin duda habría sucedido de haber unido sus labios con los suyos, Ivan lo tomó de una mano y lo llevó hasta el escritorio, donde él mismo se apoyó, colocándose justo en el borde.

—_Juy tebye sza schyoku_ —le pidió entonces, clavando él aquellos ojos del color del amanecer, aquellos a los que él no podía resistirse. Y por si fuera poco, añadió un "por favor", que repitió en cuanto el ruso lo tomó de ambos lados de su rostro y lo acercó más a él.

—Por favor, Gilbert.

Gilbert lo besó, queriendo olvidarse del testigo que sin duda evitaba mirarlos desde su rincón, pero sintiéndose a su pesar, aún más enardecido a causa de su forzado voyeurismo. El prusiano se impuso a él y le devoró la boca sin conmiseración, dando rienda suelta a toda la frustración y al deseo acumulado por demasiado tiempo. Ivan se dejó hacer sin parecer demasiado sorprendido, y ni siquiera se opuso cuando el propio Gilbert comenzó a juguetear entre sus piernas con la palma de su mano, con rudeza y con maldad premeditada, dadas sus inminentes intenciones.

—Tengo una idea mejor —le dijo después de mordisquearle el labio inferior y deslizar su lengua entre la comisura de sus labios con insistencia hasta que le arrancó un gemido lo suficientemente potente como para satisfacer su ego—. Vas a chupármela tú a mí, _russkiy_.

Así, sin esperar respuesta, se situó él mismo contra el borde del escritorio y se mantuvo a la espera, desafiante, pero seguro de que le obedecería.

Fueron unos diez segundos mortificantes. Pero no se había equivocado. Ivan Braginski se arrodilló frente a él y extrajo sin mucha dificultad su polla de debajo de sus calzoncillos. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos desviaron su atención hacia el prisionero, que los miraba casi más aterrado de lo que había estado al principio y los dos hombres se sonrieron al unísono.

En cuanto sintió los labios de Ivan sobre su ansiosa erección, fue como si le hubieran soltado una fortísima descarga eléctrica que sacudió hasta la más ínfima fibra de su ser. Así que cerró los ojos, se aferró con los dedos al borde de la mesa hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos y dejó que el ruso le demostrara lo bien que sabía manejarse cuando quería. Y al principio fue delicado, como queriendo memorizar con sus labios la forma y el tacto de su miembro. No dejó milímetro por probar, desde su extremo hasta su base, donde se detuvo unos instantes en sus testículos para lamérselos muy lentamente con la lengua. En aquel punto Gilbert creyó que no podría resistirlo por mucho tiempo y empezó a jadear con fuerza, y aquello fue como la señal esperada por Ivan para proceder a lamerle a lo largo de su polla, esta vez en sentido contrario y alcanzar la punta, donde se entretuvo un rato con las labios y de nuevo con la lengua, antes de terminar por metérsela en la boca.

Gilbert abrió los ojos y buscó la imagen de Ivan a sus pies, haciéndole sentir como nunca se había sentido. Aquello era demasiado bueno. Apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza y se la acarició, hundiendo con delectación los dedos entre su cabello, dándole las gracias a través de sus gestos, pues aunque hubiera querido, los únicos sonidos que hubieran salido de su garganta habrían sido más jadeos incontrolados.

Ahora tenía al hombre más bello del mundo haciéndole una felación totalmente dedicada y entregada, y él apenas podía creérselo. Le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares mientras Ivan aceleraba sus movimientos rítmicos sin apenas detenerse para tomar aire, frotando a conciencia la polla contra el suave velo de su paladar, y contra sus mejillas internas. Por si fuera poco, al ruso se le había ocurrido algo para mejorar aún más el placer que le estaba regalando al otro hombre, por lo que introdujo su mano derecha entre las piernas del prusiano, y así, al tiempo que rozaba a propósito con su muñeca la parte más delicada de la anatomía de un hombre, introdujo los dedos por debajo del elástico de sus calzoncillos y buscó el orificio al que no pensaba desatender en los próximos minutos.

Al captar sus intenciones, Gilbert abrió un poco más las piernas y se estremeció cuando su dedo anular le empezó a tocar con suavidad con movimientos circulares y pausados hasta que finalmente le introdujo la punta de su falange en su interior.

El ruso se dedicó un buen rato a meter y a sacar la punta de sus dedos de él sin dejar de chupársela, por lo que no hubo de transcurrir mucho hasta que el propio Gilbert le avisó presionándole con urgencia con los dedos sobre su frente. El hombre arrodillado se apartó lo justo para recibir en sus mejillas parte de su semen, pero apenas le dio tiempo ni a inspirar de nuevo, porque Gilbert le había tomado de los cabellos y lo había puesto en pie de nuevo para besarlo una vez más y relamerle con apremio las mejillas húmedas. Por fin había experimentado un orgasmo con él —el mejor de su vida, por otro lado—, y en aquel momento estaba dispuesto a agradecérselo como fuese.

Por eso no opuso demasiada resistencia cuando Ivan casi lo arrastró hacia el chaval preso, que había apartado cohibido la atención de aquellos dos hombres uniformados que no parecían estar muy bien de la cabeza. Ivan le plantó delante del joven y con una risa retorcida, le bajó al prusiano los pantalones y luego los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas.

—¿Quieres ver algo hermoso antes de morir, traidor? —le preguntó Ivan en ruso, por lo que el muchacho siguió mirándolos asustado pero sin mostrar indicios de haber comprendido una sola palabra—. Pues mira bien a este hombre, que es mío, y al que pienso follarme ahora mismo delante de ti. Disfruta mientras puedas.

—Ivan, basta, esto no es necesario —pidió Gilbert con las mejillas en llamas, pero aquel ya estaba quitándole una bota por un talón.

Además... ¿morir?

—¿Cómo que morir? —inquirió mientras el ruso le liberaba una pierna de la pernera de sus pantalones.

—El chico morirá mañana. O pasado. Aún no lo he decidido.

—¡No me jodas!

—Eso es precisamente lo que pienso hacer ahora mismo contigo, prusiano.

Y dicho y hecho, lo sujetó por los hombros y lo empujó sin miramientos contra una de aquellas deslucidas y grisáceas paredes. Ahora era su turno. Así que obviando las débiles protestas de su pareja, le abrió las piernas y sirviéndose de su tremenda fuerza, le hizo apoyar la espalda contra la pared al tiempo que conseguía que le rodeara con las piernas a la altura de la cintura.

—Espera, espera, Ivan.

Pero no quería que esperase. Quería que lo follara, y que le hiciera gritar de nuevo entre sus brazos, aquellos poderosos brazos que le estaban sosteniendo por las nalgas hasta situarlo en la posición óptima para introducirse en él.

Y gritó. Claro que gritó. Y jadeó de nuevo gracias a la fuerza de la gravedad, que hacía posible que con cada movimiento de cadera, Ivan pudiera llegar cada vez más profundamente dentro de su cuerpo.

—Me encanta oírte jadear, Gilbert —le susurró Ivan antes de meterle la lengua también en la boca y hacerse dueño por completo de él.

Hacía tanto tiempo que lo deseaba, que en cierto modo, parecía irreal.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que estaba disfrutando hasta el punto de llegar a sentirse culpable, algo le ensombreció el ánimo mientras seguía aferrándose con las piernas a la espalda de Ivan y le clavaba los dedos en la espalda a medida que este seguía cargando contra él. Y no sabía si era por saber que aquel pobre diablo cuyo único delito había sido repartir unos papeles iba a morir para, en parte, silenciar lo que había visto en aquella sala, o porque en el fondo, el sexo, por maravilloso que fuera, no era suficiente para él.

Fue fácil esconder su incipiente tristeza entre los gemidos que acompañaron al orgasmo del ruso.

* * *

><p>12<p>

Al día siguiente decidió calmar su ansiedad pegando unos cuantos tiros con la excusa de ir a practicar su puntería. De modo que se caló los protectores auditivos, eligió un lugar solitario en el campo de tiro al descubierto que había a las afueras de la academia, y comprobó por segunda vez que todo estaba en orden en su pistola: cargador, recámara y seguro.

La noche anterior había estado sembrada de pesadillas. Pesadillas con chiquillos de rodillas que le suplicaban su perdón mientras él, implacable, hacía oídos sordos, levantaba su Luger y les descerrajaba un tiro en la cabeza sin apenas pestañear.

"Y ahora voy yo y me pongo a pegar tiros de buena mañana. Muy bien, hombre".

Lo peor era que no le hacía falta practicar. Era endemoniadamente bueno, a pesar de que su vista no era la mejor. Como se solía decir, donde ponía el ojo, ponía la bala.

Cuando había vaciado el cargador tres veces y llevaba el tercer objetivo cubierto, una voz a sus espaldas lo sacó de su concentración.

—¡_Hej_, Gilbert!

Se volvió y se topó con un Mathias de sonrisa vacilante.

—¿Qué hay, Mattie? —respondió él con seriedad, aunque no pretendía menospreciar su intento por iniciar una conversación.

—¡Qué bárbaro, tío! —exclamó de pronto el danés, señalando a sus tres objetivos antropomorfos, cuyos corazones de papel estaban todos destruidos a base de agujeros de bala— ¡Todas en la diana!

Aunque no era cierto. La diana estaba pintada en círculos concéntricos en el centro del pecho de aquellos hombrecillos sin rostro. Pero él les había disparado a sabiendas justo allí, más a la izquierda, donde debían tener su corazón.

De haberlo tenido.

Se sonrojó y le restó importancia a la hazaña.

—Solo les he dado ahí para asegurarme de que morían —dijo ofreciéndole una excusa que nadie le había pedido.

—Entonces deberías haberles disparado entre los ojos.

—Tienes razón —dijo Gilbert quitando el cargador vacío de su pistola—. ¿Has venido también a practicar?

—Bueno, venía a buscarte a ti. Sé que te gusta disparar y muchas veces me paso por aquí para ver si hay suerte.

Gilbert se sintió repentinamente triste. Aquello era lo que más le gustaba del danés: su brutal honestidad.

—Pues aquí me tienes—comentó sin mirarlo.

Quizá hubiera ido hasta allí para pedirle disculpas. Pues bien, si lo hacía no sería él quien las rechazara. La verdad es que echaba mucho de menos a su amigo, aunque le había dolido demasiado la sugerencia que había hecho de que se prostituía para ascender. Tanto, que él mismo se había llegado a plantear que quizá en el fondo tenía algo de razón. ¿Y si se acostaba con Ivan solo para obtener más poder? Porque, desde luego, no parecía que la suya fuera una relación basada en el amor y en el cariño desinteresado.

—Oye, Gil, si algún día te apetece... podríamos volver a salir por ahí tú y yo...

—Puede. ¿Por qué no?

—Así conoces también a mi novia.

—¿Novia? Oh, vaya —Gilbert se inquietó ante aquella revelación, aunque ni él mismo habría sabido decir por qué.

—Es una chica encantadora. Bueno, un poco callada y... un tanto misteriosa, pero es preciosa, tío. Tendrías que verla. Y si te animas, puede que tú también conozcas a alguna amiga suya.

¿Y qué? ¿Acaso le estaba volviendo a censurar por mantener una relación homosexual? Lo que menos necesitaba ahora eran más reproches. Ya tenía suficientes con los propios.

—Me alegro por ti. Pero no me interesa conocer mujeres en este momento, Mattie.

Esperaba que comprendiera a qué se refería.

Por un momento pareció que el danés fuera a decir algo más, pero se lo pensó mejor y su rostro se ensombreció.

—Bueno, ya sabes dónde encontrarme, germano. Por si cambias... eh... de opinión.

xxx

Había conocido a Norell en una de las asambleas de la Juventud Libre Alemana, a la que el danés se había afiliado a pesar, claro está, de no ser alemán. Había pensado, y no se había equivocado, que allí podría conocer más gente con la que poder congeniar, porque desde que su amistad con el prusiano se había resentido, se sentía demasiado solo como para sobrellevar la existencia en aquel país que no era el suyo.

Por ello cuando conoció a la noruega, no solo se sintió cautivado por su más que evidente hermosura, sino también por el mero hecho de que ella fuera, como él, extranjera.

La mujer emanaba un aura tan poderosa, que no había joven que no volviese la vista hacia ella, aunque solía permanecer al margen de todo cuanto se decía en aquellas reuniones —sobre todo las políticas—, y de las atenciones que le brindaban aquellos chicos impresionables. La noruega se sentaba a solas, las piernas cruzadas y enfundadas en medias de seda, moviendo rítmicamente sus tacones de aguja a un compás que solo ella parecía percibir, y un sempiterno cigarrillo encendido y sostenido por una boquilla negra entre las manos.

Mathias no había vacilado en acercarse a ella para entablar conversación, aunque le costó lo suyo arrancarle algo más que unos secos monosílabos. Contempló, ensimismado, el cabello rubio de ella, que aquel día llevaba recogido en una larga trenza que le caía por delante, contorneando sensualmente uno de sus pechos sobre su blusa azul. El danés trató de centrarse en sus ojos, también azules, que emitían un brillo apagado y contenido, como el mar embravecido previo a la tormenta.

Solo cuando ella descubrió el extraordinario tatuaje del danés, sus ojos parecieron recobrar algo de animación y perder algo de aquella frialdad reconcentrada. Le tomó de una mano para observar las fauces abiertas del dragón y el danés se sintió casi como un colegial frente a su primer amor.

—Me gustaría ver el resto del dragón —dijo ella, en su frase más larga hasta el momento, con una seriedad tal que indujo a la confusión al danés, por no saber si lo había dicho con segundas intenciones, o era un simple comentario desprovisto de cualquier posible connotación sexual.

Norell Bondevik, se llamaba. Y no consiguió extraer de ella más información.

Cuando Mathias le confesó que se había inscrito en la asociación solo por conocer a más gente pero que pasaba del rollo político, la mujer soltó por fin una risilla y le dijo que ella también se había unido por la misma razón. Aquello en sí mismo era una traición al Partido, y Mathias sabía que no debía siquiera estar manteniendo una conversación de aquel tipo con una civil, pero es que a veces llegaba a olvidarse de que era miembro de la policía secreta. Y la belleza nórdica de la muchacha le obnubilaba la mente más de la cuenta.

Aquel año se cumplía el bicentenario del nacimiento de Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, y tanto el Ministerio de Cultura como la policía secreta querían reivindicar al famoso escritor para su causa, atribuyéndole ideales y pensamientos protocomunistas. No en vano querían erigirse en baluarte y vanguardia de la cultura frente al materialismo despiadado de los capitalistas. De modo que la Juventud Libre Alemana estaba preparando un evento especial para conmemorar a Goethe que se llevaría a cabo el 28 de agosto.

Gracias a aquel encuentro multitudinario, que estaba arropado por las autoridades soviéticas y alemanas, ambos llegaron a conocerse más en profundidad, para alegría del danés. Estaba entusiasmado, además, con los preparativos, porque uno de los principales actos que se llevarían a cabo era un desfile con antorchas que concluiría en las tumbas de Goethe y Schiller, y a él le encantaba todo lo que tuviera un regusto entre militar, medieval y vikingo. Mathias se había criado con aquellas historias de guerreros y heroicidades, y de una forma un tanto parecida a la del propio Himmler, el danés se había aliado también al Tercer Reich por la misma razón. Cegado por el lustre de las medallas y los desfiles.

La noruega era un misterio insondable para él. En ocasiones parecía tratarlo con desdén y un desapego exagerados. Otras veces, sin mediar palabra, sobre todo cuando estaban en público, la mujer lo acorralaba y lo besaba con un ardor inexplicable y repentino. Y aunque al danés le encantaban aquellos arrebatos, él mismo se veía en la tesitura de contenerla, porque no estaba bien besarse en público de aquella manera. Había que guardar el decoro, o al menos con aquellas ideas de pureza y rectitud lo bombardeaban en la academia.

Norell vivía en un estudio pequeño pero funcional. Mathias no sabía en qué trabajaba, y cada vez que sacaba el tema, ella lo eludía de forma magistral e incluso él terminaba por olvidarse de ello. A veces había llegado a pensar que parecía que fuese ella la que pertenecía al servicio secreto, y no él. La noruega habría sido una excelente agente, e incluso alguna vez se había planteado en convertirla en confidente. Pero no le haría aquello, no, estaba demasiado enamorado como para aprovecharse de ella, de modo que él también se cuidó mucho de confesarle su verdadero trabajo.

Si ella se guardaba sus secretos, pues él no iba a ser menos.

El día en que ella supo de la existencia del prusiano, había sido uno de aquellos días en los que Norell se había mostrado más... apasionada. Se hallaban en su estudio, ella fumaba su cigarrillo medio apagado, sosteniendo la boquilla con sensual abandono, su camisón negro dejando a la vista sus encantos y aquellas piernas suyas demasiado perfectas. Era la imagen misma de la femme fatale de las películas y aunque a Mathias no le gustaba demasiado que fumara —y menos después de hacerlo con él—, se quedaba embobado observando cómo ella se llevaba el cigarrillo a los labios.

Sin embargo, aquel día Mathias estaba más ausente de lo habitual e incluso ella se dio cuenta.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó ella, sobresaltando al danés. No solía interesarse por sus estados de ánimo.

—No... Bueno... Estaba pensando...

—¿Pensando tú? —inquirió ella con aquella seriedad inquietante.

—Pensaba en mi mejor amigo... que ya no es mi amigo.

—Oh —Norell se sentó sobre una silla y cruzó las piernas de modo que el camisón quedó aún más corto de lo que ya era. Parecía una actriz posando, soberbia en aquellas prendas de seda y con sus medias de rejilla, cuyos ligueros quedaban a la vista perfectamente prendidos en sus muslos. Su cabello, suelto y larguísimo, caía en cascada por sus hombros y por su espalda como si fuera oro fundido.

—Lo echo de menos.

—¿Y por qué no vas y se lo dices sin más?

Resultaba irónico que ella le diera aquel consejo, ella, que parecía una esfinge egipcia. Pero tenía razón.

—Lo intenté. Pero no parece que él esté muy por la labor de perdonarme.

—¿Perdonarte? ¿Y qué se supone que le hiciste? Tú, que eres tan bueno...

Nunca sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo o no.

—Lo acusé... eh... no debería estar contándote estas cosas.

—Oh, vamos, ¿es que no confías en mí, _elsker_?

Se sonrojó al oírle aquel apelativo cariñoso. Era tan adorable...

—Podría meterle en problemas. Pero claro que confío en ti, Norell.

—Bien, pues cuéntame qué sucedió y quizás te pueda aconsejar.

—Lo acusé de estar prostituyéndose.

Ante aquella revelación, la mujer abrió mucho los ojos, pero logró adoptar su semblante impasible de siempre en apenas una décima de segundo.

—¿Cómo que prostituyéndose? ¿Un hombre? ¿Con otros hombres?

—La verdad es que no sé si con otros hombres, así en plural —confesó Mathias—. Pero sé que mantenía relaciones con un superior. Una figura muy destacada dentro de... —Mathias se detuvo en seco.

El interés de la noruega se había disparado aunque fue fácil para ella aparentar una atención casual.

—No puedo comprometer a ese hombre —explicó Mathias maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber sacado el tema y por haber estado a punto de revelar mucho más de lo necesario. Por mucho menos se castigaba a los agentes.

—Mattie, cuéntame más. Me resulta muy... muy interesante. Y estimulante. ¿Decías que ese hombre era una figura muy destacada de dónde?

—Dejémoslo en que es un soviético muy importante —el danés se rió—. ¿Estimulante? No me digas que te excita pensar en dos hombres juntos.

—Es solo... curiosidad. No comprendo cómo puede haber hombres que prefieran a otros hombres teniendo a las mujeres.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿tu amigo se acostaba con ese ruso?

Mathias asintió.

—No veo por qué te molestaba a ti, a menos que tuvieras celos de él.

—¿Celos? —Mathias se quedó sorprendido unos instantes—. Quizás... celos entre camaradas. Pero nada sexual, ¿eh?

—¿Estás seguro? —Norell se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a él, melosa—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas más cosas sobre ellos? Dime, ¿son guapos? —se subió a él a horcajadas con una sonrisa extraña e inhabitual—. Descríbemelos. Quiero imaginármelos... Ya sabes. Así —se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en los labios con suavidad.

Mathias observó sus ligueros con encajes y experimentó un escalofrío cuando el cabello de ella lo cosquilleó en el pecho.

—Mi amigo es... inconfundible —dijo el danés, cayendo en el juego de la noruega—. Es albino. Destaca físicamente... y no solo por sus rasgos. Le gusta mucho el deporte, como a mí.

—¿Albino?

—Tiene el cabello tan claro que parece ceniza, casi blanco. Y tiene los ojos rojos. Tiene un aspecto irreal, como salido de un cuento de Andersen.

—¿Como un demonio?

—Qué va, Gilbert es buena gente —le aseguró con una carcajada.

—De modo que se llama Gilbert.

Mathias se mordió el labio inferior.

—Y parece que a ese ruso tan importante le gustan las cosas exóticas.

—Vamos, Norell, olvídalo. La verdad es que aprecio mucho a Gilbert. Ojalá pudiera volver al pasado y enmendar algunas cosas.

La mujer lo silenció con sus besos y comenzó a moverse de forma rítmica y ordenada. Casi como una autómata haciendo lo que estaba programada para hacer.

Pero el danés nunca había sido demasiado bueno en captar aquella clase de sutilezas.

* * *

><p>13<p>

Ahora que habían vuelto a tener relaciones, Ivan a veces se presentaba en su casa y follaban. Simplemente iba hasta allí, sin previo aviso, y apenas se saludaban y entraba en la casa, follaban.

Y se había vuelto casi una rutina. Incluso habían empezado a ser poco cuidadosos. En el cuartel general no había apenas rincón que no hubiera sido considerado por el ruso como posible lugar donde follárselo, para luego proseguir como si nada con su jornada laboral. Los baños, por ejemplo, le gustaban especialmente a Ivan, pues le excitaba ahogar los gemidos de Gilbert con la mano en su rostro mientras él mismo se los provocaba con maldad y extrema diligencia. A base de práctica, ya sabía cuáles eran las cosas que más le gustaban y más placer le procuraban al prusiano, así que cuando le apetecía, se dedicaba a llevarlo al límite en los momentos más inapropiados. Gilbert comprendía que era el peligro de ser descubiertos una de las cosas que más inspiraban al ruso a la hora de escoger escenario.

Se iba a volver totalmente loco. Y no necesariamente en un sentido positivo.

A veces tenía la sensación de ir a romperse en mil pedazos como una frágil copa de cristal. Al más leve toque. Otras veces pensaba que debería desaparecer, desvanecerse, huir de él, dejarlo atrás. Pero entonces volvía a verlo y se resquebrajaba toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedase. Y caía de nuevo. Una y otra vez. Era algo superior a él, como una droga, como un hechizo, como si de algún modo le hubiera atado con cientos de hilos invisibles y con una cadena que el ruso no pensaba soltar jamás.

Era como si ya no fuera él. En algún momento había dejado de ser él mismo y lo peor es que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello.

Y el cerco también se estrechaba en torno a él en un sentido más físico y real. En octubre de 1949, se creó la República Democrática de Alemania, la RDA, exactamente como Ivan había predicho. Los controles en las fronteras se intensificaron, las relaciones con el oeste se volvieron aún más tirantes si cabía, e incluso empezaron a recibir a todos aquellos que huían del este como a refugiados políticos.

Por otro lado, Gilbert ya mostraba una impasibilidad total en su trabajo. Ya ni siquiera veía a los prisioneros como a seres humanos, sino como "elementos peligrosos para el mantenimiento de la paz". Su tremendo celo a la hora de lidiar con los enemigos de la RDA, a la que había que había que proteger a toda costa, llamó la atención del propio Mielke, el mismo que lo había aupado por mediación de Ivan.

Ahora era habitual en las numerosas fiestas del Politburó, y su nombre siempre estaba entre los primeros en las reuniones de los cabecillas.

—¡Capitán Beilschmidt! —le dijo Mielke en una de aquellas fiestas— Algún día hará usted grandes cosas, camarada. Al igual que yo. No me olvidaré de usted. Recuerde mis palabras.

Hasta que llegó el momento de la verdad: en febrero de 1950, apenas unos meses después de que Gilbert condujera su primer interrogatorio —el primero de muchos—, se creó el Ministerio para la Seguridad del Estado, con Mielke como jefe adjunto, y que pronto pasó a ser conocido como la Stasi.

Gilbert fue uno de los primeros agentes del K-5 en convertirse en un agente de la Stasi. Sabía que una vez que uno formaba parte de una organización como aquella, uno no podía retractarse. Era como un matrimonio sin posibilidad de divorcio. O te retirabas, o morías. Incluso había que pronunciar un juramento al aceptar el cargo y jurar que uno, como agente de la Stasi, jamás debería visitar ningún país capitalista.

Fue justo después de una de aquellas intensas sesiones de sexo con Ivan cuando este le comunicó las buenas y las malas noticias. Las buenas: que en breve debería prestar juramento de su nuevo cargo, que estaba muy orgulloso de él, y que ahora podría desarrollar todo su maravilloso potencial. Las malas: que su cuartel general ya no estaría en Karlshorst, sino que tendrían sus propios cuarteles, y que por lo tanto ya no dependería directamente de los soviéticos, ni de él, sino del ministerio alemán.

Gilbert pensó, mientras Ivan el incansable volvía a animarse y comenzaba de nuevo a besarlo por todas partes, que tampoco es que fueran malas noticias. Más bien al contrario. Por fin se acabarían las encerronas diarias del ruso en el lugar de trabajo. Se acabó la ansiedad que sentía cada mañana nada más despertarse, al pensar en que un nuevo día lo aguardaba, angustioso, sin salida, sin solución.

El día que Gilbert juró su cargo, Ivan estaba aún más guapo que de costumbre en su uniforme de gala, con todas sus insignias relucientes, y sus medallas y sus galones y sus estrellas rojas. Y tenía tantas, tantas... Mientras prestaba juramento, no podía apartar su mirada de él, orgulloso por ser "alguien" para aquel hombre rubio, alto, inteligente y apuesto como un príncipe. Porque era un orgullo ser su amante, aunque selectivamente no recordara que cada vez volvía más veces a casa encenagado en alcohol para olvidar que en el fondo no era "nadie" para Ivan.

_ "Yo, Gilbert Beilschmidt, declaro firmemente que me comprometo a trabajar para el organismo de seguridad estatal de la RDA. Me comprometo a localizar a aquellos individuos cuyas actividades están dirigidas en contra de la RDA o la Unión Soviética y delatarlos de inmediato. Prometo cumplir con precisión las órdenes que me dé mi superior. Se me ha explicado que mi obligación hacia el organismo de seguridad estatal debe permanecer en secreto y me comprometo a no comunicársela a nadie, ni siquiera a los miembros de mi familia. A fin de mantener el secreto, firmaré los informes que entregue en mano con el nombre en clave de Bertram. Seré castigado severamente si divulgo esta declaración, que lleva mi firma"._

Y con su firma, estampada en el documento, acababa de venderle su alma al diablo.

Ahora ya no llevaba el uniforme en público, sino que lo reservaba para el trabajo de puertas adentro. Ahora su cometido era pasar desapercibido, por lo que iba de paisano cuando la noruega dio con él.

Con sus artimañas había conseguido sonsacarle al danés algunos datos sobre aquel amigo suyo, como, por ejemplo, que era muy dado a la cerveza, y qué tipo de locales solía frecuentar. Así que no le costó demasiado localizarlo, más aún cuando sus rasgos físicos destacaban entre la multitud como una bengala en mitad de un cielo nocturno. Lo estuvo siguiendo por la calle hasta que el hombre entró en un local famoso por sus cervezas, y ella misma entró tras él al cabo de unos minutos que se concedió de margen.

Era una situación que no debía desperdiciar, y para empezar debía asegurarse de que toda aquella historia del amante soviético era verdad. Y ella era experta en sonsacar información a los hombres.

Echó una mirada furtiva y panorámica por el interior de la cervecería para catalogar rápidamente a todos los parroquianos y comprobó que el albino se había sentado en una esquina, desde la que dominaba absolutamente todas las posibles vistas del local.

"Un fanático del control, ¿eh?"

Decidió no darle muchas vueltas. Norell se aproximó a su mesa moviéndose segura y cimbreante sobre sus tacones de aguja, y con su falda ajustada, iba atrayendo las miradas de todos los hombres hasta que se detuvo junto al prusiano y le sonrió.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —preguntó abruptamente.

—Adelante —el hombre ni siquiera se molestó en parecer sorprendido.

Ella tomó asiento frente a él y un camarero se apresuró a tomarle nota.

—Lo que está tomando el caballero.

—Enseguida, señorita.

La noruega se había recogido el pelo en lo alto, un moño práctico y pulcro, muy al estilo alemán, aunque se había permitido un detalle coqueto al prenderse un tocado de color azul oscuro que llevaba ladeado sobre la cabeza. Clavó sus ojos marinos sobre los del hombre y se estuvieron evaluando en silencio uno al otro durante unos segundos. Entonces lo comprendió. Él sabía que lo había estado siguiendo y se estaba preguntando quién era ella y qué es lo que deseaba de él. Debía acabar con todas sus sospechas de inmediato, así que decidió interpretar el papel de rubia tonta. Ese nunca fallaba con el 95% de los hombres.

—Me ha llamado usted la atención. Su cabello, y sus ojos increíbles —se excusó, tratando de proporcionarse una justificación de antemano—. Así que lo he estado siguiendo. Espero que no le importe.

—¿Cómo me va a importar que una señorita guapa se fije en mí? Me siento halagado —dijo Gilbert caballerosamente, pero con suma frialdad.

—Y espero que disculpe mi indiscreción al decirle esto, pero me da la impresión de que no espera a nadie, ¿me equivoco?

—Quizás a alguien como usted. A una señorita valiente que no duda en presentarse ante hombres desconocidos y solos.

Las pullas no significaban nada para la noruega.

—¿Le molesta que las mujeres sean decididas e independientes, o es usted de los que las prefieren recatadas y sumisas?

Gilbert se rió y el camarero aprovechó para traer la cerveza.

Pero acababa de cometer un error. Debía aparentar ser una rubia de pocas luces, aunque por otro lado, ¿por qué no flirtear con él? Hasta las rubias tontas eran capaces de hacerlo. Y no conocía hombre, homosexual o no, que no se sintiera bien al ser abordado y halagado en su ego por una mujer.

Extendió una mano hacia él como una actriz, en un gesto altanero.

—Norell Bondevik. Mucho gusto.

—Gilbert Beilschmidt.

—Gilbert, ¿eh? ¿Suele emborracharse a solas en este local, Gilbert? ¿Trata de olvidar a alguien que le rompió el corazón?

—Pudiera ser.

—Sé lo que es eso. Pero la solución no es acabar con todas las existencias de cerveza de la ciudad.

—No acabaré con nada. Otra cosa no, pero en la RDA nunca hay escasez de alcohol —y en cuanto lo dijo, se arrepintió. ¿Qué clase de guardián de la RDA era si ya empezaba a traicionar a la mano que le daba de comer?— ¿Y qué sugeriría usted como solución alternativa?

—Un clavo saca otro clavo.

—Eso dicen. Pero no me interesa hundir ese clavo aún más dentro de mí —respondió Gilbert con manifiesta tristeza.

"Excelente", pensó la noruega.

—Oh, vamos, me parece usted un hombre fuerte. ¿Tan mal se portó ella con usted?

—Es... complicado.

—Tengo mucho tiempo, Gilbert. Y debe de ser su día de suerte, porque hoy se lo voy a dedicar a usted.

En cierto momento, el prusiano había perdido la cuenta de cuántas cervezas llevaba. El ritmo de ella había sido mucho más pausado, pero así y todo, había demostrado una tolerancia al alcohol envidiable. Quizás tendría algo que ver con su sangre nórdica. La verdad es que aquella mujer le empezaba a gustar. Si tan solo no le hubiera entregado su alma al diablo...

Se resistió a abrir su corazón a una extraña, por bella que fuera y por inocente que pareciese, pero sin saber cómo, una vez que abrió la compuerta de la presa, todo salió al exterior sin que hubiera posibilidad alguna de dar marcha atrás.

Así que le contó acerca de la soledad que lo estaba matando. De que se había convertido en una marioneta tan patética, que incluso sus hilos se habían roto. Que era incapaz de decirle al hom... a la persona que amaba cuánto significaba para él, y que aun así se tragaba sus propios reproches y ponía buena cara cuando en verdad solo deseaba desaparecer. Para siempre.

Tanto dolor emanaba de aquel hombre, que incluso Norell experimentó algo parecido a la compasión y se sorprendió deseando mitigar en algo aquel torrente de sufrimiento a medias auto-infligido.

Porque los negocios eran los negocios, pero a veces estaba bien permitirse algunas licencias.

Puso su mano sobre la suya y él no la retiró. Y no dijeron mucho más.

Salieron del local, el albino apoyándose en ella, con las piernas casi como dos entes ajenos a su voluntad, hasta que él, a medias riendo y a medias llorando, la acorraló contra una pared en una calle poco iluminada y poco transitada. La noruega pensó en las posibilidades que tenía: Seguir allí con él, salir corriendo, o gritar. Y se decantó por la primera, porque comprendió que no había nada que temer.

—Abrázame, por favor. Abrázame fuerte —le pidió él, estrechándola entre sus brazos, su cuerpo estremecido por un llanto silencioso e incontenible.

Solo deseaba que la abrazara. Efectivamente, no tenía nada que temer.

Norell pensó que, independientemente de lo que iba a hacer ella cuando llegase el momento propicio, debía hacer algo por él. De modo que siguió abrazándolo, y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo estuvieron ambos en aquella calle de sombras, hasta que le regaló un consejo de corazón:

—No te dejes dominar nunca más, Gilbert.

Ese fue su consejo.

xxx

Para cuando llegó a su casa, la borrachera se le había disipado en parte, pero andaba tan concentrado en sí mismo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban encendidas. Ivan había decidido ir a visitarlo aquel día y extrañado por la ausencia prolongada del prusiano, se quedó a esperarlo allí sentado, en el sofá donde un día él mismo había tratado de estrangularlo.

Cuando percibió los pasos de Gilbert aproximándose a la puerta de entrada, le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Las doce pasadas.

Una ira sorda comenzó a apoderarse del ruso, aunque en principio trató de ser razonable. Quizás se había entretenido por culpa de una misión. Además, él jamás se habría atrevido a engañarle.

Era imposible.

Entonces Gilbert abrió la puerta y entró en la casa y las miradas de ambos se encontraron y se entrecruzaron en silencio hasta que Ivan se levantó y se acercó al recién llegado. El prusiano tenía un aspecto terrible, pero eso no ayudó a mitigar su enfado. Había algo en él que no le gustaba nada.

Al llegar hasta su altura, la forma en que lo miró, aquel brillo extraño que ni siquiera él era capaz de identificar, lo sacó de sus casillas. Pero debía contenerse, por el bien de ambos.

—¿Dónde has estado, Gilbert?

—Bebiendo. ¿No es obvio?

Dio otro paso hasta él hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para percibir que, entremezclado con el nítido olor a alcohol, había otro aroma mucho más sutil pero inconfundible: perfume de mujer.

El ruso lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa tan de repente que Gilbert estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Has estado con una mujer.

Su tono de voz había sonado dulce. Para alguien que no lo conociera en absoluto.

—¿Y qué si lo he estado?

Jamás, pasara lo que pasase, habría creído el ruso que viviría para ver al prusiano respondiéndole de aquel modo, con aquel desdén indiferente y temerario.

—¿Me estás engañando, Gilbert, y aún así me lo dices? —gritó, enfurecido, fuera de sí, alzándole unos centímetros del suelo mientras le aferraba del cuello de la camisa con dedos de hierro.

Gilbert lo golpeó. Y con tanta fuerza lo hizo, que le reventó las fosas nasales y lo arrojó de espaldas sobre una silla, que cayó al suelo con un fuerte estrépito. Ivan, ahora sentado, lo miraba desde el suelo con algo parecido al miedo en su rostro. Pero aquello no aplacó al otro hombre, que levantó el brazo de nuevo y le arreó un nuevo golpe, más fuerte incluso que el anterior y que esta vez lo tumbó de espaldas sobre el suelo.

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, ruso hijo de puta! —gritó el prusiano, desquiciado, propinándole una patada y luego dos más, sin pensar apenas en lo que hacía. Que era la persona que más quería en el mundo la que tenía a sus pies, aguantando sus golpes, sangrando, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, incapaz de reaccionar ante la sorpresa de aquel arranque devastador de su amante.

Gilbert se encaramó sobre él y le forzó a que lo mirara clavándole los dedos en el mentón.

—¿Y ahora te muestras celoso conmigo? ¡Tú! ¿Y qué te importa lo que yo haga, Ivan? ¿Qué te importa a ti?

Ivan reaccionó por fin, asiéndose a las muñecas de Gilbert, pero no fue ni lo bastante rápido ni lo bastante decidido, y este último se libró de sus manos y le obsequió con una nueva bofetada que restalló como un mismísimo látigo contra la carne.

—¡Qué te importa, Ivan, mientras tú y yo follemos! —repitió a voz en grito.

Lágrimas de rabia se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras observaba cómo resbalaba la sangre por las del ruso, que a su vez lo contemplaba a él con ojos como platos.

—Se acabó, Ivan. Ya no puedo más con esto.

—Suéltame, Gilbert —ordenó con suavidad el ruso, recuperando por un momento la calma.

—¿O qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Me vas a violar? ¿Vas a intentar matarme otra vez? —le espetó con tanta ira, que estuvo a punto de abofetearlo de nuevo.

—Suéltame y quizás me olvide de todo lo que acabas de hacer. Quizás.

—Tus putas amenazas ya no surten ningún efecto sobre mí. ¿No te enteras? ¡Tú y yo hemos acabado! Si es que alguna vez comenzó algo entre nosotros.

—¡Te has vuelto loco, prusiano! ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir eso por tu cuenta?

Tras aquella réplica de Ivan, entre dolida, asustada y enojada, el bendito silencio sobrevino durante unos instantes para aplacar los ánimos exacerbados. Entonces, con las lágrimas de rabia aún prendidas en sus pestañas, reconvertidas ahora en lágrimas de frustración, Gilbert, a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del ruso, se inclinó sobre él y lo abrazó. Así, sin más, le rodeó el pecho con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Casi como un niño asustado que buscara un consuelo desesperado. Con todo el cuerpo temblando sobre el suyo.

Ivan, sin embargo, no le devolvió el abrazo.

* * *

><p>14<p>

La mujer se levantó, desnuda, y se aproximó a la otra, que dejó los pinceles a un lado, tratando de dar a entender que así no había quien trabajara y que aquella nueva interrupción la había hecho enfadar. Pero no engañaba a nadie, y menos a su preciosa y rubia modelo.

—Eres una impaciente, _kultaseni_ —dijo la artista, antes de que la acallaran los labios de la otra mujer, que aún tenían un ligero sabor a tabaco. Le había prohibido que fumara en su estudio. Demasiadas pinturas y lienzos en un espacio reducido, pero ella siempre se salía con la suya. Siempre.

Lo cierto es que contemplar su cuerpo desnudo sobre el diván de terciopelo rojo mientras fumaba con aquella elegancia decadente de la que hacía gala era demasiado tentador para un alma dulce como la suya. Por eso necesitaba pintarla. Y por eso tampoco protestaba demasiado cuando ella interrumpía el proceso artístico y lo convertía en un proceso mucho más... mundano.

—Hoy te veo muy feliz —comentó la pintora.

—Lo estoy, Mirja. Creo que me ha tocado el premio gordo. Si todo sale bien, como espero, creo que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de nada en mucho tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Al dinero, claro. ¿A qué si no?

—¡No me digas que has vuelto a hacerlo! —exclamó con alarma en la voz la muchacha de la boina y pintura en las mejillas.

—Esta vez saldrá rentable, te lo aseguro. Es un pez gordo, y ya sé dónde vive.

—¿Un pez gordo?

—Un soviético —y añadió con una de sus escasas sonrisas—. Un ruso.

El brillo que relampagueó en los ojos de la finlandesa al oír la nacionalidad de la próxima víctima de su novia llegó a asustar incluso a la mujer. Incluso a ella.

xxx

Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que el ruso dormía profundamente, se aventuró a incorporarse de la cama con cuidado para no despertarlo. Aquella había sido la última vez. Así se lo había asegurado Gilbert mientras follaban un par de horas antes, casi sin mirarse, como dos criaturas inconscientes, entregadas a lo que debían hacer. Y mientras lo hacían por última vez —como aseguraba el prusiano que sería—, no sabían si acabarían el uno con el otro al terminar, o proseguirían con la pelea o lo que hubiese sido aquello, o se pedirían perdón para variar.

Obviamente, no sucedió nada de todo aquello, sino que se quedaron dormidos de puro agotamiento, lo que habría resultado casi cómico de no ser por los restos de sangre seca que aún manchaban la piel del ruso, o las marcas de dientes sobre la piel de ambos, o la silla rota que yacía en el salón o los trozos de cristal diseminados por la cocina y por el pasillo.

Gilbert miró a Ivan, que dormía con una expresión apacible en el rostro, casi como un ángel inocente y puro que desconociera qué era la maldad. ¿Y cómo podía, el maldito, ofrecer aquella bucólica y dulce estampa estando dormido y convertirse, en cambio, en un lucifer cruel y desalmado cuando estaba despierto?

Suspiró y le acarició con tanta suavidad el flequillo que apenas si rozó la finura de su cabello rubio entre los dedos. No quería despertarlo. No quería que se despertara antes de que se fuera y de que se quebrara su voluntad una vez más por culpa de sus ojos violeta.

Ivan no quería creerlo, pero sí que se había acabado. Jamás había hablado tan en serio. Gilbert tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas —suficientes para toda una vida había derramado en las últimas horas—, cuando depositó un beso etéreo sobre los labios del hombre dormido.

—_Ich liebe dich, du Bastard._

Solo le dedicó una última mirada antes de desaparecer. Era tan bello, que dolía.

Pero ahora el ruso le había perdido.

Cuando Ivan se despertó con el amanecer y no vio al prusiano a su lado tuvo una oscura premonición. Y cuando distinguió sobre la cómoda su uniforme de la Stasi pulcramente doblado, y sobre él, su Cruz de Hierro, supo de inmediato lo que aquello significaba.

Gilbert se había marchado.

Definitivamente.


	9. Chapter 9 RFA y RDA

Buenas~~! Este capítulo debería estar para después de la Expomanga de unos días, y yo debería estar cosiendo, pero esta historia me atrapa y hasta que no termino un capítulo una vez que lo empiezo, no paro. En fin, gracias por leerme, y aceptaré cualquier comentario con amor e ilusión.

No habrá más Warnings. Bienvenidas sean las sorpresas. Solo diré que este capítulo tiene muchas conversaciones y que tiene mucho de cinematográfico. Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. RFA y RDA<strong>

**RFA (República Federal de Alemania)**

Gilbert iba contando mentalmente los pasos que lo separaban de su hermano. Siete, no, ocho años habían transcurrido desde que se habían visto por última vez. Y mientras caminaba por aquel pasillo largo, luminoso y colorido —era lo primero que había notado al entrar en Berlín Oeste, que por allí las cosas eran menos grises—, sentía que el corazón le latía desaforado en el pecho.

Ludwig...

Estaba aterrorizado. Ni siquiera lo había estado horas antes, cuando se hubo reunido con su contacto en el oeste, ni siquiera cuando había cruzado la frontera abierta entre los sectores, con el beneplácito de su benefactor en la Stasi.

Pero ahora, ante la perspectiva de ver a Ludwig, su querido hermano pequeño y la única persona viva que lo quería de veras, lo hacía sentirse aún más desorientado de lo que ya estaba después de haber dejado atrás al ruso y aquel extraño cautiverio mental que había sufrido a sus manos.

La última vez que lo había visto, Ludwig llevaba su uniforme negro de las SS, y él, el de la _Wehrmacht_. Ahora, Lud seguramente llevaría traje, chaleco y corbata a la última moda americana, mientras que él había dejado el uniforme verdigrís del enemigo de la RFA. Temporalmente. Porque Gilbert estaba allí en calidad de espía infiltrado. Ese había sido el trato, su misión, su excusa oficial para escaparse de Ivan Braginski.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta prevista y en cuanto llamó al timbre, contuvo la respiración con los nervios disparados. ¿Y si la información que le había proporcionado el contacto era errónea? Trató de pensar en una justificación plausible a toda prisa, por si se diera la posibilidad de que no fuera Ludwig quien le abriese la puerta, hasta que al fin oyó unos pasos al otro lado y el sonido inequívoco de varios cerrojos y cadenas descorriéndose.

Horas antes, se había reunido a la hora acordada con su contacto, nombre en código "Pickert", a plena luz del día, en una cafetería con buena afluencia de clientes, y se saludaron con naturalidad, como lo harían dos viejos colegas. Hacía poco que habían saltado los primeros casos de espionaje entre Berlín Este y Berlín Oeste, pero así y todo, aún no se había desarrollado la paranoia de años posteriores, por lo que no suscitaron ninguna atención especial, a excepción de la habitual curiosidad que sentía la gente corriente ante la singularidad física de Gilbert.

El tal Pickert lo miró con ojo crítico.

—Agente Bertram —dijo con una sonrisa amable que no correspondía en absoluto a la intención de sus palabras, pronunciadas en tono bajo y grave—. Bueno, bueno, sin duda alguna ha pasado usted desapercibido para las autoridades norteamericanas.

Gilbert no le devolvió la sonrisa y se limitó a pedir un café negro y bien cargado.

—¿Tiene un cigarrillo? Me muero por un cigarrillo americano.

El contacto levantó las cejas pero se sacó la pitillera y se la ofreció.

—_Spasibo_ —dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa torcida cuando le encendió el cigarrillo.

—Muy gracioso, sí, señor —indicó el otro—. Por si no fuera poco con el color de sus cabellos y de sus ojos, hablemos ruso. ¿Le parece a usted que también cantemos la Internacional?

—Tranquilícese, agente. Está usted atrayendo más miradas que yo. ¿Qué mejor que esconderse entre la multitud? Sin necesidad de esconderse. Y le aseguro que yo llamo aún más la atención de noche —Gilbert saboreó la nicotina occidental y pensó fugazmente que no era para tanto. Que no había tanta diferencia en cuanto al tabaco de un lado y del otro. La gente siempre idealizaba lo que poseían los demás.

—Podría haberse al menos oscurecido el cabello...

—Por suerte para la organización, se capta a los agentes por su habilidad, no por el color de su pelo o en su gracia a la hora de ponerse una ridícula peluca —el prusiano inhaló un poco más de nicotina y le sonrió como si aquel tipo fuera el mejor de sus amigos—. Ahora, a lo que importa, tiene algo para mí, ¿no es así?

El hombre le indicó el maletín que había apoyado en el suelo junto a la pata de su silla. Y Gilbert lo tomó como si se hubiera tratado del suyo propio.

—Ahí tiene todo lo que necesita. Documentación. Pasaporte occidental, marcos federales, la dirección de su hermano, y le aconsejo que se empolle los informes adicionales que le he incluido. Todo lo que debería saber sobre política occidental, personas a las que eludir, lugares seguros y lugares prohibidos, en fin, sobre las cosas que un oriental debería saber. Y no se crea que es una tontería. Se puede descubrir fácilmente a un Ossie por cualquier desliz en apariencia inofensivo.

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué hay de Ludwig?

—Tenemos sospechas de él.

La organización conocía todo su pasado, claro. Y no solo el suyo propio y de su vida en Prusia Oriental. Sabían que Ludwig había sido nazi, que se había librado airosamente de los mediáticos juicios de Nuremberg y que incluso se había adaptado fenomenalmente a la colorida vida de la RFA.

—¿Qué clase de sospechas?

—Bueno, fue miembro de la Gestapo. Muchos de aquellos bastardos son ahora de la CIA.

—Ludwig no fue miembro de la Gestapo, él...

—Su misión es averiguar qué conexiones tiene con los servicios de inteligencia —le interrumpió—. La empresa para la que él trabaja también nos tiene muy interesados. Su director: un tal Alfred Jones, con más dinero del que podría gastar en veinte vidas, y que se pasea por las embajadas como si fuera un maldito rey de Alemania.

"De Prusia. Sería de Prusia", pensó Gilbert con una melancolía repentina.

—En el improbable caso de que nuestras sospechas resulten infundadas, pasaríamos a estudiar la posibilidad de convertir a su hermano en un candidato. Nunca se tienen demasiados confidentes entre las filas del enemigo, ya sabe, agente Bertram.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son mis acciones más inmediatas?

—Irá usted a su casa, le explicará que ha estado estos cinco años en el Gulag, tenemos todo cubierto ahí, en caso de necesidad —dijo señalando su maletín—, y él se ofrecerá a alojarlo en su casa.

—¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que me alojará?

—Es su hermano, por amor de Dios.

—Aún así...

—Llórele. Hágale lo que quiera, pero quédese allí.

No. Nunca volvería a llorar en lo que le restaba de vida. Eso lo tenía más claro que el agua. Ivan se había encargado de ello.

—Después de una semana, deberá encontrar usted trabajo. Nos iría bien que lo contratara ese tal Alfred Jones, pero en caso de que no sea posible, tendrá usted que personarse en la dirección que encontrará en el dossier.

—¿Y dispondré de una vivienda?

—Por supuesto. Aunque por una parte es positivo que esté cerca de su hermano, tampoco es conveniente tentar a la suerte. Podría mostrarse curioso en exceso y descubrir el doble fondo de su maletín, por no decir otras cosas.

A Gilbert le desagradaba aquel tipo enormemente. Además, él era capitán, ¿qué clase de trato era ese que le estaba dispensando? Para empezar, Mielke había confiado en él y le había proporcionado todo lo que necesitaba para su "huida".

Recordó su reunión con Erich, el ambicioso y prometedor jefe adjunto de la Stasi, y su despacho, lleno de homenajes soviéticos: bustos de Marx, de Lenin, una fotografía de Stalin y sus diversos recuerdos de sus felices periplos moscovitas.

—En el nombre de la RDA, camarada Gilbert Beilschmidt, le agradezco su dedicación hacia nuestra novísima organización. Y su ofrecimiento para una tarea que requiere una gran capacidad y talento.

—Señor, he consagrado mi vida a mi cargo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Y sé que cumplirá con su palabra. Algo bueno tenía que heredar de sus padres prusianos, ¿eh, camarada? Pero ahora está usted en el buen camino —decía Mielke, satisfecho—. Pero dígame, ¿cree que podríamos confiar en su hermano? Sabemos a qué se dedicó durante los últimos años de la guerra, y le recuerdo que el principal cometido de la anterior K-5 y ahora también de la Stasi, es acabar con toda la escoria fascista —hizo una pausa dramática—. Sin importar los lazos de sangre.

—Sí, señor. Yo vendería a mi propia abuela si supusiera un bien para el partido.

Mielke se sorprendió un momento pero enseguida estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

—Bien, ¡bien dicho! Me lo apunto. Me gusta su estilo, Beilschmidt.

Desde luego, no era cierto, pero a Gilbert cada vez se le daba mejor leer a las personas.

Eso pensaba mientras seguía en la cafetería junto a aquel otro espía que también lo miraba a él con antipatía.

—Oiga, agente Pickert... ¿podría usted proporcionarme otro tipo de información a mí en exclusiva? Me gustaría seguir informado sobre ciertas personas en el este...

La mirada del tipo lo enfureció. Tan condescendiente. Como si supiera sus más recónditos secretos, como si supiera que su cerebro estaba contaminado por cierto general del demonio.

—No. Y le aconsejo que no complique las cosas, Bertram. Déjelo estar y céntrese en su misión.

Su misión. Su hermano.

Ahora Ludwig acababa de abrir la puerta de su hogar tras haber descorrido los excesivos cerrojos, y se había quedado quieto, totalmente inmóvil, con sus ojos celestes del color de los cielos fijos sobre los suyos, del color de los infiernos.

—Gilbert —dijo solo, sin entonación interrogativa ni exclamativa. Casi como una afirmación desprovista de superfluos aderezos sentimentales.

En su mente, Gilbert había visualizado abrazos, lágrimas, besos... y luego se dio cuenta de que siempre había sido él quien los daba, y de que Ludwig fingía —o no—, que odiaba sus arranques descontrolados de cariño.

—¡Luddie! —gritó soltando su maletín y las escasas pertenencias que se había llevado consigo. Luego, se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano y lo besó en la mejilla una y otra vez. Y otra. Soltando palabras malsonantes en alemán y riendo con una alegría sincera que creía olvidada. Y lo abrazó con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, hasta el punto de sentir el temblor que sacudía el cuerpo musculoso de su hermano. Tan típico de Ludwig... Él sentía mucho las cosas, pero le costaba la vida exteriorizarlas.

Solo cuando se percató de que el cuerpo poderoso de su hermano tenía un leve parecido al de Ivan, al menos en lo que respectaba a su tamaño, se separó de él con un sonrojo inevitable.

—Gilbert, estás vivo —le miraba con los ojos desorbitados, como si el recién llegado fuera una aparición de ultratumba.

—Y tú también, por lo que parece, hermanito. ¡Oye! ¿Has crecido todavía más en mi ausencia o solo me lo parece a mí?

Ludwig, bendito él, le respondió que no creía, pero que no se había medido últimamente y Gilbert creyó que rompería a reír o se le rompería el corazón o las dos cosas a la vez.

—¿No me dejas pasar?

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Es que estoy en shock, Gillz!

Se hizo a un lado y Gilbert entró por fin en la casa que compartiría con él como mínimo durante una semana. Al menos eso le habían estipulado ellos. Había pocos muebles, comparado con el lujo obsceno de su piso en Unter den Linden, pero de alguna forma era acogedor, cálido. Se notaba claramente que allí vivía su hermano pequeño y enseguida se sintió a gusto.

—Siéntate, siéntate —decía Ludwig sacando bebidas y comida aleatoria de la nevera.

Era totalmente cierto que en el oeste disponían de mayor variedad de alimentos, allí estaba la prueba. Gilbert observó las frutas exóticas, las marcas de cerveza, y los botes y paquetes que ni siquiera supo qué contenían —cosas americanas, claro—, y se sorprendió, porque incluso él, que era un potentado en el este, no podía acceder a productos como aquellos sin gastarse demasiado dinero en aquellas cadenas especiales de tiendas.

Al ver la expresión hambrienta en el rostro de su hermano, Ludwig se rió y le llevó un poco de todo.

—No tienes muy buen aspecto —le comentó mientras se sentaba junto a él y le abría una botella de cerveza tostada—. ¡Dios! ¡No me puedo creer que estés aquí, Gilbert! ¿En serio eres tú? Después de todos estos años... Con todo lo que ha pasado...

Claro que no tenía buen aspecto, ¿cómo iba a ser de otro modo? Y no solo por el dolor físico que aún arrastraba tras sus desmanes compartidos con Ivan. Lo peor era lo que no se veía. Los recuerdos, los remordimientos, la vergüenza... Porque uno nunca debería rehuir los problemas, sino enfrentarlos. Y él, que se había enfrentado a millones de rusos en batalla, no se había atrevido a hacerlo frente a uno solo.

"Pero no se puede forzar a nadie para que te ame".

Eso pensaba mientras devoraba unas fresas con leche condensada y Ludwig lo miraba extasiado, sin creerse del todo que tenía a su hermano mayor a su lado. Su admirado y preciado hermano, al que había creído muerto todos aquellos años, porque después de todo, la muerte fue el destino más habitual para los hombres del frente oriental durante la guerra. Eso o el Gulag.

Ludwig se puso repentinamente serio.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Gillz?

Se olía la respuesta, pero aún así, siempre cabía una remota posibilidad de que se equivocase.

—Estuve prisionero en Siberia —le confesó con el debido tono compungido.

La reacción extrema de Ludwig lo pilló tan desprevenido que se atragantó con una fresa.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Esos hijos de puta comunistas han reconstruido su país de sucios ignorantes usando mano de obra alemana! ¡Y gratis! Y por eso ahora están donde están, amenazando la paz mundial de nuevo —golpeó la mesa con el puño a medida que desgranaba sus quejas a voz en grito, haciendo tintinear la jarra de cerveza.

Gilbert pensó que ellos, los alemanes, habían hecho lo mismo antes con los rusos, pero obviamente no dijo nada en voz alta y siguió lamiendo con delectación la leche condensada de la cuchara. Por otro lado, Ivan sería muchas cosas, pero desde luego, no se le podía acusar de ignorancia. Era uno de los hombres más cultos e instruidos que conocía.

Debía atajarlo cuanto antes. Y quizá ponerlo a prueba de paso. Así que sonrió a su hermano pequeño como si compartiera su opinión al cien por cien, y le dijo en tono casual:

—Bueno, he sacado algo positivo de todo eso, Luddie. Ahora sé ruso.

Ludwig enmudeció. No parecía querer seguir por aquellos derroteros en la conversación, pero así y todo, apartó la vista de Gilbert y su tono se volvió menos seguro:

—¿Y por que iba a ser positivo que hablaras ese idioma de bestias rojas?

Gilbert se esforzó por que no se le escapara una expresión inapropiada ante aquel apelativo empleado por su hermano hacia los rusos.

Por un momento pareció que Ludwig añadiría algo más, pero se levantó y le dedicó una sonrisa vacilante.

—Gil, debes de estar deseando descansar. ¿Por qué no descansas lo que necesites después de cenar? Solo tengo una habitación, pero te la cedo. Yo dormiré en el salón.

—Pero Luddie...

—Descansa, hermanito —se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza con cariño—. Ahora estás a salvo.

* * *

><p>2<p>

Los primeros días, Gilbert aprovechó para tomárselo con calma. Ludwig lo dejaba solo en casa para irse a trabajar, y su hermano se puso al día con la documentación tras comprobar concienzudamente que no había ningún aparato de escucha en su vivienda. Solo por si acaso. Salió también para comprarse algo de ropa que no desentonara en aquel sector de Berlín y tan solo en un par de días que llevaba allí, se percató de ciertos detalles insignificantes pero que demostraban la diferencia existente entre los alemanes del oeste y los alemanes del este. No eran apreciaciones que se solieran recoger en los informes de la Stasi. Allí, en el sector americano —e imaginaba que también sucedería en el británico e incluso en el francés—, las personas incluso caminaban de una forma distinta. No solo se trataba de las obvias diferencias físicas en cuanto a moda o peinados; había algo mucho más sutil. El modo de dirigirse unos a otros, la duración de las sonrisas, la relación entre los hombres y las mujeres, el tipo de conversaciones que mantenían.

Y eso que solo habían transcurrido poco más de cinco años tras el fin de la guerra y el dominio soviético por un lado y el occidental por el otro.

Gilbert anotaba todo aquello, cualquier detalle, para sus futuros informes. Si es que algún día decidía volver de veras a la RDA. El ruso no daba señales de vida, aunque de haberlo querido, seguramente no le habría costado nada localizarlo, siendo él quien era.

"¿Ves? No significabas nada para él. Solo fuiste una excusa para poner en práctica su deseo de dominarte. Para extender su victoria sobre los alemanes. Eras su reafirmación. Nada más".

Y aquellos pensamientos lo entristecían casi tanto como lo ponían de un humor de perros.

Su relación con Ludwig los primeros días fue, ante todo, extraña. Ambos estaban dichosos de haberse reencontrado, pero también compartían una leve reticencia el uno con el otro, como si algo hubiera cambiado entre los dos de forma irreparable. Pero claro, era absurdo pretender volver a la inocencia de antaño, como si no los hubiera separado una guerra inconcebible, una paz hipotética y unas fronteras reescritas a costa de los otros millones de víctimas: los supervivientes.

A pesar de todo, consiguieron ir superando la desconfianza y la tibia cordialidad hasta el día en que Ludwig entró en el cuarto de baño mientras Gilbert se daba una ducha.

En cuanto Ludwig entró en el reducido baño aquella mañana, Gilbert se dio cuenta de que su hermano solo llevaba la parte de abajo de su pijama, y que su bien contorneado torso estaba demasiado a la vista. Estando aún recientes sus recuerdos de él mismo, aferrándose a la cintura desnuda de Ivan, deslizando sus dedos ávidos por su espalda, no pudo evitar que un inconveniente pensamiento se colara en su mente. Así que se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas de la bañera de golpe y le gritó que se estaba duchando y que si no le importaría esperar un poco.

El rubio se rió y comentó algo acerca de la sauna en que había convertido su cuarto de baño, y mientras limpiaba el vaho del espejo con la mano, le preguntó a su vez a Gilbert que por qué no había cerrado con llave si tanto le incomodaba.

En aquel instante, Gilbert se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. Desde que había sido un prisionero en Rusia, y luego, también en realidad en Alemania del Este, no podía soportar la idea de estar encerrado en ninguna parte. Los cerrojos, las llaves, las cadenas; tan solo pensar en todo aquello era superior a él. De modo que reunió valor y le dijo la verdad a Ludwig. Que desde que estuvo en Siberia era incapaz de aislarse. Que la libertad era uno de los mayores lujos que existían y que con frecuencia nadie la apreciaba ni se daba cuenta de su importancia hasta que se la arrebataban.

Gilbert había cerrado el grifo del agua, por lo que el baño estaba ahora sumido en silencio y pudo oír nítidamente los sonidos de los pasos de Ludwig dirigiéndose hacia la bañera donde él se encontraba. En apenas unos segundos, su hermano pequeño había descorrido las cortinas que los separaban y, sin mediar palabra, le había rodeado el cuerpo con sus brazos.

—Ludwig, ¿qué haces? —exclamó él con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose de forma simultánea en la gloria y en la incomodidad suprema.

—Lo has debido de pasar tan mal...

Ludwig estaba semidesnudo; él, lo estaba por completo, y aunque apreciaba la candidez y sinceridad del inhabitual gesto de cariño de su hermano pequeño, Gilbert no estaba en condiciones de controlar cada uno de sus rápidos pensamientos. Se separó de él antes de que se hiciera evidente lo inevitable, pero algo llamó la atención de Ludwig antes que el propio estado de su hermano. Palpó con la yema de los dedos la piel irregular de su espalda y frunció el ceño cuando le miró a los ojos con intensidad.

—¿Qué es eso? Déjame verte la espalda.

Al menos de espaldas tenía la oportunidad de salir airoso y disimular, así que Gilbert se giró y Ludwig siseó al descubrir las larguísimas marcas de cicatrices que surcaban la espalda de su hermano mayor.

—¿Pero quién te hizo eso? —su voz parecía ir a quebrarse de un momento a otro.

—Yo mismo, por no saber mantenerme callado cuando debía —respondió Gilbert riendo, esperando que la risa no se le convirtiera en un reflejo nervioso—. Tú siempre me advertías de lo bocazas que soy. ¿No es así? Pues tenías razón.

—Gilbert...

—Tampoco es para tanto. Forman hasta un dibujo bonito, fíjate bien.

—¿Te hizo eso algún ruso?

—Era prisionero de los rusos, Lud. Aprendí que no es sabio ir en contra de quien te tiene en su poder.

Ludwig se mordió los labios y Gilbert aprovechó para sujetar de nuevo las cortinas y eludir la conversación.

—Bueno, ¿me dejas que termine, o quieres meterte aquí conmigo y ahorrar agua?

Ludwig miró el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano unos segundos y se dio cuenta al fin de lo que Gilbert trataba de ocultar, por lo que se sonrojó violentamente y balbuceó unas palabras sin demasiado sentido. Al menos aquella distracción había servido para aplacar su creciente ira ante la mención de los rusos, y Gilbert supo que se había librado de una buena, porque no se habría visto capaz de soportar otra tanda de vapuleo verbal hacia sus... ¿aliados?

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Su propio hermano era su enemigo? ¿O lo eran sus mentores? Gilbert desvió la mirada hacia el brazo de su hermano y observó con tristeza el pequeño tatuaje que tenía con su tipo de sangre, 0 positivo. El tatuaje que hacían grabarse a los miembros de las SS en la cara interna del brazo. En teoría la Stasi cazaba a los nazis y a los ex-nazis, por lo que, al menos según predicaba su juramento en la RDA, debería entregar a su propio hermano.

Entonces, enlazó de repente sus recuerdos con el elaborado tatuaje del dragón de su amigo Mathias y algo hizo conexión en su cerebro. Aquel precioso dibujo únicamente ocultaba su secreto, y la enroscada cola del dragón quizás encerraba una A, una B, una combinación de ambos, o un 0. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas. El danés había sido también un nazi.

"No, por favor, Mathias no".

¿Qué hacía un ex-nazi entre las filas de la policía secreta de Alemania Oriental? La respuesta más probable solo podía ser una: su amigo era un infiltrado de los occidentales.

Mientras miraba los ojos límpidos y claros de Ludwig, Gilbert sintió que llegaría un momento en que la opresión del pecho le impediría hasta respirar. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber aprovechado aquella oportunidad para hacer las paces con Mathias. Porque si algún día volvía... Si algún día volvía a la RDA, tendría que tomar una decisión con respecto a él.

Ludwig se marchó por fin, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí, y Gilbert abrió el grifo del agua caliente al máximo, pensando que estaba empezando a aborrecer los cuartos de baño.

xxx

Algún tiempo después, Gilbert pudo conocer por fin al jefe de Ludwig. Había comentado que debería buscarse un trabajo para no ser una carga y Ludwig había respondido tal y como había esperado. Le aseguró que lo llevaría a conocer a Alfred Jones, porque este, con apenas un chasquido de los dedos era capaz de conseguirlo todo.

"Como mi Ivan", pensó Gilbert con una mueca de autocensura.

Alfred resultó ser un norteamericano franco, ruidoso, amable y chistoso. Al menos en apariencia. La pareja de hermanos germanos lo habían interceptado de camino a la central bancaria de préstamos, de la que era presidente, y el estadounidense miró al prusiano a través de sus cristalinas gafas con un deje de curiosidad tan directo, que resultó hasta molesto para Gilbert. Era la mirada de un niño acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y a tener todo cuanto deseaba. Y también por ello le recordó al ruso de una manera inquietante.

—¿Por qué no se pasa por mi despacho... digamos que a la hora de comer? —le ofreció el yanqui rubio con un tono de voz que anunciaba a los cuatro vientos que su palabra era ley—. Así no tendrá que vérselas con mi secretario. Me temo que es un poco cascarrabias.

Se dieron la mano y el apretón duró algo más de lo necesario, como también fue mayor de la habitual la fuerza que ambos emplearon en el saludo. Ludwig ni siquiera se dio cuenta del enfrentamiento silencioso entre los dos hombres.

—Allí estaré.

Cuando estuvieron solos, a Ludwig casi le dio un ataque.

—¿Pero cómo se te ocurre tutearlo así? ¿Alfred? ¡Gilbert! ¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado? A veces creo que algo te ha cambiado demasiado, que ya no eres el hermano que recordaba...

—Este americano no es más que yo, Luddie. Quizás sea tu jefe, pero no es el mío —replicó.

—Pues vete cambiando ese descaro e insubordinación si quieres que también sea el tuyo. Vamos, si es que no lo has fastidiado ya del todo con él.

xxx

—Pase, pase, Gilbert Beilschmidt —le indicó alegremente el americano mientras sorbía un café aguado, repantigado en el sillón de su despacho.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Por supuesto —le sonrió Alfred—. Ludwig me ha hablado mucho de usted.

—Cosas buenas, espero.

—¿Podría ser de otro modo? Tratándose de un empleado que desea impresionar a su jefe.

Gilbert asintió sin mostrar ninguna emoción y Alfred prosiguió:

—No se parecen en nada, ustedes dos. Físicamente, me refiero.

—Siempre nos lo decían. Pero nos parecemos más de lo que parece. Temperamentalmente me refiero.

Alfred se rió. Tenía una de las risas más contagiosas que Gilbert había oído jamás.

—¿Sabe una cosa? Lo dudo.

Gilbert no pudo por menos que sentirse impresionado por la franqueza valiente y sin rodeos del norteamericano.

—Oh, ¿acaso cree que ya me conoce?

—Como comprenderá, no he llegado a donde estoy sin saber calar a la gente, Gilbert. Ha estado usted con los soviéticos, ¿no es así?

—Así es.

—¿Como prisionero o como reconvertido?

Demasiado, demasiado directo.

—Ambos —respondió Gilbert con una sonrisa ambigua.

—Vamos, que podría ser un espía —dijo Alfred con una réplica perfecta de su sonrisa.

—Sí, señor. He venido a robar sus secretos para pasárselos al enemigo.

Los dos hombres se rieron con ganas. Luego, Alfred se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a una licorera que tenía detrás.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle una bebida, camarada germano? ¿Vodka, quizás?

—¿De veras tiene usted vodka ahí, señor? ¿Ese mejunje de patata fermentada?

—No solo se hace con patata. Aunque a los alemanes les gustan mucho las patatas. Eso no lo negará.

—Nos gustan muchas cosas, señor Jones.

—Por lo que parece, el vodka, no. ¿Y bien?

—Un escocés, por favor.

Alfred vertió una cantidad generosa de White Horse en una copa y se la ofreció.

—Es curioso —dijo el estadounidense con animación—. En ruso, vodka significa "agüita". Y en gaélico, whisky significa "agua de la vida". ¿Lo sabía usted?

—Sabía lo del vodka.

Alfred le apoyó una mano en la espalda unos instantes.

—Es usted inteligente —alabó.

—Me gusta pensar que así es, señor —dijo Gilbert.

—¿Cuál es la parte negativa de todo esto? Que yo también lo soy. Y aquí me huele a comunista. Es más, apesta a comunista.

Fue como si una ráfaga de viento helado recorriera el amplio despacho de parte a parte. Hasta el prusiano quedó anonadado.

—¿Cómo dice?

—¿Sabe usted ruso?

—Por supuesto que sí. Estuve allí cinco años.

—Podría sernos útil entonces, Gilbert.

El corazón le empezó a latir un poco más deprisa al oír aquello.

—¿Ser útil? A... ¿a quiénes?

—A la RFA, por supuesto. Contra las hordas salvajes de asiáticos que se creen en posesión de la Verdad Universal. Dios nos libre de los iluminados.

—Alfred... —Gilbert inspiró y adoptó una expresión formal—. ¿Sabe lo que me hicieron una vez los rusos en Siberia? Me cubrieron de vodka para humillarme delante de todos. Comprenderá que no aprecie el vodka, de igual modo que no aprecio a los rusos.

Alfred esperó a que continuara.

—Los soviéticos mataron a toda mi familia menos a Ludwig, que tuvo la inmensa suerte de hallarse en la zona adecuada de Alemania. Los soviéticos hundieron el barco de mi prometida, ellos saquearon mi casa, nos expulsaron del que fuera nuestro hogar durante siglos y no hace mucho que han demolido el palacio real prusiano en Berlín Este para aniquilar todo vestigio de la historia de Prusia. Sobre sus cimientos van a construir uno de sus abominables edificios. Podría contarle las cosas que me hicieron esos... iluminados. Pero seguramente no quiera perder más de su valioso tiempo para oír cosas que ya sabe.

El americano levantó en alto su copa y un brillo bailoteó en sus pupilas azules.

—Creo que ya veo el parecido que decía. El de usted y su hermano.

—Adoro a Ludwig. Le agradezco que lo protegiera, así que estoy en deuda con usted, Alfred. Si hubiera alguna forma de demostrárselo...

—La hay. Trabaje para mí.

—¿En el sector bancario? No tengo ninguna experiencia.

—La experiencia que me interesa de usted es... otra.

El prusiano volvió a asentir mientras saboreaba su whisky y trataba de no poner mala cara por culpa de su sabor a viejo y a madera mohosa.

Habría preferido el vodka. Le gustaba más el vodka.

* * *

><p>3<p>

En ningún momento Alfred el millonario le habló de los servicios secretos americanos. Se limitaba a llevarle informes y textos variados en ruso para que él los tradujera al alemán y de aquel modo Gilbert pudo hacerse una idea bastante aproximada del nivel de conocimiento que los estadounidenses tenían respecto de la RDA. Que era próximo a inexistente. Al menos por entonces.

Sospechaba que Alfred en realidad no era de la CIA, sino un colaborador muy bien posicionado y con contactos en todas las altas esferas. Fue un alivio para el prusiano el no tener que decidir entre convertirse en un agente doble o en confesar lo que era. A ojos de Alfred, no era más que otro colaborador. O eso querían creer ambos. Por beneficio mutuo.

Transcurrieron varios meses y Gilbert logró acomodarse a la vida occidental mucho más fácilmente de lo que había pensado que le resultaría. Ciertamente, había ayudado el que le proporcionaran una casa para él solo, porque cada vez le era más difícil fingir con Ludwig. Aparte de que se le rompía el corazón al notar el cariño cada vez más notorio y acentuado que le profesaba su hermano pequeño. Casi como en los viejos tiempos.

En algún momento Gilbert decidió no involucrar a su hermano, por lo que se dedicó en cuerpo y alma en preparar un informe compuesto por decenas de páginas en el que aseguraba que el candidato Ludwig no era apropiado como informante para la organización, y en el que detallaba las razones por las que decidía no seguir adelante con aquella parte de la misión. Esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Para compensarlo, estuvo durante meses reclutando otros elementos útiles, tres mujeres y dos hombres, de los que obtenía información variopinta y que él se dedicó a filtrar y seleccionar con un celo y dedicación extremas. Con las mujeres era obscenamente fácil. Tras la guerra, estaban todas deseosas de encontrar al hombre de sus vidas, y él no podía culparlas.

Con los hombres... Bueno, con los hombres era distinto. Su proverbial autoconfianza flaqueaba con ellos desde que había conocido a Ivan. Echaba tantísimo de menos su cuerpo, su voz, sus ironías crueles, sus esporádicas sonrisas angelicales y su inconmensurable belleza —que en alguna ocasión le había llegado a cortar el aliento—, que a veces se planteaba buscar un sustituto fugaz para calmar aquel sentimiento del que era incapaz de librarse.

Pero no, no debía. Hasta se lo había llegado a plantear con Ludwig. ¡Hasta con él, con su hermano! Y fue una noche en su casa, pasados ambos de alcohol, mientras veían juntos una película pornográfica.

También fue aquella la última noche de armonía fraternal entre ambos.

Más adelante, ya en la RDA, Gilbert quería creer que había sido efecto del alcohol, pero él sabía que solo había sido un factor más entre otros muchos.

No recordaba muy bien cómo había comenzado todo, solo que había bebido más de lo que acostumbraba, que la película lo había sorprendido por el nivel tan alto e inaudito de erotismo, y que el sonrojo de Ludwig a su lado en el sofá le había resultado demasiado adorable.

Recordaba, eso sí, haber mirado de reojo a su hermano pequeño y haber advertido el bulto bien obvio de sus pantalones, así como su actitud tensa y reconcentrada. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero no tanto como para no coordinar sus próximas acciones. Gilbert apoyó su mejilla sobre el hombro de Ludwig. Este no reaccionó y entonces inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hasta que acabó con el rostro hundido en su cuello. Ludwig olía distinto del ruso. Ambos olores le gustaban, pero eran muy distintos, mundos distintos.

Ludwig, rígido, siguió sin hacer nada, pues aún podría interpretarse como un gesto de cariño inofensivo. Hasta que Gilbert movió suavemente los labios sobre su piel y su mano se posó sobre su estómago, posesiva y cálida, ardiendo allí sobre la camisa perfectamente almidonada de su hermano.

Alguna parte de su mente le conminó a que se detuviera, pero la pasividad de Ludwig lo animó y pronto desterró todo brote de conciencia. Parecía que Ludwig aceptase su acercamiento e incluso cuando Gilbert extendió sus ligeros besos desde su cuello hasta su rostro, aquel se movió un poco de forma que los labios de su hermano alcanzaron los suyos con más facilidad.

Solo fue un pequeño roce que apenas duró unos segundos justo lo que tardó Gilbert en hacer descender su mano hasta el bulto en los pantalones de Ludwig y este en quitárselo de encima al fin de un empujón.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, Gillz?

—Di... disculpa. Hacía mucho que...

Ya llevaba año y medio en la RFA. Año y medio exactamente sin la mitad de su alma.

—Joder... Gilbert... yo... —trató de decir el menor.

—Es por la película —se apresuró a explicar—. Es que nunca había visto esta clase de... ¿Y estas películas circulan y se emiten libremente por aquí en el oeste?

—¿Es que acaso en el este los rusos os han prohibido hasta el sexo?

Gilbert palideció de forma alarmante ante aquella pregunta que no se habría esperado por nada del mundo.

—¿Te crees que soy idiota, Gilbert? ¿Te crees que no soy capaz de leerte? Dime, ¿por qué no me cuentas la verdad?

—Luddie...

—¿Por qué me has mentido?

Gilbert enderezó la espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Estuve un tiempo en la RDA, sí. Pero me escapé. No tienes ni idea de lo que es eso —le dijo sin mirarlo—. Lo que dicen por la tele y por la radio no llega siquiera a aproximarse ni un poco a lo que es estar allí. Tuve que huir.

—Conque huiste.

—Quería mantenerlo en secreto porque... ¿sabes lo eficientes que son los de la Stasi? Tengo pavor a que puedan encontrarme.

—Gilbert, mírame.

Su hermano mayor le obedeció y entonces advirtió el dolor en sus pupilas celestes.

—¿Entonces cómo es que sabes un ruso tan perfecto? Contéstame... ¿eres uno de ellos, hermanito?

Uno de ellos. ¿Lo era?

—¿Eres un traidor, amante de los rusos?

—¿Pero cómo te atreves, Ludwig?

—Eludes la respuesta. ¿Pero qué te hicieron en Siberia, Gil? ¿Te lavaron el cerebro? ¿O te hicieron lo mismo que a nuestras mujeres?

No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado por aparentar horror, porque en verdad lo estaba sintiendo. Un pánico que le estaba atenazando todo el cuerpo.

—He visto cómo me miras a veces sin ni siquiera darte cuenta —siguió Ludwig—. ¿Eso hacéis los comunistas?

—¿Eso hacéis los nazis? —preguntó a su vez, levantando la voz mientras su confusión se trastocaba en ira.

Ludwig apretó los puños aún sobre sus muslos.

—Es decir, que es cierto que eres un traidor comunista. ¡Oh, Dios! Y yo te he estado ayudando y cobijando bajo mi techo.

—Soy tu hermano.

—Eres una vergüenza.

Gilbert lo tomó de un brazo y le clavó los dedos sobre la piel. Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero era demasiado tarde para intentar arreglarlo.

—Los traidores a la nación alemana fuisteis vosotros, Ludwig. Los putos nazis. ¿Tercer Reich de los mil años? ¡Mira dónde estamos ahora! Éramos un imperio. Un jodido imperio. ¡Prusia, Ludwig, Prusia! Nuestro hogar, nuestras raíces, nuestra esencia. Nuestro... orgullo.

—Vuelve a tu Alemania rusa y gris, Gilbert. Esto no es para ti.

—Desde luego que no. Prefiero un país en el que hay mil tonos de gris que tu puta dualidad blanca y negra.

Ludwig se libró de su mano opresora de un violento empujón que envió a su hermano al otro lado del sofá.

—¡Fue por culpa de cobardes como tú que perdimos la guerra, Gilbert! Nosotros combatíamos en el Reich mientras ¿dónde estabas tú? ¿Prisionero de los rusos? ¿Tirándote a alguna eslava?

—¡Combatiendo, tú! Exterminando a niños y ancianos judíos, Lud. ¿A eso le llamas tú combatir? ¡Bravo!

—Fuera de mi casa, hermano. No quiero volver a verte.

—Ludwig...

—Deberías haber muerto durante la guerra.

Aquella última frase fue como el tiro de gracia. Ni siquiera Ivan le había hecho tanto daño. Porque del ruso cabía esperarlo, pero no de su hermano pequeño, al que quería con todo su corazón.

Gilbert se levantó, tratando de mantenerse lo más firme que pudo. Algo se había quebrado definitivamente en él.

* * *

><p><strong>RDA (República Democrática de Alemania)<strong>

Norell había hecho bien sus deberes. Espoleada por su amiga y amante, Mirja, había dedicado sus mejores esfuerzos a aquel nuevo y prometedor caso.

Su adorada y dulce finlandesa le había traído el desayuno a la cama aquel día y parecía aún más animada de lo habitual y sus mejillas eternamente sonrosadas todavía más encarnadas. Si no fuera porque Norell ya estaba agotada desde aquella mañana temprano, habría dejado de lado el desayuno para cambiar los panecillos por besos y el café por caricias.

Mirja se sentó en la esquina de la cama con su cabello corto tiernamente revuelto sobre la cabeza, como una especie de aureola áurica como la de los ángeles. Solo que ella no era ningún ángel. Sobre todo en lo que respectaba al caso del soviético.

—¿Alguna novedad entonces?

Cada vez que preguntaba aquello era para saber si había hecho progresos en su investigación. Desde luego, era la primera vez que Mirja estaba más interesada que ella misma por chantajear a un hombre.

—No. El albino ha desaparecido, lo cual es muy extraño. No me encaja.

—¿Pero aún no has entablado contacto con el ruso?

La palabra "ruso" en labios de su novia se volvía casi como una obscenidad, como algo extremadamente sucio e... incitante. Tomó uno de los panecillos aún calientes y pensó en lo hermosa que estaba Mirja con aquel resplandor vengativo que envolvía y realzaba su cuerpo más bien curvilíneo, diminuto y, en apariencia, inofensivo.

—Aún no. He averiguado los sitios a los que va, el patrón que sigue en su rutina diaria, y la verdad es que es tremendamente predecible.

—Es un soviético —le dijo la finlandesa—. Son poco más que animales.

"Un animal muy bello, eso sí lo tengo que reconocer".

—Espero a que llegue el momento adecuado. Preferiría que volviese a aparecer el albino y contar con pruebas fehacientes.

—¿Ni una triste foto fuiste capaz de sacar? Estás perdiendo facultades, Norell.

La noruega frunció el ceño, un poco molesta.

—Desapareció justo después de mi acercamiento.

Mirja soltó una carcajada.

—¿Tanto lo asustaste?

—Puede que le diera el coraje para abandonar a su amante. Puede que me pasara de lista.

—Lo que digo. Facultades —Mirja hizo un elocuente gesto con el pulgar hacia abajo.

—No estaban muy bien esos dos, a decir verdad.

—Me alegro. Que sufra ese hijo de puta. Espero que ese albino signifique mucho para él y que ahora esté sufriendo por su ausencia.

—Mirja, querida, a veces tu lado oscuro me asusta un poco.

—Todos los artistas lo tenemos, ya sabes.

—Te quiero, preciosa.

—Y yo a ti —la finlandesa se adelantó un poco y le dio un beso justo sobre la punta de la nariz.

—Voy a hacerte feliz —dijo la noruega con una de aquellas exiguas sonrisas suyas—. Lo está pasando mal. Te lo puedo asegurar.

—Excelente. Pues eso es solo el principio. ¿Cuándo entrarás en contacto con él?

—Poco a poco. Ya te he dicho que preferiría que estuviese el germano por aquí. Los alemanes son muy rectos. Pagarían lo que fuera por evitar salpicarse por un escándalo.

—Pero estamos hablando de un soviético.

—Exacto, y por ello, un reto más difícil. Por eso debo ir con cuidado —dijo Norell—. Por la forma en que se mueve y actúa con los demás, me da la impresión de que ocupa un alto cargo, pero no tengo forma de comprobarlo. Juraría que es miembro del ejército soviético, lo cual sería muy beneficioso para nosotras. No hay nada como un buen escándalo en el ejército. Y más en Alemania del Este, que también tiene, como la Unión Soviética, su particular cruzada contra todo tipo de "desviados".

—Me encanta la dulce ironía de todo este asunto —dijo la pintora besando a la otra chica, esta vez en los labios.

—Los hombres son unos idiotas —dijo la noruega antes de devolverle el beso—. Si no, ya verás lo sumamente fácil que me resulta doblegar a este... ejemplar.

Le concedió unos cuantos meses de margen para asegurarse de no cometer posibles errores, hasta que un día, ante la escasez de movimientos, desistió y decidió acercarse por fin al misterioso ruso. Su amante se había esfumado definitivamente en el aire y el soviético parecía haberse recobrado un poco con el tiempo. Su dedicación al trabajo seguía siendo inquebrantable, pues no le conocía ninguna afición a la que dedicara su tiempo libre. A veces, eso sí, desaparecía algunos días de la capital, pero ni ella era capaz de averiguar su destino. Ni siquiera le conocía ningún otro amante.

"Oh, vamos, ¿acaso le vas a guardar el luto a ese albino?"

Debía reconocer que aquel tipo exótico que la había abrazado en un callejón como un adolescente enamorado hasta las trancas no estaba nada mal. Pero el ruso no se le quedaba a la zaga. Aquel aire de príncipe atormentado y solitario, el modo en que a veces se quedaba mirando la Puerta de Brandenburgo cuando salía de su piso, incluso durante varios minutos, perdido en algún pensamiento evidentemente doloroso. Hasta su nariz le parecía demasiado atractiva. Eso no podía decírselo a Mirja, claro. Que empezaba a encapricharse de su víctima.

Así que decidió atajarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Se contoneó mientras se aproximaba a él y observó que aquel ruso no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. El albino incluso le había mirado el escote varias veces durante la conversación que habían mantenido el pasado septiembre, pero no aquel rubio alto del abrigo largo y de los ojos tristes.

—Disculpe, señor, ¿me concede unos instantes? —preguntó ella con su voz más melosa y femenina, una vez que hubo llegado a su lado.

El soviético gruñó algo que ella tomó como un "sí" y le sonrió cándidamente.

—Gilbert Beilschmidt —dijo tan solo. Y no necesitó más pruebas. Los labios del hombre se entreabrieron, sus párpados temblaron y sus manos hicieron un leve ademán de ir a apresar los brazos de la mujer, aunque consiguió dominar su impulso a tiempo.

—¿Quién es usted? —inquirió con un tono de voz tan autoritario que podría haber doblegado y noqueado hasta al adversario más recalcitrante.

—Eso no importa, ¿no cree?

—¿Dónde está él?

Aquella pregunta corroboraba sus sospechas de que el amante se había marchado sin mirar atrás. Tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido.

—¿Por qué no vamos a un sitio más... cómodo y charlamos un poco usted y yo? —ofreció con su voz más seductora y con un parpadeo bien calculado.

Pero Ivan, ajeno a aquellos ardides femeniles, la apresó de la muñeca y su tono de voz se convirtió en puro acero.

—Dígame dónde está. Ahora.

—Suélteme o gritaré.

No la soltó.

—O me dice lo que sabe, o le juro que le romperé esta muñeca suya. No me hace falta más que apretar un poco.

La noruega endureció asimismo su mirada y su expresión, y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Si lo hace, le juro por su propio amante que no volverá a saber de él jamás.

Ivan la soltó entonces. Norell se masajeó la muñeca, le dedicó una mirada fulminante y se tomó su tiempo antes de proseguir.

—Tengo pruebas de su relación con ese hombre. Fotografías. Y una grabación. No fueron muy cuidadosos a la hora de mantener a salvo su vergonzoso secreto, ¿verdad que no?

Un breve destello de aprensión, o de furia, no sabría decirlo, iluminó aquellos ojos tan especiales que tenía el ruso. Ahora que los veía de cerca, se dio cuenta de que era aún mejor de lo que había pensado. En efecto, aquellos dos hombres juntos debía de ser un espectáculo digno de verse. ¿Pero en qué narices estaba pensando? Esperaba que el farol que se estaba marcando resultara efectivo, porque su sexto sentido empezaba a emitir preocupantes señales de alarma a medida que aquel ruso la abrasaba con la mirada.

—¿Acaso me está haciendo chantaje? —ahora una levísima e irónica sonrisa asomaba a los labios de Ivan, como si hubiera recordado un viejo chiste que hubiera sido muy gracioso en su momento.

—No. Solo quiero hacer negocios con usted.

—¿Negocios que consisten en amenazarme a cambio de dinero?

Su expresión se volvió aún más peligrosa, pero la noruega no se dejó arredrar.

—¿Le interesa o no?

—¿Dónde está Gilbert?

—Se fue sin decirle nada, ¿verdad? —dijo Norell, triunfante—. Lo trató usted como a una mierda, ¿acaso creyó que aguantaría a su lado de esa forma?

Norell aún recordaba lo que el albino le había contado, profundamente abatido, profundamente enganchado al hombre que ahora tenía ante sí.

—Yo solo quiero volver a encontrarlo —dijo Ivan con una repentina moderación en su actitud—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere usted de mí?

—30.000 marcos.

—¿Está loca?

—Ese es el precio por salvaguardar su carrera.

—¿Mi carrera? Ahora mismo lo único que me... —pero se detuvo a tiempo y logró recuperar parte de su aplomo.

Aquella mujer, claramente, no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo.

—Enséñeme esas fotos de las que habla —dijo entonces Ivan en tono seco.

—No las tengo aquí. Están a buen recaudo.

—Podría haber traído unas copias.

—Tendrá que confiar en mi palabra, soviético.

Ivan se adelantó y la tomó de la barbilla. Ya se había cansado de jugar y de contenerse frente a aquella muchacha idiota. Y en aquel momento, Norell supo cuál era la verdadera esencia de aquel hombre que tan atractivo le había parecido en un principio. De pronto era un demonio quien le sonreía, quien le hincaba los dedos en las mejillas. El velo que le cubría los ojos se había disipado y ahora solo quedaba algo que parecía tan yermo, tan peligroso y tan gélido como el propio Ártico.

—Escúchame bien, zorra. Dime una sola razón para que no te destroce tu bonita cara con mis propios dedos y me limpie la sangre en tu vestidito de furcia.

Y a pesar de todo, Norell no flaqueó. Le sostuvo la mirada, que empezaba a cortar como un cuchillo recién afilado, pero consiguió resistir a su despliegue y alardeo de superioridad física. Estaba claro que al soviético no le importaba que ella fuera una "dama".

—Conocí a Gilbert en septiembre —confesó al fin.

Aquello era verdad. Ahora era febrero de 1951 y el prusiano llevaba ya unos cuatro meses en la RFA, pero eso Ivan, a pesar de su posición en el servicio secreto soviético, no lo sabía.

—Me lo contó todo acerca de su relación con usted —siguió la noruega—. Me dijo que usted era el mayor bastardo que había conocido sobre la faz de la tierra, y ¿sabe una cosa? Ahora veo que tenía toda la razón.

Ivan vaciló. Aquello sonaba plausible. Sonaba como a algo que Gilbert diría, y además él había desaparecido en torno a aquellas fechas.

—Así que él y yo planeamos conjuntamente darle un escarmiento. 30.000 por nuestro silencio.

El prusiano ¿chantajeándolo? Ivan se quedó unos instantes descolocado, y la noruega lo interpretó erróneamente como un indicio de victoria por su parte.

—No, imposible. Gilbert nunca me haría algo así —dijo al fin el ruso.

—¿Ah no? ¿Tan bien lo conoce?

Era una buena pregunta. ¿Lo conocía? Ivan rememoró un día especial y ya lejano en que ambos habían desayunado juntos y en el que Gil brillaba de una manera especial. El prusiano le había sonreído desde su lado de la mesa mientras saboreaba felizmente una tostada y recordó que, cuando la hubo terminado, Gilbert se había levantado, se había acercado a él tras agradecerle por el desayuno primero en alemán y luego en ruso, y le había besado en los labios con delicadeza. Con extremado cariño.

Y odiaba reconocerlo, pero aquel había sido el mejor beso de su vida.

—Lo conozco. Es... es mi prusiano.

—¿Su prusiano? No me haga reír.

—Él nunca me haría daño —insistió, nervioso, tratando de creer en sus propias palabras—. Porque él me... él me...

—¿Él lo quiere? —la sonrisa de triunfo de Norell era ya más que evidente—. Por supuesto. Y por eso se fue de su lado.

Ivan se apartó un paso de aquella mujer.

—Exactamente. Por eso mismo se fue —Ivan consideró que ya había tenido suficiente. Odiaba sentir "demasiado" y aquella horrible mujer lo había forzado a recorrer toda la gama de sentimientos posibles en apenas un rato—. Y usted haría bien en irse también. Sé que no tiene nada contra nosotros. Sé que miente. Mi consejo es que se olvide de este asunto. Eso sí, digamos que me interesa conocer el paradero de mi... eh... camarada. Así que quizá pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo sobre esto, usted y yo. Estoy seguro de que sabrá encontrarme. Y si no, le aseguro que la encontraré yo —Ivan sonrió con dulzura—. Aunque le advierto de que si yo fuera usted, me iría encomendando a los dioses a los que rece.

Cuando aquel hombre imponente se fue, recolocándose la bufanda gris sobre el cuello, Norell apagó la grabadora. El ruso no se había equivocado. No había tenido nada contra ellos. Pero ahora sí lo tenía.

Sonrió.

* * *

><p>2<p>

Norell Bondevik quedó trastocada tras haber conocido a Ivan Braginski. Y tan afectada llegó a estar, que se dijo que lo mejor sería rehuir a Mirja hasta que recuperara su serenidad de siempre. Pero la pequeña pintora jamás se había dado por vencida con nada, de modo que se presentó en su casa y no cejó en su empeño hasta que le contó todo lo que había pasado entre el ruso y ella. Y cuando supo de las amenazas, Mirja estalló.

—¿Pero cómo se atreve? Ese asesino, ese... ¡ese ruin y rastrero y oportunista ruso!

—Sssh, tranquila, preciosa.

—¿Te ha hecho daño, Norell?

La noruega le mostró las marcas amoratadas de la muñeca pero les restó importancia.

—Solo esto. Y lo de las mejillas. Pero no es nada, deberías tranquilizarte.

—Para mí es más que suficiente para hacerle sufrir lo indecible. Te juro que esto no quedará así. Te lo juro por mi vida —aseguró Mirja, los dientes apretados, los ojos echando chispas como ella nunca los había visto.

—Tienes razón. Y creo que necesito un poco de ayuda —dijo Norell, emocionada, a pesar de todo, por la pasión inflamada de su novia—. Es hora de recurrir al idiota del danés.

xxx

La noruega le había dicho que tenían que hablar. Eso, en una relación, nunca era bueno. Mathias intentó relajarse mientras se encaminaba al piso de la que él consideraba su preciosa novia, y sus dedos acariciaron de forma inconsciente la culata de la pistola reglamentaria que siempre llevaba consigo, bien escondida bajo su abrigo negro.

Se acordó de la última vez que había visto a su amigo Gilbert, practicando el tiro, y de las ganas que había tenido de abrazarlo y de dejar todo el daño atrás. ¿Pero por qué había permitido que todo se deteriorase hasta aquel punto? Ahora habían transcurrido varios meses durante los cuales no había sabido nada de él, y cuanto más tiempo pasase menos oportunidades tendría de enmendar nada entre ellos.

"Pero qué orgullo tan estúpido, joder. Tanto el suyo como el mío", pensó, enfadado consigo mismo. Decidió que tenía que hacer algo. Debía arreglarlo. La amistad debía prevalecer por encima de todo.

Aunque ahora tenía problemas más acuciantes: debía evitar que Norell lo dejara, porque algo le decía que era aquello lo que ella planeaba.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos como solía hacer, y se plantó ante la puerta de su novia. Tomó aire y tras contar hasta cinco, tocó el timbre y en apenas tres segundos, tenía ante sí a aquella rubia impresionante de cabellos largos, envuelta en una bata de seda y raso rojo. Ella se le echó en los brazos y él le devolvió el abrazo y el beso con un sorprendido ardor que no desmereció el de la noruega.

Norell tiró de él, lo introdujo en su apartamento y cerró la puerta de golpe mientras se quitaba la bata, que se deslizó vaporosamente hasta el suelo, revelando su cuerpo únicamente cubierto por sus braguitas y su sujetador de encaje negro y rojo. Mathias no tenía ni idea de dónde habría sacado un conjunto como aquel, allí en la RDA, pero en aquel preciso momento no estaba para perderse en los detalles.

—Norell —logró articular—. Oh, _elsker_, pensaba que me ibas a...

—¿A hacer el amor? Pues claro —interrumpió ella con una sonrisa que casi parecía una mueca de enfado.

—Pero espera, ¿estás bien? —Mathias había reparado en su marca de la muñeca y en las más sutiles de su mejilla, cubiertas por el maquillaje, y la preocupación le redujo momentáneamente la libido.

—Quítate el abrigo, vamos —dijo Norell, quitándoselo ella misma de encima para dejarlo luego sobre la mesa del salón.

—Espera —insistió el danés con un gesto de leve enojo—. Aquí pasa algo. Norell, dime, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?

Al fin y al cabo, él era de la policía de seguridad de Alemania del Este. Sabía que algo no marchaba nada bien con tan solo mirarla.

Ella se puso seria y asintió.

—¿Te acuerdas del ruso del que me hablaste? Pues él es quien me ha hecho esto.

Mathias soltó una retahíla de palabras en danés antes de apretar los puños y patear una silla en un arrebato, y la noruega se sonrió para sus adentros. Últimamente todos se soliviantaban a su alrededor. Cada vez se sentía más poderosa. Hasta había conseguido arrancar la máscara de entusiasmo y alegría del danés.

—¿Él te hizo esto? ¿Él? ¿Por qué?

—Mat, mi amor, necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mi... ayuda?

La noruega lo hizo sentarse en el sofá y ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Sabía que de aquel modo a él le resultaría imposible negarse a nada.

—Verás... —empezó ella con el tono de voz más grave y sensual de su repertorio mientras posaba sus manos en sendas mejillas del hombre y lo miraba con intensidad—, voy a ofrecerte algo que no podrás rechazar.

Mathias ya sabía que aquello no auguraba nada bueno. De alguna forma sabía que todo estaba apunto de torcerse y una angustia creciente se apoderó de él mientras la noruega se le confesaba sobre las rodillas.

—¿Quieres ganarte un dinero extra? Sé que los sueldos de la RDA son ridículos. A cambio, solo tienes que ser mi... informante.

Mathias abrió muchos los ojos. ¿Informante? No, no podía ser.

—Solo has de ayudarme un poquito, Mat.

No, no podía creerlo de ella. Imposible.

—Norell, pero ¿qué me estás tratando de decir?

—Soy una agente de la CIA, mi amor.

Entonces ambas pupilas se trabaron y las del danés se dilataron de forma instantánea. La comprensión sobre las circunstancias de ambos fue simultánea. Casi como un bonito orgasmo, solo que no acabaron en gemidos compartidos, sino en un arranque de violencia que llevó al danés a arrojar al suelo a la mujer, y a la noruega, a gatear a toda velocidad hacia la cómoda de la pared. Mathias sacó su pistola del abrigo, Norell, del primer cajón del mueble, y ambos se apuntaron a la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Fue Mathias el primero en hablar, con la voz quebrada.

—Norell, no. No me hagas esto. ¿Pero cómo has podido? Eres... oh joder, Norell.

Ella seguía apuntándole a la cabeza con el pulso firme. Mucho más profesional que su "novio", a pesar de ir ella en ropa interior. En realidad, Mathias seguía siendo un novato.

Pero ella no lo era, y la había cagado como nunca lo había hecho y su corazón se le había desbocado en el pecho. Pero ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Había creído en el danés. En su ingenuidad, había creído que era un repartidor o un estúpido conductor, no un maldito agente de la policía alemana del este.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada histérica.

Pero entonces se quedó blanca como el papel y bajó la pistola.

—¿Norell?

Todo acababa de cobrar sentido en la cabeza de la noruega y le temblaron las rodillas al pensar en las posibles repercusiones.

—Mathias, dime, por favor, tu amigo el albino ¿es también de la secreta?

Ella había arrojado una piedra en un turbio estanque, y ahora las ondas se habían expandido y ya no podía hacer nada para detenerlas.

—¿Gilbert? No, él no lo es —dijo Mathias, vacilante, con su pistola temblorosa aún en el aire.

Sin embargo, el danés, por desgracia, no sabía mentir.

Norell gritó. Fue un chillido agudo, desesperado, de rabia, como de gata acorralada. Pero también de miedo.

_Y si no, le aseguro que la encontraré yo_. Eso le había dicho aquel ruso de ojos hermosos como los del diablo. Y que ya podía encomendarse a sus dioses.

—Tienes que ayudarme, Mathias. Aún podemos salir de esta. Los dos.

—Norell, _elsker_, no deseo entregarte. No deseo matarte. Te quiero.

—Lo sé, mi amor. Y yo te quiero a ti —dijo ella ocultando un suspiro de alivio tras las conmovedoras y útiles palabras del danés—. Por eso, cariño, baja la pistola y hablemos de las posibilidades que tenemos. Hemos de llegar a un acuerdo.

El rubio bajó la pistola con lágrimas prendidas en los ojos, y se acercó a ella con pasos titubeantes.

—Solo nos queda ayudarnos mutuamente. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Podría ser muy beneficioso para ambos. Tú serás mi contacto en el este, y yo el tuyo en el oeste.

Porque claro, ella debía huir en cuanto se le presentase la ocasión.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que no te delate, Norell?

—Pues claro, cariño. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices?

Mathias pensó en Gilbert. Y pensó en el ruso, que había dañado tanto a su amigo como a la mujer que él amaba.

—Oh, Norell, yo...

—¿Sí?

—"El mundo está desquiciado. No sabes qué enfermo está todo aquí en mi corazón".

—¿Mattie?

—Ser o no ser, Norell, he ahí la cuestión.

El danés se rió entonces a carcajadas, con las mejillas inundadas de lágrimas.

xxx

Cuando el ruso abrió la puerta de su casa y vio a los cuatro hombres uniformados y con aspecto sombrío en el rellano de su puerta, no le hizo falta mucha imaginación para saber qué es lo que sucedía.

—Excelentísimo señor, general Ivan Braginski, debe usted acompañarnos. Debemos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

* * *

><p>3<p>

Algo más de un año después, Gilbert contaba ahora los pasos que lo separaban de Ivan. En realidad, no sabía si seguiría allí, en Unter den Linden o estaría en Pankow. No sabía si seguiría en la RDA o se habría vuelto a Rusia. No sabía si estaría contento de verlo de nuevo o si por el contrario...

No, en aquella posibilidad no quería pensar.

En su mente, Ivan estaba todavía allí, en el piso en el que ambos habían estado juntos por última vez, esperándolo, como si no hubiera transcurrido un año y medio sin él. Un año y medio soñando con él, arrepintiéndose de haberlo dejado, pensando en qué estaría haciendo. Cada día. Cada maldito día.

Y debería estar aterrorizado. Pero no lo estaba, porque todo lo que podía perder lo había perdido al marcharse.

Gilbert se detuvo junto a la puerta del piso donde él mismo había vivido y compartido cama con él. Y recuerdos, miles de recuerdos, buenos, y malos y terribles... y extraordinarios.

Quizá el piso estuviera vacío. Pero no, no debía creerlo. Ivan _debía_ estar allí, y él... él había estado pensando en qué le diría cuando se volvieran a encontrar. Lo había estado pensando ya desde aquella misma mañana en que le dejó su uniforme de la Stasi y su Cruz de Hierro sobre la mesa, porque ¿a quién quería engañar? Desde el mismo momento en que se marchó, sabía que volvería.

Llamó a la puerta.

Oyó los pasos y entonces, en mitad de un latido, se le detuvo el corazón en el pecho.

Era él. Porque desde aquel primer cautiverio en Moscú, se le había quedado grabado en el alma el sonido de los pasos de Ivan al caminar.

Ivan abrió la puerta por fin y los dos hombres se quedaron mirando un par de segundos en silencio, que en realidad fueron centurias, milenios.

En su imaginación, él mismo lloraba y se le tiraba encima y se ahogaban en un beso sin comienzo ni final. En la vida real, no hizo nada de todo aquello. Gilbert se limitó a sonreír con timidez, muy, muy ligeramente, hasta que separó los labios y dijo en un ruso muy suave pero con su inevitable acento alemán:

—Cariño, ya estoy en casa.

Ivan, temblando como si de repente estuviera en mitad de una devastadora tempestad de hielo y nieve, levantó furioso el brazo en alto y Gilbert cerró los ojos, esperando a recibir pacientemente el golpe que nunca llegaría.

Algo se fracturó en el alma de Ivan. Eso fue evidente. Gilbert abrió los ojos, Ivan dio un paso hacia él y sin más dilación lo envolvió con sus brazos mientras seguía estremecido y le estrujaba los huesos con una fuerza digna de un oso.

"Y qué dolor tan maravilloso", pensó el prusiano, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón contra los suyos, con los dedos agarrotados sobre la espalda del ruso, al que quería con toda su alma, por el que habría hecho cualquier cosa. Hasta renunciar a su propio orgullo, su cordura y su vida.

—Gilbert, _ya tebya lyubluy_ —le dijo Ivan con la la voz desfigurada, trémula, vencida —. _Ya tebya lyubluy_.

Sí, ya estaba en casa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya tebya lyubluy<em>****.: Te quiero.**

No tengo ganas de comentar mucho más. Lo siento :)


	10. Chapter 10 Leningrado

Se acerca el final. No sé exactamente cuántos capis, pero creo que serán tres más y quizás un epílogo. Aún no tengo pensado un final porque la historia ha evolucionado de un modo inesperado y cada día me levanto con un final distinto. En fin.

Aviso que este capítulo no es el más alegre que haya escrito precisamente. El protagonista es casi en exclusiva Ivan (y Anastasia -Nastia-. Pero por varias razones, advierto que no es la Anastasia histórica).

También aprovecho para poner algo que leí en uno de mis libros sobre la Guerra Fría acerca de los rusos, y que me encantó. Lo dijo Charles Chip Bohlen, del lado de los occidentales, y fundador del saber "Kremlinología". Y la cita dice tal que así: _"Hay dos cosas que se suelen decir antes de que pase lo irreparable: una es 'el alcohol no me afecta'; la otra es 'comprendo a los rusos'". :)_

Para la escritura de Leningrado no he dejado de oír el Lago de los Cisnes, El Cascanueces, y para la parte del sitio de la ciudad, el magnífico Requiem - Kyrie, de Virgin Black, que recomiendo totalmente.

Deseo que os guste. Quejas y lo que sea, en comentarios. ¡Os quiero!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6. Leningrado<strong>

La primera vez que Vanya vio a Nastia fue cuando él tan solo contaba con ocho años de edad, y ella apenas seis. Y fue gracias a El Lago de los Cisnes.

A pesar de haber transcurrido tantos años desde entonces, Ivan recordaba con una nitidez asombrosa la dulce calidez que sintió en el corazón al oír aquellos acordes poderosos, que llegaban amortiguados por las paredes de madera hasta el pequeño apartamento comunal en el que vivía con su hermana Yekaterina y junto a otra familia.

En el habitual silencio compartido que reinaba en aquel bloque de apartamentos erigido no muy lejos de la avenida Bolshoi, aquel sonido era como un ensueño maravilloso para el pequeño Ivan, que se escabulló en cuanto su hermana mayor se distrajo concentrada como estaba en la preparación de una sopa de _solianka_ con pescado. Con una fascinación creciente, Ivan se guió por el oído, dejando atrás algunas de las puertas abiertas de sus vecinos, sintiendo aquel hermoso allegro vivace llenar su alma mientras se acercaba a la fuente de aquella música digna de ángeles.

Fue fácil encontrarla.

El niño se asomó al vano de la puerta con los ojos abiertos de par en par y descubrió a una niña menuda sentada en el suelo junto a un aparato extraño, del cual procedía la música y que parecía una enorme flor de metal. Él nunca había visto nada parecido —aún no sabía qué era un gramófono— y, extasiado, se quedó unos instantes allí, en reverencial silencio, oyendo la muerte del cisne y observando la espalda de aquella niña, que se movía leve y rítmicamente al son de los violines. O eso creyó Ivan. Solo al cabo de un rato, cuando hubo un breve _diminuendo_ en el acto final justo antes del apoteósico desenlace, fue capaz de oír los sollozos de la chiquilla.

Ivan entró en el apartamento sin vacilar ni un segundo, y se sentó junto a la pequeña, que, asustada, ahogó un grito de sorpresa al notar la presencia del audaz intruso. Ivan no podía soportar las lágrimas de las mujeres, le partía el corazón ver aquella tristeza desnuda y descarnada, y él mismo era quien acababa siempre trocando las frecuentes lágrimas de Yekaterina en luminosas sonrisas.

"Oh, Ivanushka. Eres mi ángel de la guarda", le decía su hermana, invariablemente, abrazándolo cuando, gracias a la dulzura natural del pequeño, aquella tristeza se esfumaba como por arte de magia. Y aunque no era su hermano de sangre, Ivan se había convertido en lo más importante de su existencia después de que ella hubiera perdido a sus padres en Ucrania y se hubiera trasladado a Leningrado en busca de una vida mejor. Ivan no sabía por qué Yekaterina lloraba tan a menudo, sobre todo por las noches al volver a casa, y se esforzaba al máximo por comportarse bien para no ser una carga para ella. Así, a sus escasos ocho años, era un niño solitario y profundamente reflexivo, que pasaba las horas oyendo hablar a los adultos, tratando de comprender el extraño mundo de las personas mayores cuando no estaba con un libro entre las manos.

No tenían dinero apenas para comer y comprar suficiente ropa de abrigo, pero por suerte podía ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad y leer todo cuanto pudiera caer en su poder y que, claro estaba, hubiera sobrevivido a la criba del partido.

Ivan miró directamente a los ojos enrojecidos de la niña y la paz de aquel inmenso par de amatistas que el recién llegado poseía, cortó de raíz sus sollozos mientras que la sonrisa tranquila que acompañaba a su mirada la terminó de serenar por completo.

El pequeño ruso tenía aquel poder.

—¿Eres un príncipe? —susurró la niña a media voz, admirada, casi con veneración, con las últimas lágrimas aún prendidas sobre sus mejillas.

Ivan sacudió su cabello de oro y se rió ante la absurda sugerencia de ella.

—¿Yo? ¿Un príncipe? Los príncipes son todos malvados, ¿es que no te han enseñado nada?

En los cuentos que tanto le gustaba leer, los príncipes, y también los reyes, eran todos crueles y despóticos y se aprovechaban de los pobres para hacerse aún más ricos a su costa. A veces, incluso los mataban y todo.

—Pero el príncipe Sigfrido no era malo. Amaba a Odette —dijo ella con el ceño bien fruncido, recuperando parte de su aplomo y dignidad al tiempo que se enjugaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su vestido blanco. El largo cabello castaño rojizo le caía en largos bucles hasta la cintura e Ivan pensó, en su vasta y mundana experiencia, que jamás, en toda su vida, había visto a un ser tan hermoso y puro como aquel.

—¿Y quién narices es ese príncipe y esa... Odette? —preguntó sin ocultar su recelo.

—¿No conoces El Lago de los Cisnes? —sus relucientes ojos azules como un cielo de agosto lo escrutaron con un leve destello de animación—. La música que sonaba... era la historia de la princesa cisne y de su príncipe, que muere por amor por ella.

—Qué tontería, morir por amor —opinó Ivan con seriedad—. Pero debo reconocer que la música era preciosa.

Miró el gramófono, que ahora permanecía en silencio, y al fin se percató de la maceta que había justo al lado de aquel extraño aparato cuyo sonido lo había atraído hasta aquella niña. Los dos girasoles destacaban en aquella pequeña sala tanto como el propio gramófono. Casi tanto como la propia ninfa de blanco que ya se debatía entre la sonrisa y el luto.

—Oye, ¿por qué llorabas? —inquirió Ivan un poco incómodo ante la mirada inquisitiva de ella. Al oírla llorar, había pensado que era una frágil damisela en apuros como las de los libros, pero el modo en que ella lo taladraba ahora a través de sus pestañas entornadas desmentía aquellas ideas preconcebidas que albergaba. Debía de haberlo aprendido de las muchachas mayores, a las que imitaba de forma inconsciente. Casi le recordaba al modo en que Yekaterina cambiaba cuando conversaba con todos aquellos hombres jóvenes que la rondaban y le regalaban flores.

Flores...

—¿Es por ese girasol muerto? —se aventuró a preguntar Ivan. Entonces vio cómo un ramalazo instantáneo de dolor volvía a asomar a las facciones de ella.

Uno de los dos girasoles estaba marchito, encogido, ennegrecido, retorcido sobre sí mismo, más allá de toda salvación posible. El otro comenzaba a declinar y casi se apoyaba sobre su compañero, como tratando de evitar, desesperado, lo inevitable.

—Sí —la pequeña asintió, agitando sus bucles rojizos—. ¿No lo ves? El girasol-chica se ha muerto y ahora su novio está llorando porque no puede hacer nada por ella.

Ivan se rió a carcajadas. No pudo evitarlo. Al menos la tristeza de la niña se desvaneció del todo y una sonrisilla vacilante comenzó a aflorar en su rostro.

—¡Pero no te rías!

—Los girasoles no son chicos y chicas. ¡Y no tienen novios! Eso es absurdo.

—¡No es absurdo! Siempre se me muere uno y después el otro. Siempre es así —explicó ella en tono paciente—. El señor Von Stein me prestó su gramófono. Me dijo que si les ponía música a lo mejor sobrevivían. Pero...

—Quizás no les gusta El Lago de los Cisnes —sugirió Ivan con una sonrisa ambigua.

—Eso es imposible —dijo ella, desdeñosa—. A todo el mundo le gusta El Lago de los Cisnes.

La niña se puso en pie y su vestido largo cayó, vaporoso, hasta sus tobillos. Luego, se puso de puntillas y alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza, airosa, guardando precariamente el equilibrio sobre la punta de sus diminutos pies.

—Voy a ser bailarina algún día. Y actuaré en El Bolshoi. Y me regalarán rosas rojas. Y... ¡y seré una princesa!

Estaba tan linda allí con su torpe pose de ballet y su resolución infantil, que a Ivan incluso se le olvidó insistir sobre lo terribles que eran las princesas.

Y justo cuando iba a preguntar por su nombre, un hombre de considerable altura y porte caballeresco, entró en el apartamento y saludó con cordialidad a la niña, haciendo así innecesaria la inminente pregunta de Ivan.

—¡Hola, Nastia! ¿Ha dado buen resultado nuestro pequeño truco?

—No, señor Von Stein. Se mueren —dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

—Vaya... Me temo que todo lo que tengo acaba siempre en tragedia. Libros, música... Los prusianos somos un poco trágicos. Y los rusos ni te cuento. Menuda combinación, ¿verdad?

El hombre reparó entonces en Ivan y le sonrió de inmediato de oreja a oreja, con una tremenda y conmovedora sinceridad.

—Pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Si es el pequeño Braginski —le alborotó el pelo a conciencia e Ivan correspondió enseguida a su sonrisa—. Conque por fin has conocido a Nastia.

—Sí, señor.

A Ivan le caía muy bien aquel señor al que de vez en cuando veía entrar y salir del bloque de viviendas, con la cabeza bien alta y con aquel paso firme e imperioso suyo, tan distinto del deambular pausado de los campesinos y los obreros que poblaban la ciudad de Leningrado.

Konrad von Stein era muy diferente a todos los hombres que conocía. Sabía que no era ruso y aunque su aspecto no difería del que tenían los hombres por allí —rubio, de anchas espaldas, de ojos medio verdes, medio grises—, algo en él destacaba sobre la mayoría.

Era como si Von Stein fuera por el mundo sin miedo.

—¿Entonces es usted prusiano?

—Bueno, ahora soy ruso, Braginski. Hace años que soy ciudadano de Leningrado. Pero uno nunca deja de ser prusiano —le aseguró con un guiño cómplice.

Se había casado con una muchacha rusa años atrás, cuando varias divisiones de las limitadas fuerzas armadas alemanas acordaron en secreto hacer unas maniobras militares conjuntas con el Ejército Rojo. En secreto, porque maniobras como aquellas contravenían las disposiciones de Versalles. A los germanos les daba la oportunidad de probar su nuevo armamento y sus novedosas tácticas, y los rusos podían aprovechar para observar de primera mano cómo era aquella tecnología que habían ido desarrollando los alemanes.

A finales de los años 20, Konrad había solicitado la licencia definitiva de la _Reichswehr _para poder casarse con Svetlana, y al final, enamorado hasta la médula, tanto de su esposa como de su país de acogida, se había acabado por convertir en un ciudadano soviético. Se alegraba del espíritu de cooperación y amistad entre Alemania y Rusia durante la República de Weimar, y consideraba que ambos países podrían conseguir grandes cosas si lograban seguir entendiéndose como hasta ahora.

En el fondo, pensaba, alemanes y rusos no eran tan distintos.

Incluso en el terreno de las ciencias y de la cultura les iba fenomenal. Von Stein aún recordaba la delegación del eminente físico alemán, Max Planck, que allí mismo, en Leningrado, había abogado por la unión y la colaboración. Personas como Planck le hacían sentirse orgulloso de haber formado parte de Alemania.

Corría el año 1929 y aún quedaban cuatro años para que los nazis llegaran al poder.

—Me ha dicho un pajarito que te gusta mucho leer, Braginski. ¿Por qué no te pasas por aquí más a menudo? Podría prestarte algunos de mis libros y tú podrías leerle a Nastia algunas de esas historias. ¿Qué me dices?

A duras penas pudo ocultar Ivan su emoción ante aquella posibilidad. Y no sabía si le gustaba más la perspectiva de tener más libros a su disposición o a la pequeña Anastasia para él solo.

—¡Claro, señor! ¿Puedo venir todos los días?

Von Stein soltó una carcajada franca y estentórea. Tan fuera de lugar en aquella ciudad comedida y melancólica como la propia música de Tchaikovski, apasionada y trágica.

—Por supuesto, muchacho, por supuesto. ¿Tú qué dices, Nastia?

—Yo quiero que venga. Aunque no le guste el Lago de los Cisnes —acusó ella con un mohín de disgusto.

—¡Sí que me gusta! —se apresuró él a contestar rápidamente—. Solo pensé que a los girasoles quizás les gustaría oír una historia alegre, en la que no muera nadie.

—Es posible —concedió von Stein.

—Y en el que no haya estúpidos príncipes —insistió.

—¿Sabes, Braginski? No todos los príncipes son malos. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de Federico el Grande? ¿O de Pedro el Grande?

—¿Eran todos grandes?

El prusiano apoyó su manaza sobre el cabello rubio de Ivan, y se la frotó con cariño mientras siguió riendo aún durante un buen rato.

—No, señor, creo que no los conozco.

Esas cosas no se enseñaban en la escuela, claro.

—Bueno, pues yo también te contaré algunas historias si quieres. Pero será nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ivan estaba radiante. No podía esperar para contárselo todo a su hermana.

—¡Claro! —exclamó—. Pero me tengo que ir a cenar ya o mi hermana me reñirá —se volvió hacia su nueva amiga y le preguntó con un leve asomo de nerviosismo—. ¿Podría venir a verte mañana, Nastia?

—Por supuesto —accedió ella, tan resplandeciente como él mismo—. Pero aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Oh, es cierto. Me llamo Ivan. Aunque... bueno... mi hermana Katja también me llama Ivanushka.

—Entonces tú serás Vanya para mí —dijo ella con solemnidad, y a continuación le hizo una majestuosa reverencia tomando con las manos a ambos lados de su vestido blanco.

Ivan corrió hasta la puerta, pero justo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, se giró y le dedicó la sonrisa más dulce y espontánea que jamás había esbozado.

—Y Nastia, voy a evitar que tus girasoles vuelvan a morirse. Ya lo verás. Yo lo conseguiré.

* * *

><p>2<p>

Anastasia Nikolaevna era una niña frágil, de salud precaria, y por ello su padre, un obrero de la planta metalúrgica Putilov, le prohibía que saliera a jugar a la calle con los demás niños. Nastia ni siquiera iba a la escuela, pero habían llegado a un acuerdo con el matrimonio Von Stein, que vivían con ellos y no tenían hijos. Svetlana cuidaba de la niña cuando le era posible, y su marido, Konrad, le enseñaba en casa matemáticas, francés, geografía e historia. Que era una historia ligeramente distinta a la que se enseñaba en las escuelas públicas de la Unión Soviética, pero que a Ivan le fascinaba. El ruso había empezado a acudir también a aquellas clases particulares y Von Stein, halagado, le enseñaba todo lo que estaba en su mano y respondía a las miles de preguntas con que el pequeño Braginski lo atosigaba. A veces, incluso no sabía muy bien cómo responder a sus espinosas preguntas. Y es que el crío era muy inteligente. Quizás demasiado para su propio bien.

—¿Qué quieres ser de mayor, Braginski? —le preguntó un día sin molestarse por disimular su interés.

—Me gustaría ser violinista, señor Von Stein.

Un brillo especial iluminó el semblante de aquel ex-oficial de marina de la _Reichswehr_, amante de la música y del arte. Había observado cómo Ivan se quedaba absorto escuchando las piezas de Tchaikovski de su gramófono, siguiendo el compás con sus pequeños dedos sobre la rodilla, casi sin darse cuenta, comprendiendo de forma natural el lenguaje musical, transportándose a otros mundos con cada acorde, cada nota y cada _crescendo_. Ivan adoraba El Cascanueces. Cuando Von Stein lo supo, le dijo al chiquillo, todo orgulloso, que aquella historia, en su origen, la había creado un famoso prusiano, de la misma Königsberg: E.T.A. Hoffman. Del mismo modo que el Lago de los Cisnes provenía de un cuento de hadas alemán, "El velo robado".

Por no hablar de otro prusiano aún más importante: Karl Marx.

—¿Ves? Hacemos un buen equipo. Rusia y Alemania —le decía el hombre con enorme satisfacción.

E Ivan lo creía.

Al menos por entonces.

El muchacho, sin duda, tenía una agudeza mental fuera de lo corriente. Si hubiera nacido en Estados Unidos, quizás llegaría muy lejos, aunque, por otra parte, aquel mismo año de 1929, se había desplomado la bolsa de Nueva York y muchos ciudadanos soviéticos se congratulaban por ello. Ahora verían el colapso del sistema capitalista. De hecho, ya lo estaban viendo. Los periódicos de Leningrado no hablaban de otra cosa; de los miles de obreros estadounidenses en paro que se habían quedado en la calle y vivían de parcas raciones. Como en la mismísima Gran Guerra.

—Enséñeme alemán, señor Von Stein.

Aquello le había pedido aquel pequeño ruso con extremada seriedad, casi suplicante, al enterarse de que su composición favorita la había creado un romántico de aquel reino de Prusia del que tanto le había oído hablar a su mentor.

Von Stein pensó que, aunque aquel chiquillo no tuviera padres y no viviera en el país de la supuesta libertad y de las oportunidades, sí era probable que llegara lejos. Desde aquel mismo día empezó a enseñarle alemán cada tarde.

Y tiempo después, cuando Ivan le dijo que quería ser violinista, decidió que podría compartir con el chaval otro de sus secretos. De modo que extrajo un Stradivarius que tenía oculto y a buen recaudo de los ladronzuelos (en aquellos bloques comunales se _compartían_ a veces demasiadas cosas) y se lo entregó con deferencia.

A Ivan casi le dio un ataque cuando se apoyó el violín sobre el cuello y la mejilla y sostuvo el arco con la mano derecha, temblorosa de expectación.

Si Nastia deseaba ser su bailarina, entonces él sería su violinista.

Así transcurrieron los años, la edad dorada, de esplendor y de paz mientras aquellos dos chiquillos entraban en la adolescencia y el mundo que ambos conocían empezaba a resquebrajarse muy lentamente, sin que ellos mismos fueran conscientes de su funesto destino.

Después de 1933, el propio Von Stein había cambiado. Su habitual y contagiosa alegría se había esfumado y ya no ardía en deseos de instruir a Ivan en las maravillas y complejidades alemanas. Adolf Hitler se había hecho con el poder y aunque ellos se encontraban a miles de kilómetros de la capital del Reich, sabía que aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Se habían acabado los intercambios culturales entre Rusia y Alemania, y ahora en la prensa de cada país solo se hablaba de las iniquidades del otro. Los rusos eran todos crueles, propensos a la perfidia y a la doblez de carácter. Eran unos perezosos, desordenados, con tendencia al robo, al engaño y por supuesto, eran todos unos borrachos. Los alemanes, unos militaristas, orgullosos, fascistas, fríos, inhumanos y siempre irascibles.

Y claro, la NKVD, la policía secreta soviética, ya no veía con tan buenos ojos al protegido y hasta ahora mimado ciudadano de origen prusiano que vivía entre ellos.

Un espía. Debían de pensar que era un espía de los nazis. Eso pensaba Von Stein y por ello redoblaba sus esfuerzos por mostrarse más pro-soviético que nunca. No se separaba de su mujer e iba a las reuniones y mítines del partido como el que más.

No sabía hasta qué punto se iban a torcer las cosas en Leningrado.

xxx

Con el fluir del tiempo y los atentos y pacientes cuidados de su amigo, Anastasia se convirtió en una joven delicada, aunque decidida y valiente. En alguna ocasión ella misma había defendido al solitario Ivan de un grupo de matones que se burlaban de sus gustos más bien refinados. Uno de aquellos brutos le había arrebatado el libro que estaba leyendo sentado junto a la ribera del río Neva, y entre risas, y a pesar de las airadas protestas de Nastia, se lo habían arrojado a las aguas del río semihelado que cruzaba Leningrado.

Ivan no se había inmutado, a pesar de que una ira sorda y fría había comenzado a invadirlo, sino que se limitó a observar, inexpresivo, a aquel grupo de idiotas haciendo uso de su mera superioridad numérica para humillar a alguien que era claramente superior a ellos.

—¡Tú, principito! ¿Acaso te crees un puto zar? —gritaba uno, enfadado, al ver que su víctima no reaccionaba como era de esperar— ¡Pues ya sabes lo que hicimos con los últimos!

Los otros rieron, pero sin tanto entusiasmo como habían mostrado en un principio. Ivan Braginski, a sus dieciséis años, era tan alto como un hombre hecho y derecho, y su actitud segura y confiada no hacía otra cosa que confundirlos. Anastasia, ante la manifiesta pasividad de su amigo, se plantó entre ellos e Ivan y señaló a los primeros con un dedo acusador extendido en el aire, sin darse cuenta de que, con su intervención, estaba empeorando las cosas.

—¡Cómo os atrevéis a tirar un libro a las aguas del Neva! ¡Cerdos ignorantes! —gritó indignada—. Gracias a personas como él podremos plantarles cara a esos fascistas europeos. ¡Rusia tiene que oponerse a sus enemigos, y para ello necesitamos combatir la barbarie con inteligencia!

Ivan sonrió muy ligeramente al oír aquellas palabras expresadas con tanta pasión y vehemencia por su preciosa Nastia. Tenía algo de razón, pero en muchas ocasiones la gente simple lo último que desea es escuchar la verdad.

—Oh, ¿te escudas en una mujer? ¿Y dices que personas como él nos van a defender de los fascistas? ¡Si es un maldito cobarde!

Ivan se levantó.

Él era más fuerte, sin duda. Pero eran cinco contra uno.

Detestaba haber perdido uno de los libros de Von Stein. Pero se había librado de una buena, porque aquellos imbéciles o bien no sabían leer el alfabeto latino, o bien ni se habían molestado en fijarse en la cubierta del libro. Se trataba de un libro alemán sobre Alemania, y en los tiempos que corrían, en pleno 1937, solo haber poseído un libro como aquel habría acarreado unas fuertes represalias ante las autoridades.

Pero Ivan debía aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre el enemigo. No sabía cuándo, pero él tenía muy claro que estallaría una guerra. Mas tarde o más temprano. Solo era una cuestión de tiempo.

—Nastia, vete.

—No, no me iré. ¡Nunca me iré de tu lado!

Su resolución fue admirable, eso tuvo que reconocerlo. Pero así y todo no pudo evitar que se enzarzaran en una pelea que apenas duró cinco segundos y que terminó con Ivan en las aguas del Neva, tiritando de frío, resignado. Nastia lo condujo hacia un banco, sin parar de echar pestes sobre aquella panda de cobardes que habían puesto pies en polvorosa, mientras despojaba a Ivan de su abrigo mojado y le cedía el suyo, que apenas alcanzaba a cubrirle un hombro y la mitad de su espalda.

Ivan miró a la muchacha de catorce años que tenía ante sí y un recuerdo de cuando ambos eran aún niños acudió, solícito, a su mente. Imitando a los mayores, imitando lo que habían visto hacer a Yekaterina con sus novios, Ivan y Nastia se habían besado. Y no habían hecho lo demás, porque... bueno, porque eran niños, y porque, desde luego, Nastia no tenía la misma delantera que Katja. Ni siquiera ahora la tenía, pero Ivan se dio cuenta de que a pesar de sus ropas holgadas, las formas femeninas de Nastia se insinuaban nítidamente por debajo de su _rubashka_ de lana.

—Vanya, ¿Estás bien?

Apartó la mirada de ella, turbado, olvidándose por un instante de su enfado, del frío y de la decisión que había tomado en el momento en que aquellos memos lo habían arrojado al río. Deseaba besarla. Deseaba cerrar los ojos y envolverla con sus brazos y tocarla, deshacer su peinado con los dedos y asegurarle que siempre estaría con ella. Siempre.

Pero ahora ya no sería un juego entre chiquillos que jugaran a ser adultos.

—Estoy bien, Nastia.

Ya tenía dieciséis años. Ya era un adulto. Y ser adulto implicaba, ante todo, tomar decisiones, por dolorosas que fueran.

Así que en aquel preciso momento se hicieron añicos todos sus sueños y sus esperanzas infantiles e irrealizables. Se acabó la ilusión de ir a convertirse en violinista y formar parte de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Leningrado. O de trabajar en el museo Hermitage, rodeado de todos aquellos artefactos de otras épocas, de otros mundos.

—Voy a ser policía —dijo al fin, en voz alta, con decisión.

Anastasia se quedó en silencio, sobrecogida. Aquel despliegue de fuerza bruta había terminado por decidirlo. El agua helada del Neva lo había bautizado a su manera: ya no era el pequeño Vanya. Ahora era el Ivan Braginski adulto que debía tomar una decisión.

—Voy a ser un policía del partido, Nastia.

Porque solo llegando a lo más alto podría proteger a todos aquellos a los que amaba, así como defender a su país.

Y ansiaba el maravilloso e indiscutible poder que poseían los miembros de la NKVD.

—¿Te vas a marchar, Vanya? —las lágrimas acudieron de forma irremediable a los límpidos ojos de la muchacha—. Por favor, por favor, no te vayas de mi lado.

—Me inscribiré en la academia de oficiales, y quizás tenga que ir a Moscú. Pero créeme, Nastia, yo tampoco me iré nunca de tu lado. Volveré.

Al oír las palabras que ella misma le había dedicado hacía unos escasos minutos, Nastia emitió un pequeño sollozo y, presa de la emoción, se arrojó a los brazos de Ivan. Y se quedaron allí abrazados, a pesar de la fina lluvia de copos de nieve que comenzaba a caer sobre Leningrado, sobre sus cabellos y sobre ellos mismos.

Y se besaron. Con dulzura, con inocencia, como correspondía, para sellar una promesa futura que debía ser irrompible, temblando ambos de frío, o ante la incertidumbre que se cernía sobre ellos, o por estar simplemente experimentando su primer beso en la ciudad más hermosa y desdichada de Rusia.

Ivan supo que jamás había sido tan feliz, y aún así, hubo de reprimir las lágrimas mientras besaba a la que sería la única mujer de su vida.

xxx

Ivan Braginski no podía haber elegido mejor momento para sumarse a las filas de la NKVD. En 1937, y durante todo el año siguiente, Stalin llevó a cabo una de sus purgas más sangrientas, que afectaron a miles de altos cargos del ejército, del partido, y de la propia policía secreta. Muchos chavales de la edad del propio Ivan se preguntaban cómo era posible que tantos militares que habían trabajado para el Guía desde hacía más de veinte años, de repente fueran todos "enemigos del pueblo". Muchos quedaron decepcionados, muchos perdieron la fe en el comunismo. Pero no Ivan, que vio sus posibilidades de un meteórico ascenso aumentadas de la noche a la mañana debido a la escasez de oficiales tras aquella sangría. Y cuando en 1939 estalló la guerra en Europa pero no en Rusia, ya que Stalin se había aliado con Hitler, Ivan vio reforzada aún más su adherencia incondicional hacia el partido.

Muchos criticaron a Stalin, pero no tenían ni idea de política a largo plazo ni de tácticas bélicas. Lo que fuera antes que enviar a Rusia a otra guerra que muy probablemente no ganaría. Debían prepararse, y eso era lo que pretendía el camarada Stalin. Ganar tiempo. Y de paso, hacerse con media Polonia, los estados bálticos y parte de Finlandia.

Cuando Ivan Braginski regresó a Leningrado tras su estancia en la academia de Moscú y sus prácticas en la prisión de Lubianka, lucía con orgullo sus estrellas y sus galones, y los ciudadanos apartaban su mirada de él con un temor y con un respeto que no habían profesado siquiera hacia los zares de siglos anteriores.

A comienzos de 1941, Ivan ya era teniente coronel y solo tenía veinte años.

* * *

><p>3<p>

Gilbert salió del cuarto de baño cubierto tan solo por la toalla, y entró en el dormitorio aún con el cabello húmedo tras la larga ducha que se había dado. Aún no se creía que estuviera allí de nuevo, con él, después de haber vivido durante tantos meses en la otra parte de Berlín. De algún modo parecía que estuviera en mitad de un sueño del que no tardaría en despertar. Se levantaría de la cama, abriría los ojos y entonces se daría cuenta de que Ivan no estaba junto a él. Que estaba solo de nuevo, que volvería a abrazarse a solas a la almohada tratando de evocar su olor, su esencia, su calor. Tratando de recomponer los pedazos que quedaran de su corazón maltrecho.

Pero no era un sueño. Ivan estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Desnudo. Lo estaba esperando. Y le sonreía tan tímidamente como Gilbert a él.

"Parecemos dos críos, por Dios".

Gilbert se acercó hasta él y se detuvo justo enfrente. Ivan lo miró desde abajo y el prusiano pensó, de forma un tanto absurda, en lo hermoso que era Ivan desde cualquier ángulo posible. Sus pestañas claras destacaban como engarces de oro pálido que rodeaban sus ojos, más valiosos que las piedras preciosas. Y seguía siendo el hombre más bello que conocía, a pesar del cansancio extremo que se adivinaba en su rostro y en las pequeñísimas arrugas que ahora partían de las comisuras de los ojos de Ivan al sonreír. Gilbert no recordaba aquellas pequeñas arrugas pero aquello no hizo sino quererlo aún más.

Evitó mirar su cuerpo desnudo, más delgado también de lo que recordaba, pero se dejó desnudar por él sin oponer resistencia. Ivan se deshizo con facilidad de su toalla, que dejó caer al suelo, pero tampoco quiso detenerse demasiado en su desnudez para no echar a perder el momento de entendimiento mutuo.

Ivan se abrazó a él por la cintura y Gilbert apoyó su mejilla sobre su cabeza, en un silencio compartido y tranquilo, exento de cualquier precipitación.

Ya habría tiempo para aquello.

Las cosas habían cambiado. Pero ahora todo sería mejor. Todo iría mejor, estaba seguro de ello.

—Gilbert...

¡Y cómo había echado de menos hasta su mismísima voz! Le habría pedido que repitiera su nombre una y otra vez si al hacerlo no fuera a parecerle un loco.

—Quiero que me abraces con fuerza —dijo entonces Ivan—. Quiero dormirme abrazado a ti. Por favor, Gilbert.

Un escalofrío recorrió al prusiano de parte a parte al percibir el tono suplicante y honesto del ruso. Creyó que si la felicidad suprema existía de veras, entonces aquel instante era, sin duda, el momento perfecto que llevaba esperando toda su vida.

Gilbert se metió en la cama junto a él y se envolvieron el uno al otro con sus brazos. Ivan apoyó con suavidad su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro y el cuello de su amante, y Gilbert suspiró y hundió su rostro en el sedoso cabello rubio del ruso.

"Dios mío. Jamás había querido a nadie como quiero a este hombre".

Y mientras disfrutaba del calor de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, inocentes como dos meros animalillos, la respiración acompasada y sus almas entrelazadas como sus propios cuerpos y extremidades, supo que aquello era verdad. Que Ivan era más importante para él que sí mismo.

Fue entonces cuando Ivan le empezó a contar con voz queda y suave todo lo que le había sucedido en Leningrado.

* * *

><p>4<p>

La primera gran diferencia que se encontró Ivan Braginski, teniente coronel de la NKVD, al regresar desde Moscú aquel marzo de 1941, fue que Konrad Von Stein ya no vivía con Anastasia ni con el padre de esta. Tampoco vio por ningún sitio a la mujer de Von Stein, Svetlana, pero no le dio tiempo a indagar sobre aquellas ausencias, porque una preciosa Nastia de dieciocho años se le enganchó al cuello con un grito de alegría y le cubrió el rostro de besos antes de que pudiera articular un simple "_privet_".

—¡Te he estado esperando tanto, Vanya! —exclamaba ella, mirándolo arrebolada, atropellándose al hablar, sin decidirse si seguir besándolo o preguntarle cómo le había ido por Moscú o por arrastrarlo fuera de la vivienda para conseguir algo más de intimidad. Lo había echado tanto de menos...

—_Tovarich_ Braginski —dijo el padre de Nastia con un tono de voz que al recién llegado no le gustó demasiado. Como tampoco le gustó la forma en que examinaba, ligeramente reprobador, el flamante uniforme nuevo de color azul que él lucía. Ivan se quitó la gorra en señal de respeto y saludó a su futuro suegro con deferencia, pero este no se conmovió.

—Veo que has ascendido muy rápidamente —comentó mirando sus galones—. ¿Crees que habrá guerra contra los nazis, Braginski? Por toda la ciudad corren rumores de que Stalin nos va a llevar a otra guerra.

Ivan endureció la expresión. Aunque aquel hombre fuera a formar parte de su familia en cuanto Nastia se casara con él, había cosas que no se podían decir en voz alta.

—El camarada Stalin es ahora aliado del imperio más poderoso de Europa. No le interesa quebrar la alianza que tantos beneficios nos ha reportado, así que no, señor. No habrá guerra. Al menos por nuestra parte.

El hombre no se dio por vencido.

—¿Pero cómo se puede aliar un comunista de verdad con un fascista? ¿Me podrías ilustrar, Braginski? Ni por todos los beneficios del mundo se debería traicionar así el legado de Lenin. Pero claro, yo soy solo un pobre obrero ignorante que no sabe nada sobre política.

—Cuidado, señor —advirtió Ivan con la voz acerada, y súbitamente la tensión se electrizó hasta cotas máximas en aquel apartamento demasiado pequeño—. Está cometiendo una traición al pueblo al hablar así y mi deber es evitarlo.

Por fortuna, Anastasia estaba allí para salvar la situación. La chica adoptó uno de sus adorables gestos infantiles que tanto encandilaban al ruso, e intervino al fin con su voz atiplada y dulce:

—¿Pero tenéis que hablar de política incluso ahora? Padre, Vanya ha recorrido tantos kilómetros para vernos...

Aquella fue la oportunidad que Ivan decidió aprovechar. Tomó a la chica del brazo y con una sonrisa de satisfacción que le salió del alma, informó en tono altanero:

—Me llevo a su hija a cenar. Espero que no le importe.

El hombre captó al vuelo las reglas del juego y quién era el obvio ganador.

—Claro, camarada, claro. Pasadlo bien —y rebajando unos grados su orgullo, con voz más cordial y conciliadora, añadió—. Por favor, cuida de mi Nastia.

—Eso no hace falta que me lo diga —y agregó a su vez, con una ligera malicia—. Adiós, padre.

Ivan ya había saboreado las mieles del poder en Moscú. En la "pequeña Lubianka" y también en la prisión de Lefortovo, donde había empezado a mostrar sus dotes de interrogador. Pero le gustaban incluso más las pequeñas victorias. Ahora Nastia era suya y nadie podría oponerse jamás a sus deseos.

En realidad, ni siquiera la propia Nastia podría hacerlo.

La llevó a un restaurante apartado, donde ambos pudieran hablar con tranquilidad y libertad, y Anastasia se quedó con la boca abierta ante la actitud de servilismo que adoptaban los desconocidos en cuanto Ivan —y su uniforme— entraban en su radio de visión. E incluso ella se dio cuenta de que su amado Vanya disfrutaba con ello. Y mucho. Pero estaba demasiado contenta como para detenerse en aquellas cavilaciones.

—¿Has vuelto para quedarte? —preguntó ella una vez que se sentaron a la mesa. Ivan había pedido el mejor vodka que existía. La ocasión bien lo merecía, y, desde luego, con su nuevo sueldo se lo podría permitir. Aún así, el dueño del local en persona salió a servirles el vodka en su más fina y valiosa cristalería y, disimulando el temblor de sus manos al verter la bebida, le informó de que la casa invitaba por los "buenos camaradas que mantenían el orden y el control en la ciudad". Ivan lo despachó con un simple gesto de la mano, como quien espantaba a una mosca.

—Esa es mi intención. Tendría que pasar algo muy grave para que tuviera que irme —le respondió el ruso con una sonrisa que podía ser muchas cosas.

Anastasia lo miró a los ojos y se percató de que algo había cambiado en él. El aura apacible que solía hacer resplandecer sus increíbles ojos violeta había desaparecido, y en su lugar había una mirada cauta, fría, y analítica. Seguía siendo su Vanya, pero ya no era él.

—Si estallara la guerra, tendrías que marcharte de nuevo —dijo ella con tristeza.

—Por eso no deseo que la haya —Ivan extendió su mano sobre la mesa y la posó sobre la de ella al tiempo que le ofrecía una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Una sonrisa casi como las que recordaba.

—¿Pero ahora estás solo de permiso o...? —empezó ella, esperanzada.

—He venido para quedarme en Leningrado. Contigo, Nastia.

No había sido difícil pedir su destino en la antigua capital imperial, porque desde los disturbios y exigencias populares de 1927, la tensión allí seguía siendo muy alta. Se habían creado estados mayores del NKVD en los comités ejecutivos de cada distrito de Leningrado. Allí, la NKVD gozaba de un poder sin parangón. Ivan sabía que una cuarta parte de la población de Leningrado había sido depurada años atrás, entre 1934 y 1935, y que la policía política podía aplicar un procedimiento judicial "acelerado". Siempre en beneficio del pueblo, claro. Todo por el pueblo.

En apenas tres meses, la _Wehrmacht_ rompería su palabra e invadiría los territorios soviéticos, pero eso ellos aún no lo sabían. Más concretamente, sería el 22 de junio de 1941 cuando comenzaría la pesadilla que luego daría lugar a los "900 días" de Leningrado.

Anastasia le devolvió la sonrisa, emocionada. Estaba enamorada del mejor hombre del mundo y sin duda se casarían. Se imaginaba que los niños serían iguales que Vanya mientras que las chicas serían idénticas a ella. Y no vivirían en los bloques comunales. Prefería una _isba_ a las afueras, cerca del Nevsky. O cerca del Palacio de Invierno, ¿por qué no?

Ivan levantó su copa en alto y le hizo un gesto para que ella lo imitara.

—Brindemos, Nastia.

—¡Por nosotros! —se apresuró a decir ella.

—Por Rusia —dijo él. Y se bebió el mejor vodka de Leningrado de un solo trago.

* * *

><p>5<p>

Mientras Ivan Braginski caminaba por los pasillos estrechos de la Prisión de las Cruces, se iba ajustando la bufanda roja al cuello con diligencia. Era un tic que solía reproducir cuando estaba nervioso. Y aquella noche lo estaba, y mucho.

Anastasia le había contado al fin qué es lo que había sucedido con el matrimonio Von Stein, y a pesar de todo cuanto había visto ya, y, sobre todo, hecho como miembro de la policía secreta, algo se conmocionó en él al conocer el destino de aquellas dos personas que tanto le habían dado.

Al menos no lo habían fusilado. Con el tiempo, Von Stein se había labrado un buen círculo de eminentes amigos en Leningrado y quizás era eso lo que le había salvado la vida. En el fondo Ivan sabía que a veces habían fusilado a hombres inocentes por el mero hecho de que estaban en el momento y en el lugar inadecuados. O porque estaban casados con una mujer que algún miembro del partido codiciaba.

Mientras entraba en la sala de interrogatorios y esperaba a que trajeran a Konrad Von Stein a su presencia, Ivan pensó en la acusación "oficial" de espionaje con que lo habían encerrado: una mentira clara, porque si fuera cierto a aquellas alturas Von Stein ya estaría muerto. Ahora se mantenía a la espera de que se dignaran a decidir y disponer su condena: lo más probable, una temporada más bien larga en tierras siberianas.

Y eso solo por su origen prusiano.

Cuando lo hicieron entrar y sentarse en la silla, Ivan apenas reconoció a aquel hombre que había sido como un padre para él. Ahora no era más que una sombra de sí mismo; un hombre prematuramente anciano, en los huesos, con la enfermedad del temblor en las manos y al que habían abandonado aquellas inmensas ganas de vivir que siempre lo habían caracterizado.

Ivan esperó a que fuera él que iniciara el intercambio, aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho.

—Braginski, eres tú —su rostro parecía haber recuperado un poco de su animación de antaño—. Oh, _mein Gott_, pero si estás hecho todo un hombre.

El ruso no le devolvió la sonrisa. No debía flaquear.

—No te han cuidado demasiado bien aquí, por lo que veo —comentó con cínica frialdad.

—Oh, no te creas. En mi celda somos solo seis. Es todo un lujo.

—Me alegra saberlo.

Von Stein pareció encogerse varios centímetros sobre su asiento.

—¿Vas... vas a interrogarme?

—Sí. Pero solo quiero la verdad —dijo Ivan sin variar el tono de voz en ningún momento.

—La verdad es que deseo morir ya, Braginski. ¿Podrías arreglarlo tú?

Y lo había dicho con una serenidad muy convincente. Pero a él no lo engañaba nadie. Dejó transcurrir un par de minutos y por fin formuló la pregunta.

—Dime, ¿qué sucedió en realidad con Svetlana? —inquirió el soviético con mucha más suavidad de la que había planeado en un principio.

Y si al pequeño Vanya no le había gustado nunca ver llorar a las mujeres, al Ivan adulto le partía aún más el corazón ver a un hombre deshecho en lágrimas. Porque si un hombre lloraba, era porque de verdad estaba acabado. Destruido.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No debía haberse ofrecido a interrogarlo, pero había echado mucho de menos a su mentor y amigo y necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos cómo se encontraba.

—Si digo la verdad me fusilarían —dijo el cautivo en un susurro, con un sollozo solo ahogado a medias. Von Stein llevaba arrastrando aquel dolor demasiado tiempo.

—¿Y no era eso acaso lo que deseabas? —preguntó Ivan con una ceja ligeramente arqueada.

—Soy cristiano. Cuando Svetlana murió, yo mismo me habría matado porque ¿de qué sirve todo un mundo si en él no está la persona a la que amas por encima de todo?

Ivan pensó en cómo se sentiría él si algo le sucediera a Nastia, y una oleada de piedad e inmediata empatía sacudió todo su ser.

—Se te ha acusado de espionaje. ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?

—Soy culpable de amar a Rusia. Y sobre todo, de amar a mi mujer.

—Konrad... Habla con libertad. Soy prácticamente tu hijo. Puedes confiar en mí.

Sin embargo, a pesar del amistoso ofrecimiento, el miedo asomó a los ojos inyectados en sangre del preso.

—Está implicado un alto cargo. Pero sería su palabra contra la mía y la de mi difunta esposa. ¿Y de qué me serviría a estas alturas, Braginski?

—Nastia me dijo que tu mujer se suicidó. ¿Fue por culpa de ese alto cargo? ¿Se trata de un oficial del Ejército Rojo? ¿Del partido? —hizo una pausa, vacilante—. ¿De la NKVD?

—Ivan, hijo mío, olvídate de este viejo que ya no le es de utilidad a nadie. Lo que más lamento de todo esto es que no podré luchar junto a Rusia contra el nazismo. Porque Rusia es mi patria y por ella habría entregado mi vida.

Ivan sonrió con delicadeza al escucharle decir aquello.

—Una vez me dijiste que uno nunca dejaba de ser prusiano —comentó con cierta ironía.

—Y por eso quería luchar contra ellos. Porque los nazis van a destruir Prusia.

Otro que hablaba de la guerra. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Lucharía la Unión Soviética contra el Reich alemán? Pero aquello era absurdo. Estaban concentrados en combatir a los ingleses, era imposible que se arriesgaran a abrir dos frentes al mismo tiempo. Además, la Unión Soviética proveía a Alemania de materias primas, trigo y petróleo. Sería una locura. Pero claro, los nazis nunca se habían caracterizado por sus actos de cordura.

—Lo siento, Von Stein —dijo entonces rescatando su frialdad profesional—. No puedo indagar sobre un alto cargo por una simple campesina. Espero que lo comprendas.

Las cadenas de las muñecas de aquel hombre tintinearon cuando se ocultó el rostro tras las cadavéricas manos.

—Trataré de mover algunos hilos, pero tengo las manos atadas —prosiguió levantándose—. Soy muy joven aún, tengo que asegurar mi posición. Pero puedo acelerar tu juicio si así lo deseas. O puedes seguir esperando aquí a que te llamen para comunicarte tu condena. ¿Preferirías Kolyma? Quizás me den el mando de algún campo de trabajo. Si llega el caso, me aseguraré de que te trasladen bajo mi autoridad. _Auf Wiedersehen, herr_ Von Stein.

Y dedicándole un expeditivo saludo militar, dio por terminado el reencuentro entre ambos. Ivan no lo reconocería jamás, pero aquella última reunión lo marcaría para el resto de su existencia.

No lo volvió a ver con vida. Pero consiguió sobreponerse de cara al exterior, como debía hacer.

Porque Ivan siempre cumplía con su deber.

xxx

El vodka lo ayudó a superarlo y de hecho, nada más salir de aquel interrogatorio decidió poner a prueba el aguante de su cuerpo. Así que se emborrachó a conciencia, con extremado celo, y bebió una cantidad indecente de alcohol. Y en aquel estado fue a hacer una visita nocturna a Nastia.

Aunque algunos vecinos lo vieron, y la mayoría lo oyeron debido al ruido irresponsable que estaba provocando a aquellas altas horas de la noche, nadie osó salir siquiera de sus apartamentos. Un miembro de la NKVD a aquellas horas solo podía significar una cosa: a la entrada del edificio habrían estacionado uno de los "cuervos" en el que se llevarían a algún desdichado para someterlo a un duro interrogatorio, tras el cual lo más seguro es que jamás volvieran a saber nada de él.

Pero no era más que un hombre, consumido por la tristeza y el remordimiento, que iba a visitar a su novia.

—Vanya, no deberías estar aquí —susurró ella, preocupada, en cuanto vio el estado en que se hallaba su amado. Su padre seguía dormido, pero si seguían montando aquel escándalo, estaba claro que no tardaría en despertar, y ver allí a Ivan ebrio no mejoraría en nada su tirante relación.

—Vengo a honrar a mi futura esposa.

—Pero qué dices, bobo —sonrió ella, tratando de hacerle salir de allí, pero Ivan se opuso y cerró la puerta tras de sí después de entrar en la vivienda. Luego tomó a la muchacha del talle, la acercó hasta él, y la besó en los labios como nunca lo había hecho; con hambre, con necesidad, sin una pizca de caballerosidad. Nastia se debatió inútilmente entre sus brazos unos segundos y terminó por abandonarse a su abrazo con una especie de resignación y una lujuria recién estrenada. Ante la respuesta de ella, Ivan le deshizo la trenza con la que la chica ensortijaba su cabello para dormir, y se deleitó hundiendo los dedos en su pelo. Casi como un niño fascinado por un juguete recién descubierto.

—Oh, Vanya. Has bebido mucho —dijo ella con un leve reproche cuando él comenzó a besar un largo mechón de su cabello con una devoción casi religiosa.

—Te quiero, Nastia.

Pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo para que ella pudiera responderle. Ivan le subió el camisón que ella llevaba hasta dejar al descubierto sus esbeltas piernas. Las protestas de la muchacha, totalmente ruborizada, no sirvieron sino de aliciente para él.

En aquellas viviendas comunales, las parejas solían tener relaciones a la vista de cualquiera. El propio Ivan había visto en ocasiones a Yekaterina con algunos de sus novios, así que ni se planteó buscar un sitio más apartado. Es más, con un leve pensamiento de maligna euforia, se dijo que aunque su padre se despertara, él seguiría adelante. Aunque fuera solo por el placer de someter a otro hombre a su voluntad.

Ivan le quitó el camisón por los brazos y lo arrojó al suelo y enseguida cubrió los pequeños pechos desnudos de la chica con sus manos. Su piel era tan suave y cálida al tacto, que rebajó un poco su ardor antes de proseguir, como recordando —a pesar de todo el alcohol que llevaba en la sangre y nublaba sus sentidos—, que se hallaba ante una mujer, casi niña, inocente, delicada y sobre todo, intacta. Así que la besó de nuevo, con ternura, y solo cuando estuvo seguro de que ella se calmaba, la tomó en brazos con facilidad y la llevó hasta su lecho, donde la recostó con torpeza.

—Pero... pero yo no pensaba que esto fuera a ser así —trataba de decir Nastia entre susurros, mientras él se desabrochaba los pantalones del uniforme y ella lo miraba hacer con una mezcla de terror y ansiedad.

—Nada es como queremos que sea, Nastia —respondió él con gravedad y sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Creo que deberíamos esperar.

—¿Esperar a qué? El mundo podría acabarse mañana. Y yo no quiero desperdiciar ni un solo segundo más de mi vida sin ti.

De alguna manera, y a pesar de su estado, el ruso se las arregló para no hacer demasiado daño a su pequeña, y cuando él le preguntó que por qué lloraba, ella le respondió que era porque se moría de felicidad. Y no sabía si sería verdad o no, pero Ivan quiso creerlo.

A escasos metros de ellos, el padre de Nastia, que había estado fingiendo estar dormido todo el tiempo, emitió un quedo suspiro y cerró los ojos al fin cuando oyó que sus respiraciones volvían a alcanzar un ritmo normal y sus murmullos se acallaban. No era tan terrible, se diría con los labios apretados. Su querida Nastia podía haber vivido algo mucho peor que aquello.

Claro que no sabía lo que estaba apunto de suceder. En junio, los nazis violaron su pacto de no agresión y así dio comienzo a la Gran Guerra Patriótica de Rusia.

* * *

><p>6<p>

Una de las cosas que más lamento, Gilbert, y te parecerá absurdo, es que nunca fui capaz de hacer que sus girasoles sobrevivieran. Quizás era la falta de sol, o qué sé yo. Pero se lo había prometido. Le di mi maldita palabra a Nastia de que yo lo conseguiría y fracasé. La traicioné. Es por eso que no soporto la traición, Gilbert. Comprendo que Dante situara la traición en el último círculo de su infierno como el peor de los pecados posibles. Y aún así, la traicioné. Una y otra vez. Y la dejé sola.

Por entonces no sabíamos que avanzaríais tan deprisa. Stalin ni siquiera se creía que hubierais traspasado la frontera de Molotov-Ribbentrop. En mayo Hitler nos declaró la guerra y ya en septiembre tu Grupo de Ejércitos Norte estaba a la puertas de Leningrado. No te diré lo que pasó entonces porque estuviste allí y lo sabes. Y es que os lo pusimos tan fácil... La destrucción de nuestros tanques, todos estúpidamente concentrados en el mismo lugar, al igual que los almacenes de provisiones de la ciudad. Eso fue mucho peor, sin duda, porque todas las reservas de comida de la ciudad se quemaron de una sola vez con vuestras bombas incendiarias. Si tan solo los inútiles de Voroshilov y de Zhdanov hubieran hecho algo bien...

Yo, como miembro del NKVD, y aunque me destinaron al frente, pude enterarme a posteriori de lo que sucedió en el interior de la ciudad. Cuando por fin el Ejército Rojo rompió el cerco, tuve acceso a todos los diarios requisados por la NKVD a los soldados y a los ciudadanos. Porque no podíamos permitir que se supiera lo que allí había pasado. Leningrado era la ciudad heroica, ¡el orgullo de la Unión Soviética! ¿Cómo reconocer los errores del partido a la hora de lidiar con aquellos horrores, lo que tuvo que pasar el pueblo —¡el pueblo, Gilbert!—, mientras el "cerdo gordo" de Zhdanov, como lo llamaban los famélicos ciudadanos, tenía un acceso ilimitado a toda la comida.

Nos obligaron a decir que "solo" hubo 400.000 bajas civiles. Pero yo sé las cifras reales y quién sabe si algún día el mundo las conocerá. Murieron casi dos millones de personas de una ciudad de tres millones de almas. También me enteré más tarde de que Hitler no quería aceptar la rendición de la ciudad. No le interesaba. Solo quería que murieran todos de hambre; mujeres, bebés, soldados heridos, qué más daba. No fue más que otro de sus experimentos humanos a gran escala.

De modo que más adelante tuve acceso a los diarios de los ciudadanos y así me topé con los de Nastia. Fue así como supe de su sufrimiento, de todo cuanto le aconteció. ¿Te imaginas qué shock supuso para mí leer sus pensamientos, expresados con su caligrafía menuda y redondeada, leer su dolor por mi ausencia y el dolor físico y espiritual que ella experimentó cuando todos a su alrededor comenzaron a morir y a enloquecer?

Fue irónico. Nastia hablaba en su diario de Von Stein, y decía que allí, en prisión, se vivía incluso mejor que fuera de ella. Al menos allí tenían las raciones supuestamente aseguradas. En el exterior, los ciudadanos hacían colas de días para después encontrarse que la comida se había acabado o que alguien enloquecido por el hambre les robaba las cartillas. Lo peor era perder la esperanza, porque todos aquellos que se rendían en su interior y no se aferraban a algo, no tardaban en sucumbir. Por eso mi dulce y valiente Nastia sobrevivió un tiempo. Lo hizo por mí. Por mí.

Iba a la Prisión de las Cruces todos los días, y hablaba con Von Stein de cualquier cosa. Como si la vida no se hubiera vuelto del revés. Aquello les daba a ambos algo por lo que resistir, algo por lo que esperar cada día y no tener que acordarse del inmenso cementerio en el que ya vivían.

Vivían entre muertos, entre pilas y pilas de cadáveres congelados de varios metros de altura en las puertas de cada edificio. Familias enteras desaparecían. Y ante el caos que nadie estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse, se formaron grupos organizados que mataban a los más débiles e ilusos para comerciar con su carne. De modo que no podías saber si te estabas comiendo a alguien a quien conocías. Los vecinos robaban a sus vecinos, los líderes abusaban de su poder como nunca. Los hijos de los médicos, no, esos no morían. Los hijos de los políticos, esos no murieron en las evacuaciones como sucedió en la masacre del tren de Lychkovo. Vuestra _Luftwaffe_, Gilbert, atacó a sabiendas aquel tren repleto de niños: murieron más de 2.000 chiquillos bombardeados por vuestros aviones y vuestra artillería. Cerca de las vías había brazos diminutos colgados de los cables telegráficos, y una mujer aseguró haber visto la pierna de un niño empalada en la rama de un árbol. Los niños que sobrevivieron y que corrían para ponerse a cubierto fueron ametrallados por los aviones, que bajaban en vuelo rasante hacia ellos. Egoístamente ¿sabes?, casi me alegré de que Nastia no hubiese sido evacuada y no hubiese contemplado aquella carnicería.

Pero dentro de la ciudad las cosas iban a peor. Aquello sacó lo mejor y lo peor de cada uno... Aunque deberíamos quedarnos con lo mejor. Con aquellas mujeres que dieron su vida por los otros, por aquellos ancianos que daban sus ridículas raciones de 150 gramos de pan a los niños. Nastia ayudaba a todos los que podía. Yo, antes de partir al frente, le pedí a mi hermana Yekaterina que cuidara de Nastia, pero ella sabía cuidarse sola. Dudo que yo mismo hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo y más con la carga que ella portaba consigo.

Los alemanes dijisteis que el 9 de agosto de 1942 capturaríais la ciudad y celebraríais la victoria en el hotel Astoria. Así que aquella fue la fecha que eligieron los rusos para estrenar la 7ª Sinfonía de Shostakovich. La Sinfonía de Leningrado. ¿Tú la oíste? Leí que habían puesto altavoces y que hasta las primeras lineas de la _Wehrmacht_ pudieron oír aquella bendita sinfonía que simbolizó la resistencia del pueblo ruso. A partir de entonces, la voluntad de los supervivientes se fortaleció.

Yekaterina ya había muerto el invierno anterior, por lo que mi hermana no pudo asistir al mejor concierto que jamás se hubiera llevado a cabo en Leningrado. Nastia se la encontró, congelada como una estatua junto a una carretera, en una fosa común recién excavada y recién profanada. Alguien le había cortado los pechos.

Leer aquello en su diario casi me volvió loco de dolor. Y no sé si por la propia muerte de Katja o porque Nastia fuera testigo de algo tan terrible. Gilbert, nunca me perdonaré el haberla dejado sola. Podría haber movido algunos hilos para quedarme y sufrir el sitio junto a ella. Pero ¿sabes qué hice? Denuncié a su padre y se lo llevaron. Solo porque no aprobaba que yo estuviera con su hija y porque _yo podía hacerlo_. No sé qué fue de él, solo que con mi decisión, mi egoísmo y mi crueldad, impedí que incluso su padre estuviera a su lado en sus últimos momentos.

Gilbert...

Nastia vio morir a su hijo de hambre.

A nuestro hijo.

Bueno, al menos eso contaba ella en sus diarios, yo ni siquiera supe que ella estaba esperando un hijo antes de marcharme. Y claro, cuando nuestro pequeñín murió, ella se dio por vencida.

Si me hubiera quedado... Si me hubiera quedado, Gilbert, puede que aún estuviéramos juntos los tres. Dmitry tendría ahora diez años.

xxx

Ivan notó las lágrimas silenciosas de Gilbert sobre la mano con la que le estaba acariciando las mejillas, pero el ruso no dijo nada más. Siguieron abrazados muy cerca el uno del otro. Tan cerca como jamás había estado ninguno de otro ser humano. Dejó que el silencio les hiciera compañía un rato hasta que el propio prusiano se serenó como pudo y lo miró a los ojos por fin. Sus pupilas jamás habían sido tan elocuentes como hasta aquel momento.

—Ivan...

—No tienes por qué decir nada, Gilbert. Quería contártelo. En realidad, necesitaba hacerlo.

Gilbert lo tomó de ambos lados de su rostro y le dedicó una mirada tan intensa, poderosa y al mismo tiempo, tan llena de dolor desnudo y sincero, que incluso el ruso hubo de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no desmoronarse.

—Ivan, quiero pedirte perdón en nombre de todos los alemanes. Te suplico que me perdones —su voz vibraba por la emoción a duras penas contenida, pero debía continuar o moriría—. Perdóname, por favor, por haber estado en el otro bando. Por haber contribuido a ese dolor. A tu dolor. Por favor, Ivan.

Las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas, pero ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de ello. Ivan entonces volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza y lo hizo recostarse de nuevo en la cama.

—Ahora estoy contigo, Gilbert.

El pequeño sollozo de su amante, que resonó en la quietud de la habitación, le encogió el corazón en el pecho, así que reanudó sus torpes caricias en la nuca de Gilbert.

—Tranquilo, mi amor.

—Joder... —Gilbert lo estrechó entre sus brazos y le devolvió las caricias, con decisión, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello rubio. Adoraba hacer aquello y estaba seguro de que a Ivan le gustaba que se lo hiciera. El ruso suspiró y se dejó hacer.

—Jamás te voy a dejar, Ivan. ¿Me oyes? Nunca. Nunca. Nunca te dejaré.

Y hasta que el ruso no se durmió entre sus brazos, no dejó de acariciarle con suavidad.


	11. Chapter 11 Hohenschönhausen

¡Socorro! ¡_Hilfe_! ¡_Pomogitye_! Acabo de crear el lemon más largo de mi historia (No, en realidad no jaja, ¡pero son diez páginas en word!). Sé que dije que no iba a haber más warnings, pero no quiero que quede en mi conciencia ninguna muerte por sobredosis de azúcar (aderezado con chili y salpicado con cianuro, podría decirse). Pero he de decir que he tratado de que sea algo más que sexo. He intentado que sea bello, espiritual, sexy y natural. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy ambiciosa y tengo un alma prusiana. Ya crearé algún otro fic en un futuro no muy lejano con hard yaoi sin sentimientos (?) —se aceptan sugerencias, ya que estamos xD— pero lo siento, aquí los señores Braginski y Beilschmidt me han ordenado que las cosas evolucionen así. ¿Y quién soy yo para oponerme a los deseos de estos caballeros?

En fin... la mitad del capi es un lemon bastante "opuesto" (opuesto, ¿vale? *sonrisa maligna*) a todos los anteriores, la otra es el comienzo del fin. ¿Preparados para una extraña mezcla de sexo, amor romántico bonito, política, acuerdos rastreros, torturas, traiciones, y promesas eternas de caballeros teutónicos? Pues hale. :)

Notita: Lo iba a subir el 1 de julio porque no hace mucho que subí el de Leningrado y aún no se lo ha leído mucha gente, pero no sé, soy una impaciente. Soy-lo-peor.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7. Hohenschönhausen.<strong>

Gilbert no durmió demasiado aquella primera noche. Se estuvo despertando cada diez minutos —o al menos eso le parecía a él— y perdido a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia, entreabría los ojos, comprobaba que Ivan sí dormía, sonreía más tranquilo y con un sentimiento extraño que no identificaba aún del todo en su estado adormecido, trataba de volver a sumirse en la inconsciencia.

Si Gilbert hubiera estado en pleno uso de sus facultades conscientes, se habría dado cuenta de que el sentimiento que lo embargaba era un pronunciado deseo de protección hacia el hombre cuya mejilla reposaba ahora sobre su pecho. El hombre que le había abierto por fin su alma, exponiéndose a sí mismo con todo lo que aquello conllevaba. Pero en cuanto llegó el alba e Ivan abrió sus ojos, le dio los buenos días en su propio idioma, con una alegría sencilla y libre —¡_Guten Morgen_, Gilbert!—, lo comprendió de inmediato. Gilbert haría lo que fuese por él, por protegerlo, por evitar que nunca más volviera a pasar una tristeza como la que Ivan había vivido.

—_Dobroe utro_ —le respondió él, en ruso, devolviéndole la sonrisa, haciendo esfuerzos titánicos por no lanzarse encima de él y deshacer la sonrisa del ruso con sus propios labios.

Ivan seguía mirándolo desde un poco más abajo, sin decidirse a renunciar al calor de su pecho, mientras su rostro se movía arriba y abajo, al ritmo de la respiración de Gilbert.

—¿Qué tal has dormido? —preguntó el prusiano, más que nada para volver a oír el sonido de la voz de Ivan, que le gustaba aún más en aquel tono susurrado, amable, cómplice, dedicado a él en exclusiva.

—Sorprendentemente bien, la verdad.

El resplandor del sol estaba matizado por las cortinas de la ventana, y un repentino pensamiento cruzó la mente de Gilbert, que deseó destapar el cuerpo de Ivan y descorrer la cortinas para ver a su amante en todo su esplendor, cubierto tan solo por la luz de la mañana, dorado sobre oro, rosa sobre violeta, cobre sobre nieve.

—¿Y tú?

—Bueno... me he esforzado tanto por velar tu sueño, que no he sido capaz de concentrarme en el mío —respondió Gilbert jovial, intentando apartar de su cabeza aquella imagen de Ivan con un halo luminoso antes de que este percibiera su excesiva y muy física animación matutina.

La preciada risa de Ivan era otro aliciente para él, demasiado poderoso como para resistirse.

—Eres tan idiota, prusiano, que te adoro.

Gilbert fingió indignación de forma muy poco convincente.

—Si serás desagradecido, _russkiy_...

Ivan entornó los ojos, adoptando una clara mueca traviesa.

—Lo digo porque ahora estarás demasiado cansado para... —se calló, con la sonrisa más pilla y adorable que Gilbert le había visto jamás.

—¿Para qué? —inquirió siguiéndole el juego mientras se incorporaba a medias y se apoyaba con el codo sobre el colchón.

—No sé, échale imaginación.

Y siguió mirándolo con aquellos ojos suyos, retadores, los más hermosos del mundo.

Gilbert extendió un brazo y comenzó a acariciarle la nuca y el cuello de arriba abajo, con suavidad, con la punta de los dedos.

—Por ahí dicen que los alemanes no tenemos imaginación —comentó Gilbert con una media sonrisa—. Y no lo entiendo, porque ahora mismo se me ocurren mil cosas que hacer contigo.

—Hmmm... Eso quizás sea porque no eres alemán.

—¿Qué soy entonces, si puede saberse?

—Eres mío.

Sí, aquello debía de ser la felicidad. Aquella sensación de desbordamiento, de querer gritar, reír, o llorar al mismo tiempo. Le habría gustado decirle justo en aquel momento lo que sentía, lo que sentía por él, ponerlo en palabras, sacarlo de su interior y regalárselo en forma de juramento eterno. Pero a veces es tan difícil expresar con valentía un corazón... Lo que hizo fue redoblar la intensidad del roce de sus dedos sobre su nuca, y cuando vio que Ivan entreabría muy ligeramente los labios ante la fuerza incrementada de sus inocentes carantoñas, fue demasiado tarde para que se diera cuenta de la traición involuntaria de su propio cuerpo.

—Pero bueno, Gilbert —dijo riendo el ruso al percibir su erección bajo las sábanas contra su pierna desnuda—. Si ni siquiera te estoy tocando.

—Pues imagínate lo que pasaría si me tocaras.

Ivan hizo entonces el ademán de incorporarse, pero el otro lo detuvo con un brazo y lo hizo volver a recostarse sobre la cama.

—No, no. Tú quédate ahí y relájate —le ordenó Gilbert con recompuesta seriedad—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que me gustaría hacerte ahora mismo, Ivan?

El eslavo obedeció y sacudió la cabeza con aspecto divertido.

—Sorpréndeme.

—Quiero acariciarte. Todo tu cuerpo. Acariciar cada rincón de tu ser hasta que tú mismo me supliques que me detenga porque no puedes más.

Una luz relampagueó en las pupilas de Ivan. Sabía que un ligero rubor se había extendido por sus mejillas, pero no le importó. Pensó incluso que sería muy agradable recibir caricias de alguien por una vez en lugar de prodigarlas él. Y si procedían del prusiano... bueno, aquello era aún mejor.

—Bien. Pues házmelo —dijo en un tono desafiante.

Gilbert experimentó un violento escalofrío ante el "permiso" de Ivan, pero logró recomponer su actitud y recuperar su sonrisa autosuficiente y burlona de siempre.

—Pero antes deseo observarte —advirtió tomando la sábana con la que ambos se cubrían para retirársela de encima a Ivan escasos segundos después. Y esta vez sí, se deleitó en el cuerpo desnudo que yacía junto a él y recorrió con la mirada cada maravilloso centímetro de su piel revelada. Se detuvo unos instantes en su miembro, que estaba semierecto y, satisfecho, terminó ahogándose de nuevo en sus ojos.

Gilbert se inclinó ligeramente hacia él y con bastante maldad por su parte, acercó sus labios a los suyos sin llegar a tocárselos, insinuando un beso que no llegaría, pero que Ivan esperaba. El ruso volvió a abrir los ojos y frunció el ceño y el prusiano se rió ante su leve desconcierto. Luego, Gilbert lo tomó de la barbilla y jugó una vez más con él, acercándose a él para apenas rozarle, disfrutando de la mirada de reproche que Ivan le dirigió cuando había entreabierto inútilmente sus labios para recibir su beso. El albino le apartó con suavidad el flequillo de los ojos, le acarició las mejillas en el proceso y, aunque se moría por besarlo, lo que hizo fue alcanzar uno de sus oídos para terminar por susurrarle con voz inflamada:

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me gusta tu polla, Ivan?

Ivan inspiró ruidosamente al oír aquello y aunque intentó escapar de sus ojos escarlata como ascuas encendidas, Gilbert no le dejó. Lo tomó de ambas mejillas, le obligó a que centrara su atención en él, y se miraron a los ojos con intensidad durante un buen rato, como si estuvieran decidiendo un asunto de capital importancia. Sería el ruso quien rompería aquella súbita conexión con un tono que pretendía ser ligero y distendido.

—Pues si tanto te gusta, prusiano, podrías hacer algo con ella.

—Quizás después —Gilbert reanudó las caricias con las manos en su rostro, en sus párpados, en sus cejas, en sus pómulos, y recorrió la forma de su nariz con delicadeza hasta llegar a sus labios, donde se detuvo. Ivan aprovechó para tomarlo repentinamente por sendas muñecas e impedirle que moviera las manos y le lamió la punta de los dedos. Después, con intención, Ivan deslizó su lengua entre sus dedos índice y corazón y jugueteó un rato entre la intersección entre ambos dedos, adelante y atrás, provocando de tal modo a Gilbert, que este tuvo que descender sobre él y besarlo al fin en la boca. El jadeo de ambos fue simultáneo.

Gilbert pensó que se moría por devorar a besos a aquel hombre, de la cabeza a los pies.

Ivan pensó que no le importaría nada que aquella preciosidad recorriera todo su cuerpo con su lengua.

Y así siguieron besándose, al principio con consensuada delicadeza, acariciándose mutuamente con los labios, lentamente, más tarde con mayor apremio, cuando Gilbert le introdujo la lengua en la boca y se apoderó de la de Ivan mientras sus manos hacían lo propio con su cuerpo. Gilbert bajó las manos hasta sus hombros, probó la firmeza de sus músculos y se entretuvo en los de sus brazos. Sin embargo, cuando el ruso se animó y le envolvió la espalda con sus brazos, Gilbert interrumpió el beso, se apartó de él y se incorporó de nuevo.

—No, no. Espera.

—Quiero besarte —protestó Ivan.

—Y yo a ti.

—¿Y entonces cuál es el problema?

Sin responderle, Gilbert apoyó sus manos esta vez sobre el pecho de su pareja y deslizó sus dedos por sus pectorales, con parsimonia, hasta alcanzar sus pezones, tan claros y suaves como dos malditas flores de cerezo. No hizo falta más que un leve roce para que reaccionaran a su contacto, e Ivan lo miró con tanto deseo en aquel instante que Gilbert se sonrió y hasta se permitió pellizcarle con suavidad.

—Deja que te toque —y volvió a acariciárselos con la yema de los dedos—. Quiero asegurarme de que estás aquí, Ivan. Conmigo. Que todo tú eres mío. Quiero sentirte —se agachó y besó uno de sus pezones.

Solo quería expresarle con su cuerpo lo que le parecía insuficiente mediante las palabras. Ivan asintió de forma casi imperceptible, más para sí mismo que otra cosa, y cerró los ojos.

Así que se abandonó a su compañero y dejó que él tomase la iniciativa sobre su cuerpo expuesto. Aquello era nuevo. Jamás habría pensado en que llegaría el día en que confiara tanto en alguien como para dejarse llevar al ritmo y arbitrio impuesto por otro ser humano. Y no estaba nada mal, la verdad. Gilbert lo besaba con una deliciosa e impresionante mezcla de sentimientos: de respeto, de anhelo, de un fervor atropellado y entrañablemente masculino.

El prusiano estuvo un rato dedicándole sus atenciones sobre aquella frágil piel suya del pecho, lamiéndola, besándola, alternando con cuidado sus dientes y sus labios y cuando comenzó a oír con mayor nitidez el sonido inevitable de la respiración del ruso, subió de nuevo hasta su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo a medida que su lengua recorría su piel.

—Oh, Gilbert...

El modo en que articuló aquella única palabra tuvo el poder de electrizarlo. De pronto, todo cuanto Gilbert ansiaba era que Ivan siguiera pronunciando su nombre con aquel suave acento ruso que lo volvía loco, con su respiración cada vez más grave y agitada.

No podía haber una melodía más hermosa que aquella. Era imposible.

Gilbert se las arregló para arrodillarse sobre el colchón y situarse entre las piernas del ruso y mirarlo desde arriba con una expresión codiciosa. Ivan había abierto los ojos ante su repentino cambio de posición, por lo que los dos hombres cruzaron sus miradas de nuevo unos segundos, durante los cuales casi pareció congelarse el tiempo para ambos, demasiado conscientes el uno del otro.

El albino fue ahora el primero que sonrió y rompió el hechizo, inclinándose hacia delante sobre él, para tomarlo por las muñecas, fingiendo posesividad. Dominándolo. Estaba tan bello así, allí tumbado, sus cabellos tan pálidos sobre la almohada, y con su ligera y dulce sonrisa, algo titubeante ahora ante su decidido arranque.

—Ahora tú eres mío, Vanya —le aseguró Gilbert con voz profunda—. Ahora soy tu dueño. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

La sonrisa de Ivan se hizo más amplia, pero no abandonó su actual ternura entreverada de una leve timidez. A Gilbert le gustaba más cuando sonreía así, tan adorable, más incluso que cuando adoptaba una actitud sarcástica y distante. Quizás le había gustado que lo llamara "Vanya". Siguió mirándolo extasiado un momento hasta que empezó a acariciarle la cara interna de las muñecas con aquellos dedos con que lo había inmovilizado. Entonces, sin darle más vueltas, inspirado por la situación, superados sus propios miedos y reticencias, Gilbert le devolvió la sonrisa con creces y decidió abrirle su corazón justo en aquel instante:

—Ivan "Vanya" Braginski, voy a hacerte un juramento —empezó con esforzada solemnidad—. A partir de ahora soy tuyo. Soy en exclusiva de Rusia. Tus enemigos serán los míos. Tus intereses serán los míos. Consagraré mi alma a tu causa y daré mi vida por ti si es necesario.

Ivan parpadeó y su sonrisa flaqueó, pero su pareja continuó tras hacer una breve pausa:

—_Cuando_ sea necesario.

Mientras así hablaba, Gilbert se había comenzado a mover sobre él, muy poco a poco, pero lo suficiente como para que el ruso sintiera el roce de su erección sobre la suya, y entre aquella cercanía física y la espiritual que el prusiano había conseguido con sus ardorosas palabras, Ivan dejó de sonreír.

—Te quiero, Vanya. Y siempre estaré contigo, porque voy a ser tu espada y tu escudo. Para siempre.

Al llegar hasta sus oídos aquella referencia a su propio juramento profesional, así como la sincera devoción que se desprendía del prusiano, Ivan notó que se le nublaban los ojos y que alguna lágrima amenazaba con perturbar su serenidad. Aquello no lo podía consentir.

—Bésame, Gilbert, por favor.

Apenas había terminado de decirlo y Gilbert ya había atrapado su rostro entre sus manos y se había estirado hasta alcanzar sus labios. El roce de sus miembros se hizo mucho más evidente entonces. Ivan quiso ahogar sus renovados y delicados gemidos en el beso compartido, pero aquello tuvo el efecto de exacerbar aún más al prusiano, de modo que excitándose el uno al otro cada vez más gracias a los gemidos de ambos, sus gestos se volvieron más audaces y, desde luego, más rudos. Mientras lo besaba y le devoraba los labios, Gilbert notó que Ivan abría un poco más las piernas por debajo de él y los latidos de su corazón se le aceleraron en el pecho peligrosamente. Aquello era una clarísima invitación. ¿Lo era? ¿Estaba aquel maldito bastardo al que amaba hasta la locura ofreciéndose del todo por él?

Clavó los ojos, febriles, en él. Lo deseaba. Joder, lo deseaba a morir. Y fue entonces cuando se lo dijo.

—Voy a hacerte el amor, Vanya.

—No seas un_ opushchennye_, prusiano. No te pega.

Gilbert soltó una poderosa carcajada. Luego recuperó su sonrisa torcida de siempre.

—¿Prefieres que te diga entonces que te voy a follar?

—Quizás. Prueba a ver. Quiero ver cómo suena.

El hombre que estaba arriba se inclinó entonces para reformulárselo al oído.

—Ivan, voy a follarte. Voy a tomar mi polla, voy a colocar tu cuerpo según me plazca más y te la voy a meter hasta que te falte el aire. Hasta que grites mi nombre, o grites que continúe, o grites que me detenga. No me importa demasiado. Solo quiero hacerte jadear de placer y que te corras debajo de mí, _russkiy_. ¿Qué tal así? ¿Mejor?

Esta vez el sonrojo del ruso fue exactamente como el que habría tenido un adolescente ante su primera e inocente alabanza amorosa. En realidad, fue un sonrojo compartido entre los dos, pero aquello no les impidió proseguir. Es más, los incitó todavía más.

—Bien, pues cállate de una vez y házmelo. Te quiero dentro de mí.

En momentos como aquellos, uno era simplemente incapaz de pensar con frialdad, o de sopesar los posibles resultados futuros de las acciones presentes. En situaciones así, es cuando uno pierde el control. Personas incluso como Gilbert Beilschmidt, acostumbrados a mantener la calma y a acatar las normas a fuerza de voluntad y eso a pesar de su carácter más bien explosivo. O personas como Ivan Braginski, cuya vida fue una represión constante desde su mismísimo nacimiento, y que logró experimentar por fin la liberación y la libertad solo mediante el ejercicio de poder y el dominio sobre otros.

Personas tan distintas, y a la vez tan iguales. De alguna forma, ambos lo sabían —eran cosas que tenían interiorizadas, cosas que sabían de sí mismos pero de modo inconsciente—; que los dos eran cara, pero que también podían ser cruz. Que habían pasado por horrores similares, pero que habían sobrevivido con todos los medios que habían tenido a su alcance. Que eran supervivientes. Que estaban solos.

Pero ahora el prusiano quería romper las normas y destruir las cadenas, y el ruso deseaba ser libre, liberarse, sobre todo, de sí mismo.

Y por supuesto, ya no estaban solos.

Ya no era solo aquel sentimiento maravilloso e inconmensurable que experimentaba Gilbert cada vez que sorprendía a Ivan mirándolo —con dulzura, casi como si fuera otra persona que estaba dentro del Ivan externo de hielo y nieve—, o la emoción que embargaba a Ivan cuando se daba cuenta de que Gilbert sonreía de veras, sin imposturas, sin contenerse, con las compuertas de su corazón abiertas de par en par. Era algo mucho más fuerte que un simple enamoramiento, que una pasajera fascinación: era la plenitud de un alma reflejada en otra. Era la justificación de sus vidas, cuyo sentido y grandeza se había perdido cuando la maldad y también la estupidez, sumieron al mundo que conocían en el caos de un verdadero infierno en la Tierra.

Pero ellos no pensaban ya en las guerras pasadas. Quizás una de las razones por las que el sexo era tan increíble es porque les daba la oportunidad de no pensar. De ser solo ellos, sus cuerpos, y de transformar la soledad que los asfixiaba a ambos en una compañía mutua y plena.

"Deseo tanto que Ivan se olvide de todo... De Leningrado. De todo lo que ha sufrido", pensaba el prusiano, acariciándole con cariño la pierna que él mismo había tomado con cuidado para situársela sobre uno de sus propios hombros.

"Daría lo que fuera por no volver a hacer daño a este hombre. Lo quiero, joder. Lo quiero tanto", se decía a su vez el ruso sin apartar su mirada del bello rostro del prusiano, dejándose hacer por él. En aquellos momentos se le antojaba un ángel blanco, demasiado resplandeciente, demasiado distinto a todos, demasiado inalcanzable para ser real.

Pero lo era, era bien real, y sus dedos, desde luego, lo eran también.

El propio Ivan participó en el reajuste de la postura de sus cuerpos y rodeó la cintura de Gilbert con su otra pierna. La anticipación consumía a este último, pero sabía que debía atemperarse; era la ocasión perfecta para poner en práctica su asombrosa capacidad prusiana de autocontrol. Porque, maldita sea, se moría por entrar de una vez en el ruso y proporcionarle un orgasmo de tal calibre que jamás pudiera olvidarlo. Así que procedió con extremada cautela y se demoró lo que consideró necesario para evitarle cualquier malestar innecesario. Aunque nunca podía prescindirse de un poco de dolor, él lo sabia bien. Era parte de ello.

Pero podía distraer su atención dentro de lo posible. De modo que Gilbert se inclinó sobre él una vez más para reanudar sus apasionados besos allí donde antes los habían dejado, e Ivan le correspondió con ganas, con una entrega difícil de superar. Así cuando las tiernas caricias que Gilbert le había estado dedicando alrededor de su entrada con sus dedos bien lubricados se convirtieron en la antesala de lo que estaba por venir, e introdujo levemente la punta de uno de ellos en su interior, Ivan no solo no se quejó, sino que lo animó a proseguir susurrándole tranquilizadoras palabras en ruso sobre sus mismos labios.

Sin embargo, por mucho cuidado que empleó en los preparativos, el diámetro de los dedos no era en absoluto equiparable al de su miembro, y cuando se abrió camino dentro de Ivan —y aunque solo fuera un par de cautos y comedidos centímetros—, este último no pudo evitar que se le escapara un quejido de dolor al tiempo que, en un acto reflejo, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y le clavaba los dedos al prusiano en la espalda.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con preocupación el atribulado invasor. Por toda respuesta, Ivan lo estrechó aún más con las piernas, asintió y relajó un poco las uñas sobre su espalda desnuda.

—Sigue, sigue, Gilbert, no te me pares ahora.

Gilbert afianzó sus manos sobre las piernas de Ivan y empujó como consideró oportuno, sin excesiva fuerza pero con decisión, y todo ello sin apartar de su rostro aquellos ojos carmesíes tan letales como hermosos. El ruso había cerrado los ojos, se había mordido ligeramente los labios y se había abandonado del todo al dominio del otro hombre sobre él.

El prusiano tomó aire y trató de relajarse. Estaba en él, formaba parte de él. Ahora era él. Y casi parecía más nervioso y desbordado por la situación que el propio ruso. Gilbert extendió una mano hacia el rostro de su pareja y volvió a apartarle con suavidad los mechones clarísimos que contorneaban sus mejillas, adorablemente cubiertas por un infrecuente rubor. Ivan abrió los ojos y le sonrió de corazón y el prusiano creyó derretirse de felicidad, o lo que fuera aquello que le recorría todo el cuerpo como una devastadora llamarada.

—Te quiero, Vanya.

—Te quiero, prusiano idiota. Pero no te me vayas a poner a llorar, ¿eh?

Gilbert se rió. Como nunca lo había hecho, con una risa que lo era todo a la vez.

—Vamos —siguió el ruso con una perfecta imitación de la sonrisa ladeada de su alter ego—. ¿No me vas a demostrar un poco de esa asombrosa e increíble eficiencia prusiana de la que tanto alardeas?

En aquel punto, Gilbert le tapó la boca con una mano y denegó varias veces con la cabeza, aguantando la risa.

—Anda, calladito estás más guapo, _russkiy_ del demonio —y se sonrojó como un colegial. Notó que bajo su mano censora, Ivan se reía en silencio y decidió entonces iniciar por fin el movimiento de cadera que su propio cuerpo le había estado suplicando que pusiera en marcha desde que había invadido al ruso. Enseguida percibió cómo las risas ocultas de Ivan se transformaban en gemidos apagados y retiró la mano de sus labios para liberar los jadeos que se moría por oír.

Y no fue nada difícil hacerle jadear al ritmo que quiso imponerle. Desde aquella postura privilegiada, de rodillas y entre sus piernas, Gilbert podía observar a gusto a Ivan mientras lo penetraba. Sus ojos entornados, relucientes tras la cortina de sus pestañas, el modo exquisito con que trataba de acallar sus gemidos sin éxito, y claro, el oro blanco derramado sobre la almohada. Era lo más bonito que había contemplado en toda su vida. Gilbert imprimió entonces al cuerpo de Ivan un ritmo perfecto. El prusiano era muy bueno en ello. Solo debía pensar en una marcha militar. Todo música, compás —un-dos—, todo orden, perfección. Gilbert comenzó a gemir al unísono con él y aquello también debió de gustarle a su ruso, porque sintió cómo le estrechaba con fuerza con las piernas con las que le rodeaba. Ante el nuevo y poderoso ímpetu con que el prusiano le estaba acometiendo, Ivan llevó sus brazos hacia atrás y sus manos buscaron a tientas los barrotes de su cama, y cuando se asió ávidamente a ellos con los dedos y cerró los ojos, Gilbert se volvió loco de excitación.

No tuvo más remedio que variar la cadencia a paso ligero.

Aquello era magnífico. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tantos años sin volver a experimentar la sensación de subyugar a otro cuerpo? Y, Dios, qué bien sonaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, el restallido de la piel contra piel, el crujido de los muelles de su cama, el golpeteo del cabecero contra la pared y los jadeos de Ivan perfectamente acoplados a los suyos y a cada una de sus embestidas. Como en un concierto, mejor incluso que una orquesta, y él, claro, era el director.

Entonces se detuvo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó con una leve sonrisa, aprovechando para recuperar el aliento durante el receso.

—Me río porque eres demasiado recto, demasiado perfecto, prusiano.

—Lo sé —accedió él con una mueca de altanería a medias real y a medias fingida.

El ruso soltó los barrotes y llevó las manos libres hasta las caderas del otro hombre. Gilbert lo observó hacer con una ceja ligeramente arqueada y no se opuso cuando Ivan comenzó a moverle las caderas él mismo con sus propias manos.

—Así... Relaja un poco, mi amor —le dijo el ruso con aquella voz grave y dulce y agitada y vibrante de deseo, que le provocó un brutal estremecimiento—. Menos técnica, Gil. Déjate llevar.

—Me pareció que te estaba gustando mucho.

—En efecto. Demasiado —Ivan se rió—. Pero no me quiero correr tan pronto.

Con las mejillas en llamas, Gilbert reemprendió sus movimientos y esta vez agarró el pene de su pareja para estimularlo al mismo tiempo, por lo que pilló por sorpresa a Ivan y lo silenció de inmediato.

—No veo cuál es el problema. Porque pensaba hacerte llegar al orgasmo unas veinte veces—dijo con un destello burlón a medias oculto tras su reconcentrada seriedad.

—¿Ah... ah sí? ¿Es que vas a... vas a contarlas?

—Voy a perder la cuenta.

Una vez más, los benditos gemidos de Ivan inundaron la habitación, aunque Gilbert creyó entender perdidos entre su musicalidad algo así como "maldito prusiano prepotente". Y riendo de puro éxtasis, Gilbert se dijo que era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

xxx

Unas horas más tarde, con el sol adueñándose ampliamente de la mañana berlinesa, Gilbert se encontraba tan en paz y armonía, tendido junto a aquel ángel medio dormido, que ni siquiera se le ocurrió que a aquellas horas su amado debería estar en su despacho de Karlshorst.

Aunque era un ferviente amante de la más meticulosa limpieza, por nada del mundo se habría separado del calor vital que desprendía el ruso, que de vez en cuando le musitaba algo entre sueños y le hacía sonreír de pura satisfacción. Estaba en la gloria. Nada podía ir mal nunca más.

Siguió acariciándole con suavidad y observando su desnudez con adoración. Sentía verdadera idolatría por su cuerpo. Aquel cuerpo que había hecho suyo.

Gilbert notó que el cansancio amenazaba con sumirlo también a él en aquel estado de duermevela, pero no quería olvidarse de nada de lo que habían hecho. Así que rememoró la primera eyaculación del ruso y cómo se había aferrado a él con una fuerza tremenda con cada fibra de su ser, cómo Ivan había arqueado la espalda, había ahogado el involuntario grito en su garganta y finalmente le había sonreído, tembloroso y agradecido. Recordar la bella estampa que le había ofrecido Ivan, sobre todo cuando sus temblores se incrementaron en cuanto Gilbert descendió sobre él para lamerle cada perla de su semen de su vientre y de su pecho, le hizo acercarse de nuevo al durmiente y besarlo en una mejilla con delicadeza.

Ivan se desperezó y buscó sus labios instintivamente. Se estuvieron besando un rato, abandonándose, acaramelados, a un silencio repleto de cariño mutuo.

—No sabes cuánto te eché de menos, Vanya —dijo entonces apoyando el dorso de su mano en la mejilla de su compañero.

—Apuesto a que por las noches me echabas aún más de menos —comentó, malicioso.

—Sí, sobre todo cuando me masturbaba, imbécil.

La risa de Ivan le hizo pensar en que no sabía si prefería verlo reír de aquel modo, o suplicar por que siguiera follándoselo con fuerza, como había terminado por hacer el ruso varias veces en el transcurso de la mañana.

—Hmm, ¿entonces me has sido fiel?

—Pues claro, ¿cómo no iba a serlo, si eres la persona más preciosa que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra?

Ivan enrojeció al oírle decir tal cosa sin un breve asomo de burla ni sarcasmo en la voz.

—Te equivocas, prusiano —y antes de que pudiera protestar, añadió con rapidez—. Porque esa persona eres tú.

Aquel momento sublime, conmovió el corazón de Gilbert hasta lo indecible, pero por desgracia resultó ser demasiado corto. Percibió un centelleo en la mirada de Ivan que le indicó que algo no marchaba bien. Acaso era... ¿tristeza?

—¿Vanya? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No, no, estoy bien.

—No me mientas, porque tú ya sabes en lo que trabajo.

Ivan soltó una carcajada al reconocer su propia frase en labios de Gilbert, la que él mismo le había dedicado a él siglos atrás. Pero fue una carcajada teñida de un dolor ominoso, que no presagiaba nada bueno. Gilbert se sentó en la cama y lo miró con evidente preocupación.

—Es solo que... bueno, en algún momento supongo que tendría que decírtelo —Ivan deslizó su mano derecha sobre el torso de su amado y jugueteó un rato con los dedos sobre su piel de alabastro.

—Ivan, ¡joder! —Gilbert apresó su muñeca y detuvo de raíz sus caricias.

Cuando el ruso le confesó aquello que lo había mortificado durante todos aquellos meses de soledad, —y de lo que Gilbert no tenía ni el más remoto conocimiento—, comprendió al fin el sutil cambio que había advertido en él.

—Me han expulsado de los servicios de inteligencia y me han degradado, Gilbert.

No, era imposible. Porque aquello era la vida de Ivan. De su Ivan. Tenía que ser una broma. O eso o le había oído mal.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Se acabó, Gil. Estoy acabado. _Kaputt_ —y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

Gilbert lo miró con los ojos desencajados y la sangre se le heló en las venas. Sintió como si le hubieran dado un brutal mazazo en el pecho. No, Ivan llorando no. El ruso llorando, ¡no! Podría soportar cualquier cosa menos eso.

—Pero... ¿qué? ¿Pero qué ha pasado? —exclamó debatiéndose entre una angustia y una ira cada vez mayores.

—Bueno, han pasado unas cuantas cosas mientras no estabas.

—¿Pero qué cosas, joder?

Con aquellas lágrimas silenciosas que le estaban resquebrajando el alma, Ivan le confesó entonces que había permanecido dos meses en prisión. Que lo habían sometido a varios interrogatorios. Primero la Stasi y luego el MGB. Y todo a raíz de una grabación que habían enviado al cuartel general de la Stasi.

—No fueron excesivamente duros conmigo, dadas las circunstancias y mi rango —dijo con una sonrisa retorcida de dolor, que era casi peor que ser testigo de sus lágrimas—. Pero no fue agradable, eso te lo aseguro. Y ahora me han arrancado mis estrellas, Gilbert. Y sin mis estrellas, yo ya no sé quién soy.

Gilbert apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas. Tanto, que sus huesos crujieron. Por otro lado, la exclamación de rabia contenida que lanzó, enmudeció al ruso.

—¿Quién cojones te ha hecho esto, Ivan?

Porque no estaba dispuesto a que nadie dañara a aquel hombre y se saliera con la suya. No, señor.

—Una mujer. Una noruega llamada Norell Bondevik.

_¿Norell...?_

—Me hizo chantaje, pero no la tomé en serio. Fui... fui un estúpido, pero te echaba tanto de menos, Gilbert, que yo...

—Escúchame bien, Ivan. ¿Me estás escuchando? —dijo de repente tomándolo del mentón para forzarle a que lo mirara a los ojos.

El ruso asintió, sorprendido y sobrecogido por lo que vio en su compañero.

—Voy a encargarme de todo esto, porque una sola de esas putas lágrimas, Vanya, una sola de esas es suficiente para que me recorra el mundo entero hasta que encuentre a esa puta y le haga lamentar lo que ha hecho.

—Gilbert...

—Te lo juro. Te lo juré por mi vida, ¿recuerdas? —dijo ahogando a duras penas su propia rabia—. Y voy a arreglarlo todo por ti —le aseguró con las manos crispadas sobre su cuello—. O moriré en el intento.

* * *

><p>2<p>

Norell Bondevik. No se había olvidado de aquel nombre, claro que no. Gilbert solo recordaba una ocasión en la que la ira lo había consumido de forma parecida, y había sido tras la muerte de Roderich. No, el asesinato de Roderich. Si hubiera podido, en aquella ocasión habría matado con sus propias manos a Ivan.

Sin embargo, ahora era incluso peor, porque aquella mujer diabólica no solo había destruido la carrera del hombre al que amaba, sino que había sido por su propia culpa por lo que ella se había acercado a Ivan Braginski. Si no se hubiera emborrachado, si hubiera sido más fuerte, si no hubiera confiado en una bella desconocida y si hubiera tenido el coraje de encararse y sincerarse con su amante, nada de aquello hubiera sucedido. Por si fuera poco, el chantaje había sido consecuencia de su relación sexual con Ivan. Era consciente de que era un delito penado por la ley, tanto en la URSS como en la RDA, pero aún así, había creído —y seguía creyendo— que ellos estaban por encima de la ley. Desde luego, aquella mujer no sabía con quién se había metido. Bueno, ahora ya debería saberlo.

Gilbert sonrió con una maldad suprema, satisfecha, cruel y retorcida cuando Ivan le dijo que ella estaba encerrada en la prisión de Hohenschönhausen, desde hacía poco bajo el control directo de la Stasi.

—Gilbert, por favor, ten cuidado —suplicó Ivan anudándole la corbata del uniforme, con un aspecto de suma preocupación. Jamás había visto así al prusiano. Es decir, lo había visto a punto de acabar con su propia vida en Königsberg, sí, había visto el fuego arder en sus ojos cuando fue a acusarlo de la muerte de aquel idiota en el Gulag, y también cuando ambos habían compartido aquel sexo destructivo y doloroso y maravilloso, pero jamás había percibido aquella determinación ciega, racional, oscura y fría como la que demostraba Gilbert ahora.

—Cuidado debería haber tenido esa zorra antes de haberse cruzado contigo —dijo Gilbert mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras Ivan terminaba de ayudarle con el uniforme. Había decidido reincorporarse al trabajo con su uniforme de gala. Necesitaba toda la autoridad que pudiera desplegar antes de actuar.

—Dime al menos qué piensas hacer en el cuartel.

—Ya te lo dije. Arreglar las cosas.

—Gil, me han degradado por deshonor. Eso ya no tiene arreglo.

—Confía en mí, joder.

—Pero si ni siquiera entra en la jurisdicción de tu ministerio —Ivan le tomó de los brazos, tratando a la desesperada de que recapacitara—. ¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso piensas ir a Karlshorst y hablar con los altos mandos soviéticos?

—Haré lo que haga falta —Gilbert se desasió de sus manos y se apartó unos pasos hasta ponerse firme ante él—. ¿Qué tal estoy?

—Increíble —en los ojos del ruso se debatía una ardua pugna entre el dolor, la admiración y el deseo reactivado. Apenas había pasado un rato desde que había disfrutado de su desnudez, y ya echaba de menos su cuerpo.

Gilbert avanzó un par de pasos y lo besó en los labios.

—Quédate conmigo —insistió Ivan rodeándolo con los brazos—. No quiero que eches tú también por la borda todo lo que has conseguido. ¿Y si llegas allí y te acusan también? Gilbert, en las pruebas mencionaban explícitamente tu nombre.

El ángulo de las cejas de Gilbert se acentuó aún más, pero se las arregló para seguir aparentando despreocupación y seguridad en sí mismo.

—Aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Vanya? Lo arriesgaría todo por ti.

Ivan cerró los ojos y apretó los puños a los costados.

—Esa puta ya tiene lo que se merece, Gil.

—No. No tiene lo que se merece —respondió con suavidad—. Eso lo decidiré yo.

Sabía que era inútil. Así que tomó a su amado de las manos y le besó los nudillos con sincera devoción y cariño.

—Si te meten en prisión también a ti, Gilbert, me moriré.

Y a pesar de todo, en su tono se adivinaba ya la aceptación y una muda resignación. Gilbert sonrió como lo habría hecho el mismísimo diablo.

—Si saben lo que les conviene, no lo harán.

Ivan, muy a su pesar, sonrió también. Casi compadecía a la noruega y a quienquiera que fuera a cruzarse en el camino del prusiano.

Casi.

xxx

Lo primero que fue a hacer Gilbert en el cuartel general, antes incluso que personarse ante sus superiores para dar constancia del éxito de su misión en Berlín Oeste, fue acudir al archivo donde se almacenaban las pruebas y los registros de los casos que llevaba la Stasi. Ni siquiera prestó atención a los cuchicheos que se levantaban a su paso, ni a los rostros asombrados que lo saludaban por los pasillos del edificio.

—¡Camarada _Hauptmann_! —exclamó el archivero poniéndose en pie en cuanto entró en la oficina—. ¿En qué puedo servirle? Hacía mucho que no le veía.

—Necesito comprobar todos los registros del caso Bondevik, así como las pruebas que fueron recogidas.

El hombre parpadeó unas cuantas veces tras las gruesas gafas, pero consiguió mantener el tipo.

—Sí, señor. El de la noruega rubia, ¿no es así?

Gilbert no respondió, pero la frialdad de sus ojos descendió unos cuantos grados más, de modo que el archivero carraspeó y le extendió el manifiesto diario en que registraba cada movimiento y retirada de los archivos.

—Tiene que firmar aquí, camarada capitán. Y deme unos minutos, por favor.

Mientras esperaba su regreso, Gilbert caminaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación afectado por un nerviosismo cada vez mayor. Sabía que lo primero que debía haber hecho era presentar sus respetos a sus jefes, pero antes necesitaba comprobar por sí mismo los detalles del caso, del sumario, y las pruebas que habían llevado a Ivan a ser interrogado por partida doble y, lo que era aún peor, lo habían conducido a estar dos meses tras las rejas de un calabozo. Lo que no comprendía era cómo no habían ido a arrestarlo ya a él, pues a aquellas alturas todo el cuartel sabría que había regresado. Mirando hacia la puerta de vez en cuando, se preguntó cuánto faltaría para que algunos de sus compañeros policías se acercaran a él y lo esposaran.

"¿Y qué cojones les importará a todos estos a quién me follo en mi casa?", se dijo apretando los labios, taconeando briosamente en aquella oficina mal iluminada.

Debía controlar su ira, o lo echaría todo a perder. Pero ciertamente, lo que más le aterraba era la idea de ir hasta el cuartel general soviético. Aquello podría ser un suicidio en toda regla.

—Aquí tiene —le dijo el archivero al regresar, evitando su mirada. Sin duda, el tipo conocía los detalles del caso. Gilbert tomó sendas carpetas y la cinta de audio que las acompañaba y se despidió del otro hombre con un seco movimiento de cabeza antes de desaparecer rumbo a su despacho.

—Guten Tag, _Frau_ Bergen —dijo Gilbert a una mujer joven que caminaba silenciosamente sobre la moqueta gris del pasillo subida a unos tacones rojos.

—Oh, guten Tag, _Herr_ Beilschmidt, ¡ha regresado usted!

—Así es —asintió él abriendo la puerta de su despacho que, por fortuna, habían mantenido vacío durante su ausencia—. Sea una buena chica y tráigame uno de esos magnetófonos de cinta, ¿quiere?

—Por supuesto. ¿Desea que le traiga alguna otra cosa? —le ofreció ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Tráigame un café. Bien cargado —dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

—_Jawohl, Herr_ Capitán.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, se sentó en el borde de su escritorio y abrió enseguida la primera de las carpetas, mucho más abultada que la segunda. Correspondía al caso Norell Bondevik. Observó con rencor la fotografía de la mujer que le devolvía desde el papel aquella odiosa mueca de prepotencia oculta tras una máscara de impasibilidad. Era ella, la mujer rubia que había conocido hacía año y medio en una cervecería, a la que había abrazado con inocencia bajo aquella farola de luz tenue e intermitente. La recordaba a la perfección.

Tuvo que esforzarse por no rasgar la fotografía en mil pedazos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Pase, _Frau _Bergen —e iba a alabar su rapidez y eficiencia germánicas cuando unos ojos azul celeste se lo quedaron mirando con intensidad desde la puerta.

Mathias.

Por un lado, casi le dio un vuelco el corazón de pura alegría al ver allí a su amigo. Por otro, se le encogió todo por dentro al recordar el secreto del danés. Antes de actuar, debía, asimismo, cerciorarse de que Mathias hubiera servido, en efecto, junto a los nazis. Y aún así, aunque así hubiese sido —al ver aquellos inmensos ojos claros y francos—, Gilbert comprendió que no deseaba delatarlo. Era su amigo. Lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado no contaba, ¿no era así? Porque ahora Mathias estaba del lado correcto de la frontera.

—Mattie...

El danés vaciló unos instantes en el umbral. Parecía tremendamente afectado por verlo. Gilbert se dio cuenta de que tenía los archivos del caso abiertos de par en par sobre la mesa, y los cerró de golpe antes de ponerse en pie.

—¿Cómo estás Gilbert? —preguntó su amigo con aquella mirada extrañamente suplicante. Desde luego, no parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

—He estado mejor —respondió vagamente. ¿Sabría Mathias de la encarcelación de Ivan Braginski?

—¿Y qué tal... humm ? —el danés se interrumpió y se mordisqueó el labio inferior, con aspecto avergonzado.

—¿Qué tal qué? ¿Mi misión?

—Ajá. Eso. Tu misión.

—Es secreta. Ya lo sabes.

El rubio trató de sonreír como solía hacer, pero solo consiguió parecer aún más sospechoso a ojos de su colega.

—Oye, Mattie, ¿te ocurre algo, tío? Parece como si te hubiera atropellado uno de esos tanques pesados rusos. Varias veces.

El danés cerró la puerta del despacho a sus espaldas y su semblante se ensombreció. Aquello al menos era mejor que su sonrisa dolida y desvalida, tan fuera de lugar en él.

—¿Cómo está tu... tu... ? —se detuvo una vez más y chasqueó la lengua antes de soltarlo—. Me refiero a... bueno, al señor Braginski.

De modo que lo sabía. Gilbert entornó los ojos.

—¿Sabes lo que le sucedió a Ivan? —preguntó el prusiano con la voz grave.

—N... no... Es decir, solo me han llegado rumores.

—Pues te agradecería que no los difundieras tú también.

—Claro, Gil. No debería hacer falta que te lo diga, pero puedes confiar en mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo con un tono más exaltado de la cuenta. No era la primera vez que Mathias le decía algo así. Que confiara en él. Recordó aquellas palabras ya lejanas que Ivan le había dedicado a él poco antes de darle su primer beso. "La segunda regla, Gilbert, es que nunca has de confiar en nadie. Y menos en otro camarada de la policía secreta." Y aunque por entonces le había parecido una exageración, tenía que reconocer que algo de razón tenía. Uno no podía confiar en nadie. En la Stasi lo sabían bien. Estaba cansado de ver cómo algunos traicionaban a sus propios amigos para reducir o librarse de un castigo. Hasta los propios familiares lo hacían.

Y mientras observaba el errático comportamiento del danés, pensó que si podía confiar en Ivan y él era un miembro de policía soviética, ¿por qué no iba a poder confiar también en Mathias, que era su único amigo en la RDA?

El albino suspiró y rehizo su rostro como pudo para ofrecerle un gesto amable a pesar del agotamiento que ya sentía. En aquel momento volvieron a llamar a la puerta y se escuchó la dulce voz de la señora Bergen al otro lado. El capitán de la Stasi la mandó pasar y ella apenas esbozó una sonrisa extrañada al ver allí, plantado en mitad del despacho, al teniente segundo Mathias Køhler.

—Aquí le traigo su café y su magnetófono, _Herr_ capitán —dijo ella pasando junto a Mathias con un contoneo de caderas.

—Déjelo ahí sobre la mesa —indicó Gilbert con un gesto despreocupado para volverse de nuevo hacia su amigo—. Mattie, tengo que despachar unos cuantos asuntos y ponerme al día. Pero me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Tendrías algún momento para mí en los próximos días?

—Por supuesto. Espero a que tú me digas fecha y lugar, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo el danés rápidamente. Parecía contento de dar por finalizada la conversación y desapareció por donde había venido justo detrás de la joven auxiliar.

Definitivamente, había algo sumamente raro en la actitud de su amigo. Gilbert se frotó los ojos y exhaló un suspiro de cansancio. Luego colocó la cinta en el aparato, lo encendió, y se arrellanó en su sillón de piel con el alma en vilo hasta que la voz que tanto amaba, aquella voz clara, dulce, grave y llena de matices que poseía Ivan alcanzó y reverberó en cada rincón de su despacho.

Y cuando comprobó la incuestionable lealtad de Ivan hacia él, cómo había estado a punto de sucumbir frente a aquella mujer, y aún así se sobreponía y proclamaba: "Lo conozco, es mi prusiano", y que confiaba en que él no le haría ningún daño, Gilbert se sintió tan profundamente conmovido, que volvió hacia atrás para escuchar aquellas declaraciones una y otra vez, con las manos trémulas sobre el rostro.

Se sentía tan agradecido, tan vencido y triste y emocionado por la sinceridad que demostraba Ivan en aquella grabación rastrera e inculpatoria —a pesar de que él lo había dejado para alejarse de su lado—, que Gilbert tomó entonces una decisión firme e irrevocable.

La noruega debía morir.

La noruega moriría.

* * *

><p>3<p>

Gilbert se detuvo, se apretó el nudo de la corbata, e inspiró profundamente antes de entrar en el santuario de Mielke. Aquel hombre ambicioso era su mejor baza. Y aunque estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo como él mismo le había asegurado a Ivan, no vacilaría en sacar toda la artillería pesada si fuera necesario.

Erich Mielke se levantó de su sillón en cuanto el agente Beilschmidt lo saludó con un taconeo de las botas y esperó a que le concediera el permiso para sentarse.

—¡Camarada capitán! Tome asiento, por favor —le ofreció el jefe adjunto de la Stasi con un movimiento ampuloso del brazo—. No podía esperar a reunirme con usted.

—Confío en que recibiera puntualmente mis informes —dijo Gilbert sentándose.

—Debo decirle que estoy impresionado. ¿Cinco informantes en territorio del enemigo y en su primera misión de infiltración? Es usted un fuera de serie.

—Lo sé —dijo el prusiano con una sonrisa acerada, cortante—. Estoy especialmente orgulloso por la captación del secretario del americano idiota. Arthur Kirkland, ese sí que está hecho de otra pasta. ¿Se leyó usted todos los informes?

—La mayoría. Es una delicia leerlos. Ojalá más agentes tuvieran la meticulosidad y la atención al detalle que usted posee, camarada Beilschmidt.

"Excelente", pensó Gilbert. Todo parecía marchar como la seda.

—¿Cómo lo captó usted? Me dio la impresión de que su informe del señor Kirkland era mucho más... elusivo e impreciso que todos los demás.

¿Había acaso un asomo de reproche, de acusación velada, de burla, de diversión en los ojos de Mielke? ¿Es que a partir de ahora todos iban a mirarlo con aquella sonrisilla odiosa, que parecía querer decir: "ándate con mucho ojo, conozco tu secreto"? La sonrisa de aquellos seres —débiles, insignificantes, anodinos, mediocres—, que se regodean y regocijan en la caída de los grandes.

—Teníamos muchas cosas en común —respondió Gilbert sin dejarse intimidar lo más mínimo—. Lo importante es que ahora tenemos acceso a información muy valiosa y de primera mano. Y yo respondo por Iggy. Totalmente.

—Desde luego. Parece un hombre íntegro.

"Sí, bueno, lo bastante como para traicionar a su jefe", pensó con ironía.

Gilbert se acomodó hacia atrás en la silla y abandonó la rigidez de su postura. Había llegado la hora de acometer el asunto que verdaderamente lo había llevado hasta allí. El prusiano nunca había sido de los que se andaban por las ramas.

—Camarada Mielke —Gilbert colocó sus manos enguantadas sobre la mesa y tamborileó con los dedos unos instantes sobre la madera hasta que la actitud arrogante del jefe remitió un tanto.

—¿Sí?

—Estuve hace un rato revisando ciertos archivos. Los correspondientes al caso Bondevik sobre chantaje a un alto cargo soviético en la RDA —se detuvo y esperó a la reacción de su interlocutor. Mielke no parecía en absoluto sorprendido. Quizás en todo caso un poco más cauto.

—Sí, lo conozco. ¿A dónde quiere ir a parar, agente?

—En la segunda carpeta faltaban varias hojas. Y no se mencionaba el nombre de la víctima del chantaje, pero tanto usted como yo sabemos bien de quién se trata.

Mielke se aclaró la garganta.

—Ivan Braginski —confirmó—. Sí, esos registros fueron confiscados por el servicio secreto soviético.

—Necesito su ayuda aquí.

—Camarada... —el jefe denegó varias veces con la cabeza con pesar aunque Gilbert no supo si llegaba a ser sincero del todo o no—. No puedo hacer nada por él, aunque en el pasado fuese uno de mis más queridos amigos. Ni aunque me brindara toda su apoyo cuando yo más lo necesitaba. Ni usted tampoco puede. Ahora es cosa de los rusos, ¿debo explicarle cómo funciona la jurisdicción de la policía soviética y la alemana?

—Somos colaboradores, somos aliados.

—Sí, agente Beilschmidt. Pero en el fondo son los rusos quienes tienen la última palabra. Lo sabe, ¿verdad?

—Señor, ¿por qué no se me ha implicado a mí? Le aseguro que aquí follamos tanto él como yo. Es una cosa de dos, lo sabe, ¿verdad?

—¡Beilschmidt! —Mielke parecía escandalizado y había palidecido notoriamente—. Compórtese, porque aún estamos a tiempo de enmendarlo, si es que tanto lo desea.

—¿De arrestarme? —las palmas de Gilbert se extendieron sobre la mesa, ofreciéndole las muñecas al otro hombre—. Hágalo entonces.

—Haré como si no hubiera oído sus disparates. Los rusos nos dejaron su acusación y posible condena bajo nuestra responsabilidad. La de Braginski, por el contrario, recayó sobre ellos. Y, como es natural, lo han mantenido dentro del más estricto secreto. No desean escándalos, y usted debería seguir el ejemplo, camarada, por su bien.

—¿Y por qué mi participación en el... delito se ha pasado por alto? —la sonrisa de Gilbert se torció aún más en la comisura de sus labios—. Le diré lo que yo creo. Porque soy útil a la RDA. Porque daría mi vida por protegerla. Porque en el fondo, a la RDA le importa más la eficiencia de uno de sus mejores agentes que el número, la calidad y el tipo de orgasmos que tenga ese agente en la intimidad de su casa.

—La homosexualidad es un elemento desestabilizador para el Estado, y usted lo sabe. Y no vuelva a mencionar ninguna de sus... depravaciones en mi presencia, o le juro que yo mismo le pondré esas esposas.

Gilbert se levantó y apoyó desafiante la palma de la mano sobre la mesa.

—Le agradezco la confianza que ha depositado en mí, señor. Le agradezco su... generoso indulto —el prusiano torció el gesto y sus ojos resplandecieron de ira—. Al menos con ello demuestra cuáles son las verdaderas prioridades para un estado socialista. Para el estado socialista de Alemania. La Unión Soviética también debería pensar bien en qué centrar su atención y no perder de vista sus objetivos principales. Porque si no lo hace, está perdida. Tan solo fíjese en Stalin. ¿Ha visto toda la propaganda antijudía que abunda por Rusia?

—Cálmese, camarada capitán, o le juro que hará una visita a los calabozos —pero por su tono, más bien parecía una amenaza vacía, protocolaria, temerosa incluso.

—Escúcheme bien, Mielke. Todo es política. La política lo domina y lo impregna todo, ¿no es así? Y sí, Ivan Braginski ha sido un héroe para la Unión Soviética y ha dedicado su vida a la misma, pero Ivan es pro-estalinista, al igual que usted. Ahora Stalin ha perdido el rumbo, se le ha escapado el timón. Incluso Beria no sabe qué hacer para huir del mismo barco que se está hundiendo. A la URSS no le importa lo más mínimo los logros del pasado de un camarada, eso está más que claro.

—¿Pero cómo se atreve? ¿Qué intenta decirme? Tenga cuidado, ¿es acaso usted un trotskista?

Gilbert se inclinó hacia delante, adoptando una actitud cómplice que Mielke no pudo rehuir.

—Sea práctico. Stalin tiene ya 70 años. Y ya sabe qué sucede cuando cae el guía de Moscú, ¿verdad? Sucede como con aquellos antiguos reyes a los que enterraban con su séquito o sus caballos o sus sirvientes. Stalin lo arrastrará todo consigo cuando caiga. A sus más allegados, a sus más fervientes defensores —Gilbert enarcó una ceja con elocuencia—. Y usted no quiere verse impelido por la estela de ese huracán, ¿no es así, Mielke?

—De acuerdo, creo que ya veo por dónde van los tiros.

—Es sencillo. Ayúdeme y yo le ayudaré a usted. Pondré todo de mi parte, todo, removeré cielo y tierra para ayudarle a alcanzar la cima del ministerio. Le conviene tener amigos cuando llegue el momento del cambio de guardia, _Herr_ Mielke, camarada —y se cuadró respetuosamente ante él con otro chasquido de sus botas relucientes e impolutas.

El otro hombre lo contempló con cierta fascinación.

—Es usted un hombre leal, Beilschmidt. De eso no me cabe duda.

Gilbert sonrió, triunfal.

—Nos conviene además procurar el mutuo entendimiento con nuestros amigos soviéticos. Y créame, yo también soy ya una suerte de experto en la materia.

—Bueno, supongo que podría hacer alguna llamada...

—_Herr_ Mielke le juro por mi honor que usted llegará a ser un día el jefe supremo de la Stasi. Porque sé que bajo su mando, se convertirá en el mejor aparato policial del mundo. Superaremos incluso a los rusos, ya lo verá. La RDA necesita a alguien como usted.

El otro le devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—De acuerdo. Una vez le dije que me gustaba su estilo directo. Ahora lo reitero.

—Gracias, señor.

—Pero retírese ya, por favor. Su brutal sinceridad me ha agotado —Erich Mielke se levantó asimismo para estrechar la mano del otro hombre, pulcramente uniformado—. Le daré un consejo yo también antes de que se vaya. Haría bien en buscarse una buena muchacha alemana y formar una familia. O rusa, ¿por qué no? Sería mucho más beneficioso para usted.

—Soy un hombre de lealtad inamovible, ¿recuerda? Pero sí, deseo buscar a una mujer en concreto. A una belleza rubia, nórdica... una fémina de armas tomar pero francamente estúpida. ¿Puede que le suene de algo?

—Ya conoce mi respuesta. No juegue conmigo.

—Quiero que me autorice visitarla. Tengo entendido que se halla alojada en las nuevas dependencias de Hohenschönhausen —dijo con cinismo—. Quiero asegurarme de que la dama se encuentra a gusto.

—Camarada...

—Es una cuestión personal, _mein Kamerad_. Esa mujer no es nadie para la RDA pero para mí lo es todo.

El que años más tarde se convertiría en el inflexible e indiscutible líder de la Stasi durante más de treinta años y hasta la caída del Muro de Berlín, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, se crujió los nudillos uno a uno ruidosamente y se rió.

—La mujer es suya. Pero por lo que más quiera, sea discreto.

* * *

><p>4<p>

Para cuando pudo acudir a las instalaciones de Hohenschönhausen, cedida a la Stasi por la Policía Política Soviética aquel mismo año, el sol ya se había ocultado por el brumoso horizonte berlinés.

Lo cierto es que habría preferido volver a casa aquella noche, cargado de vodka y marcarse una fiesta privada con Ivan, meterse los dos en la cama hasta que se olvidaran de todo, de cualquier cosa que no implicara un placer inmediato y ajeno al mundo exterior. No podía apartar de su mente la imagen de aquel hombre con cuerpo de dios junto al suyo, ni su expresión inundada por el deseo, su inquietante sonrisa, tan bella pero tan difícil de leer en ocasiones, y cuya mera contemplación le provocaba una intensa sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago.

El ruso a veces se le antojaba una preciosa pistola, cargada con una sola bala, sin seguro y apoyada sobre la sien. Como su propia y novísima Makarov, de la que le habían hecho entrega aquel mismo día y que Gilbert llevaba ahora en la cintura, en la pistolera de cuero. A simple vista parecía una pistola dulce, inofensiva, simple, pero en su interior albergaba las mismas balas —o casi, porque tenían un calibre ligeramente mayor— que su precisa, sofisticada y sexy Luger p08.

Una sonrisa siniestra asomó a sus labios; incluso las pistolas, la soviética y la alemana, eran como ellos.

Los soldados que montaban guardia en Hohenschönhausen lo dejaron pasar tras verificar sus credenciales y Gilbert entró en aquel edificio al que habían apodado "el Submarino" debido a las viejas y estrechas celdas que guardaban sus sótanos oscuros. Ahora contaba con celdas de reciente construcción que los propios prisioneros habían erigido, la noruega no podría quejarse.

Un guardia lo condujo por varios pasadizos asépticos y tétricos hasta que se detuvieron junto a una puerta gris y triste, exactamente igual a todas las demás. Gilbert había esperado que el carcelero se quedara por allí cerca, pero se limitó a despedirse y marcharse cabizbajo por donde había venido, dejándolo solo y con la llave de la celda en su poder. Todo iba a resultar mucho más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

Abrió la puerta, se guardó la llave en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del uniforme y penetró en la pequeña celda en la que apenas había un catre diminuto, un taburete destartalado y un retrete en la esquina del fondo. La mujer estaba allí sentada sobre el catre, la espalda sobre la pared de yeso y los brazos rodeando sus piernas. Gilbert se detuvo unos instantes para disfrutar del momento y de su temor cuando ella vio más allá de su uniforme y reconoció a su intempestivo visitante nocturno.

—Buenas noches, _Frau_ Bondevik —dijo Gilbert llevándose los dedos a la gorra gris en un saludo caballerosamente paródico.

Ella, por supuesto, no contestó y se refugió en un expresión neutra.

"Qué fácil me lo pones, gatita sin uñas".

—Norell, ¿verdad? —preguntó de forma casual, tomando asiento en la cama mientras se sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo delantero y le ofrecía uno con expresión divertida. Ella no movió un solo músculo. El prusiano encogió los hombros y se encendió un cigarrillo con cuidada parsimonia. Luego le dio la primera calada y expulsó la primera bocanada de humo mientras examinaba en silencio a la mujer, cubierta por un pijama informe que ocultaba demasiado bien sus exiguas formas femeninas. Estaba aún más delgada de lo que recordaba, pero seguía siendo hermosa. Incluso sin su maquillaje, sin su peinado ondulado con tenacillas y sin su modelito ajustado.

—Debe de estar realmente asustada de mí si ni siquiera me acepta un cigarrillo —comentó sin esperar a recibir aún una respuesta. Una chantajista debía tener una fuerza de voluntad superior a la del común de los mortales, aunque aquello no haría sino más divertido el juego entre ambos. A pesar de todo, Gilbert distinguió un breve destello en las pupilas de la mujer cuando esta recorrió disimuladamente con la mirada el uniforme de la Stasi que él llevaba.

Gilbert le dedicó una sonrisa sinuosa.

—Bueno, quien no arriesga no gana. Eso dicen, ¿verdad? —continuó él acercándose más a ella sobre el colchón y sobre las ásperas sábanas—. Lo malo es que quien arriesga, también puede perderlo todo. Claro que eso no lo suelen decir. Es triste, pero en este mundo edulcorado siempre se tiende a ocultar una parte de la historia.

El prusiano extendió la mano y la posó sobre la rodilla de la mujer, y percibió con satisfacción cómo ella se encogía sobre sí misma a pesar de sus esfuerzos por convertirse en una estatua impasible.

—Oh, Norell, Norell, ¿pero cómo se te ocurrió entremezclar tus asuntos con los nuestros? Qué mala investigadora eres. Tan bella, tan joven... —sus dedos enguantados en cuero acariciaron su rodilla con premeditada lentitud—. Qué desperdicio.

Ella apartó su mirada de él y de alguna forma su gesto encendió una leve llama de excitación en el prusiano. Si aquello era lo que se sentía al ejercer el dominio y el poder sobre otra persona ahora empezaba a comprender muchas cosas.

Pues bien, había llegado la hora de divertirse un rato y de destruir la fortaleza de la noruega.

—Norell, desnúdate.

Se dio cuenta de que los dedos de la mujer se aferraban a la tela de sus propios pantalones grises, aunque seguía haciendo un esfuerzo por no caer ante él. Estúpida mujer, aquello hacía mucho más entretenido todo el asunto.

—Quítate la ropa —insistió mientras seguía fumando tranquilamente y viciaba el poco aire respirable que reinaba aún entre aquellas cuatro paredes—. Hace años que no veo a una mujer desnuda. Quiero decir en carne y hueso. Sería una agradable novedad para mí, la verdad. Aunque estoy seguro, aun sin verte, de que prefiero mil veces a mi ruso antes que a ti y a tu escuálido cuerpo de ramera —Gilbert dio la última calada al cigarrillo y apagó la colilla con movimientos suaves y circulares sobre la piel de la mano de la mujer, que consiguió no gritar a pesar de la oleada de dolor que la sacudió—. ¿Sabes qué hicimos esta mañana Ivan y yo? Hmm, creo que entre los dos nos corrimos unas ocho veces.

Norell ya no se mostraba tan imperturbable como antes, e incluso se había puesto a temblar.

—Creo que me gustaría que él estuviera ahora aquí con nosotros. Entre los dos podríamos hacerte gritar un poco, Norell. Y yo creo que en el fondo te gustaría. Pero es una lástima porque no quiero que Ivan vuelva a ver tu cara en lo que te resta de vida. Que no es mucho —dijo riendo, con una malicia que sobrecogió a la mujer.

Gilbert sabía que en algún momento le suplicaría piedad.

—Así que dado el poco tiempo que te queda sobre este mundo, yo que tú me quitaría la ropa y acabaría con esto antes de que empeores las cosas. Porque si no me obedeces, querida, voy a apagar el siguiente cigarrillo entre tus piernas.

La muchacha entonces comenzó a despojarse de las prendas arrugadas que llevaba encima.

—Buena chica —musitó él sin perderse detalle a medida que Norell iba descubriendo su cuerpo. Y añadió con severidad al ver que ella titubeaba—. La ropa interior también.

Norell se bajó las bragas hasta los muslos y el prusiano la detuvo en ese momento para tomar la última prenda que le quedaba y quitársela él mismo con delicadeza por los tobillos. Al ver que él se acariciaba su propia entrepierna con un gesto ausente mientras la contemplaba, Norell decidió acabar con su mutismo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Señor... Beilschmidt. Por favor, no hay día que no me arrepienta de lo que hice —su voz sonaba casi como un graznido, como una nota desafinada en mitad de una hermosa aria.

Pero aquello fue mucho peor. La cólera prendió en los ojos del hombre y sustituyó la esforzada frialdad que había estado mostrando hasta aquel momento.

—Tu arrepentimiento es irrelevante —su expresión se contrajo de pura irritación y Norell lo miró, atemorizada, sabiendo que no tenía ya nada que hacer—. ¿O acaso tienes alguna forma de devolverle lo que le has quitado? Devuélvele su honor. —Gilbert llevó una mano hasta la funda de su pistola—. Devuélvele su cargo, sus estrellas rojas —desabrochó el cierre de la funda y acarició la culata de la Makarov con la punta de sus dedos envueltos en cuero—. Devuélvele la sonrisa al dueño de mi alma, furcia. —extrajo al fin la pistola y la empuñó con un movimiento fluido de la mano.

—No vas a matarme —dijo ella recuperando parte de su fortaleza a la desesperada—. Y si lo haces, siempre será mejor que estar aquí encerrada. Así que, adelante, mátame, albino.

El hombre bajó la pistola con el ceño fruncido pero adelantó el arma y apoyó el cañón de frío metal en una de las piernas de la mujer.

—Eres una mujer poco común —reconoció—. ¿Pero de dónde ha sacado una criatura tan insignificante como tú toda esa valentía? ¿Es por tu sangre noruega?

Ella no respondió.

—No voy a matarte aún. Pero puedo hacerte otras cosas —le introdujo la pistola entre los muslos y ella trató de quitárselo de encima. Gilbert la agarró por los cabellos con la otra mano y la tumbó sobre el lecho con suma facilidad.

—Mátame, albino —insistió ella con un tono de voz que ya ni evidenciaba siquiera un poco de temor—. Véngate. Es lo que quieres, ¿no? Pues hazlo.

—¿Acaso vas a decidir tú cómo y cuándo he de vengarme? _Scheiße_, ni siquiera me pones un poco —exclamó él mirando su desnudez con desagrado. Cuando el cañón de su pistola rozó su entrepierna, ella lanzó un gemido y él apenas esbozó una ligera mueca.

—¿A... así es como hacéis las cosas en... en la puta Unión Soviética? Perros comunistas... —soltó ella perdiendo la serenidad cuando el hombre había empezado a mover el arma adelante y atrás sin preocuparse demasiado por la fuerza empleada en la fricción.

Gilbert se rió a carcajadas.

—¿Esa es tu última baza? ¿Insultar a la Unión... ? —Gilbert enmudeció y detuvo la mano antes de ir más lejos—. Un segundo, ¿eres una anti-comunista de verdad o solo es tu patética manera de evitar que te meta esta pistola por las entrañas?

La respiración de la joven se había acelerado como consecuencia de sus palabras y actos, y se negó a contestarle. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una luz de alarma parpadeaba en la mente del prusiano, sacudiendo el instinto de policía que había llegado a adquirir con la práctica.

—¿Quién eres, Norell Bondevik?

—Una mujer a la que estás a punto de violar, hijo de puta.

—¿Ese es tu nombre real?

—Vamos, sé un hombre y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Pero con la polla. ¿O es que solo se la metes a los hombres? Seguramente eres un invertido de los que prefieren que le den por detrás. ¿Te da bien fuerte tu ruso?

Se habría reído si no hubiera estado concentrado en analizar las posibilidades que surcaban a toda velocidad por su cabeza. Además, ella estaba intentando cambiar de tema. Había algo tremendamente sospechoso en todo lo que concernía a aquella mujer, y le daba la impresión de que había pasado por alto algo muy importante al leer los archivos del caso. Gilbert se guardó el arma en el cinto y volviendo a asirla de sus cabellos, le repitió lentamente:

—¿Quién eres, Norell Bondevik?

Y ante su silencio, él se impacientó y le obsequió con una bofetada que restalló como un látigo en la quietud de aquel sótano.

—Soy de la Stasi. Lo sabemos todo, puta valquiria inconsciente. Y te juro que si averiguo que eres alguien que finges no ser... Y si averiguo que tienes algún cómplice... te juro que hubieras preferido que te hubiera introducido la pistola por aquí y hubiera apretado el gatillo.

Al decir aquello, Gilbert le indicó el "lugar" con la mano, aprovechando para acariciarla, desdeñoso, con los dedos sobre el sedoso vello rubio que poseía entre las piernas. Ella soltó otro gemido y rehuyó su contacto como pudo.

—¡No me toques, cerdo!

Pero se habría dejado tocar por él y lo que hubiera hecho falta si con ello hubiera podido evitar que aquel bastardo indagara más en su vida personal. Si lo hacía, llegaría sin duda hasta Mirja, que, para tratar de ayudarla, había sido quien había enviado la maldita grabación a la Stasi mientras ella estaba siendo interrogada en uno de los calabozos por acusación del maldito ruso. La mera posibilidad de que ella se viera también envuelta en la cruzada del prusiano, la mortificaba.

No le quedaba otra que jugarse su último triunfo en una jugada demencial.

—Soy una agente del enemigo. De tu enemigo. Una espía.

Gilbert no se rió. En realidad, no hizo nada. Se limitó a observar los pequeños pechos desnudos de la mujer, y después sus ojos azules, que lo miraban con un odio y rencor extremos.

—Si no me crees, te daré datos que podrás verificar. ¿Tienes contactos en el Oeste? Ellos podrían ayudarte en esto —y agregó con firmeza—. Además, no puedes matarme porque te valgo muchísimo más viva.

Se estaba arriesgando como nunca, porque a veces se intercambiaban espías entre el Este y el Oeste por beneficio mutuo. También podía darle la oportunidad de convertirse en un agente doble. En otras ocasiones, por desgracia, se fusilaba sin más a los infiltrados, aunque eso se solía reservar para los traidores a la patria.

El prusiano siguió sin reaccionar. Aquello no lo había esperado. Pero de repente volvió a sonreír, y fue de una forma tal, que Norell estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Norell, querida, aunque fueras el mismísimo papa de Roma, no podría importarme menos. Voy a acabar contigo. Voy a recrearme en tu final. Lentamente. Y además tu muerte me proporcionará algunos beneficios entre los jefes. Ya verás por qué —le dio unas palmaditas paternales en una mejilla—. Oh sí, comprobaré si de verdad eres una espía, aunque eso no cambiará nada, valquiria incompetente. Porque solo me importa tu historial como chantajista. Es una cuestión personal, como bien sabes.

Se acabó. Había jugado, y había perdido. Pues bien, ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

—Muy bien. Quizás podamos llegar entonces a un acuerdo, albino.

Norell sabía que no llegarían a ningún acuerdo, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de Mirja.

—Oh, no te molestes...

—Mi contacto en Berlín Este y mi cómplice en todo este asunto es el teniente segundo del Ministerio para la Seguridad del Estado, Mathias Køhler.

Al menos tuvo el dudoso consuelo de disfrutar de la confusión que obró en el albino y luego del estallido de dolor que dominó su rostro y acabó por fin con aquella abominable y despreciable sonrisilla de superioridad.

—De hecho, fue él quien me condujo hasta ti. Quien me hablo de ti. De vosotros dos, cerdos invertidos —terminó con frialdad.

Con aquella cortina de humo, quizás el maldito prusiano se olvidara de seguir buscando más cómplices para llevar a cabo su vendetta. Quizás aún pudiera salvar a Mirja.


	12. Chapter 12 Helheim

¡_Hej, venner_! Se acerca el final, esta vez sí, pero lo que no se reduce en absoluto es el drama. Creo que después de este fic debería escribir cosas de chibis adorables o algo, con arcoiris y unicornios y pajaritos y payasos sonrientes. Ok, esto último no :P

Espero que os guste, porque es el capítulo que más me ha costado hasta la fecha. Me he devanado los sesos, he cambiado y recambiado el final veinte millones de veces y al final ha quedado así. Por favor, no me odiéis por el exceso de angst, dolor y torturas mentales de Gilbert. Además, son solo dos escenas largas en veinte páginas (bueno, y dos cortas de transición), así que es un capítulo para leerse del tirón o de volverse loco o de implosionar. Depende de como tengáis el día. Espero que bueno. XD

La acción desatada volverá en el siguiente. O esa es mi intención. Con este capítulo he levantado la liebre de una serie encadenada de catastróficas consecuencias.

¡Ah! Dedico el capi a mi amiga Kali, porque me ayudó con los nórdicos, me proporcionó el nombre de Norell y... bueno... este capi es muy especial porque... eh... bueno, me voy.

Actualización: He vuelto para pedir que comentéis, por favor, lo que sea, amores míos. ¡Es lo único que me motiva para publicar online!

Please, to my lovely readers (my Russian and British and Vietnamese, etc.): could you please leave a comment? Because.. you know... it's the only thing that motivates the author to publish online! Thanks soooo much :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8. Helheim.<strong>

El sol ya había partido hacia la otra Alemania cuando se hubo internado en la prisión de Hohenschönhausen, por lo que ya era noche cerrada en el momento en que Gilbert llegó al piso que compartía con Ivan. Si hubiera matado a la mujer en cuanto la vio se habría ahorrado el caos que ahora gobernaba en su cabeza y habría evitado el torbellino que ahora azotaba sus sentimientos. Si le hubiera pegado un tiro entre ceja y ceja, se habría acabado todo.

"¿Por qué, Mattie? Por qué. Por qué tú", pensaba, y se le retorcía todo en su interior hasta el punto de dolerle físicamente.

Había cosas que era mejor ignorar.

Gilbert se detuvo en la puerta de la casa unos instantes antes de volver a encontrarse con Ivan. Se aclaró la garganta, se adecentó la ropa e inspiró y espiró varias veces. No podía presentarse ante él en aquel estado. Su resolución se tambaleaba, se sentía como si caminara hacia el borde de un precipicio con los ojos vendados y la voz que hasta ahora lo había guiado hubiera enmudecido. Ahora era un sinfín de voces las que trataban de darle consejos, solapándose ensordecedoras unas a otras, contradiciéndose, cada una más egoísta y cruel e inconsciente que la anterior.

_"Si uno no es capaz de cumplir con lo que se le manda, no debería alistarse en el ejército ni en la policía"._

Eso le había dicho él mismo a Mathias hacía tiempo. Y qué fácil es dar consejos a los demás.

Abrió la puerta y se internó al fin en la vivienda. Ivan no parecía estar en ningún sitio visible.

Sí, qué fácil es predicar sobre el deber cuando tú mismo no te encuentras atrapado en la encrucijada. Por si fuera poco, no podía dejar de pensar en el danés, en los momentos que ambos habían compartido juntos, en la de borracheras que habían vivido, en la multitud de travesuras que habían cometido como en una esforzada competición por ver quién era el más crío de los dos. Todas aquellas carcajadas que les habían hecho olvidarse de todo.

Gilbert sentía que se iba a romper, como en aquellas torturas medievales en las que a uno lo ataban de pies y manos y tiraban en direcciones contrarias hasta que los huesos se desgajaban. Quería al danés. Y ahora, por crueldades del destino, se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto lo quería. Había estado dispuesto a perdonarlo y encubrirlo por haber pertenecido a las SS, pero ¿una traición hacia él? ¿Hacia su propia persona, su amigo?

"¿Todas aquellas risas eran mentira, Mattie? ¿Tanto me odiabas?"

—¿Vanya? —preguntó alzando la voz en la soledad del salón, acallando sus propios pensamientos. Necesitaba volver a ver cuanto antes a su ruso. Necesitaba apartar de sí los ojos azules y suplicantes y traidores de Mathias Køhler.

Se asomó al dormitorio, pero allí tampoco estaba. Gilbert se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y el cinturón del que pendía su nueva pistola y lo dejó todo sobre la cama, y aún trataba de aflojarse el nudo de la corbata cuando abrió la puerta del baño. Ivan estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a la bañera, con expresión perdida. Ni siquiera levantó la vista hacia el prusiano cuando este se plantó a su lado y vaciló unos segundos. Después, sin decir nada, Gilbert se sentó a su lado, le dio un beso en la mejilla y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Lo único que se oía en aquella quietud era el sonido pausado de sus respiraciones, que aún se prolongó un buen rato hasta que un suspiro —que podría haber procedido de cualquiera de los dos— deshizo el contenido silencio. Gilbert buscó la mano de Ivan sobre el suelo de frías losas y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Podría haberle preguntado cómo estaba, podría haberle demostrado abiertamente su preocupación, pero ¿para qué? Era obvio que Ivan se consumía a sí mismo, perdido en su propia tristeza, en su soledad, en el terrible pasado y en el desolador futuro. Exactamente igual que él.

Con la otra mano, Gilbert empezó a acariciar con esmerado cuidado el dorso de la mano que tenía aferrada a él.

_Estoy contigo. Estoy contigo Vanya._ Eso le quería decir a través de sus dedos. Que a pesar de que el mundo seguía siendo una trampa, un engaño de principio a fin, estaba con él. Pasara lo que pasara. Esa era la única certidumbre que poseía.

Ivan ladeó la cabeza y entonces vio cómo aquel abatimiento reconcentrado se transformaba en una sonrisa suave y sincera que le oprimió con dulzura el corazón.

—Me empezaba a preocupar de verdad, Gillie.

Sabía que su sonrisa era sincera porque le habían aparecido aquellas arruguillas en la comisura de los párpados. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo o de arrojarse en sus brazos y de dejar aflorar libremente sus sentimientos. Pero eran dos hombres y no debían sucumbir al sentimentalismo como cuando eran niños. Aunque Ivan lo había tenido incluso peor que él, pues no había tenido un padre que lo abrazara cuando llorase, que le asegurara, en su infinita sabiduría de adulto, que todo iría bien. Que todo se arreglaría.

—Hoy ha sido un día muy duro —respondió sin mirarlo, con la cabeza aún apoyada sobre su hombro. Adoraba cómo olía Ivan. Era un aroma sutil, tenue, poderoso y suave al mismo tiempo, muy característico de él. En ocasiones como aquella, le gustaba acercarse a él y dejar que su calor le hiciera sentirse calmado y en paz. Notó que Ivan apoyaba la mejilla en su cabeza y que una oleada de gratitud lograba mitigar un poco su agitación interna. Lo habría besado, habría buscado sus labios y besado aquel rostro como si solo hubiese nacido para hacer aquello. Pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que si lo besaba, terminarían por hacerlo allí mismo contra la bañera. O acabarían en el dormitorio, y posiblemente llorando, porque los dos se morían de la tristeza.

Ahora tenía que ser fuerte. Por ambos. Las caricias sobre la mano del ruso se convirtieron en unas cuantas palmaditas llenas de decisión.

—Dime, ¿has cenado?

—No, no tengo hambre —respondió Ivan junto a él.

—Muy bien, pues yo voy a prepararte la cena —y cuando hizo el ademán de incorporarse del suelo, su pareja lo tomó de un brazo con rapidez.

—No, no. Quédate aquí un rato más conmigo, Gilbert.

Su compañero obedeció y recostó la espalda sobre la pared exterior de la bañera, dejando escapar un largo y profundo suspiro.

—Aquí fue donde casi acabo contigo —empezó Ivan con aquel tono desprovisto de inflexiones, en apariencia insensible, que Gilbert conocía bien—. Llevo todo el día pensando en eso. En que estuve a punto de quedarme sin ti.

—Bueno, yo no soy precisamente un santo.

—Ya, pero tú no has tratado de destruir aquello que amas.

—Dame tiempo —bromeó Gilbert con una de sus mejores sonrisas torcidas.

Pero Ivan no se rió. Se abrazó a sus propias rodillas y su rostro adquirió de nuevo aquella melancolía que tenía el poder de activar de forma instantánea el instinto de protección del prusiano. Este dejó que el ruso apoyara ligeramente su cuerpo sobre él.

—Si supieras la de cosas que he hecho, Gilbert...

—Puedo imaginármelo.

—No, no puedes —le aseguró con sequedad—. ¿Y todo para qué? Quería hacer de este mundo un sitio mejor. Y para combatir la injusticia cometimos otra serie de injusticias imperdonables. El mundo no es tan sencillo como nos quieren hacer creer. Me han engañado, Gilbert. Al igual que te engañaron a ti. No hay ni buenos ni malos, eso es lo que creen los críos idiotas. Y yo he sido tan idiota...

—Vanya...

—Yo creía en Stalin. Yo lo defendí cuando masacró a tantos inocentes y relegó a millones de almas a un consciente y lento exterminio disfrazado de convincentes planes quinquenales. Me decía a mí mismo, me trataba de convencer de que lo hacía todo pensando en el bien de la Madre Rusia y de la igualdad futura. ¡Porque él era el guía! Él debía saber qué era lo mejor para el pueblo.

Gilbert vio que los dedos de Ivan se volvían más blancos sobre sus rodillas debido a la presión que ejercían sobre ellas, como resultado de sus propias palabras. Posiblemente era la primera vez en su vida que expresaba en voz alta dudas como aquellas. En aquel momento Gilbert se dio cuenta de que el ruso confiaba plenamente en él y volvió a sentir una oleada de cariño por Ivan, tan intensa que no tuvo más remedio que rodearle los hombros con un brazo y estrecharlo aún más contra sí.

—Los ideales son solo una excusa para que algunos hombres se hagan con el poder —continuó Ivan—. Lo puedes disfrazar como quieras, pero así ha sido siempre. Los hombres comunes lo único que quieren es vivir en paz, pero para ello tienen que plegarse a aquellos que ostentan el poder. Dirán que sí a todo, bailarán al son que les indiquen. Y todo por sus familias, por sus amigos. Pensé que si eliminábamos a todos aquellos que tuvieran poder, se eliminaría la amenaza y el mundo hallaría la paz. Pero en la propia concepción de esta idea subyace un error insalvable.

—Porque la paz es algo artificial. Es una creación del ser humano —dijo Gilbert con voz queda—. El conflicto es el estado natural del mundo que nos rodea.

—Kant —Ivan le dedicó una sonrisa apagada—. Eres tan prusiano... Pero no, no me refería a eso. Me refería a que en cuanto hay unos pocos que deciden sobre el destino de otros, ellos ya están abusando de su poder. Es una paradoja. El poder es algo que nunca desparecerá. Solo con que existan dos personas, dos, siempre habrá un juego de poder entre ellas. Una que se someterá a la otra. Una que ordene y otra que transija. De modo que, ¿qué nos queda? La supervivencia. Tratar de permanecer en el grupo de los que deciden sobre los otros.

Gilbert resopló y meneó la cabeza.

—Eso es terriblemente cínico, Vanya. Pero estoy de acuerdo.

—Así que eres tú o ellos.

—Nosotros o ellos —corrigió el prusiano.

—Tú eras parte de los otros, Gil —Ivan se estiró un poco y lo besó en el cuello por sorpresa—. Si supieras las cosas que hice cuando entramos en Prusia Oriental...

El otro hombre, profundamente sonrojado por su inesperado beso, hizo un esfuerzo considerable para aparentar despreocupación.

—¿Violaste mujeres prusianas? —preguntó en un tono pretendidamente casual.

—¿De verdad quieres que te responda a eso?

Gilbert sintió un escalofrío que, estuvo seguro de ello, Ivan debía de haber percibido también.

—Estábamos cegados por el odio, Gilbert. Nos bombardeaban por la radio con mensajes iracundos para que os aniquilásemos. Hasta el último de vosotros. Y después de lo que nos hicisteis, de la traición de nuestro pacto, y de las cosas que nos hizo vuestro ejército... entramos en vuestra provincia y descubrimos el lujo en el que vivíais. El más humilde de vuestros campesinos era un pequeño noble a nuestros ojos. Estabais bien alimentados, vuestras casas eran como palacios, vuestro huertos, vuestros animales, vuestro... ¡todo! Imagínate qué sentimos, Gilbert. Lo teníais todo, y aún así vinisteis a atacarnos.

—Bueno... el orgullo desmedido también termina pagándose —dijo Gilbert bajando la cabeza y pronunciando con cuidado cada palabra para que no se le notara el dolor en la voz.

—No te estoy culpando —dijo Ivan, tranquilizador—. Solo trato de justificarme a mí mismo. Porque, ¿sabes? Creo que me merezco lo que ha pasado. Mi expulsión de los servicios de inteligencia... ¿Quién sabe? Quizás sea la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas.

—Vanya —Gilbert alzó los ojos sin poder evitar que la adoración prendiera en ellos, tan honesta y desnuda como sus propios sentimientos hacia él—. Tú no te mereces algo así. Eres un hombre extraordinario.

—¿Y me lo dices tú, prusiano? —dijo riendo con suavidad.

—Joder, Vanya. ¡Marchémonos de Alemania! Vayámonos a Rusia. A Kaliningrado. Adonde tú quieras.

El ruso lo rodeó repentinamente con los brazos, enterrando el rostro del prusiano en su pecho.

—No podemos irnos a Rusia. No es el momento. Créeme, no sería una buena idea —le susurró Ivan acariciando sus cabellos pálidos. Gilbert se aferró a sus brazos y siguió dejando que lo abrazara. Estar en los brazos del ruso era como estar en el paraíso. Le hacía a uno olvidarse de los amigos traidores y de las furcias ambiciosas.

—Además, ¿no me ibas a solucionar tú todo? —inquirió Ivan, burlón, jugueteando delicadamente con los mechones de cabello del otro hombre.

Gilbert pareció consternado al oír su reproche.

—Te di mi palabra de que lo iba a solucionar. Pero no puedo hacerlo de la noche a la mañana.

En cuanto dejó de concentrarse en sus propias tribulaciones, Ivan se percató enseguida de que algo grave le sucedía a Gilbert. Así que lo tomó de los hombros y lo separó de su pecho.

—Eh, vamos, ¿estás bien? —dijo recuperando el tono serio.

Sin embargo, Gilbert no solo evitó su mirada con obstinación, sino que se levantó al fin de aquel rincón, y acabó de golpe con la cercanía que ambos habían compartido.

—Voy a hacerte la cena. No puedes estar ahí sin comer nada, devanándote los sesos con las cosas que sucedieron y las que quizá nunca sucedan. Venga, si quieres incluso me puedes hacer compañía en la cocina.

Ivan se rió, claramente de mejor humor, y Gilbert notó que se le aligeraba un poco el corazón.

—¿Pero desde cuándo sabes cocinar, prusiano?

—Imagino que seré capaz de freír un par de salchichas sin causar un estropicio. Dime, ¿te apetece comer salchichas?

—Lo que me apetece es el postre —respondió Ivan con los párpados entornados y una sonrisa distendida y elocuente, al tiempo que llevaba las manos hasta las caderas del hombre que estaba en pie enfrente de él. Gilbert retrocedió unos pasos hasta alcanzar la puerta y ponerse fuera de su alcance.

—De eso nada. Ahora mismo te vas a levantar de ahí, vas a dejar la autocompasión, te vas a sentar en una silla de la cocina, vas a ser testigo de mi épica pelea con el hornillo y vas a probar mis deliciosas salchichas al estilo prusiano.

—Ahora mismo me comería cualquier cosa prusiana.

Gilbert aún llegó a oír las risas de Ivan mientras él mismo marchaba por el pasillo después de abandonar el cuarto de baño con una mueca de esforzada dignidad.

Una vez en la cocina, Gilbert sacó un cuchillo de un cajón y unas cuantas patatas que colocó sobre un plato tras anunciar con solemnidad que iba preparar también unas patatas machacadas para acompañar a las salchichas, y que más le valía no quejarse.

El ruso lo había seguido y se había sentado en un silla como su pareja le había sugerido y no se perdía de vista las evoluciones cocineras de aquel hombre que aún llevaba puesto parte del uniforme. Se había quitado la chaqueta, y la corbata le colgaba deshecha del cuello de la camisa, pero verlo allí, sacando patatas, mantequilla, sal, y las mentadas salchichas, con su camisa almidonada y la raya perfecta de sus pantalones, le pareció el colmo de la sensualidad.

—Gilbert, en este momento eres la cosa más excitante que he visto nunca.

El albino lo miró de reojo, por encima del hombro y con una ceja enarcada.

—Te iba a pedir que me pelaras algunas patatas, pero no sé si fiarme de ti con un cuchillo en las manos, _russkiy._

—Y haces bien —le dijo con una sonrisa adorable—. Porque si me das un cuchillo lo emplearé para rasgarte todas esas prendas que aún llevas encima.

No pudo evitarlo. Tuvo que reírse.

—Así que me dejarás sin mi uniforme de gala. Muy bonito, sí señor.

—Me ha pasado por la mente muchas veces, no te creas. Rasgarte el uniforme de arriba abajo y dejarte la tela hecha jirones. Ahora mismo lo haría y te cogería y te follaría sobre la encimera solo con las botas puestas.

—¡Ivan! Contrólate un poco, ¿quieres? —Gilbert se giró y tomó la primera patata para proceder a mondarla con esmerada concentración, pero Ivan sabía que se había sonrojado salvajemente porque, aunque le daba la espalda, sus orejas lo delataban traicioneras. Así que decidió proseguir con el juego de incomodar al prusiano, en el que era un redomado experto.

—¿Por qué no cocinas desnudo para mí?

No creyó que fuera posible, pero el color de su cuello y de sus orejas se acentuó todavía más e Ivan pensó que era extrañamente encantador que un hombre que ya había enviado a varios enemigos del Estado a reunirse con su Hacedor gracias a sus eficientes e implacables interrogatorios, se ruborizara de aquel modo por un puñado de frases más o menos subidas de tono.

—Claro. Cocinar desnudo —dijo Gilbert entre dientes, acometiendo otra patata—. Para que me queme, claro. Porque aún no te has dado cuenta de lo hipersensible que tengo la piel.

—Sí. Claro que me he dado cuenta —Ivan se levantó de la silla y Gilbert oyó los pasos que indicaban la inminente proximidad física de su compañero.

—Espera, Vanya, la verdad es que hoy estoy un poco cansado...

El ruso lo abrazó por detrás, haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia.

—Adoro el contraste que ofreces. Eres delicado, pero por otro lado, eres fuerte, poderoso. Eres complejo, prusiano, aunque a veces te esfuerces por no parecerlo.

Ivan lo había envuelto con su cuerpo y con sus recios brazos, pero ahora una de sus manos había descendido con lentitud desde su pecho hasta alcanzar sus pantalones y no cesó hasta llegar a su bragueta. Apretando el cuchillo entre sus dedos, Gilbert reprimió un jadeo, se acurrucó contra él, su espalda contra su pecho, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para recostar la nuca sobre el hombro de Ivan. Este se dedicó a acariciarle con parsimonia por encima de la tela, recreándose a conciencia en el modo inconsciente en que Gilbert lo aceptaba a pesar de la tristeza inmensa que se empeñaba por disimular ante él. Porque él no era idiota. Y, desde luego, tampoco le gustaba ver a su amado tragándose todo aquel dolor por su causa.

—Eres el hombre más guapo que existe en este mundo de mierda, Gilbert. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —le susurró con calidez, cerca de una de sus mejillas, disfrutando de la sensación de experimentar cómo crecía la erección del otro hombre bajo sus pantalones, y solo a través del contacto insistente de sus dedos—. Ojalá pudiera volver a aquel momento en que tú eras mi prisionero. Porque me gustaría atarte, encadenarte de nuevo. Convertirte en mi posesión más preciada. Querría que volvieras a ser mi conejito, Gilbert, cautivo en mi celda, listo para hacerte todo lo que yo quisiera —Ivan siguió masturbándolo con dedicación, notando con satisfacción cómo el cuerpo de Gilbert se tensaba a una al escuchar sus palabras—. No sabes cómo echo de menos aquella mirada tuya, tan rebosante de rabia y de orgullo, y al mismo tiempo... ¿cómo lo diría? Bajo toda aquella fachada bullía el temor y la resignación, y la derrota. Porque en el fondo tú querías ser dominado, mi amor —el ruso le sujetó la mandíbula con la mano izquierda y al confrontarse a él, volvió a ver en todo su esplendor aquel brillo de desafío al que había aludido—. ¿Te ponía que tu enemigo te dominara, prusiano? Necesitas sentir todo con intensidad, ¿verdad? Lo sé muy bien, Gilbert, porque yo también lo necesito.

Gilbert le apartó las manos de encima, pero antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta, se quedó paralizado. El ruso mostraba una tristeza devastadora.

—Pero ahora no soy nadie. Ya no soy ese general que te capturó y te trató de domesticar. Dime, ¿por qué me quieres, Gilbert?

—Ivan... por favor...

—Después de todo lo que te he hecho, ¿por qué me haces juramentos? ¿Por qué has vuelto, por qué vuelves conmigo, si ya no soy lo que tú deseabas?

Gilbert ni siquiera recordaba que tenía un cuchillo en la mano. De algún modo sintió que todas aquellas palabras se le clavaban una tras otra en el corazón, afiladas como la hoja que él mismo había estado empleando. Se zafó de él se aclaró la garganta y trató de evitar el contacto visual con él. Sabía que sus ojos poseían un influjo al que era incapaz de resistirse.

—¿Es que no me crees? Joder, mírate a un puto espejo y vuelve a preguntarme que por qué te quiero.

Ivan soltó una carcajada incrédula, cuajada de sentimientos encontrados.

—¡Pero qué superficial! ¿Hablas en serio, prusiano?

—Pero, ¿hablas _tú_ en serio?

Ivan se calló y Gilbert suspiró.

—Ya te he dicho que te quiero más que a mi vida. Que me sacrificaría por ti. Y quiero hacerlo porque no soporto verte así. Porque no te imaginas lo que me afecta cada maldita cosa que te pasa, Vanya. Como tú mismo dijiste, si te pasa algo, yo me muero.

El prusiano parecía agotado, ajado, exhausto como nunca. Fue como si de una forma extraña hubiera transferido al ruso las escasas energías que aún albergaba. Este se animó y deseó que Gilbert le reiterara su amor. Necesitaba oírlo, una y otra vez, que le asegurara que nada era mentira. Que sus sentimientos era tan fuertes, que sí, que daría su vida por él y lo haría sin dudarlo.

Gilbert pareció sorprendido de ver el cuchillo de cocina aún en sus manos y lo dejó sobre la encimera antes de dirigirse de nuevo a él.

—Antes me has dicho que me esfuerzo por parecer algo que no soy —prosiguió—. Pues bien, Vanya, tú haces lo mismo. Te has construido una máscara tan perfecta, te has acostumbrado tanto a ella, que ya no sabes siquiera quién eres —hizo una pausa y su tono adquirió un ardor que conmovió a su interlocutor incluso sin llegar a tener en cuenta el mensaje que le transmitía—. Y por eso te quiero. Porque sé ver qué hay bajo tu máscara. Es ese pequeñín que tiende los brazos para que le consuelen, el ruso de ojos dolidos que ha sufrido lo indecible y que aún así, siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Pero también eres ese niño dulce y bueno que consolaba a su hermana.

El rubio le rodeó el cuerpo con el brazo derecho para acercarlo a él, mientras que con la mano izquierda le sujetó el rostro con ademán posesivo y una mirada rebosante de gratitud.

—Pero no, no me gusta que me dominen. Nací y crecí durante los últimos estertores de un imperio, de la que fue mi patria. ¡Aún me considero prusiano, por el amor de Dios! ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa para alguien como yo todo esto? —clavó sus ojos de fuego en los suyos unos instantes—. Aunque, ¿sabes? Quizá sí me gusta que me domines tú, Vanya. Solo tú. Porque si eres feliz y te sientes bien aunque sea a costa de mi orgullo, de quebrarme o humillarme, estoy dispuesto a ir en contra de mí mismo —Gilbert sonrió con un ligerísimo resplandor malicioso—. Pero todo tiene un límite, y te convendría no olvidarlo. Porque lo daría todo por ti, ¿eh, _russkiy?_ Pero jamás podrás domesticarme.

Ivan se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la boca. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con apasionamiento, con devoción, con ternura, pero con tanta impaciencia que casi hizo perder el equilibrio a Gilbert. Este último vaciló y le devolvió con cautela el beso, conteniendo a duras penas el ardor de su amante, rehuyendo la lengua del ruso, tan tentadora e irresistible e impetuosa, que le costó la vida no rendirse a él y apartar al fin sus labios de los suyos.

—De verdad que hoy estoy hecho polvo, mi amor —le aseguró con un hilo de voz—. Anda, sé bueno y vuelve a sentarte. Deja que te prepare esto para que puedas comer algo.

Contra todo pronóstico, Ivan le obedeció y tomó asiento, complaciente.

Así transcurrió un lapso de tiempo indefinido, sumidos ambos en un silencio tan agradable como incoherentemente tenso. Gilbert pelaba las patatas, Ivan lo observaba hacer, y cada uno pensaba sobre lo que habían estado conversando. Gilbert, no podía evitarlo, rememoró además las últimas palabras que le había dirigido la noruega, la sentencia de muerte que había provocado con ellas, y se alegró de estar de espaldas al ruso. Apretó los párpados y los labios y contuvo un grito de frustración. Por enésima vez en las últimas horas se dijo que debía ser fuerte.

Ivan, por su parte, sabía que algo estaba mortificando a Gilbert. Algo incluso más grave de lo habitual. Porque había estado con él en los buenos y malos momentos —sobre todo en los malos, la verdad, él mismo se había encargado de proporcionárselos—, así que el pesar que había estado sintiendo Ivan todo el día al recordar el dolor que le había causado se acentuó al comprobar los entrañables esfuerzos de Gilbert por ahorrarle a él un disgusto más.

Pero también sabía que no debía presionarlo. Que en aquel momento era como una olla en ebullición, que una simple chispa bastaría para que el prusiano se desmoronara o estallara o quién sabía a dónde iría a parar todo aquel dolor que rezumaban sus preciosos ojos escarlata.

"¿Qué te ha sucedido hoy, Gilbert? ¿Qué es eso que no me quieres decir?"

Y estuvo a punto de arriesgarse a preguntárselo, cuando el reloj de cuco dio las doce de la medianoche desde el salón, y Gilbert se le adelantó:

—Ayer me dijiste que no soportabas la traición.

Gilbert había dejado los útiles de cocina a un lado, pero no se había vuelto hacia él al dirigirle la palabra de nuevo.

—¿Qué harías si yo te traicionara, Ivan?

Eso le preguntó cuando el duodécimo canto del cuco se extinguió. Ivan experimentó un intenso escalofrío y no solo por aquella pregunta improbable, sino también por el tono que había empleado. No parecía estar bromeando.

El ruso observó la espalda de su amante, cuyos músculos firmes y contorneados se adivinaban a través de la camisa, y se tomó su tiempo en responder a una pregunta de tal calibre.

—Te mataría.

Gilbert se volvió hacia él. Su rostro no indicaba la menor señal de alarma. Ni de sorpresa. Ni de nada en absoluto.

—¿Entonces la traición no tiene nunca justificación?

—Nunca.

—Pero tú no me mataste en Königsberg.

Ivan se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y miró con interés a Gilbert.

—¿Aún a estas alturas sigues sin saber por qué no lo hice? Porque me enamoré de ti, idiota. Desde el mismo momento en que te vi. Desde el mismo momento en que me miraste.

Esperaba que al oírle decir aquello Gilbert le obsequiara con alguna de aquellas sonrisas que él adoraba, pero seguía sin evidenciar más que aquella contención interna, tan inquietante y desacostumbrada en él. Ivan frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué está pasando, Gilbert? —inquirió con mayor frialdad.

Sin embargo, y sin responder a su pregunta, el prusiano se limitó a encender el fuego con una cerilla, a colocar las salchichas en la sartén y a encogerse de hombros.

—¡Gilbert!

Ante el tono perentorio y autoritario del ruso, se giró una vez más y, esta vez sí, adoptó una mueca de sorpresa sincera. Al menos en apariencia.

—¡Oye! ¡Has dudado de mí! ¿De verdad has pensado por un momento que yo te traicionaría, Ivan?

—¿De verdad crees que te mataría, prusiano?

Gilbert ladeó la cabeza y su flequillo, tan claro como la propia luz de la luna de medianoche que entraba por la ventana, enmarcó un instante sus ojos entornados.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Gillie?

—Entonces sí que tiene justificación. Si amas a la persona que te traicionó puedes perdonarle, ¿no es así? _Debes_ perdonarle.

—Tú no me traicionaste directamente. Sí, eras parte del enemigo. Pero no eras _El_ enemigo. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—No. A nada. Solo que yo también he estado pensando mucho últimamente.

Pero el ruso no se molestó en ocultar su escepticismo.

—Bueno, puedo decirte una cosa, Gilbert. Ahora en serio. La peor traición es la que cometen contra ti los que supuestamente te aman. Esa es la peor afrenta, la traición de la confianza de tus seres queridos. ¿Cómo se puede perdonar eso?

Gilbert asintió varias veces, tres, cuatro, cinco veces, pensativo, en silencio, y no volvió a abrir la boca en lo que restaba de noche. Ni siquiera cuando puso el plato delante de él y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro unos instantes justo antes de sentarse a su lado.

Fue la primera vez que Ivan detestó de veras la sonrisa que le ofreció Gilbert. Vacía, enigmática, insincera. Por unos segundos llegó a creer incluso que el hombre que compartía la mesa, la cena y la cama con él era un completo desconocido.

* * *

><p>2<p>

El café que le había traído su secretaria no oficial, aquella damita que siempre iba subida a unos tacones rojos, se había quedado frío. Ensimismado, hacía rodar con el dedo índice sobre la superficie de la mesa una de las balas que había extraído del cargador de su Makarov.

Aquella mañana ni siquiera había flirteado con ella. Una única cosa ocupaba su mente, y tenía mucho que ver con aquella bala con la que jugueteaba, incansable, adormeciendo sus sentidos —ya de por sí embotados—, con el rítmico son del acero sobre la madera. Desde la confesión de Norell, una rabia corrosiva se había adueñado de él al conocer la implicación de Mathias en la caída de Ivan Braginski. Quizás fuera porque en su fuero interno se negaba a creérselo. Pero todo apuntaba a que era cierto y, de hecho, explicaba ciertas cosas: por un lado, que Mattie posiblemente colaboraba con la CIA, por otro, justificaba, en cierta medida, la actitud que había tenido su amigo en lo que respectaba a su relación con Ivan. ¿Y cómo si no iba aquella mujer a conocer la identidad, el cargo y aquella información personal y clasificada sobre el danés?

Hacía un rato había hecho llamar a Mathias a su despacho y habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras amistosas. Gilbert le había sugerido que aquella misma noche podían quedar los dos al salir del trabajo. Para recuperar el tiempo perdido, para ponerse al día. "Por los viejos tiempos", le había dicho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y su amigo había aceptado de buena gana e incluso había ofrecido su casa para tomarse allí las primeras cervezas de la noche.

Ahora, en la soledad de su despacho, con su café helado, su bala rodante y su pistola eviscerada sobre la mesa, trataba de insuflarse el valor necesario para no volver a llamar a Mattie y advertirle de sí mismo. Cada vez que flaqueaba recobraba de forma automática la imagen del rostro de Ivan, mirándolo con adoración, de aquel rostro tan bello, tan insoportablemente bello, que sabía que por él estaría más que dispuesto a cruzar el Estigia.

"Te has convertido en mi Dios, _russisch._ Y yo en tu siervo".

Sí, en un siervo de ojos vendados, pero sin balanza y con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Quizá Mielke tuviera razón. Todo sería mucho más fácil si estuviera con una mujer. Gilbert detuvo al fin el roce continuo de aquel minúsculo pedacito de acero que tenía el poder de segar la vida de traidores y de inocentes por igual, luego, sujetó la bala unos instantes entre los dedos, la arrojó con fuerza contra una pared, y se ocultó el rostro tras las manos.

Elizaveta... Hacía siglos que no pensaba en ella, pero la echaba de menos. Si ella estuviera a su lado, si aquella puta guerra no hubiera destruido sus vidas normales y corrientes, ahora ellos estarían casados, vivirían en la mansión de sus padres y seguramente tendrían dos, tres o incluso cuatro críos correteando por los campos aledaños o disfrutando de las murallas y fortificaciones de la ciudad, vigilados por sus orgullosos padres. Pero claro, ya no había murallas, ni mansión, ni Königsberg, ni Elizaveta, ni, por supuesto, hijos. En realidad, ya nunca habría hijos.

Se apartó las manos del rostro y una sonrisa pesarosa acudió presta a sus labios cuando aquella idea le surcó la imaginación. Hijos con Ivan. Se habría reído si en el fondo no fuera tan triste. Porque ellos, obviamente, jamás podrían tenerlos.

Al menos se entretuvo un rato con aquella visión. ¿Y cómo serían los hijos de Ivan? Se los imaginaba tan dulces como él —porque aunque a veces no era consciente de su propia crueldad, Ivan se le antojaba el hombre más dulce del universo—, y... con sus mejillas. Eso seguro. Le encantaban sus mejillas. Y sus ojos, claro. ¿Serían los ojos del hijo tan hermosos como los del padre? Entonces reparó en lo extraordinario de sus propios rasgos físicos, y la breve ensoñación se esfumó de inmediato para dar paso de nuevo a la dura realidad. Ivan ya había tenido a su propio pequeño, Dmitry, y este había muerto hacía unos diez años en Leningrado. Pensar en Dmitry, y en los hijos de ojos imposibles —entre rubíes y amatistas— que jamás tendrían, fue más de lo que podía soportar. Le puso el cargador a la pistola y se dijo que bien podría ir a practicar su puntería. Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Porque al disparar se concentraba de tal manera que prácticamente se olvidaba hasta de pensar, y aquello, tal y como estaba de ánimo, solo podía ser una bendición.

Y además así podría —debía— estrenar la pistola. Después de su gatillazo con la noruega, no le parecía muy buena idea llevar una pistola virgen a su cita nocturna con el danés.

* * *

><p>3<p>

El piso de Mathias era un pequeñez repleta de cachivaches más o menos inútiles, dispuestos como si un tornado hubiera decidido darse una vuelta por sus dominios y distribuir sus posesiones a su antojo. Y a pesar de ello, Gilbert se halló mucho más a gusto que en su piso impecable de Unter den Linden. Había algo profundamente cálido, cercano, sencillo y acogedor en cada una de las cosas desperdigadas por los rincones más inverosímiles.

Y se sintió bien.

"Maldita sea. No. No es así como debería sentirme".

Sin embargo, se sintió todavía mejor cuando Mathias le dio un abrazo a traición, allí en mitad de su reino del caos. Gilbert incluso le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, palmoteándole la espalda con camaradería.

—Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido... —le soltó el danés a quemarropa. Parecía tan sincero y emotivo, que Gilbert se sorprendió alabando internamente la habilidad que demostraba su compañero en fingir de manera convincente ante él.

Porque estaba fingiendo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, bueno, hoy vamos a pasárnoslo bien. Saca esas preciosas rubias ya, que tengo una sed monstruosa —dijo Gilbert con animación. No se veía capaz de fingir tan bien como el danés, pero no le quedaba otra. La cerveza quizás lo ayudaría. Eso esperaba al menos.

—Igual de impaciente que siempre, prusiano —se rió el rubio sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Me permites antes que cuelgue los abrigos?

—Claro —Gilbert se quitó el suyo y se lo tendió.

—¿Y la chaqueta?

Gilbert vaciló. Por fortuna solo fue unos segundos. Se despojó de la chaqueta y dejó al descubierto la funda sobaquera que rodeaba sus hombros sobre la camisa y donde guardaba la pistola cuando iba de paisano. Se la quitó con deliberada naturalidad y se la entregó junto a la chaqueta. Mathias no pareció en absoluto sorprendido; era muy normal que los agentes de seguridad fueran armados en todo momento.

—¿Qué te parecen las nuevas pistolas reglamentarias? —preguntó el danés colgando el arnés de cuero junto al suyo, justo al lado de los abrigos.

—No están nada mal. Esta mañana fui al campo de tiro a probarla. Es precisa y sencilla, y el retroceso no es excesivo.

—Podrías haberme llamado. Nunca le digo que no a una descarga de adrenalina a base de tiros, ya sabes.

—Para la próxima, ¿de acuerdo? —y en el mismo momento en que lo dijo, le invadió aquella conocida sensación de desasosiego, como si todo estuviera precipitándose sin remedio y él no tuviera el poder de controlarlo.

—Estupendo —Mathias miró en derredor y luego le indicó el sofá con un gesto—. Siéntate mientras traigo las bebidas. Como ves no tengo mucho espacio. No es como tu palacio del centro.

—No es un palacio —sonrió—. Deberías haber visto mi casa a las afueras de Königsberg. Eso sí que lo era. Teníamos tres sirvientes. ¡Tres! Y un jardinero. Ah, y un mozo de cuadras al que yo más bien impartía órdenes. Qué te puedo decir, me pasé toda mi infancia y adolescencia en las cuadras.

Mathias le sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, te imagino bien. Todo un déspota, el señorito _Junker._

—No te creas. Aunque reconozco que me gusta dar órdenes, y que no se me da mal —Gilbert se sentó al fin en el sofá y adoptó una expresión altanera y estirada—. ¡Traiga esas cervezas de una maldita vez, camarada _Leutnant_! ¿Ves? Solo que por entonces no decíamos "camarada".

El rostro del rubio se ensombreció.

—Aquello era otro mundo —comentó con repentina tristeza antes de desaparecer en la cocina en un par de zancadas.

Gilbert aprovechó los breves segundos de soledad para respirar hondo y repetirse por millonésima vez que aquel hombre era su enemigo. Y se censuró a sí mismo por permitirse el lujo de estar disfrutando de su compañía. Mathias le trajo una increíble jarra de cerveza espumosa y se la entregó y los dos pares de ojos se trabaron unos segundos.

Quiso leerlo, aventurarse más allá de sus ojos celestes, de sus pestañas doradas, y de sus graciosas pecas que le destacaban sobre la piel clara. Pero no pudo. El danés se sentó sobre el reposabrazos del sofá. Se había descalzado y arremangado las mangas de su camisa roja —roja, roja sangre—, y ofrecía la viva imagen del colega feliz que estaba con su mejor amigo, largamente añorado y al fin recuperado.

"Joder... No... no debería... Esto no va bien".

—No estés triste, Gilbert —dijo de repente Mathias, sobresaltándolo—. Te has puesto nostálgico, ¿verdad? A mí me sucede en ocasiones, cuando pienso en mi vida en Dinamarca. Es como si... como si aquella vida no hubiera sido la mía. Era poco más que un crío cuando estalló la guerra.

Aquello era interesante. Se le pasó por la cabeza indagar un poco más en aquel pasado suyo en Dinamarca, pero era demasiado pronto para sacar a colación su posible militancia en las SS. Había que distender más el ambiente.

—La guerra nos ha hecho a todos los que somos —dijo Gilbert alzando su jarra de cerveza—. Ni tú ni yo olvidaremos jamás lo que hemos visto ni lo que hemos vivido. Pero es hora de dejar de mirar hacia atrás.

Y casi llegó a creerse sus propias palabras.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Habría que olvidar el pasado. Olvidar los errores. Lo malo es que si los olvidamos, estamos condenados a repetirlos.

—¡Oh, vamos, Mattie! Brindemos. Ahoguemos el pasado en alcohol, como nuestros geniales antepasados.

—Por nuestra amistad —exclamó el danés con su entusiasmo habitual a medias recuperado.

El prusiano le dio un largo trago a la cerveza helada y se relamió la espuma del labio superior con delectación. Mathias, que bebía casi o incluso más rápido que él, había dado cuenta de la mitad de la suya y lo miraba con algo parecido al... ¿cariño? Tenía que hacerle confesar. Lo debía poner a prueba. Era lo único que podía hacer, de modo que imperaba un cambio de rumbo en la conversación. Pero fue el propio danés el que se apoderó de la iniciativa antes de que él se decidiera siquiera a arrancar.

—Oye, ¿estás bien con Braginski?

¿De veras le estaba preguntando por el ruso?

—No muy bien —mintió, mostrándose compungido en su justa medida.

—De acuerdo. Ahora entiendo por qué estás tan raro. Tío, el amor es una mierda.

Gilbert se quedó observando un rato cómo su amigo se terminaba su cerveza en apenas un par de tragos más.

—¿Sabes? Creo que en realidad no es el amor lo que es una mierda —dijo Gilbert—. Lo es estar enamorado.

—Y tú lo estás, ¿verdad? Porque se te nota. Muchísimo —Mathias apoyó la mano en su muñeca un par de segundos y lo miró con aquellos ojos directos y francos—. Lo siento mucho, Gil.

¿Lo sentía? ¿Que lo sentía? El prusiano le devolvió la mirada de hito en hito. ¿Pero qué es lo que sentía? ¿Era por haberse comportado como un idiota con él cuando descubrió lo suyo con Ivan? ¿O era por haber confabulado con Norell para destruirlos a ambos? ¿Pero cómo podía ser tan cínico? Nunca lo hubiera dicho de él.

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle que por qué lo sentía, Mathias había vuelto a la cocina para reponer las jarras vacías. Entonces algo hizo contacto en su cerebro. ¿Que el amor era una mierda? Pues claro. Empezaba a ver todo con meridiana claridad. La noruega y su amigo no solo eran cómplices. ¿Cómo es que no había caído antes?

—Hablando de amor —inició cuando él regresó con la bebida—, ¿qué hay de aquella chica de la que me hablaste hace tiempo? Aquella que me querías presentar.

Mathias dudó y se concentró en la espuma rebosante de su jarra antes de responder.

—Me dejó.

—Oh, vaya... lo siento.

El danés alzó el rostro de nuevo. Había algo extraño en su expresión, en su gesto a medias agradecido y a medias dolido. Y aún así, Gilbert se arriesgó.

—¿Cómo era ella?

No sabía si se había excedido. Si con su pregunta, su compañero sospecharía de sus intenciones, que en realidad lo sabía "todo" y que solo estaba disimulando, pero en realidad Gilbert le estaba dando la oportunidad de confesar.

—Era demasiado egoísta —dijo tan solo, y enmudeció.

"Vamos, Mattie. Eso es muy sospechoso. Confiésamelo todo de una vez. Necesito saberlo con certeza. Necesito saber que lo jodiste todo por una mujer".

Y a pesar de su propio dolor reprimido, se vio a sí mismo acariciándole la espalda al danés con cariño.

—Arregla tus cosas con ese ruso —dijo Mathias sin previo aviso—. Quiero que estéis bien.

El prusiano parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Bueno, creo que debe de ser alguien muy especial para ti si ha conseguido que le perdonaras por lo que te hizo. Porque no es fácil perdonar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Las cicatrices de tu espalda. Me dijiste que te las hizo él.

Gilbert no supo qué añadir y siguió bebiendo. Un ligero rubor comenzaba a manchar sus mejillas, y sabía que no era solo producto del alcohol.

—Te enamoraste de tu peor enemigo. De tu captor.

—Quizás un poco —accedió—. Pero tú también lo habrías hecho si lo hubieras visto con aquel abrigo de cuero y aquel látigo.

Los dos amigos se rieron al unísono.

—Eres idiota, prusiano.

—Quizás un poco —repitió, y le obsequió con una sonrisa honesta y cálida por primera vez en aquella noche.

—¿Pero a ti te gustan los hombres o las mujeres?

—Eh... no sé. Pensaba que las mujeres, porque se supone que es lo habitual, ¿no? Pero Ivan me gusta más que cualquier mujer. Vanya tiene... algo más.

Mathias se sonrojó perceptiblemente en aquel punto, y Gilbert hizo lo propio al percatarse de la reacción de su amigo.

—No me refiero físicamente. Quiero decir que... ¡joder, Mattie!

Las risas se renovaron, incluso con mayor naturalidad que antes.

—Pues yo qué sé —continuó—. Me siento a gusto con él. Creo que nos entendemos mucho mejor que si él fuera una mujer, somos camaradas. Es como contigo, pero con... bueno, con sexo —sus mejillas ya le ardían sin remedio.

—Oye, ¿y cómo es? Me refiero a hacerlo con un hombre.

—Oh, tío... ¿En serio?

—Vamos, estamos aquí compartiendo cerveza, abriéndonos el corazón el uno al otro... Es justo.

¿Pero de verdad estaba fingiendo? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿O simplemente estaba loco? ¿Cómo podía su mejor amigo haber maquinado junto a una espía del enemigo y estar preguntándole acerca del sexo entre él y el ruso?

Y aún así, se dejó llevar.

—Es... es un poco diferente a estar con una mujer —el rubor se le había extendido hasta los hombros, lo notaba allí incluso debajo de su camisa de civil.

—Bueno, eso es una obviedad, Gil.

—Joder... No me refería a eso. Además, no sé cómo es estar con un hombre. Sé cómo es estar con Ivan.

—¿Ivan no es un hombre?

Gilbert le dio un golpe en el hombro, aguantando la risa.

—Deja de tomarme el pelo, danés.

Ahora que se fijaba, Mathias tenía el pelo un poco menos revuelto de lo que acostumbraba. Un poco menos. Quizás había tratado de peinarse y la mera idea de Mattie acicalándose frente al espejo lo hizo sonreír con evidente afecto. Una idea descabellada lo asaltó un instante y tuvo que librarse de ella a manotazos mentales. ¿Pero qué narices...? Apartó la vista de él y se pegó al respaldo del sofá, aprovechando para desperezarse y estirar un poco los músculos.

—Vanya es un hombre. Eso te lo garantizo —prosiguió en tono burlón—. Estar con él es más... ¿cómo te lo diría? Es más intenso. Es más brusco, directo y físico que estar con una mujer. Ahí lo tienes, en términos generales.

—¿Es el quien te...? —Mathias estaba bien achispado, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

—¿Quién me qué?

—Pues qué va a ser. ¿Quién es la mujer de los dos?

—¡Qué! ¡Yo no soy ninguna mujer! ¿Acaso quieres comprobar lo hombre que soy, danés? —dijo llevándose ostentosamente la mano a la entrepierna.

—No hace falta ser tan ordinario, prusiano —pero sus propias carcajadas casi no le dejaron articular las palabras.

—Además, ¡cuánto interés! Cualquiera pensaría que te estás planteando buscar un hombre para ti.

—Quizás lo haga, quién sabe... Uno como el tuyo. Tu Ivan me recuerda a un dios nórdico: Hermóðr. Sabes quién es, ¿no?

—Pues claro. El dios guerrero que bajó a los infiernos helados por el bello Baldr. De pequeño me gustaban mucho las historias de los dioses germánicos y nórdicos. El honor, el valor, la camaradería...

—Oh sí, ¡a mí también!

Gilbert desvió la mirada hacia el tatuaje del dragón de Mathias, al que solo se le veía la cabeza y parte del cuerpo en el antebrazo. Alzó los ojos hacia él y ambos se miraron unos instantes. El danés parecía feliz. Gilbert, por su parte, sabía que Mathias estaba bromeando, pero una parte de él se puso en guardia. ¿Por qué manifestaba tanto interés por el ruso? ¿Por qué lo había mencionado varias veces?

—Pero yo a Vanya lo veo más como Ullr —opinó Gilbert, y añadió con ardor—. El guerrero perfecto, solitario, el glorioso. El dios del invierno.

Mathias no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir mirándolo, pensativo, de un modo tan penetrante, que incluso él se comenzó a sentir inquieto.

—El señor Braginski tiene mucha suerte de tenerte. Espero que eso lo sepa —le dijo con total seriedad. Y por fortuna, le ahorró la vergüenza de tener que responder a algo como aquello y de sobreponerse una vez más al sonrojo involuntario y extremo, pues el danés volvió a internarse en la cocina en busca de más cerveza.

Cuando regresó, volvió a acomodarse sobre el reposabrazos, pero esta vez de cara a él, en una postura claramente más íntima y cercana. El alcohol empezaba a hacer mella en sus pensamientos y Gilbert se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en aquel dulce estado de embriaguez en el que uno empieza a perder el férreo autocontrol, pero aún sigue manteniendo la compostura. Sabía que si seguía bebiendo así, todo se iría al traste, y lo cierto es que no estaba seguro de si deseaba que sucediera o no. En aquel preciso instante, mientras el danés, entusiasmado, volvía a abordar el tema de los dioses nórdicos, varios pensamientos rápidos se le entrecruzaron en la cabeza al invitado: que el danés estaba especialmente guapo aquella noche —quizás fuera porque hacía centurias que no veía a nadie resplandecer de alegría sincera—, que debía seguir intentando ponerlo a prueba, y que, según estaban desarrollándose los acontecimientos, le resultaría imposible cumplir con su misión.

Entonces dio con un plan improvisado.

—El dragón de tu tatuaje es Nidhogg, ¿verdad?

Era la hora de arrancarle una confesión. De desestabilizarlo, de situarlo entre la espada y la pared. Solo así podría estar lo suficientemente vulnerable.

—Me gustaría verlo.

Mathias quedó descolocado tras su petición e incluso percibió en él algo a medio camino entre el miedo y la sorpresa. Gilbert no sabía que aquello era lo primero que Norell le había dicho al danés cuando se conocieron.

—Pero ya lo has visto muchas veces.

—Lo quiero ver de cerca.

Cuando comprobó que no tuvo que insistir para que su amigo se arremangara aún más la camisa a pesar de su evidente nerviosismo, comprendió que Mathias Køhler debía estar en efecto implicado en el caso Bondevik. Porque si su amigo hacía todo lo que él le dijera sin rechistar, era un muestra clara de compensación inconsciente de culpabilidad.

—No, no. Así no puedo verlo bien —dijo con una mueca maliciosa—. ¿O acaso tienes miedo de que te vea sin camisa?

—¿Miedo de qué, prusiano? —replicó Mathias desabrochándose el primero de sus botones—. No es como si no me hubieras visto antes.

Pero a pesar de la actitud en apariencia desenvuelta y casual de ambos, a medida que se deshacía de un nuevo botón, el ambiente cambiaba de forma sutil. Gilbert no perdió de vista el movimiento mecánico de sus dedos, la forma en que la tela se entreabría poco a poco para dejar al descubierto el pecho amplio y pecoso del danés y sus abdominales bien marcados. Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Mathias, por su parte, seguía aparentando una seguridad que no sentía, una normalidad que no existía. Estaban sentados muy cerca el uno del otro, su amigo solo tenía que subir un poco la mano para terminar de quitarle la camisa por los hombros, cosa que no hizo, pero que en la mente del danés sí sucedió.

—Es una preciosidad —musitó el prusiano recorriendo con la mirada la envergadura de aquella bestia mítica, para después desviarla unos segundos hacia los ojos de su compañero y sonreírle de tal forma que el otro a punto estuvo de volver a taparse—. ¿Por qué te lo hiciste?

—Por... por ninguna razón en particular. Me gustaba.

—¿De veras? —Gilbert posó los dedos sobre el cuello del dragón, o lo que era lo mismo, sobre la muñeca de Mathias, y fue ascendiendo poco a poco, trazando la columna vertebral del animal, dejando atrás el antebrazo del hombre y deteniéndose a propósito en la suave y delicada curvatura interna de su codo.

El rubio lo dejó hacer casi como si le hubieran lanzado encima un poderoso hechizo de parálisis, y siguió dejándose acariciar hasta que Gilbert sonrió como un pequeño ángel diabólico, se acercó incluso más a él y le susurró con sensualidad:

—¿Qué tipo de sangre tienes, Mattie?

El danés lo tomó de la muñeca y la apartó de sí al fin. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La acusación ya había sido lanzada.

—Cero positivo —gruñó sin soltarle.

Gilbert no se dejó intimidar. Cada acción y reacción del danés no hacía sino confirmar cada una de sus sospechas. Y es que él nunca se equivocaba en nada.

—Tranquilo. Puedes confiar en mí, Mattie. Tanto como yo en ti. ¿No es así?

—Gilbert...

—¿Por qué no me cuentas qué hiciste durante la guerra?

Los ojos carmesíes de su amigo jamás le habían parecido tan terribles y fascinantes como ahora.

—Dime, ¿qué hacía un danés en las filas de las SS?

—¿Vas a delatarme, Gilbert? ¿Es eso?

—Por supuesto que no. Mi propio hermano perteneció a las SS. Ahora vive feliz en Berlín Oeste y se compra más cosas de las que necesita gracias al dinero norteamericano —Gilbert se rió con un leve deje de dolor, que no le pasó desapercibido al otro hombre—. Lo que me descuadra aquí eres tú. Así que dime, ¿qué hacía un danés luchando por nosotros?

—SS _Freikorps Danmark_, luego regimiento _Nordland_, más adelante la División Motorizada _Germania_ y finalmente...

—La división _Wiking_ —terminó Gilbert por él con los ojos brillantes.

—No lo digas como si fuera un orgullo, por favor.

—La División _Wiking_ era de las mejores de las SS.

—La propaganda, Gilbert. No te olvides de la propaganda. Al principio todo era bonito. Las insignias, el honor de combatir el mal junto a tus hermanos y por un ideal noble. Luego te estrellabas contra la realidad. Cuando era demasiado tarde.

—¿Cómo acabaste en la RDA?

—Voluntariamente. Al igual que me uní voluntariamente a las SS. Quería compensar lo que hicimos... No, lo que hice.

Gilbert observó al hombre rubio y descamisado que tenía delante y le asaltó un impulso irresistible por abrazarlo y tocarlo, y sentir el calor de su piel. Aquel hombre que jamás había mentido, que era incapaz de hacerlo, y al que quería más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

—Solo mi unidad mató a decenas de comisarios soviéticos. Los ejecutábamos sumariamente. Y nos obligaban a disparar a todos por turnos. Gilbert, aún recuerdo el primer ruso al que disparé. Era un niño. Un niño apenas, joder.

—Un niño como lo eras tú, Mattie.

—Eso no es excusa.

—Los oficiales de la NKVD hacían lo mismo con los miembros de las SS. Y a veces, con los de la _Wehrmacht_ también. En ocasiones, éramos lo mismo para ellos. "Y para nosotros mismos también. En Rusia nos volvimos carniceros, no soldados".

—A ti no te mataron.

—No, a mí no.

Pero sabía que Ivan lo habría matado sin dudarlo un instante de no haberse ¿encaprichado? de él. El danés se ocultó los ojos tras las manos, y dio la extraña impresión de que la cabeza del dragón trataba de devorarle el rostro.

—Dime, danés, ¿te consideras un buen hombre? —preguntó entonces, con seriedad.

El rubio apartó la manos del rostro y lo miró con intensidad antes de contestarle.

—No.

Gilbert sonrió con pesadumbre. Luego, llevó una mano hasta el cuello de su amigo y la dejó allí, la palma sobre su piel, sus dedos rozándole casi de forma imperceptible.

—Mathias Køhler, eres un buen hombre.

Y sujetándolo aún por el cuello, levantó la cabeza y lo besó en una mejilla. Mat abrió mucho los ojos, pero en cuanto Gilbert se apartó de él, lo asió a su vez de un hombro y ambos se quedaron quietos y tensos, como a la espera de la siguiente reacción del otro. Mathias se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Gilbert volvió a aferrarse a su cuello, esta vez con las dos manos, y clavó sus pupilas fulgurantes sobre las suyas.

No supieron de quién partió la iniciativa final, solo que sus labios se encontraron a medio camino y que ambos habían cerrado los ojos al mismo tiempo. Una voz lejana, muy lejana, le gritaba en el fondo de la cabeza, pero sus labios se movieron por sí solos y su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato cuando los brazos desnudos de Mathias le rodearon la espalda. El beso suave y vacilante que compartían cobró confianza. Gilbert entreabrió sus labios mientras acariciaba los suyos y el danés hizo lo propio, sus manos ya en la cintura de su compañero, los de este, sobre su nuca. Y fue un beso dulce y suave, sin apresuramientos, ni siquiera cuando Gilbert rozó tímidamente con su lengua la de Mat y este le correspondió con la suya. Sin embargo, a medida que sus respiraciones se hacían más sonoras para tomar el aire necesario y poder proseguir con el beso, fueron perdiendo el control comedido de sus actos: Mat aceleró el movimiento de sus labios y Gil gimió, se separó un poco para inspirar, y retornó a él con celeridad para morderle el labio inferior, el superior y luego el inferior de nuevo, sin dejar de frotar su lengua contra la del danés.

Pronto fue tanto el deseo que lo estaba dominando, cuerpo y voluntad, que Gilbert se subió a él a horcajadas sin pararse a pensar a qué iba a llevar todo aquello, y menos cuando su amigo prosiguió como si hubiera estado esperando aquel movimiento de Gilbert e hizo descender sus manos hasta la parte trasera de sus pantalones.

El albino suspiró cuando notó sus manos sobre sus nalgas, apoderándose de ellas, y se apretó más contra él, acariciándole los pectorales, y luego los abdominales, con dedos ávidos. Pero cuando fue a buscar a ciegas la hebilla del cinturón de su compañero, dispuesto como estaba a hacerle una felación mientras los propios dedos del danés se le introducían quedamente por detrás de los pantalones, escuchó con nitidez la voz de Ivan: "¿_Entonces, me has sido fiel_?" Con tanta nitidez, que por un momento creyó que él también estaba allí con ellos, y se le heló la sangre en las venas.

"Pero esto lo estoy haciendo por ti, Vanya", se dijo, le dijo, porque Mathias iba a morir. Y lo hacía por él. Porque se estaba volviendo loco de amor por aquel maldito ruso. Estuvo a punto de quebrarse en un sollozo de culpabilidad y horror y deseo y odio por sí mismo, cuando las lágrimas de Mathias rompieron en añicos aquel torrente de autodestrucción que había estado a punto de hacerle perder la escasa cordura que aún mantenía.

—Lo siento, Gilbert... —y sollozó.

"No, no, no, no. No, por favor. No me digas que lo sientes".

Ya no quería saber por qué lo sentía. Y no quería enfrentarse a la realidad ni saber lo que había hecho el danés. Solo quería volver a casa frente a Ivan y suplicarle de rodillas su propio perdón por no poder cumplir su promesa.

—He estado tan solo. Me siento tan solo... Siento todo lo que ha pasado.

Gilbert se apartó de su regazo, se puso en pie y trató de no mirarlo con aquel terror que empezaba a inundar su alma como la hiel.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

Porque el danés nunca mentía, y a veces la sinceridad mataba con más facilidad que las mentiras. Se acercó al perchero donde colgaba su abrigo, su chaqueta y su pistola, y con los dedos trémulos, descolgó el arnés de cuero y se lo colocó sobre los hombros.

Pero entonces Mathias hizo lo que no debía hacer.

Se acercó a él y lo tomó de un brazo con aquella mirada azul desamparada, insoportablemente cargada de culpabilidad.

—Espero que me puedas perdonar, Gil.

Gilbert estaba abrochándose la pistolera en aquellos momentos, así que cuando le hizo la última pregunta, sus manos estaban cerca, muy cerca de la Makarov.

—¿Conoces a Norell Bondevik? Mattie, dime la verdad, ¿era ella tu novia?

Únicamente deseaba la verdad.

—No, no era mi novia —respondió, bajó la mirada con una tristeza infinita y desgarrada y con ello, sin saberlo, clavó el último clavo de su propio ataúd.

Gilbert desenfundó la pistola como una exhalación y le apretó el cañón contra la frente, con fuerza, guiado, cegado por la furia.

—Joder, tío, yo solo quería que fueras sincero —y apretó el gatillo.

Mathias trastabilló y cayó hacia atrás, pero en aquellas décimas de segundo, mientras caía, aún pudo ver su mirada incrédula, acusadora, de incomprensión, que fue a clavársele en el fondo de su alma como la propia bala que le había atravesado la cabeza a su amigo. Fue una mirada que no olvidaría en lo que le restaba de vida, que lo perseguiría por las noches, cada vez que cerrara los ojos. El prusiano se arrodilló junto a Mathias, aún vivo, sacudido por los estertores del moribundo, y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, su rostro inundado de lágrimas al igual que el de Mat lo estaba por su propia sangre.

—Ya está, Mattie, ya está —le dijo él, abrazándolo, temblando también, con la voz desfigurada, luchando por no sucumbir al impulso de tomar de nuevo la pistola y descerrajarse a sí mismo un tiro. Mientras, los borbotones de sangre empapaban su camisa, sus manos, sus mejillas y sus labios, que no paraban de repetir como un autómata sin alma: "Ya está, ya se terminó, Mattie".

Cuando dejó de moverse, le cerró los párpados con la mano, y escondió por fin aquella mirada azul y congelada.

El danés, que siempre decía la verdad, le había mentido.

Se puso en pie con las rodillas poco firmes, sintiendo como si no fuera él el que estaba allí sobre un charco cada vez mayor de sangre, como si no hubiera sido todo más que un mal sueño y Mathias fuera a salir de un momento a otro de la cocina con más cerveza en las manos. Con su adorable sonrisa de siempre.

Gilbert aún estuvo varios minutos llorando a los pies de aquel hombre al que había querido, al que hacía unos minutos había deseado. Si aquello era lo que llamaban la dulzura de la venganza, para él había sido el plato más amargo que había probado jamás.

xxx

Cuando regresó a su casa, tuvo la inmensa suerte de no cruzarse con nadie a aquellas horas, ni siquiera con los soldados que vigilaban cerca de la Puerta de Brandenburgo.

Tampoco olvidaría la mirada que le dedicó Ivan Braginski al verlo de nuevo allí frente a él, en la entrada de su casa, con sangre en las mejillas, por todos sitios, con la mirada nublada, desencajada, trastornada.

Gilbert le mostró aquellas manos manchadas, bautizadas para siempre en sangre, y lo miró implorante, con aquellas lágrimas que habían trazado sendos surcos sobre sus mejillas teñidas de púrpura.

Incluso Ivan, incluso él, no supo cómo reaccionar en un primer momento.

—¿Pero qué has hecho, Gilbert? ¿Qué has hecho?

El prusiano se sujetó a su camisa y al hacerlo compartió con él parte de su culpabilidad.

—Por favor, Vanya. Haz que me olvide de todo. Hazme olvidar lo que hecho, lo que soy. Por favor, hazme daño. Hazme todo el daño que puedas.


	13. Chapter 13 1953

Aquí tenéis el último capítulo. Llegamos al final de la historia y os juro que he muerto, una y mil veces con cada escena.

Prometí que no habría advertencias pero volveré a desdecirme por el bien del lector al que no le apetezca leer ciertas... cosas. De hecho, creo que en este capi debería poner todas las advertencias que existen (Bueno, todas no, la zoofilia y cosas así no las trabajo), así que advierto de muertes, torturas, palabras groseras (XD), historia real de la Guerra Fría y sobre todo, de **BDSM**. La primera escena es la que contiene esto ultimo, así que invito al lector amante del fluffy que ignore esta primera escena y... bueno, que ignore todo el capítulo (?). Nah... también hay mucho fluff. Tío, soy horrible.

Otra cosa que quería comentar es un cameo de un personaje de Hetalia al que adoro y que tendrá su propia sidestory de este fic y que estará centrada en la historia de Berlín Oeste (Sí, porque me ha llegado esta historia tan al kokoro que creo que necesito escribir algo más sobre ella. ¡Bienvenidas sean vuestras sugerencias!).

Para terminar, quería ofrecer mi humilde opinión sobre el pairing RusiaxPrusia, el tipo de relación que yo shippeo. Para mí la relación es más Rus/Pru que al contrario, pero a Gilbert no lo veo como un uke sumiso, sino como -ejem ejem- un hombre hecho y derecho. En este sentido, los veo a ambos de igual a igual (no me refiero literalmente a quien da y a quién recibe, que es, en realidad, lo que significa exactamente seme y uke). En mi historia, la escena en la que invierten los papeles es más espiritual que otra cosa y no creo que esté tan forzada o que sea repentina. La cuestión es que Ivan ha pasado un año y medio sin Gilbert, lo han expulsado de su trabajo, que era todo para él, lo han metido en prisión y encima sabe que es por su culpa por lo que Gilbert se marchó. Así que decide abrirle su corazón contándole su pasado (Leningrado) y su cuerpo (ofreciéndose a él). Es lo que deseaba transmitir. :) Pero no deseo justificarme, un autor no debería hacerlo y adoro que me comentéis lo que pensáis aunque sea distinto a lo que yo pienso.

Además, quien conozca la historia de Rusia (como país), creo que comprenderá que Ivan no sea el seme supremo (Cada vez adoro más a Ivan T_T).

Perdón por el rollo. Allá va el capítulo. Y tras él solo quedará el epílogo. Espero que no descubráis nunca mi dirección XD

PD: Scheisse, me olvidé de una cosa. Antes de subir el epílogo, añadiré notas históricas en los capítulos anteriores, para aquellas a las que les guste, porque hay mil cosas que querría comentar...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Final. 1953.<strong>

Lo había amordazado con su propia corbata azul y le había inmovilizado los brazos a la espalda con su propio cinturón. Incluso se había servido del cinto de cuero de su pistola para someterlo a voluntad. Para arrancarle a golpes los gritos amortiguados de dolor que él mismo le había pedido. Suplicado incluso.

Y si bien podría decirse que, en parte, había sido una burda excusa para que Ivan se lo follara una vez más —a la antigua usanza, el amo y el esclavo, el placer y el dolor desdibujándose y confundiéndose entre sí—, lo cierto es que había conseguido olvidarse al menos durante unos instantes de que él, Gilbert Beilschmidt, había matado a su mejor amigo por amor.

_ Por favor, Vanya. Haz que me olvide de todo. Hazme olvidar lo que hecho, lo que soy. Por favor, hazme daño._

Eso le había dicho, allí, en la puerta de su casa compartida, no, del hogar de ambos, donde apenas llevaban unos días desde el regreso de Gilbert. Y allí estaba ahora, con sangre prestada en sus mejillas y en sus ropas. Sin responderle a la pregunta que se le estaba atragantando.

—¿Pero qué has hecho? —insistió Ivan, sobrecogido, dubitativo, descolocado todavía. Gilbert se rió, con una risa extraña, hueca, que se asemejaba a un graznido.

—Vanya, te dejo que hagas conmigo lo que quieras esta noche —y volvió a reírse de aquella forma espeluznante—. Lo que quieras, ¿vale?

El ruso lo asió de los brazos, controlando a duras penas el primer brote de ira, y le gritó sin reparar en su propia angustia:

—¿QUÉ HAS HECHO, GILBERT?

—Acabar con el causante de tu desgracia.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿De quién hablas? ¿Le has pegado un tiro a alguien?

—Precisamente —respondió con la comisura izquierda de sus labios curvada siniestramente hacia arriba.

Entonces Ivan observa de nuevo la sangre y a continuación se sumerge en el pozo escarlata de sus ojos. Y reconoce enseguida la mirada. Es la misma que, años atrás, le devolvía el espejo allá cuando estaba en Moscú, después de una jornada en los sótanos de la Lubianka.

—¿Pero tú eres idiota? Van a ir tras de ti. Gil, te dije que no podría soportar verte en prisión. Te dije que...

El prusiano lo silencia con su expresión enmascarada, con la mano en su boca.

—Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes. Lo tengo todo bajo control. Soy de la Stasi, ¿acaso te has olvidado? Estoy por encima de la ley. Y simplemente me he limitado a ejecutar a un enemigo del pueblo. Puede que hasta me condecoren por ello.

Su sonrisa es lo más pavoroso que ha visto en mucho tiempo. Casi le dan ganas de borrársela, de extirpársela. De un tortazo si es necesario. Pero a pesar de ello, le devuelve la sonrisa, solo que la suya parece tan triste como manifiestamente orgullosa por él, por lo que ha hecho, por lo que implica lo que ha hecho, por aquella devoción que iba más allá de las palabras.

—Oh, Gil, pero qué equivocado estás... Nadie está por encima de la ley. Ni siquiera tú.

—¡No me jodas! No era eso lo que tú mismo me solías decír.

—Sí. Y mírame ahora.

El prusiano chasquea la lengua, y deniega varias veces con la cabeza.

—Vanya, tú y yo vamos a aplastar a todos nuestros enemigos. La próxima será la mujer.

A su pesar, siente que se excita. Aquel Gilbert lo atrae y le repele. Aquel Gil cubierto de culpabilidad, con las manos temblorosas aunque ni siquiera él mismo parece darse cuenta, aquel que está a punto de quebrarse en añicos y que aún no lo sabe.

—Tengo a la mujer en mi poder. Esperándome en su celda.

—¿Qué mujer? —le pregunta Ivan, aunque sabe la respuesta, y le acaricia una mejilla con los dedos, el flequillo.

—La que te hizo una encerrona y grabó tu confesión. ¿Quién va a ser? La que conspiró contra ti junto a mi amigo —algo se apaga en su mirada febril.

Pero algo asimismo hace clic en el ruso y su expresión se endurece.

—¿Tu amigo?

—Es decir... Mi compañero Mathias, quien yo pensaba que era mi amigo. Joder, acabo de matarlo por lo que te hizo.

Percibe que está a punto de desmoronarse. Como un castillo de naipes. Al menor roce.

"A mí no me engañas, prusiano. Nunca lo has hecho".

—No necesitaba que mataras por mí.

Pero es mentira. Sí lo necesitaba. Porque ahora es más suyo que nunca. Su prusiano, su herramienta, su otra mitad. Está tan orgulloso de él, que vuelve a desearlo con una intensidad abrumadora. ¿Qué le hiciera todo el daño que quisiera? Oh sí, eso le había pedido.

—Vanya...

—Pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Los traidores solo se merecen la ejecución. Y dime, ¿cómo fue? ¿Te suplicó? ¿Se humilló ante ti? ¿Lloró como una niña?

Ahora sí, la destrucción que obra en sus pupilas dilatadas, en sus iris de sangre, en su rostro de palidez extrema, es casi palpable.

—No... no le dio tiempo.

Su voz se quiebra. Por supuesto, está recordando el momento de hace apenas un par de horas y está haciendo esfuerzos ingentes por no demostrar que en realidad se retuerce de dolor.

—Dios, Gilbert, me habría gustado tanto estar allí para poder verte. ¿Y lo hiciste a sangre fría? Joder... —y estalla en carcajadas repentinas, fuertes, poderosas y crueles, que dejan al germano con los ojos casi desencajados por la sorpresa—. ¡Pero qué bien te he enseñado, Gillie! Eres una putita muy lista y muy obediente.

La bofetada que le propinó restalló como un látigo, y fue igual de rápida. En verdad, no podía decirse que no se lo hubiera esperado. Ivan se llevó la mano a la mejilla unos instantes, lo miró y una sonrisa demoníaca empezó a distenderse en su rostro. Dios, cómo lo deseaba. Aquella bofetada le había producido una erección casi instantánea.

—No me vuelvas a llamar puta ni nada parecido, ¿de acuerdo? —le conmina, pero el tono de su voz carece de convicción—. Quería a mi amigo. Quería a Mattie, Vanya. Y yo... yo lo he...

Allí estaba. La caída en picado.

Pero antes de permitirle que se rompiera, Ivan le toma de los hombros, se inclina sobre él, se cierne más bien, y le devora con aquella mirada suya en llamas, con aquellas llamas gélidas que nunca se extinguirían porque conformaban su ser.

—Quieres que te castigue, ¿no es así?

Gilbert tiembla.

—Porque si es así, voy a concederte tu deseo, mi amor. Para compensar la sangre que has derramado —le acaricia la frente, el rostro, donde aún hay rastro de Mat—, voy a derramar la tuya. Dime, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Sus ojos se muestran aterrorizados, pero termina por asentir.

—Bien. Porque no voy a parar ni aunque me lo pidas.

Le agarra de un brazo —con el otro toma de una mesa una botella mediada de vodka a la que le había estado dedicando su particular homenaje— y lo lleva hasta el dormitorio como quien conduce a un niño a su cuarto, castigado, y Gilbert no opone resistencia. En el fondo, Ivan sabe, ambos saben, que aquello es casi —casi— necesario. Porque la sangre engendra deseo, eso lo saben ellos, que conocieron el ansia, la necesidad y el hambre acuciante después de la batalla. Pero sobre todo, porque así Gilbert podrá dar rienda suelta a su dolor y a sus lágrimas, dejar atrás lo que ha hecho como verdugo. Porque una cosa es matar al enemigo en el campo de batalla y otra muy distinta, haber ejecutado a traición a tu amigo en su propia casa, cuando este más indefenso estaba.

"Cobarde, cobarde, ¡cobarde!"

Ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse, si es que había algo que explicar. Y ahora tendría que convivir con aquella última mirada de Mathias Køhler. Para el resto de su vida.

Primero, Ivan le quitó el abrigo de encima y lo tiró sin ningún tipo de ceremonial al suelo. Luego, la chaqueta, que corrió la misma suerte. Pero se detuvo con intención en el cinto de su pistola. Ivan le desenfundó el arma, se llevó el cañón a los labios, le sonrió con maldad, y la depositó sobre la mesilla de noche con inusitada suavidad. Esa era toda la suavidad que pensaba desplegar aquella noche.

Le rasgó parte de la camisa, desgajó unos cuantos botones en el proceso, y lo empujó con desdén y de una forma tan repentina, que Gilbert cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama. Ivan le desabrochó el cinturón, se lo sacó de un tirón y se rió para sus adentros cuando pensó en el próximo uso que le daría. Por último, le bajó los pantalones con brusquedad hasta los tobillos y allí se los dejó.

—Ponte de rodillas, Gilbert —le ordenó con voz fría y metálica.

Le gustó ver a aquel hombre al que adoraba hasta el delirio situándose sobre su cama, tal y como él le había comandado. Admiró su piel blanca —imaginaba que los ángeles, de existir, la tendrían como él—, la curva de su cuello, casi delicada y suave como la de una mujer, la espalda, preciosa y sometida, y se detuvo con interés en la forma exquisitamente esculpida de sus nalgas, cubiertas por su ropa interior y que allí dejaría también de momento. Y es que pensaba propinarle los primeros golpes por encima de la tela para prolongar un poco más, dentro de lo posible, su resistencia.

—Las manos a la espalda.

Cuando así lo hizo, el ruso se adelantó, le tomó de las muñecas y se las rodeó con el cinturón con una pericia tal, que apenas le supuso unos segundos. Después, reparó en la corbata que le había quitado, la estiró entre sus dedos un rato pensando en qué hacer con ella. ¿Venda o mordaza?

Teniendo en cuenta que iba a dejarlo de rodillas y de espaldas a él, se decantó por la mordaza. Con lo que solía jadear el prusiano, privarle de aquella especie de válvula de escape solo lo pondría en un estado mucho más... receptivo.

Ivan se subió a la cama, se remontó por detrás sobre él y se apoyó en su cuerpo y en su espalda hasta alcanzar la nuca del prusiano con sus labios.

—Voy a amordazarte, Gilbert —le susurró con voz grave, mordiéndole el cuello por detrás, notando cómo su piel cedía con facilidad a sus dientes. El hombre maniatado gimió suavemente y él tomó la corbata, le rodeó la cabeza con ella y se la ató a la nuca con un nudo apretado a conciencia, bien tirante en la comisura de sus labios.

De modo que allí tenía a aquel regalo de los cielos, aquel que él mismo había hallado entre los despojos de Königsberg, como un tesoro a su alcance y del que él no dudó en apoderarse. Ahora observaba su cuerpo, que ya conocía bien, cada curvatura, cada ángulo, cada trocito de piel, cada músculo, cada... abertura. Deslizó sus manos por sendos costados suyos, ávidamente, como si tomara posesión de él. Llegó hasta sus caderas, introdujo los dedos bajo sus calzoncillos y acarició y arañó alternativamente hasta que notó que Gilbert comenzaba a estremecerse por debajo de él. Ivan apartó un poco la tela hacia un lado, sin quitárselos, para examinar a gusto el tono prístino de aquella piel, como nieve virgen esperando a ser hollada.

—Mi pobre, pobre albino —musitó y le deslizó los dedos entre aquellos dos tiernos aunque firmes montículos. Pero no, no se los metería. Se quedaría un buen rato allí, acariciándole con la yema de los dedos, palpando su entrada, su contorno, su calidez demasiado tentadora, haciéndole temblar como a él le gustaba.

En algún momento fue a tomar un trago largo de la botella de vodka de la mesilla, justo antes de apoderarse de la correa de cuero endurecido de su pistola. Se la enrolló en la mano derecha y sonrió con malignidad. Lástima que su amante no pudiera verla, pues seguía de rodillas, las manos a la espalda, los tobillos inmovilizados por sus propios pantalones, con una mejilla sobre las sábanas, aguardando al primer golpe sobre su trasero a medias expuesto.

—Mi pobre y precioso prusiano —siguió, y apoyó la palma de la mano allí donde infligiría el primer golpe—. Voy a hacerte sangrar. Voy a abrirte la piel —le palmoteó el trasero—. Dime, eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Gilbert lo miraba desde el colchón, con los ojos relucientes, ya humedecidos, y anegados de expectación. Velados claramente por el deseo culpable.

—No te oigo —dijo Ivan clavándole los cinco dedos en una de sus nalgas.

Gilbert entrecerró los ojos, movió como pudo la cabeza y el ruso le dedicó una mirada sesgada. No quería perderse detalle de su expresión cuando recibiera el primer e inminente correazo.

Y no le decepcionó.

Le vio cerrar los párpados con fuerza y apretar el rostro contra las sábanas. Además, a pesar de estar amordazado, oyó con nitidez su gemido de dolor, el sonido ahogado, delicioso, huido de su garganta, el golpe de aliento que había sido contenido justo hasta aquel preciso momento.

Bebió un poco más de vodka y volvió a golpearlo. Y repitió la operación varias veces más, el restallido del cuero contra la piel, el correspondiente jadeo y encogimiento del cuerpo del hombre dominado. Llegaron a perder incluso la noción de lo que estaban haciendo. Gilbert lloraba, Ivan apretaba los labios. Se había adaptado a un ritmo cruel y ni siquiera se daba cuenta ya de que la piel ya no era blanca, que estaba en carne viva, y que el primer brote de sangre no tardaría en hacer acto de presencia. Fue de hecho, la visión de la sangre, la que lo hizo volver en sí. Se detuvo y observó en silencio el hilo rojo sobre la piel quemada y herida. Luego, se adelantó y le liberó de la mordaza, la corbata empapada ya en lágrimas y saliva.

—Bien. ¿ya te he castigado lo suficiente?

Los labios, trémulos, se movieron, pero no llegaron a articular ningún sonido inteligible. Todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue aquella respiración entrecortada, intensísima, y sus lágrimas en las mejillas.

Ivan se encogió de hombros y sin más le bajó los calzoncillos.

Querría haberle gritado de nuevo que lo ayudara a olvidarse de Mathias y de sus ojos. Pero también del deseo inoportuno que había sentido por él, por su amigo, y por el sonido seco y definitivo del disparo que se había grabado a fuego en su cerebro. Se tragó los sollozos, mordiéndose los labios con virulencia, y trató de concentrarse en su pareja, que ahora le frotaba con su miembro entre los muslos, adelante y atrás.

Ya sin la mordaza, sus gemidos se hicieron inevitables y llegaron a cada rincón del dormitorio, aunque ahora ya no estaban teñidos de dolor físico, sino espiritual. Ivan era bien consciente de ello. Y deseaba abrazarlo, estrujarle todos y cada uno de sus huesos con cariño y decirle estupideces románticas al oído. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue alargar la mano hacia la mesilla para buscar la botella de vodka, a la que aún le quedaba un cuarto de su contenido, y llevársela a los labios. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de dar cuenta del alcohol que quedaba, miró el cuerpo desnudo de su amante y volvió a bajar la botella. Sin decir una sola palabra, Ivan le agarró de los cabellos con la otra mano, le alzó el rostro y le acercó la botella a la boca. Gilbert recibió el vodka que le ofrecía, aunque se le derramó en parte por el mentón a pesar del cuidado que había empleado el ruso en darle de beber. Al entrar en contacto con sus labios, notó que le dolía justo por donde le había apretado la corbata, pero se lo bebió todo. Hasta la última gota.

No, no le dijo nada al oído. No le dijo que nunca en su vida había querido nada y a nadie como a él. De hecho, pensó que era lo más apropiado, y que Gilbert necesitaba el vodka mucho más que un puñado de palabras bonitas. Así que, tras haberle obsequiado con su preciada bebida, siguió moviéndose, las manos en las caderas de Gilbert, dominando el cuerpo y el alma de aquel hombre deshecho.

Y le habría dicho: "Vamos, Gillie. Eres fuerte, eres un hombre muy fuerte, y además, no has hecho más que lo que debías hacer. Nosotros castigamos a los traidores al pueblo, es nuestra profesión, y eso incluye a aquellos que van contra nosotros".

Porque él habría hecho lo mismo por Gilbert.

Eso le habría dicho. Pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera cuando, una hora después, Gilbert se sentó en la cama creyéndolo dormido, se abrazó a sus propias rodillas y se puso a llorar con unos sollozos desgarrados, finales, de cierre, que a punto estuvieron de romperlo a él también. Ivan, tumbado a su lado y con los ojos cerrados, se contuvo para no incorporarse y consolarlo y siguió fingiendo que dormía.

La lucha del prusiano era una lucha que debía librar él solo.

Pero él, mientras tanto, estaría a su lado.

* * *

><p>2<p>

Al día siguiente, a excepción de un fuerte dolor de cabeza y de las varias heridas y contusiones externas y bien manifiestas en su cuerpo, su ánimo había mejorado de forma notable. Al menos había recuperado el control sobre sus sentimientos, el ineludible primer paso para sobreponerse.

Debía de hacerle caso a Ivan: era mucho mejor sentir ira que tristeza. La ira podía ser perniciosa para otros, pero la tristeza... la tristeza actuaba principalmente contra uno mismo.

Fue él mismo quien despertó a Ivan a besos. Quien silenció sus soñolientas preguntas de preocupación, introduciendo la mano bajo las sábanas hasta trocar sus muestras de cariño en espiraciones más profundas y largas. Gilbert observó durante un buen rato sus ojos del color de las violetas, con la mente llena de él, mientras aceleraba con suavidad el movimiento de su mano izquierda y lo besaba, por el contrario, con una lentitud cada vez mayor. Y saboreaba a conciencia sus labios, sus mejillas, posaba su lengua sobre la suya, y se la acariciaba, haciéndose uno con el aliento y el calor del otro.

—Te la chuparía, pero... —empezó Gilbert, sin dejar de lamerle la boca con deliberado cuidado— … quiero verte la cara. Necesito mirarte a los ojos.

—Está... está muy bien esto —le respondió, dejando que la lengua del otro hombre se perdiera ahora, diligente, en el agujero de su oreja—. Y ya veo que estás mejor.

Gilbert no respondió enseguida y siguió penetrándole el oído con la punta de la lengua y masturbándole a ritmos dispares.

—Gracias, Vanya —le susurró al fin con una seriedad y contención extraordinarias.

—No... no hay por qué darlas, prusiano —le dijo gimiendo un poco más fuerte, pero con un breve asomo burlón, y Gilbert tuvo que reírse.

—Adoro los desayunos al estilo ruso. Y hoy... joder, hoy me apetecía tantísimo...

—Me alegro de servir de ayuda. Es un placer.

Ambos se sonrieron y prosiguieron en silencio.

La sensación premonitoria que lo acompañó desde que salió de la casa y se subió al automóvil del Ministerio que lo esperaba a la salida, se vio acentuada una vez en los sótanos del Submarino. La sucesión de innumerables puertas grises que se perdían en la oscuridad, idénticas, y todas con su correspondiente mirilla, le pareció una metáfora inexorable de lo que era la vida. Imaginó que los presos debían de sentir aquella misma desolación cuando eran conducidos por aquellos pasillos. Tal pensamiento le recordó que Ivan había estado tres meses en una celda soviética, seguramente muy parecida a aquellas, y la resolución y la ira que traía consigo se consolidaron aún más.

La perra de la CIA lo iba a pagar caro. De eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Cuando abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el interior de la celda de la mujer, esta no se movió, pero levantó muy ligeramente una ceja y chasqueó la lengua con evidente fastidio:

—Oh, otra vez tú. Pensaba que tardarías más en volver.

Gilbert le dio una patada a la cama y le ordenó que se pusiera en pie con un grito enérgico.

La mujer obedeció, pero como si en realidad fuera ella la que prefería ponerse en pie y no estuviera acatando las órdenes de aquel hombre, al que ya no podía detestar más.

—Creasteis el idioma alemán solo para dar órdenes, ¿verdad? —comentó ella sin molestarse en ocultar su repulsión por su visitante.

El prusiano la golpeó en el rostro con el dorso de la mano, como quien hacía algo rutinario y cansino. Ella apartó la mirada de él y la centró en la pared enmohecida que se hallaba a su derecha mientras Gilbert la examinaba a ella con interés. Ivan le había dicho que quería ir con él a hacerle la preceptiva visita a la noruega, y Gilbert tuvo que convencerlo de que era mejor que fuera él quien se encargara a solas. Ahora se arrepentía un poco de haber declinado su compañía, porque seguramente el soviético lograría aterrorizarla como solo él sabía hacerlo, allí donde el prusiano seguía siendo objeto del desdén de la mujer.

"Eso es que estoy siendo demasiado blando".

Otro hombre que no fuera él ya habría abusado de ella. Porque había que reconocer, siendo objetivos, que aquella rubia no estaba mal del todo. Y no todos los días tenía uno a una muchacha cautiva, indefensa y a su completa disposición.

Entonces ya vería quién era el que mandaba allí.

Sin embargo, podía ver claramente que ni siquiera su guantazo en la mejilla había doblegado aquel brillo displicente de sus ojos azules. Es más, ahora ella lo miraba de reojo con una levísima sonrisa en su rostro, por lo demás, demacrado y ceniciento.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te sientas, albino? Pero por favor, siéntete como en tu casa —dijo con un dejo de burla—. ¿Sabes? No tienes muy buen aspecto. Parece que fueras tú y no yo el que se ha pasado aquí casi medio año.

—Voy a matarte, zorra.

—Bien, ¿y por qué no lo haces de una vez y te dejas de ladrar amenazas? ¿Conoces el cuento ruso de Pedro y el Lobo? Seguro que sí, tú, que amas las camas rusas.

—No creo que seas tan valiente cuando comience mi... experimento contigo.

Ella lo miró directamente en aquel punto.

—¿Qué experimento?

—Ya lo verás a su debido momento, ¿por qué estropear la sorpresa? Primero tengo que asegurarme de algunas cosas, así que voy a seguir tu propio consejo y voy a reunirme con un contacto del oeste.

—Oh —su expresión volvió a adoptar su característica impasibilidad—. Suerte entonces.

—Aunque mucho me deberían ofrecer a cambio de ti. Porque no pienso dejarte ir por un puñado de información ni me interesa tenerte como aliada.

Gilbert fue a sentarse sobre la cama, pero se detuvo, se lo pensó mejor y retrocedió para apoyarse en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Notó los ojos inquisitivos y evaluadores de Norell sobre él y frunció los labios, molesto.

—Vaya. Ya veo —dijo ella con una mueca.

—¿Ya ves qué?

—¿Aún sigues pensando que soy una mujer corriente, albino? —y por vez primera, le sonrió abiertamente—. Tus muñecas, tus labios, tus ojos... Los comunistas sois unos cerdos. No quiero ni pensar en qué perversiones cometéis en nombre de la revolución.

—Ninguna que sea de tu incumbencia. Aunque ya que muestras tanto interés, si quieres puedo detallártelas. Porque seguro que tienes tiempo libre de sobra, ¿me equivoco?

—Dime, albino, ¿para qué has venido? ¿Para contarme que no puedes sentarte porque tu puto soviético te ha jodido demasiado fuerte? Si es así, ahórrame los detalles, por favor.

—¿Tú crees que es sabio para ti poner así a prueba mi paciencia, mujer? La última vez hice que te desnudaras. Podríamos continuar donde lo dejamos.

—¿Quieres que me desnude otra vez? No hay problema. ¿Has traído la pistola?

—He venido a decirte que te has quedado sin cómplice —respondió él con aspereza.

De forma automática, la noruega volvió a enmascarar su expresión y Gilbert se dio cuenta de que ella tendía a hacer aquello cuando se ponía especialmente nerviosa.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Has matado a Mathias? —inquirió ella con cautela.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes, midiéndose el uno al otro con intensidad, tratando de leer sus respectivas expresiones. Norell, rezando por que se estuviera refiriendo al danés; Gilbert, porque detectaba algo muy extraño en su actitud, pero no terminaba de comprender qué era lo que no encajaba.

—Entonces... ¿has matado a tu amigo? —insistió ella con el corazón en un puño.

Al fin y al cabo, aquel hombre era de la puta Stasi, podría haber averiguado quién era su verdadero cómplice. Una nunca podía estar segura con aquellos asesinos a sueldo, sin alma, fanáticos, y con demasiado poder.

Y no obstante...

No obstante, Norell soltó una carcajada.

Fue un sonido inesperado, inaudito, tanto por provenir de aquella mujer que jamás reía, como por producirse en los sótanos de aquella prisión en cuyos pasillos solo reinaba un silencio atronador, aterrado y resignado. Gilbert abrió mucho los ojos y siguió observándola con incredulidad.

—¡Oh, albino! —continuó ella, conteniendo a duras penas aquella risa, que tenía mucho de triunfo, pero que también era producto de los nervios acumulados durante demasiado tiempo—. Te había sobreestimado. ¡Pero no eres más que un idiota como todos los demás! ¿Pero en serio lo has matado?

Gilbert se separó de la pared y agarró a la mujer de un brazo con tanta fuerza, que hasta hizo soltar un respingo a la presa. ¿Cómo era posible? Mathias había sido su ayudante y, muy posiblemente, su amante, ¿y ella se reía?

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda al prusiano, y sus dedos atenazaron el delgado brazo de la mujer con mayor fuerza aún.

—¿De qué te ríes, zorra?

—Él no te traicionó, gilipollas. Tu querido amiguito, tu precioso y pecoso Mathias, ese que no has dudado en liquidar, fue leal hacia ti.

Fue como si le hubiera explotado el corazón. Fue mucho peor que el dolor que le había pedido a Ivan que le infligiera. Fue todavía peor que la mortificante culpabilidad que había sentido tras haber matado a su colega y amigo. Porque lo había matado... y el danés era inocente. Le había pegado un tiro entre los ojos porque aquella ramera le había dicho que él había sido su enlace traidor y...

No, no, tenía que estar mintiendo. Gilbert la soltó y se llevó las manos a la frente, se inclinó, mareado, con unas ganas tremendas de vomitar.

… y la había creído. Eso era todo. Su cerebro había hecho el resto.

—¿Y tú te crees mejor que yo? ¿Tú? —prosiguió la mujer, satisfecha, ufana, inconsciente de que estaba cometiendo un grave traspié en su delirio triunfante sobre él—. Sí, yo he chantajeado a hombres por dinero, y muchos se lo merecían, pero tú has matado a un inocente por pura incompetencia. Albino, no eres más que un cerdo pervertido, un incompetente, un comunista y un asesino.

Aquello fue lo último que diría la noruega. Al menos en lo que quedaba del día. Gilbert, con un alarido ensordecedor de rabia, se abalanzó sobre ella, la arrojó sobre la cama con facilidad —apenas pesaba ya lo que un pajarillo—, y le dio el primer puñetazo en la cara. Solo cuando le empezó a doler el puño, la tomó del uniforme, del cuello, del rostro, y le golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, una y otra y otra vez. Y solo se detuvo cuando la mujer dejó de moverse.

Claro que en parte ella tenía razón; era por eso que se le hacía todo mucho más insoportable. Las verdades a medias... desde luego, esas eran las peores.

—Voy a disfrutar tanto matándote lentamente, mujer despreciable —le dijo a su cuerpo inconsciente mientras verificaba que aún respiraba.

Volvió a recordar el consejo de Ivan sobre la ira. Pues bien, ahora sí que no le quedaba el más mínimo resquicio de tristeza. Aquello se había terminado.

* * *

><p>3<p>

—¡Te he dicho que no me molestes! —le gritó Gilbert a su secretaria de malas maneras.

—Pero _Hauptmann_... ¿No se ha enterado? —insistió ella desde la puerta de su despacho, sorprendida por el trato desacostumbrado de aquel hombre que siempre se mostraba sonriente con ella—. El camarada Køhler...

—¿Qué pasa con el camarada Køhler? —inquirió él abandonando su mal humor como pudo, apartando la vista de los archivos que tenía abiertos sobre la mesa.

—Lo han encontrado muerto en su apartamento —anunció ella con tono debidamente horrorizado y conspirativo.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Muerto?

—¡De un disparo!

—No puede ser... ¿Mathias?

—Sí, señor, ¡qué horror!

—¿Se sabe algo?

—Bueno... —ella frunció sus finas y depiladísimas cejas, recordando los emocionantes rumores que le habían confiado las otras damas de la oficina—. Encontraron la cerradura de su apartamento forzada y... parece que desaparecieron algunas cosas, ciertos papeles de su caja fuerte.

—¿Ladrones?

—Lo extraño es que parece que todo está inmaculado. Era trabajo de profesionales, eso seguro.

—¿Usted cree que podría ser la CIA?

—¡Oh! ¿Se imagina, capitán? ¡Podría tratarse de _ellos_!

—Bien, manténgame informado, señorita Bergen.

La mujer se retiró al fin y Gilbert dio un largo suspiro. No sería difícil para él mantenerse alejado de las sospechas siendo como era parte de los que "mantenían la seguridad del estado". Y bueno, si hubiera algún testigo que se hubiera escapado a su radio de acción también sería fácil silenciarlo. De un modo u otro. Porque si algo abundaba en la RDA eran las prisiones secretas y la inventiva a la hora de hacer que los ciudadanos se mantuvieran calladitos.

Por otro lado, si aún así se acercaban a la verdad, al Ministerio no le interesaría la publicidad negativa: las ejecuciones de la Stasi se quedaban archivadas aunque la víctima fuera del propio cuerpo. La policía criminal ni siquiera se inmiscuiría, desde luego, la Stasi era la que tenía siempre la última palabra.

"Mattie, lo siento mucho", se repitió por enésima vez mientras volvía a los papeles del caso Bondevik. Sentía haber dudado de él. Había creído en la mentira de aquella asquerosa chantajista, se había dejado manipular por ella y él mismo había forzado los hechos para adaptarlos a aquella mentira.

Lo más seguro era que el danés también hubiera sido manipulado por ella.

"Lo siento tanto..."

Pero la mujer de la CIA no era infalible. Al final, a ella también la había vencido el orgullo y sin darse cuenta, se había quedado sin chivo expiatorio, porque si Mattie no había colaborado con ella, entonces estaba encubriendo a otra persona. Eso estaba claro como el agua. Le estaba bien empleado, por haber intentado regodearse en su victoria sobre él.

—Así que... ¿quién coño envió la puta grabación? Si tú no fuiste, perra, porque estabas siendo interrogada y Mathias tampoco... ¿quién lo hizo entonces?

Todo lo que tenía era aquella muestra de escritura. La dirección que habían anotado a mano en el paquete. Gilbert juró que removería cielo y tierra para encontrar al dueño de aquella letra. Aunque tuviera que recopilar muestras de escritura de todos y cada uno de los malditos ciudadanos de la RDA.

Sin embargo, su investigación personal comenzó fuera de las fronteras de la RDA. Ahora estaba en el sector americano de la ciudad y estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que dieran las cinco, que era la hora a la que se había citado con su informante y colaborador, nombre en clave "Iggy", en una tetería del centro.

Recordaba la primera vez que se había burlado de Arthur por no beber otra cosa que aquellos mejunjes calientes de hierbas. El inglés lo había escuchado en silencio y luego había seguido bebiendo su mejunje caliente de hierbas con suma tranquilidad. Al fin, cuando volvió a dejar la taza sobre el platillo —eso lo recodaba bien Gilbert—, clavó en él sus extraordinarios ojos verdes, con aquel brillo cáustico tan suyo, y comentó que dónde iba a parar, que era mucho mejor saborear los meados espumosos y proletarios que tanto le gustaban a él. Sobre todo en horario laboral, para que tu jefe norteamericano detectara su "_l'eau de pisse_" en cuanto pusiera un pie en la oficina y se quejara lastimeramente ante su sufrido secretario de "estos alemanes incapaces de mantenerse sobrios ni aunque los mataran".

Gilbert no había respondido a tamaña acusación, que además estaba vergonzosamente basada en hechos reales, y no volvió a insultar los gustos refinados del inglés. Al menos durante una semana.

Entró en la tetería y, por supuesto, allí estaba él. Siempre llegaba entre cinco y diez minutos antes —aquello también lo sabía bien— y aunque Gilbert también llegaba puntual, lo sorprendió mirando su reloj con aspecto malhumorado.

—_Good afternoon_ —lo saludó Gilbert con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomando asiento delante de él.

—_Good evening_ —le respondió Arthur con una mueca de reproche.

—Oh, vamos, Artie. Lo tuyo es quejarte por vicio.

—Son las cinco y un minuto —anunció mirando su reloj de bolsillo—. Siempre me haces perder el tiempo, germano. Espero que valga la pena.

El prusiano fue a contestarle enseguida, pero detectó la burla soterrada tras su concentrada seriedad y supo que solo estaba tomándole el pelo.

—Te he echado de menos, Iggy —le dijo con impremeditada sinceridad.

—Oh, please. No empieces con tus sentimentalismos. ¡Eh, camarero!

El hombre se dirigió a ellos y se inclinó respetuosamente ante el recién llegado. En el Este los camareros no se inclinaban, eso desde luego.

—¿Qué va a tomar el señor?

—Una jarra de meados espumosos y proletarios, por favor.

—¿Disculpe?

Arthur soltó una carcajada.

—Una cerveza —dijo Gilbert poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero que sea alemana, como me traiga cosas yanquis, le juro que le quemo el local.

—Pero señor, esto es una tetería.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Pero tráigame una cerveza, quiere? —le pidió dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.

El camarero se fue con aspecto ofendido.

—¿Has ido a ver a tu hermano? —preguntó Arthur en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

—No. Ni creo que lo haga. Me dejó bien claro que no me quería volver a ver jamás.

—Tu orgullo prusiano solo te trae problemas —comentó el inglés encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero ya eres mayorcito para saber si te conviene tragar y pedir perdón u obcecarte en el honor dolido.

—No me vengas tú también a echar sermones —Gilbert se reclinó en su asiento y echó una larga mirada a su colaborador, y ante todo, amigo, que se la devolvió con desafío. Había demasiadas cosas entre ellos, demasiadas cosas que decirse el uno al otro y que, seguramente, jamás se dirían. Les había pasado ya desde el mismo día en que se conocieron, y lo cierto es que no sabía si sería una bendición o no, pero a veces no podía evitar quedarse un poco triste después de haberse reunido con Arthur.

—¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí? ¿Qué tal con el idiota de tu jefe?

—Más millonario que hace un mes, eso seguro.

—Y aquel francés...

—No, Gilbert. No me preguntes por él. Tú, no.

Arthur se había puesto muy serio y se había servido un poco más de té. Sabía que no debía tentar su suerte con el inglés, pero realmente le interesaba saber qué había pasado en su ausencia. Sobre todo, necesitaba saber que Arthur estaba bien.

—Lo siento, Iggy —le aseguró por una vez sin asomo de broma.

—No lo sientas. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Tú perteneces a la RDA. Le perteneces a... —apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo mientras procedía a remover con ganas el té con la cucharilla.

—Y aún así... —el prusiano le dedicó una sonrisa desarmadora—. ¿Sabes...? Quizás si hubieras insistido un poco más...

El camarero vino con la cerveza por fin y gracias a su intervención evitó que el británico le diera una réplica hiriente y mordaz a su amigo del otro lado de la mesa, del otro lado de la ciudad. Cuando quedaron a solas, el inglés logró recomponer su aplomo y recuperar su mirada tan hosca como sarcástica.

—¿Por qué no hablamos de lo que realmente te ha traído hasta aquí, Gilbert?

Aquellos ojos verdes, que poseían quizá el tono de verde más intenso e increíble que jamás vería en unos ojos humanos, tenían el poder de desconcentrarlo, aunque a decir verdad no es que él fuera muy dado a mantenerse concentrado durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Tienes algo para mí? —preguntó al fin Gilbert—. Hablo de la mujer.

—Ya, ya lo sé —dijo, impaciente—. Y la respuesta es sí.

—¿Sí qué?

—Oh, por Dios. Te recordaba más espabilado, germano.

—Estoy bajo mucha presión últimamente. Oh, Iggy, si tú supieras...

—_Whatever._ Ella es lo que te dijo que era. Decía la verdad.

—Pues eso sí que es una novedad —comentó el de la Stasi con cierto resquemor.

—Quieren que se les devuelva a la agente capturada pero... —Arthur bajó la mirada y se puso a juguetear otra vez con la cucharilla plateada.

—¿Pero?

—No parecen estar dispuestos a ofrecer una contrapartida.

—¡Pero eso es absurdo! —exclamó Gilbert—. ¿Pero cómo se atreven siquiera a sugerir algo así? ¿Pero se creen que somos idiotas en el Este, o qué? Por mí puedes decirles que se vayan a tomar por culo y...

La sonrisa de Arthur lo enmudeció y entonces lo comprendió.

—No la quieren ¿no es así?

El rubio se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Yo solo soy un mandado.

Gilbert llevó una mano hasta la de Arthur, que reposaba tranquilamente sobre la superficie de la mesa, y la posó sobre la suya unos instantes. Iggy se sonrojó y la apartó de allí en cuanto pudo.

—¿Necesitas algo más o ya me puedo marchar? —inquirió con frialdad el británico.

—No sabrás si contaba con algún cómplice o un contacto infiltrado en el Este, ¿verdad?

—No tengo acceso a tanta información, Gilbert. Pero te puedo decir una cosa, porque era básicamente del conocimiento de todos. La comidilla del departamento, por así decirlo.

—Suéltalo.

—Digamos que... en fin... que no le iban mucho los hombres.

—Ya, eso desde luego. Ya noté que tenía algo en contra del género masculino.

—No me refiero a eso... —Arthur suspiró y bajó el tono de la voz—. Vamos, que lo que le van son las mujeres.

Gilbert se atragantó con la cerveza y aún estuvo un buen rato tosiendo antes de recuperar el resuello y soltar una maldición que resonó por toda la refinada tetería e incomodó sobremanera a su compañero.

—¡Pero si será hija de perra!

—Bueno, no sé si te servirá de algo, pero...

—Me sirve, me sirve. Aunque sea solo para cantarle las cuarenta a esa maldita hipócrita.

—En fin, Gilbert... Tengo que irme —Arthur Kirkland, también conocido como Iggy por unos pocos privilegiados, se levantó después de colocar un billete sobre la mesa y carraspeó suavemente mirando al prusiano, que se levantó de la mesa y le tendió la mano a modo de despedida. No pudo evitar que aquella típica oleada de melancolía lo invadiera, como le pasaba siempre en las despedidas con él.

—Me ha gustado mucho verte, Arthur.

—Bueno, bueno. Tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez. No dramatices.

Pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el inglés también se había alegrado de verlo. Gilbert sonrió, animado, y Arthur volvió a aclararse la garganta antes de soltarle:

—Quizás regrese a Inglaterra. Mis padres están especialmente pesados con que regrese al redil y deje estas tierras de bárbaros —la chispa que tanto encandilaba a Gilbert asomó de nuevo a sus pupilas—. Así que si te apetece, eres más que bienvenido a venir de visita. Por lo de tu estrés. Te vendría bien desconectar.

—Me encantaría ir, inglesito. De veras que me encantaría.

—Eso sí, me vuelves a llamar inglesito y te quedas sin incisivos. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Gilbert.

El británico recogió su periódico, su paraguas, su chaqueta y su sombrero y no miró atrás.

* * *

><p>4<p>

Transcurrió un tiempo antes de que volviese a ver a la noruega. Ya tenía pensado en cómo acabar con ella y había estado ultimando los detalles con una minuciosidad y dedicación extremas. El solo pensamiento lo había puesto de tan buen humor que incluso el ruso se vio contagiado por él. Eso sí, a pesar de los ruegos de Ivan para que le dijera qué es lo que estaba pasando por su mente, Gilbert no dio su brazo a torcer.

—Es un poco arriesgado y no quiero implicarte más de lo necesario, Vanya —le dijo en una ocasión y aquello fue todo lo que pudo extraer de él.

Al menos parecía haber superado hasta cierto punto lo de su amigo: sus sonrisas eran cada vez más frecuentes e incluso mucho más sinceras. Y cuando él sonreía, cuando Gilbert reía, le daba la vida.

Una mañana en la que se sentía especialmente desolado, acuciado por los recuerdos del esplendor pasado, Gilbert se lo encontró admirando su uniforme despojado de su rango, que él había extendido sobre la cama, como si de un cadáver en un velatorio se tratara. El prusiano se plantó a su lado, francamente enfadado, tomó el uniforme soviético de Ivan y se lo llevó con decisión.

—¡Se acabó la autocompasión, _russkiy_! —le aseguró mientras se llevaba su uniforme por el pasillo.

—Pero... ¿pero qué haces? ¿A dónde te lo llevas?

—A un sitio donde no lo puedas encontrar —le llegó la voz lejana desde el salón—. ¡A menos que lo quieras usar para jueguecitos sexuales! Porque entonces me apunto.

—¡Eres un pervertido!

—¡Pues anda que tú!

Ivan sonrió, lleno de cariño por aquel idiota.

Cuando regresó al dormitorio, Ivan lo asaltó y le dio uno de sus abrazos de oso que solían dejarlo sin aliento.

—Tienes razón, Gilbert.

El prusiano se agarró a su espalda con fuerza, queriendo prolongar el momento todo lo posible. Ivan, por su parte, posó sus labios sobre su cuello y lo besuqueó un rato, haciendo tanto ruido a cada beso, que Gilbert no tuvo más remedio que apartarlo de sí, riéndose de buena gana, para escapar de él.

—¡Por favor, Vanya! ¿Pero qué van a pensar los vecinos?

El ruso coreó sus risas.

—Pues que por fin hemos dejado de follar como lunáticos.

—Pfft —Gilbert adoptó una pose digna—. Pues de eso ni hablar, ¿te enteras?

—Se me ha ocurrido que hoy podrías tomarte el día libre.

—No me digas que te quieres pasar el día en la cama conmigo.

—No, no. No me seas obseso —dijo Ivan con más seriedad—. Podríamos ir al campo.

—Oh, y hacerlo al aire libre. Ya veo, pillín...

—Sí, prusiano, sí. Hacerlo al aire libre —Ivan se dio media vuelta para marcharse a la cocina, levantando las manos en el aire como si dijera, con resignación: "¡Me rindo!".

—¡Eh, vamos, no te enfades! Me parece una idea estupenda. Tú, yo, y los pajaritos. Además, quiero ver pollitos. ¿Por qué no vamos a Potsdam? Me pregunto si todavía habrá cisnes allí o si os los llevasteis todos a Rusia.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, prusiano.

Gilbert le sonrió con dulzura, sin un atisbo de maldad.

—Bueno, a mí me llevaste a Rusia.

—Lo mejor que hice en mi vida.

—Oh ¡por favor!

—Es por tu culpa. Me amariconas, conejito.

Gilbert se adelantó un paso hacia él, le apoyó el dorso de la mano en una mejilla y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Voy a decirte una cosa. Vanya. He guardado tu uniforme, pero no va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que vuelvas a lucirlo. Con todas tus mierdas encima, ¿me oyes? Te lo juro, porque en última instancia estoy dispuesto a ir a Moscú y amenazar a Stalin si fuera necesario.

—Anda, Gilbert, anda, no me hagas más promesas y dejemos las cosas como están. A veces, hay que saber cuándo capitular. A veces, dejar de presentar batalla es la mejor opción. Creía que habrías aprendido algo de la historia de tu extinta nación.

—Eso ha sido un golpe aún más bajo que el mío, _russkiy_.

—Nunca inicies una guerra que no puedes ganar —le dijo el ruso, burlón.

—La victoria es para aquellos que perseveran —contraatacó el prusiano.

—Sí, pero eso lo dijo un gabacho con ínfulas. Y también a él lo echamos de Rusia de una patada en el culo —Ivan apoyó una mano en la cabeza de su amante y lo despeinó con cariño—. Prepárate, soldado, porque nos vamos a Potsdam.

Sin embargo, Gilbert, jamás se daba por vencido.

xxx

—Oh, hoy te has puesto el uniforme completo. Debe de ser una ocasión especial.

En el fondo, admiraba a aquella muchacha. Cualquier hombre ya se habría vuelto loco a aquellas alturas, tras haber pasado tanto tiempo en las celdas de aislamiento, pero ella seguía allí, con fuerzas todavía para plantarle cara e incluso resultar vencedora.

"Pero hoy no, noruega. Hoy vas a perder tú".

Gilbert dejó el maletín que portaba consigo junto a la puerta, a sus espaldas, y dedicó un saludo formal y militar a la mujer, llevándose los dedos a la gorra de plato, engalanada con el martillo entre las hojas de roble. El compás no se añadiría hasta dos años después, en 1953.

Ella se lo quedó mirando y algo se apagó en su actitud. Lo sabía. Sabía que ya se habían repartido todas las cartas del mazo y que la última baza no jugaba a su favor. Aquella noruega era una chica muy lista. De un modo extraño y retorcido, iba incluso a echarla de menos.

—Ave, César... —dijo entonces, con una sonrisa congelada en su rostro de niña.

—Agente Bondevik...

—No voy a traicionar a nadie —lo interrumpió ella—. Ahorrémonos el "cortejo", albino.

—Engatusaste a Mattie, ¿verdad, furcia sin corazón? Le hiciste creer que lo querías.

—Y a ti te hice creer que era tu peor enemigo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que los hombres seáis así de patéticos. Y con las mujeres lo sois aún más. Nos subestimáis, os creéis que somos inofensivas, de porcelana, de cristal. Y estáis muy equivocados.

Gilbert se sentó junto a ella en la cama, pero ella no se apartó como había hecho en otras ocasiones.

—Debería matarte, aunque solo fuera por el daño que le causaste a mi amigo.

—¿Tu amigo? Dirás tu víctima, asesino.

—¿Por qué le hiciste creer que lo amabas? ¿Por qué tanta crueldad, mujer?

—Te lo creas o no, al principio yo solo buscaba una tapadera. Yo no sabía que era un puñetero agente de la Stasi. Digamos que lo descubrimos al mismo tiempo y aunque él estaba claramente enamorado de mí, al final decidió rehusar nuestro pacto de colaboración mutua y serte fiel a ti. Es obvio que te quería mucho.

—Hablas mucho de los hombres, pero eso es algo de lo que vosotras carecéis.

—¿De qué hablas, albino?

—Del honor.

—Oh, ¡el honor de los hombres! Quizás el honor haya causado tantas muertes como las propias guerras, que, mira tú por dónde, las causáis también vosotros.

—Tú cómplice es una mujer, ¿verdad?

Norell bajó la mirada hasta su propio regazo, pero no respondió.

—¿Y tú tienes el descaro de burlarte de mí y de mi pareja, tú que vas por ahí chupando coños?

—No sé quién te ha dicho tal grosería, pero es mentira.

—Bien —Gilbert sonrió con malignidad, la tomó de una mano y se la condujo hasta la propia bragueta de su uniforme—. Entonces chúpamela y demuéstramelo.

—Prefiero morir a procurarte placer, albino.

Se miraron unos segundos mientras ella seguía con su mano escuálida sobre el bulto de sus pantalones, hasta que fue él mismo quien se la apartó de sí con desdén.

—A veces, dejar de presentar batalla es la mejor opción —dijo al fin—. Norell, tu gobierno te ha abandonado. Ya ni siquiera vales un intercambio. Se acabó.

Gilbert vio con satisfacción cómo se dilataban sus pupilas. Aquello ella no lo podía controlar, por muy buena que fuera.

—Y ahora es cuando me ofreces unirme a la causa soviética.

—No, Norell, querida —su sonrisa se volvió hasta compasiva—. Es decir, te ofrecería sin dudarlo a los rusos si supiera que les fueras a interesar. Tú, a cambio de restituir el honor de Ivan. Pero me temo que solo podrías interesarles por... tus atributos femeninos.

—¿Por qué no les preguntas a ellos? Quizás a la Stasi no le importe desperdiciar a una ex-espía americana. Pero los rusos... los rusos no me harán ascos como tú, invertido.

—¿Por qué no iban a hacerlo? Ya eres una paria para la CIA. Si te entregara a los americanos, tampoco ellos confiarían en ti.

—Los hombres confían en aquello que quieren oír.

El prusiano alzó una de sus manos enguantadas en cuero y se hizo con un mechón de sus largos cabellos rubios, al que comenzó a acariciar con incongruente delicadeza.

—Dime, Norell, ¿quién es tu cómplice?

—No te lo diré jamás, albino.

—Terminaré por descubrirlo.

—Puede que sí, puede que no.

Gilbert entrelazó aquel mechón entre sus dedos, la forzó a ladear la cabeza con un movimiento seco y acercó sus labios al nacimiento de su cuello, Tampoco se apartó ella cuando su otra mano alcanzó uno de sus pechos y comenzó a moverla lentamente sobre la tela gastada de su uniforme de presidiaria.

—¡Por favor, albino! ¿La técnica sexual? ¿Conmigo? ¿De verdad?

—Oh, cierto. Aquí tú eres la experta.

—No sé si pretendías ser ingenioso con eso, pero ha sido penoso.

—Bien, ¡basta! —el hombre se puso en pie, la paciencia perdida—. ¡Joder! No me importa que te mantengas fiel, zorra, porque al final descubriré quién es ella. Y cuando lo haga... cuando la tenga entre mis manos, puedes dar por seguro que no seré tan indulgente con ella como lo estoy siendo contigo.

—Me aburre tu palabrería, albino. ¿Acaso tu plan era matarme de aburrimiento? Porque si es así, he de felicitarte entonces.

La volvió a asir del cabello, pero esta vez prescindiendo de todo ápice de delicadeza, y de un tirón la obligó a ponerse de rodillas en el suelo.

—¿Así es como zanjas tú todas las discusiones que no ganas? ¿Por la fuerza?

—Tú y yo no somos amigos, mujer. Que eso te quede claro. Eres buena, de eso no cabe duda, y yo no estoy en mi mejor momento por culpa de tus artimañas —Gilbert le dedicó una mirada desde arriba, cargada de soberbia—. Pero la situación es clara y simple. Yo quiero un nombre. Tú no me lo vas a dar, así que ya no existe ninguna razón por la que mantenerte con vida.

El hombre extrajo unas esposas de su cinturón gris y se las mostró como un crío orgulloso con su último juguete. Fin de la partida. Norell siquiera se resistió cuando la esposó a la cama, y se limitó a mirar, con resignación e incluso entereza, cómo se levantaba él, tomaba el maletín del suelo y volvía a la cama hasta tomar asiento en la cabecera junto a ella. Observó que colocaba el maletín en su regazo y que sacaba un par de guantes de su interior.

—Eres un mujer notable —comenzó mientras sustituía con parsimonia los guantes que traía por aquellos nuevos—. Podrías haber hecho tantas cosas si no hubieras malgastado tu talento... Me viene a la mente otra mujer notable. Una de las pocas que ha habido. ¿Sabes a quién me refiero, Norell?

Su sonrisa torcida era más de lo que ella podía soportar, pero no le daría una última satisfacción a aquel hombre, claro que no. Así que no apartó la vista de él, ni siquiera cuando le subió una manga del uniforme para dejarle el brazo al descubierto ni cuando sacó una jeringuilla y se dedicó un rato a prepararla con esmero.

—Te daré una pista. Se trata de una científica. Fascinante, ¿eh? ¡Una mujer científica!

El corazón le empezó a latir desaforado en el pecho. Durante años se había preparado para una situación como aquella. Sabía que eran pocos los espías con una vida reposada, y mucho menos con vidas largas. Pero yaciendo sobre aquel colchón deshilachado y sucio, a merced de aquel malnacido que estaba a punto de inyectarle Dios sabía qué, Norell sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar. Ella, que ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho jamás.

—¿No? ¿No se te ocurre quién puede ser? Pues se te acabó el tiempo. La respuesta correcta es la señora Marie Curie —su risa repicó ominosa, amenazadora, definitiva, y ella sintió que la celda daba vueltas a su alrededor—. Oh, Norell, lo que hizo en Japón el gobierno al que tú servías... eso quedará en la historia para siempre, como uno de los actos más ignominiosos llevados a cabo jamás por una buena causa. ¡La paz a cualquier precio! ¡Dios bendiga a América! Si al menos hubiera sido una muerte rápida... Pero ¿tú sabes qué es lo peor de la bomba atómica?

Gilbert hizo una pausa dramática, de efecto.

—La radiactividad, Norell. La radiactividad produce una muerte lenta. Terrible, dolorosa y muuuy lenta —en aquel momento apoyó la aguja de la jeringuilla sobre la piel blanca de su brazo y la miró a los ojos con pretendida ternura—. En Hiroshima hay miles de personas sometidas a investigación para averiguar los efectos y el alcance de la radiactividad. La mayoría se muere, y los han convertido en cobayas humanas. ¿Pero qué importa? Es todo por una buena causa.

Norell gimió cuando experimentó el pinchazo y al fin cerró los ojos. Aún tras sus párpados cerrados seguía viendo aquellos iris rojos, incandescentes, despiadados y triunfantes en su crueldad.

—Lástima que solo sea por una buena causa norteamericana. Los soviéticos quizás deberían tirar su propia bomba para tener sus propias cobayas. Imagínate. ¡En pleno Manhattan! ¡Boom! Lo malo es que aún no tenemos las bombas suficientes, pero trabajamos en ello.

Cuando terminó, el prusiano guardó todo con cuidado en el maletín y aún la dejó allí esposada un rato, acariciándole la frente en una parodia grotesca que representaba un padre diabólico cuidando de su hija enferma.

—Seguramente se te caiga el pelo, ese pelo tan precioso y rubio que tienes. Y la piel.. oh, quién sabe lo que le pasará a tu piel. Quizás te quedes ciega. Lo que está claro es que será un informe interesante para mis amigos soviéticos —siguió acariciándola con cinismo—. El karma nos alcanza a todos, preciosa noruega. A todos.

Gilbert se levantó y le quitó las esposas. Un par de lágrimas hicieron su recorrido descendente por las mejillas ajadas de la ex-espía, pero esta continuó sin moverse, con la mirada vidriosa clavada en el techo.

—Hasta pronto, Norell. Que descanses.

—Albino...

Él se detuvo en la puerta pero no se volvió.

—Por favor. Perdónala a ella. Ella es inocente. Por favor.

Vaciló unos segundos.

—Adiós, Norell.

* * *

><p>5<p>

Gilbert estrechó lazos con algunos soviéticos de Berlín. No tanto como él hubiese querido, pues ya sabía por experiencia propia que era más fácil convertir a un yanqui en comunista que conseguir hacerse amigo íntimo de un ruso soviético. Pero la cosa no pintaba mal.

En la Unión Soviética a veces se premiaba la iniciativa, y a veces se castigaba, y en su caso su labor tuvo más bien una tibia acogida entre los círculos soviéticos de la capital. Al fin y al cabo Gilbert ocupaba uno de los cargos más altos de primerísima promoción de la Stasi, dominaba el ruso y se mostraba obsequioso y complaciente en su justa medida con ellos, que eran los guías y mentores del mundo desde la mismísima RDA hasta las estepas siberianas.

Pero su perseverancia dio sus frutos. Tanto fue así, que un día al volver a casa se encontró a Ivan sentado en la cocina, leyendo el _Neues Deutschland_ con un café en la mano y una expresión grave en el rostro. El ruso le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento a su lado y siguió saboreando su café durante un rato con un Gilbert expectante e inquieto junto a él. Lo conocía ya demasiado.

—¿Y bien, Gilbert? ¿Te estás buscando un sustituto ruso por si un día te cansas de mí? —inquirió al fin, al menos, teóricamente, en broma.

—¿Eh? —su expresión mostraba tal grado de sorpresa y confusión, que Ivan atemperó su actitud y se relajó.

**—**Bueno, ten cuidado —Ivan dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y lo miró a los ojos—. Un día eres amigo de un ruso, y al siguiente, su enemigo. No lo olvides, nos tomamos las cosas muy en serio.

—Oye, si te refieres a Shasha, solo es un compañero de borrachera. Digamos que nos hemos devuelto favores y... ¡un momento! ¿Y tú por qué sabes tanto si...? —Gilbert se interrumpió.

—¿Que por qué sé tanto si estoy de baja de servicio? Porque en realidad no lo estoy.

El prusiano frunció tanto el ceño que Ivan sonrió y estiró un brazo para palmotearle un hombro.

—Me mantienen informado de todo desde el cuartel —se explicó—. No es fácil prescindir de los servicios de un general y Beria empieza a mostrar signos de arrepentimiento por haberme... castigado. En el fondo, yo era sus ojos y oídos en Alemania.

—¿Quiere eso decir que desde Moscú podrían revocar tu... tu situación? —sus ojos resplandecieron al imaginarse aquella posibilidad, pero el ruso lo devolvió a la realidad con pragmatismo.

—Gillie, no me metieron en prisión por acostarme contigo.

—¿Qué cojones...?

—¿Recuerdas mi último viaje a Moscú antes de aquellas navidades? La verdad es que tuve suerte, porque el camarada Stalin estaba purgando de nuevo a varios altos cargos y yo tuve la osadía de cuestionar sus decisiones en una cena, durante un brindis, a través de una broma que... no era tan inocente como pretendía. Y ya sabes, "el enemigo del pueblo no es solo quien comete sabotaje, sino quien duda de la línea del partido". Créeme, el vodka a veces no es muy buen consejero.

—¡Vanya! ¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme algo así, joder?

—¿Acaso importa? No cambia nada el hecho de que me estén manteniendo ahí, en la recámara, por si un día me necesitan. Beria me ha dicho que últimamente Stalin está un poco... eh... descentrado. Ha mandado arrestar y torturar a todos los médicos judíos de la Unión Soviética porque se supone que están conspirando en connivencia con los americanos.

—Pues qué quieres que te diga. Tus jefes me parecen unos cabrones.

—¡Gilbert! —Ivan estalló en carcajadas, y Gilbert sonrió a su vez. Era muy poco frecuente verlo reír de aquella manera.

—Sí, sí, tú ríete, pero...

—Me temo que mi devoción por tu precioso culito prusiano solo fue la providencial excusa que encontraron para sacarme de circulación.

Gilbert, sonrojado, le pegó con el _Neues Deutschland_ en la coronilla para después adoptar una pose digna.

—No creo que Stalin dure mucho más —comentó Ivan arrebatándole el arma improvisada para amenazarlo con severas represalias.

—¿Cabe la posibilidad de que su sucesor...?

—Quién sabe... Este año va a haber cambios, la información que me llega así lo indica, y yo no me suelo equivocar.

—Oh, Ivan —Gilbert lo tomó de una mano y en un impulso lo besó en los nudillos, entusiasmado.

—No te emociones, prusiano. Mucho deberían cambiar las cosas por aquí y por Rusia para que se olvidaran de mis... ofensas —la sonrisa del soviético adquirió aquella dulzura peligrosa que Gilbert conocía a la perfección:

—Bueno, y ese tal Shasha...

—No me dirás que estás celoso —se apresuró a defenderse—. Él no es más que un científico que me proporcionó hace tiempo algo que yo necesitaba, y yo le correspondí contribuyendo a su investigación.

—Eso es muy críptico y me suena cada vez peor.

—Vanya —Gilbert se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle en voz muy baja—. Shasha es alumno de Mairanovski. Él puso a mi disposición un par de miligramos de polonio y yo le regalé un hermoso sujeto para su estudio sobre los efectos de la radiación.

Esta vez fue Ivan el que pareció pillado por sorpresa.

—¡Pero qué grandísimo hijo de puta estás hecho, Gilbert Beilschmidt! —exclamó Ivan y se rió con crueldad—. He creado un monstruo. ¿Y cuándo esperabas decírmelo?

—Todos nos guardamos secretos, ¿no es así? —Gilbert se encogió de hombros, indolente—. No quería involucrarte, aquella mujer no era una simple chantajista.

—Era muy hermosa...

—Era una estúpida. Porque nadie se entromete en el camino del Diablo.

—Sí, pero ¿ese quién es, prusiano? ¿Tú o yo?

—Lo que importa es que te juré que obtendría mi venganza y como ves siempre cumplo mi palabra.

—Mi espada y mi escudo... Eres un cabrón muy cruel, ¿lo sabías? —Ivan se levantó para llevar la taza de café al fregadero.

—Y que me lo digas tú, _russkiy_, es todo un halago.

El ruso se acercó a él, que seguía sentado, apoyó sendas manos en sus hombros y se inclinó hacia delante hasta que Gilbert comprendió sus intenciones y alzó el rostro hacia él para besarlo. El ligero sabor a café de sus labios le trajo reminiscencias de su hogar, de una vida tranquila, familiar, de felicidad doméstica, con sus más y sus menos, pero apacible y gloriosa. Una sensación cálida y que creía olvidada anidó en su corazón unos instantes. Llevó las manos al rostro de Ivan, le apartó el flequillo con suavidad y el ruso le besó la punta de los dedos.

—¿Entonces ya se ha acabado todo? —le preguntó el ruso.

Gilbert pensó en Norell, antes de verla convertida en un despojo humano y moribundo, cuando aún tenía cabello y aún era capaz de desafiarlo. Cuando la noruega le pidió como última voluntad que perdonara a la otra mujer, a la desconocida, a su amante sin rostro, pero cuya letra había memorizado hasta el último trazo.

Y entonces Gilbert asintió.

—Sí, Vanya, se ha acabado todo por fin.

* * *

><p>6<p>

1953 fue el año dedicado a Karl Marx. Fue también el año en que Walter Ulbricht, presidente de la RDA, cumplía su sexagésimo aniversario, que había decidido celebrar por todo lo alto. Celebraciones que tuvieron que suspender porque en marzo de ese mismo año el gran Iosif Stalin, líder del socialismo mundial, murió cuatro días después de haber sufrido un colapso y tras haberse pasado la noche bebiendo en su dacha con sus amigos.

Fue un golpe devastador para la República Democrática Alemana. O al menos, así debía ser. Las radios emitieron música fúnebre, millones de personas vistieron el luto o se colocaron brazaletes, en Alexanderplatz se guardaron unos minutos de silencio y la foto del guía aparecía por doquier en los periódicos, engalanada con márgenes en negro.

La realidad fue que muchos respiraron más tranquilos —Beria, Jrushchov, Molotov— porque durante los últimos días su líder había estado planeando más arrestos de antiguos amigos y camaradas de tiempos de la guerra.

—Ahora todo irá bien, Vanya —le dijo el prusiano, confiado.

Pero el ruso no lo veía tan claro. En Moscú había una lucha por el poder que no parecía tener visos de ir a resolverse sin sangre, y el mes de junio de 1953 se convertiría en un antes y un después de la historia de la Guerra Fría.

El 2 de junio, el Politburó requirió la presencia del mismo Ulbricht y de Grotewohl, el primer ministro de la RDA, que viajaron a Moscú y donde les comunicaron que "habían fracasado".

El 11 de junio, el _Neues Deutschland_ se disculpaba por los "graves errores" cometidos en años anteriores y anunciaron grandes mejoras, pero los obreros de Alemania del Este estaban ya hartos de que unos pocos decidieran por ellos qué era el socialismo, y envalentonados quizás por el caos reinante en Moscú, salieron días después a la calle en masa para ejercer su derecho a huelga.

El 17 de junio amaneció soleado para la batalla campal que se avecinaba. Con pancartas que proclamaban: "¡_Berlineses, sumaos! No queremos ser esclavos de nuestro trabajo_", los obreros se atrevieron a encararse con los T-34 soviéticos que salieron desde sus bases militares de las afueras y se adentraron en la capital hasta la mismísima Unter den Linden.

Apenas había miembros de la _Volkspolizei_, pero lo que sí podía encontrarse por todos sitios era una multitud de soldados rusos, con sus gorras caladas hasta los ojos y sus fusiles cargados y preparados entre las piernas.

Había quioscos en llamas, habían destrozado las ventanas de los edificios del gobierno y hasta de una librería que vendía libros rusos. Los ciudadanos alemanes soltaban amenazas y groserías a los soldados y oficiales soviéticos e incluso algunos se atrevieron a lanzarles piedras. A ellos y a los tanques, en una muestra de valor y temeridad inauditos.

Así que hubo disparos.

Ivan Braginski, a la sazón en el cuartel general soviético, llamó aquella mañana bien temprano al cuartel de la Stasi y exigió hablar directamente con el capitán Gilbert Beilschmidt.

—¿Qué coño está pasando, Ivan? —le increpó aquel al teléfono con voz firme pero con un dejo inevitable de desconcierto.

—Gilbert, vete a casa y no salgas de allí. ¡Ahora!

—Me han dicho que están movilizando al Ejército Rojo...

—Sí, Gilbert. Vamos a enviar tanques a sofocar las revueltas. Así que vete de una puñetera vez a casa y no hagas nada sin mi permiso. ¿Estamos?

—Sí, mi general —dijo el prusiano con sarcasmo.

—No creo que lleguen a Unter den Linden. Depende de cómo se desarrollen los acontecimientos, pero no deberían acercarse a la frontera con la RFA. No deberían.

Pero sí que llegaron hasta allí. Gilbert llegó a oír los disparos desde su piso y al sintonizar la emisora de radio norteamericana RIAS, escuchó que ya se hablaba de la tercera guerra mundial. En Rathenow, una turba enfurecida había acorralado a un funcionario de la Stasi, y lo habían arrastrado hacia el canal, donde murió ahogado cuando los ciudadanos impidieron que saliera.

Cuando al fin se reunieron de nuevo, después de que hubiera pasado lo peor, el ruso no cabía en sí de alegría por ser capaz de ver una vez más aquellos cabellos pálidos que adoraba, así como su gesto divertido ante su evidente preocupación por él.

—Si sobreviví a la debacle del Frente Oriental, _russkiy_, unos cuantos tanques y obreros cabreados no deberían significar nada para mí —y añadió con un brillo especial en la mirada—. Si te sobreviví a ti, joder. Soy inmortal.

—Idiota. Eres el supremo idiota, prusiano —el soviético se rió y Gilbert percibió una humedad sospechosa refulgir en los ojos de su amado.

—¿Te me vas a echar a llorar? —se burló él, imitando al propio Ivan—. Oh, vamos, ya sé que han sido unas jornadas demenciales, pero...

—Gilbert, Beria me ha prometido restaurar mi cargo y mi posición en los servicios secretos. Conseguimos evitar que los norteamericanos nos declararan la guerra. Conseguimos evitar un desastre nuclear en última instancia. ¡Benditos obreros alemanes y sus putas revueltas!

El prusiano le dio una fuerte palmada en el pecho, tratando de mantener bajo control la emoción que lo sacudió como en una descarga eléctrica en cuanto oyó las buenas noticias.

—¿Qué te dije? Que todo iba a ir bien. ¡Qué te dije! —y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, o a llorar o ambas cosas a la vez.

—Así que ya puedes empezar a llamarme "camarada general" de nuevo. Hazlo, prusiano.

—Camarada general —obedeció Gilbert, y chasqueó la lengua con poco convencimiento—. Realmente... creo que queda mejor "mi general" —y le envolvió el cuello con los brazos—. Oh sí, mi general, oh ssssí...

—De acuerdo —el ruso se rió a su pesar y lo besó en los labios—. Tienes razón, mi capitán. Queda mucho mejor así.

El 26 de junio, Jrushchov, el que sería el nuevo líder de la Unión Soviética durante la década siguiente, dio un espectacular golpe de estado contra Lavrenti Beria, al que acusaron de querer convertir a Alemania en un estado capitalista y de promover los disturbios del 17. Sus propios colegas lo arrestaron, lo encarcelaron y lo fusilaron sin piedad. La misma de la que él había carecido durante años con cientos de miles de personas.

Asimismo, Wilhelm Zaisser, jefe de la Stasi, fue depuesto por su supuesta afiliación a Beria, por lo que Erich Mielke se acercó aún más al liderazgo del Ministerio para la Seguridad del Estado.

Por fortuna los comentarios "terribles" que una vez pronunciara Ivan Braginski no fueron olvidados por Nikita Jrushchov, que decidió resarcirse de las humillaciones y oprobios que él mismo había tenido que soportar durante años bajo el mandato de Stalin favoreciendo a los enemigos de este. Incluso llegó a proclamar amnistías en el Gulag para marcar el cambio de liderazgo. Ivan pensó que era irónico y retorcido. Él, que siempre había sido estalinista.

Pero no sería él quien fuera a quejarse.

xxx

Algo menos de un año después, en marzo de 1954, el servicio secreto soviético pasó a ser bautizado finalmente como la KGB.

Ivan Braginski era el invitado de honor en una fiesta de gala que ofrecía el Ministerio para la Seguridad del Estado de la RDA, y a la que se invitó y acudieron los representantes más selectos de todos los grupos de importancia de la República: no solo del ejército, de la policía y de la política —rusos o alemanes—, sino también escritores y artistas, que en la RDA estaban muy valorados... siempre y cuando fueran leales al régimen.

Gilbert observaba ensimismado, en un segundo plano, a Ivan Braginski, aquel hombre que era el centro de atención de todas y cada una de las miradas. Ivan, de la KGB, el príncipe rojo, con sus estrellas volviendo a relucir sobre él, aceptando graciosamente las felicitaciones de unos y de otras. Las damas se demoraban mucho más en sus parabienes cuando estaban junto a él y Gil no podía evitar sentir ramalazos de celos resignados, pero también de orgullo satisfecho porque aunque no podía acercarse a Ivan con libertad en público, sería él —y no ellas— el que gemiría entre sus brazos cuando regresaran a casa.

El prusiano, solitario, siguió saboreando su vodka con limón, despachando de malos modos a cualquiera que se le acercara y osara interrumpir su embelesado espionaje sobre Ivan. Él ya había cumplido socialmente y prodigado los saludos de rigor a quien debía, como a Mielke, que andaba por allí, tragando caviar como si no hubiera un mañana.

"Oh, Ivan, ¿me querrías más si fuera una de esas muchachas que revolotean a tu alrededor?"

Observó desde la distancia que una de las mujeres se aproximaba al ruso con un gran ramo de girasoles y que se lo entregaba con solemnidad. Gilbert sonrió desde su rincón, ilusionado, porque aquello era un riesgo que había asumido él, pero... ¡qué demonios! Le habría gustado ser él mismo quien le entregara los girasoles y no haber convencido a una mujer para que lo hiciera en su lugar. Pero tan solo ver la emoción que embargó a Ivan al tomar las flores había merecido la pena.

Vio que Ivan, los girasoles contra el pecho, recorría con la mirada la enorme sala de baile, y Gilbert notó que se sonrojaba de puro deleite, porque el ruso no había dudado un instante de que había sido él quien le enviara las flores doradas, y ahora lo buscaba para agradecérselo aunque fuera a unos veinte metros de distancia. Sus ojos se encontraron al fin, se sonrieron cada uno desde su isla, y Gilbert se permitió guiñarle furtivamente un ojo.

Algo más tarde, Gilbert ya iba por el cuarto vodka y se había acercado a la mesa de caviar cuando sintió una presencia imponente junto a él y se giró de inmediato reprimiendo a duras penas una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Camarada general —le devolvió un saludo formal y hasta un taconeo de botas—. Una fiesta estupenda, ¿verdad?

Ivan estaba allí a apenas unos centímetros de él, y se moría por tocarlo, aunque solo fuera un simple y breve roce, pero le aterraba que alguien pudiera denunciarlos. No, jamás volvería a pasar por algo parecido.

—Capitán, ¿cuántos vodkas lleva ya? —le siguió el juego el soviético.

—Puede que haya perdido la cuenta.

—¿Se siente mareado? No le veo muy buena cara. Le acompañaré para que le dé un poco el aire —y en cuanto lo dijo, le apresó de una muñeca y se lo llevó de la sala sin más, sin mirar atrás, con decisión digna de un general. Recorrieron varios pasillos vacíos, pasaron unas escaleras y se detuvieron en un rellano en semipenumbra, a salvo de ojos, a salvo del mundo.

Y no tuvieron que decir nada. Se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro, y se fundieron en un beso apasionado, voraz, impaciente, casi sexual y violento, tan intenso, que comenzó a ser un problema en cuanto sus perspectivas respiraciones se volvieron demasiado ruidosas y sus manos se perdieron las unas en el uniforme del otro.

—Mierda, ahora quisiera... follarte... aquí mismo.

—Bueno... —dijo Gilbert separándose un poquito de él—. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Gilbert... —y lo besó en la comisura de sus labios, en la mejilla, en el cuello—. Quiero que seas el hombre con el que comparta el resto de mi vida.

Y por una vez, el prusiano no se burló. Ni un poquito.

Fue difícil volver a incorporarse a la muchedumbre, al fingimiento social, cada uno por su lado. Pero las palabras de Ivan le habían golpeado con fuerza y creía que ya nada podría ponerlo triste ni de mal humor jamás.

"Joder, tengo que disimular un poco esta cara de idiota que se me ha quedado", pensó Gilbert y miró en derredor para hacerse con una nueva bebida, hasta que de repente se quedó literalmente paralizado. Norell Bondevik lo observaba con aspecto triunfante y descarado, desnuda, recostada sobre un diván y con aquella sonrisa de _femme fatale_ que él no había olvidado.

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, se acercó a aquel lienzo enmarcado sobre la pared y que representaba a la que había sido su gran archienemiga. Porque era ella, sin duda. Y debajo de aquella mujer soberbia, un nombre, la firma de la artista, que reconoció de inmediato por la caligrafía.

_Mirja Väinämöinen._

Sobrecogido, centró su atención en unos hombres que admiraban los encantos al descubierto de la Norell del óleo, e interrumpió la animada conversación que sostenían acerca de ella.

—Disculpen, camaradas, ¿conocen a la artista de este cuadro? ¿Saben si por un casual se halla en esta fiesta como invitada?

—Quiere felicitarla, ¿verdad? —dijo uno—. ¿O es que va a preguntarle por la mujer del cuadro?

—Si es así, olvídese de ello —intervino otro—. Hace un momento hablé con ella y no hubo manera de que soltara prenda.

Gilbert inspiró profundamente. De modo que ella estaba allí. Pero... solo era una casualidad. _Tenía_ que ser una casualidad. La cómplice de Norell era pintora y por eso había sido invitada a aquel evento, plagado de estúpidos artistas.

—¿Pueden decirme qué aspecto tiene?

—Pues es una mujer de corta estatura, de cabello rubio así a lo _garçon_ y con... curvas generosas, si usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

—No tiene pérdida —añadió el otro, obsequioso—. Porque va vestida como un hombre. ¡Estos artistas...!

El prusiano se giró buscando frenéticamente a Ivan con la mirada. No tenía que haberlo perdido jamás de vista. _Joder... si nos hubiéramos quedado en ese puto rellano..._

Entonces el mundo se detuvo en seco a su alrededor cuando por fin lo divisó. Ivan conversaba con una joven que llevaba pantalones, y que al lado del ruso parecía una chiquilla diminuta e inocente. ¡Inocente! Que le servía vodka y colmaba, servicial, la copa del hombre.

—¡VANYA!

Varios de los presentes se sorprendieron con aquel grito repentino y fuera de lugar y hasta varias conversaciones se detuvieron, pero para Gilbert todo lo demás se había simplemente desvanecido. Corrió hasta ellos, ignoró la mirada furibunda y censuradora que le dirigió Ivan, y volvió a exclamar:

—Vanya, ¡no bebas de ese vodka! ¿O ya lo has hecho? Por favor, por favor, dime que no has bebido de él.

Gilbert desvió su atención hacia la mujer, que se aferraba a la botella con sus pequeñas manos. La mataría allí mismo como intentara hacerle algo a Ivan.

—Dame esa botella, puta.

—Gilbert, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso, estando como estaban aniquilándose con las miradas.

—¿Va a montar un escándalo aquí, cerdo de la Stasi? —preguntó ella con una vocecilla dulce. ¡Y qué diferente era aquella finlandesa de Norell! Parecía una niña inofensiva que vestía pantalones de hombre, con sus mejillas plenas, con sendos hoyuelos como las de una muñequita de porcelana. Y sin embargo...

—Dame esa botella y comportémonos todos civilizadamente. Te juro que no tomaré represalias.

—¿Te crees que tu palabra vale de algo, asesino?

—Escúchame bien, mujer. No tienes nada que hacer. Somos dos hombres y tú no eres más que una jovencita excitable y enfadada. Además, estamos en público y...

—Cállate, Gil —intervino Ivan con dureza—. No hay que darle explicaciones. Está claro que está loca.

El soviético chasqueó los dedos para llamar la atención de los hombres que velaban por la seguridad en las puertas del gran salón, y que se apresuraron a acatar su orden. Mientras los uniformados se aproximaban, Mirja miró a uno y a otro alternativamente durante unos segundos, pensando rápidamente, pues en apenas un instante todo habría acabado. La arrestarían y la llevarían a prisión, como hicieron con su amada. A torturarla, a matarla. Porque así era el sistema, así eran en el fondo todos los sistemas humanos.

Pero no, no se saldrían con la suya, porque todo lo que le importaba, todo, se había perdido ya, y al menos se llevaría consigo a aquel par de hijos de puta.

"Norell, mírame, preciosa".

Así que Mirja rompe la botella de vodka que tiene entre las manos contra el borde de la mesa, que se hace añicos, se abalanza sobre el soviético con un grito de rabia tan fuerte e inesperado que las décimas de segundo de parálisis sobre Ivan resultan ser fatales. Mirja le ha hundido un larguísimo y afilado fragmento de cristal en el cuello, el estallido de olor del vodka le inunda las fosas nasales al tiempo que cae hacia atrás y se topa con la mesa y la sangre fluye, se desborda y anega el cuello de su uniforme y sus estrellas recién estrenadas.

Los soldados corren, desenfundan. Gilbert ni siquiera recuerda que él también va armado, y no actúa con presteza, impedido por la incredulidad de lo que está presenciando, de lo que está pasando. Y de todas maneras ya sería demasiado tarde porque ha visto a aquel demonio en forma de mujer acuchillar su cuello con el cristal, una y otra vez, desquiciada, la mano diminuta empapada en sangre hasta la muñeca.

Y es Ivan, ¡su Ivan!, al que están matando justo a su lado. Su Ivan, el hombre con el que iba a pasar el resto de su vida.

Para cuando los soldados la cosen a tiros y abaten a la asesina, Gilbert ya está arrodillado en el suelo, acunando la cabeza de Ivan, temblando con tanta virulencia que parece haber entrado en trance. ¡Eso es! Porque es un trance, un sueño, es obvio que todo aquello no está sucediendo. Como en un dulce sueño, lo único que ocupa su mente son sus ojos del color del amanecer, que lo miran a él, sus ojos que le están hablando. Le asalta el recuerdo de aquel Ivan lejano, pavoroso y terrible, que lo hizo prisionero en aquella ciudad suya que ya no existe, con la sangre manchando sus galones. Solo que antes se trataba de la sangre de sus enemigos alemanes y él la lucía con orgullo. La de ahora es la suya propia.

Es como con Mattie, ve a Mathias mirándolo dolido, muriendo entre sus brazos, pero es Vanya el que muere ahora y el que le intenta decir algo y no puede porque aquella mujer en su frenesí le ha seccionado incluso las cuerdas vocales. Seguramente le habría dicho que lo amaba, o que era un prusiano idiota, o que no se le ocurriera llorar, pero... se acabó, porque es demasiado tarde para todo, para haber hecho las cosas de forma distinta.

Con las manos sobre su cuello, sus estúpidas e inútiles manos, trata de detener los borbotones de sangre que cada vez son más débiles, y Gilbert llora sobre él como no ha llorado jamás porque vuelve a estar solo.


	14. Chapter 14 Kaliningrado (Epílogo)

Había prometido subir más notas históricas, pero aún no lo he hecho. Bueno, en algún momento lo haré, porque le doy mucha importancia a la base histórica. Ayer mismo tuve una conversación con unos fans que comenzaron a criticar el RusPru como pareja no histórica, y sabiendo lo que sé, me han motivado para seguir ofreciendo datos y fics futuros que demuestren que esto no es así. La relación entre Prusia y Rusia no ha sido solo de odio. Y espero que haya quedado claro con mi historia, que aunque es una relación intensa... no es exclusiva de odio. Así que, para las fans Del RusPru: amenazo con más fics. De otras épocas, de otro tipo, pero siempre manteniendo mi amor supremo por mi OTP. ¡Tampoco considero que Rusia sea incapaz de entablar relaciones humanas con nadie! ¡Pero por favor...!

En fin, estoy muy contenta por haber escrito esta historia, ya que me ha permitido conocer a personas estupendas que ahora son buenas amigas mías.

Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo a lo largo de este año. Os adoro. Y ahora os dejo con el epílogo.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo. Kaliningrado<strong>

Los velatorios eran de las situaciones más agobiantes, penosas y patéticas que uno podía experimentar en vida.

"Me pregunto si a Ivan le gustaría estar ahora aquí conmigo. Seguro que a su manera bruta y directa se las arreglaría para hacerme reír".

Gilbert fue a sentarse en un sillón apartado. Se había pasado las últimas horas oyendo los pésames y condolencias de una multitud de hombres uniformados, muchos de ellos desconocidos para él. Con una sonrisa triste pensó que al menos todos ellos reconocían que Ivan Braginski había sido importante para él. Aquellos desconocidos jamás tendrían idea de hasta qué punto lo había sido, pero pensarlo le reconfortaba un poquito dentro de su desolación.

El inglés también le estaba ayudando mucho. Arthur había sido de los primeros que habían contactado con él para ofrecerle su pésame y ahora él estaba allí, en Berlín Este, en calidad de amigo, ayudándole a atender sus asuntos y a no caer de nuevo en aquel estado de desgarrada desesperación en el que se había sumido. Estuvo a punto de desmoronarse en cuanto vio a Arthur aparecer por la puerta apenas unas horas después de que Ivan le hubiese dejado solo en aquel mundo que aborrecía, pero había logrado recomponerse y devolverle el abrazo a su amigo. Pero cuando este le tendió un sobre cerrado y leyó el escueto contenido de la carta, Gilbert se derrumbó literalmente frente a él.

_Lo siento mucho, Gilbert. _

_ Ludwig._

Carraspeando caballerosamente para mitigar un poco sus sollozos, Arthur le tendió un pañuelo y esperó a que el prusiano se serenara para sacarlo de aquel ambiente oscuro que no le hacía ningún bien.

El mensaje, tan típico de su hermano pequeño y al que casi podía visualizar mientras escribía aquellas escasas palabras, le había llegado a lo más profundo y aquello, unido al dolor que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Ivan, le hizo que acudieran las lágrimas a sus ojos por enésima vez y que se apoyara en el hombro del británico.

Se habían sentado en el banco de un parque en el que solo había árboles jóvenes, claramente recién plantados después de que sus predecesores hubieran sido destruidos durante y tras la guerra. Arthur le apoyó una mano en la espalda y comenzó a acariciarle con suavidad. Él era un un hombre fuerte y con gran aplomo, pero ver al prusiano en aquel estado le estaba empezando a socavar su característica flema británica.

—Fue por mi culpa, Iggy —dijo al fin Gilbert, sin separarse del consuelo de su hombro—. Porque soy un jodido imbécil.

—Oh, ¡vamos, Gilbert!

—Él me pidió que... —Gilbert se enderezó y ocultó las manos entre sus rodillas—. Él me pidió que me olvidara de todo, que lo dejara correr, pero claro, yo... ¡yo soy invencible! ¿Cómo le iba a hacer caso? Y mírame ahora. Si supieras todo lo que hice para llegar a esa situación...

—Sé muchas cosas —dijo el británico con seriedad, aunque al prusiano se le pasó por alto estando como estaba, ahogándose en su propia miseria—. Y también sé que te sobrepondrás. Porque... Gilbert, joder, has sobrevivido a todo. Y debes seguir haciéndolo.

En aquel punto, el inglés notó cómo se le clavaba aquella intensa mirada escarlata, que era la de un hombre destruido, pero no del todo. Tenía razón. Él sobreviviría. Lo haría por Ivan, por el hombre más bello, fuerte y bueno que jamás conocería y que seguramente nadie había llegado a conocer jamás.

—Yo lo quería, Iggy.

—Lo... lo sé.

—Muchísimo. Él lo era todo para mí. No había nada que yo no hiciera que no fuera por él. Toda mi existencia estaba enfocada en la suya, y yo... yo no fui capaz de salvarlo. Lo tenía justo a mi lado, podría haber hecho algo, pero... me limité a ver cómo se moría entre mis brazos.

El inglés rehuyó sus ojos dolidos y perdió la mirada en el cielo de Berlín, que mostraba su sol más radiante y luminoso aquel día, casi como si se burlara de aquel hombre de voz temblorosa que tenía a su lado en el banco.

—Lo siento mucho, Gilbert —dijo al fin con voz suave, con su acento delicado y elegante—. Podría decirte mil cosas que se suelen decir en estas ocasiones y ninguna te serviría de mucho. Podría decirte que estoy seguro de que él sentía exactamente lo mismo por ti. Que es probable que él te quisiera hasta el punto de preferir morir por ti.

Vio que algo relampagueaba en aquellos ojos imposibles que poseía su amigo.

—Así que mejor no te digo nada —terminó Arthur con una sonrisa tan sutil como la brisa de aquel día estúpidamente soleado.

Gilbert le volvió a abrazar. Con fuerza. Con toda el alma.

—Gracias, inglesito.

Arthur le apoyó la mano en la cabeza y le revolvió suavemente el cabello, aún más pálido bajo aquella luminosidad celestial.

—Prusiano idiota.

xxx

Después de cuatro años, aún no había día que en que no se acordara de él, en el modo en que lo miraba, burlón, juguetón, como un niño inocente pero sin perder nunca aquella levísima sombra de maldad. Daba igual lo que hiciera, donde fuera, lo que observara, todo le recordaba a Vanya. Pero al menos su imagen ya no le procuraba un dolor instantáneo en el pecho, sino una sorda melancolía que teñía su alma de una sensación tan cálida como ineludible.

Pero el día en que Gilbert descubrió que Konrad Von Stein continuaba vivo y que residía en Kaliningrado, todo su ser se revolucionó y fue casi como si volviera a ser el prusiano de siempre. Ahora iba de camino a Kaliningrado, a la que una vez fuera su querida y añorada ciudad, en un tren que lo llevaba a tierras rusas, y se sentía flotar, como si de un sueño se tratase.

No era posible. Aquello era totalmente imposible.

Pero había hablado con él por teléfono y se lo había confirmado, así que debía ser cierto.

Gilbert acarició con suavidad la caja de madera que llevaba sobre el regazo, y que atesoraba con un celo casi enfermizo. Allí llevaba todas las medallas de Ivan, que eran muchas, y que él mismo se había encargado de limpiar con un cuidado y una devoción extremos. Le dolía separarse de ellas, pero es lo que debía hacer.

Debía entregárselas a _él._

Cuando vio a aquel anciano algo encorvado que salió a su encuentro en aquella humilde casa de las afueras, no obstante, con una animación propia de un jovenzuelo, Gilbert creyó que se moriría de la mezcla de sentimientos que lo invadieron de forma simultánea. Aquel hombre que tenía ante sí había conocido, había cuidado, había educado y amado a su Ivan, y ahora en alguna parte de aquella casa...

—Vamos, relájese, Herr Beilschmidt —le dijo aquel hombre de voz profunda y poderosa, a pesar de su engañoso aspecto de fragilidad—. Está ahí en su habitación. No se va a ir a ningún lado.

Sabía que estaba rompiendo todo tipo de protocolo, que debía rendir su particular homenaje a aquel antiguo y veterano militar prusiano, pero Gilbert no podía ocultar la ansiedad que lo devoraba.

—Quiero entregarle sus medallas. Por favor —acertó a decir con la voz estrangulada, mostrándole aquel pedacito que le quedaba del ruso, al que aún se aferraba a pesar de todo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo Von Stein con afabilidad.

El anciano se dirigió entonces a un pequeño rellano junto a unas desvencijadas escaleras y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

—¡Dima! Ya ha llegado el _Major _Beilschmidt de Berlín —le informó en ruso. Luego se volvió hacia el prusiano y le apremió de nuevo en alemán—. Vamos, pase, no se quede ahí.

Su corazón latía a una velocidad vertiginosa cuando se abrió la puerta de aquella habitación.

Hasta aquel instante había conseguido no excederse en su entusiasmo y durante el viaje en tren, tan solo ver el estado en que encontró Königsberg... es decir, Kaliningrado, le dio un pequeño vuelco al corazón. Quedaban muy pocas zonas de la ciudad y de sus alrededores que estuvieran tal y como él las recordaba.

"Bueno, así ha sido en medio mundo. No debería quejarme, joder, pero..."

Media ciudad seguía en ruinas y apenas había ciudadanos y civiles, ya que Kaliningrado estaba restringido para los militares. Tenía suerte porque su cargo y posición le abrían prácticamente todas las puertas en la parte soviética de Europa.

Nastia había mentido en sus diarios. Nastia había ocultado lo que había sucedido de veras en Leningrado tanto para proteger a Von Stein como a su propio hijo. Gilbert no sabía si sentirse profundamente traicionado en nombre de Ivan, o sentirse tremendamente feliz por lo que implicaba la mentira de aquella pequeña que había hecho todo lo que había estado en su mano por salvar a la criatura.

Anastasia Braginskaya había conseguido lo imposible, porque sabía que jamás volvería a ver a su amado con vida. Por él pondría a salvo a su hijo, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera antes de sucumbir. Había estado visitando a Konrad Von Stein en la prisión, había hablado con todos los miembros de la NKVD que pululaban por la ciudad sitiada hasta que dio por fin con uno que había conocido a Ivan durante su formación en Moscú. Aquel chaval había muerto no mucho tiempo después, durante el sitio de la ciudad, pero para entonces ya habían conseguido sacar a aquel anciano medio moribundo de la prisión y enviarlo junto a sus antiguos compatriotas, que seguían acuartelados en primera línea prácticamente a las puertas de Leningrado.

Por supuesto, para Nastia fue desgarrador separarse de su hijo. Además, era muy posible que los alemanes abatieran sin pensarlo a aquel anciano con un bebé recién nacido entre sus brazos, pero quedarse tras los muros de aquella ciudad condenada, abocados al hambre y al frío, era todavía una perspectiva peor.

Sin embargo, aquel día el oficial de guardia era especialmente benévolo o simplemente estaba harto de aquella puta guerra y de las matanzas de refugiados y civiles famélicos, que era todo cuanto acontecía en su frente, así que tuvieron más suerte de la esperada.

En cuanto Von Stein les expuso su antiguo cargo y situación actual, que lo habían ayudado a salir de una prisión de la NKVD soviética a condición de poner a salvo a aquel bebé, el oficial no vaciló en cederles sus propias dependencias.

—Es un honor servir a un veterano de la Primera Guerra, señor.

Lo que no le dijo es que las posibilidades de que un bebé de tan corta edad sobreviviera en aquellas circunstancias eran próximas a cero.

Pero a pesar de los designios en contra, el resto fue mucho más fácil. Una joven enfermera de campaña se enamoró de aquella cosa diminuta y vulnerable, de cabello tan claro como el mismísimo sol del norte de Rusia, y a partir de entonces, Dmitry sobrevivió entre los alemanes hasta que estos fueron expulsados de allí.

Gilbert tomó aire antes de entrar en la habitación y ver con sus propios ojos a Dmitry Ivanovich Braginski, unos diecisiete años después de que Nastia escribiera aquellas mentiras en sus diarios, terribles y maravillosas al mismo tiempo.

Así que al fin se encontró cara a cara con el hijo de Ivan, el hijo que él ya nunca conocería. Dmitry se levantó del desportillado pupitre donde había estado escribiendo algo en caracteres cirílicos y no sonrió al ver al recién llegado cuando le dedicó un seco saludo al intruso. Gilbert supo que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar al ver aquellos ojos claros, idénticos, increíbles, hermosísimos, fijos en él. Su cabello era de un rubio más oscuro, más rojizo, y su constitución era evidentemente más frágil que la que había tenido su padre, pero era, sin duda, él, Ivan, parte de él, de su espíritu. Justo allí, delante de él, mirándolo con desconfianza pero con una curiosidad cada vez mayor.

"Oh, Gott, Gott..."

Así lo había mirado Ivan la primera vez, la primera vez que se vieron y cuando todavía eran enemigos mortales.

—¿Tiene los ojos de color rojo, señor? —preguntó al fin, sin reprimir por más tiempo su curiosidad—. Jamás había visto algo así.

Y había como una especie de admiración allí, impresa en la voz de aquel muchacho que ya comenzaba a sonreír con timidez.

—Dmitry Ivanovich, te traigo las medallas de tu padre —dijo el prusiano sin saber si estaba a punto de echarse a gritar o a reírse como un loco—. Era... era un héroe de la Unión Soviética. Tu padre era un hombre increíble y...

—No quiero sus medallas.

—¿Có-cómo?

—No quiero nada que tenga que ver con la guerra, señor.

—Pero eran muy importantes para él...

—Sí, señor. Pero yo no soy él.

El visitante recibió aquello como si le hubieran vertido un cubo de agua helada encima.

—Dmitry... —intervino con suavidad Von Stein entrando detrás de él y apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Gilbert—. No seas maleducado con el señor Beilschmidt. Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque era un gran amigo de tu padre.

Aquello pareció animar aquellos rasgos demasiado perfectos y parecidos a los de la persona que Gilbert más había querido.

—¿De verdad? —y por si fuera poco, aquel brillo violáceo...

—Tu padre respetó mi vida durante la guerra. Y me salvó en... varias ocasiones. "Y yo no pude salvarlo a él". Era un hombre íntegro, el más íntegro que jamás he conocido.

Eso le gustó al joven Dmitry, que sonrió abiertamente y con ello terminó por resquebrajar el corazón del prusiano de parte a parte.

—Creo que entonces debería quedarse usted con sus medallas, señor. Por favor, guárdeselas. Y a cambio me gustaría que me contara más cosas sobre él. El señor Von Stein ya me dijo que era extraordinario, pero no sabemos qué fue de él después de...

—Y a mí también me gustaría oírlo —intervino el anciano sin ocultar su animación, palmoteando su hombro con deferencia.

—Cualquier amigo de mi padre es amigo mío —sentenció el muchacho con seriedad.

—Estupendo —dijo Von Stein—. ¿No le vas a ofrecer asiento a tu invitado, Dima?

—Claro, siéntese señor, por favor.

—Puedes llamarme Gilbert.

—Gilbert, usted puede llamarme Dima. O Dimka. Como usted prefiera.

El prusiano tomó asiento en una silla frente al pupitre en el que el joven había estado sentado escribiendo, y echó un vistazo furtivo a las hojas entintadas.

—¿Estabas escribiendo? —preguntó, casual, y vio cómo el muchacho se sonrojaba por completo y de forma inmediata. Si así había sido Ivan a su edad, debía de haber sido el cadete más adorable de toda la maldita NKVD.

—No era nada... Solo cosas... sin importancia.

—A tu padre le encantaba leer. Sabía mucho sobre muchísimas cosas. Yo lo admiraba mucho. Fue él quien me enseñó ruso —dijo con una mueca, recordando sus lecciones y su impaciencia cuando liaba los casos gramaticales con los alemanes.

—Oh, ¡eso es genial! Yo quiero dedicarme a escribir. O a estudiar historia. Aún... aún no lo tengo claro...

—¿No quieres entrar en el ejército como hizo tu padre?

Ivan no había pertenecido al ejército en realidad, pero tampoco deseaba hablarle de la policía secreta.

—No quiero que vuelva a haber una guerra. Jamás —dijo el chico con ardor, sus ojos violetas resplandecientes de determinación. De alguna forma eran mucho más cálidos que los de Ivan. Imaginaba que aquello sería obra de Nastia.

El chaval se volvió hacia el anciano, que los miraba a ambos con cariño, y añadió con su exaltación juvenil:

—Von Stein es alemán. Y de él he aprendido que no existen pueblos malvados. Que muchas guerras se libran por simple desconocimiento del otro.

El anciano miró con orgullo a aquel chiquillo, hombre ya, al que había criado como a su hijo, y como todo buen padre que se precie quiso presumir de él ante el visitante. Así que se acercó hasta un armario y de su interior extrajo la funda destartalada de un violín.

—Dima sabe tocar como los ángeles. También eso lo heredó de él.

Gilbert miró a Dmitry, implorante.

—Oh, sí, por favor. Toca algo. Quiero oírte, Dimka —le rogó, y su rostro se ensombreció un poco—. Nunca llegué a tener la oportunidad de oír cómo tocaba él.

Dmitry extrajo con cuidado reverencial el violín de su funda, con las mejillas totalmente encarnadas. Era el Stradivarius de Ivan. Al igual que el pequeño, el magnífico violín se había salvado de la devastación de Leningrado.

—No lo hago muy bien, pero...

Cuando las primeras notas del Pas de Deux de El Cascanueces empezaron a resonar, torpes pero afanadas, en la parquedad de aquel hogar medio ruinoso de Kaliningrado, Gilbert ya no lo pudo resistir por más tiempo. Las lágrimas afloraron a sus mejillas al pensar en todo mientras la música de Tchaikovski acariciaba su alma con la suavidad de la pluma de un cisne pero también de una cuchilla bien afilada. Y pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, en su risa, en sus manos, y su voz...

En su voz pronunciando su nombre.

—¿Gilbert, estás bien? —preguntó el pequeño, con aspecto preocupado, apartando el violín.

—Estoy bien, Dmitry —dijo el prusiano, levantándose—. Por favor, déjame darte un abrazo.

Y sin aguardar respuesta, lo estrechó contra su pecho y su corazón, sintió su cuerpo contra el suyo, y por un momento, su corazón volvió a latir.


End file.
